My Hero Reacts To My Ideas
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: I have Class 1A, Izuku's mom, the league, All Might, Eri, Kota, and a few others to react to my ideas. I might also bring y'all ideas as well.
1. Intro

**Intro**

Class 1A, Izuku's mom, the big three, Eri, Kota, All Might, The Pussycats, the League of Villains, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, and Nezu appear in a movie theater. The league saw that they are with the heroes and the heroes were about to attack until a voice said, "_**I wouldn't attack each other if I were y'all.**_"

They stop to look for origin of the voice until they saw a person in a red sleeping bag, the person opened their eyes and said, "_**Oh good, y'all found me.**_"

All Might looked at the figure and asked, "Who are you if I may ask?"

The person said, "_**My name is BoredAndSleepy2000, but y'all can call me Sleepy. I'm one of the gods that creates and watches over many universes in existences.**_"

All Might asked, "That accent, why do you have a Southern accent?"

Sleepy said, "_**Because I love the state of Texas, the people are nice, and the state has beautiful scenery.**_"

Everyone looked at him in confusion of why they were here, then Sleepy said, "_**I'm going to tell you why you are here. You are all here to see the multiverse, y'all can't kill each other because I have cancelled y'alls quirks, Izuku and Tomura are in a room talking to their other multiverse counterparts if y'all were wondering. And before I get out of my sleeping bag, I want y'alls word you won't freak out.**_"

Everyone nodded their heads, then Sleepy got out his bag to reveal a white hair boy with green eyes wearing a UA school uniform. Everyone wide eyed though, 'He looks exactly like Midoriya except with white hair!'

Sleepy then continued, "_**Y'all are probably thinking why I chose this form, well it's because I want to, and it doesn't hurt the eyes. Now y'all can take a seat because we are going to see some universes.**_"

Everyone took a seat, then Sleepy said, "_**Let's start off with something simple and**__**heartwarming. Oh, I know.**_"

When Sleepy snapped his fingers, then the screen turned on, the title appeared and it reads, 'Daddy Izuku'

**The scene shows a nice two-story house on a sunny day, then it went to the kitchen.**

Mina asked, "Hey Miss Midoriya, is it that your house?"

Miss Midoriya said, "No, we live in apartment, but it would be nice to live in something that though."

**Then the scene changed into the kitchen, there was a man in his early 20s cooking up some bacon and eggs. When he turned around it was Izuku, but much bigger with muscles that stretching his All Might T-shirt. **

All the girls, except Miss Midoriya and Eri, were blushing at the sight of this older version of Izuku. The guys, except Bakugo, were impressed by how big and manly Izuku has gotten. All Might smiled at how strong his successor has become and felt pride.

**Izuku finished making breakfast for three people and said, "Well time to wake up the wife and my little princess."**

Everyone was on edge, they wanted to know who he married and who is this little princess he was talking about. Sleepy was chuckling a bit to himself.

**Izuku walked upstairs, he opened the first door to a little bed, and said, "Time to wake up, little princess."**

** Then a white haired, red eyed teenager got out of bed and said, "Morning papa."**

Everyone shouted, except the league, "It's Eri!"

Eri was looking at an older version of herself and Mirio said, "Look it's you."

Eri smiled that she was being raised by her papa, everyone thought that this was cute; All Might and the other pro heroes felt proud that Izuku grew up to be a great father. Then the girls were just waiting for the reveal of his wife. Sleepy then said, "_**Don't worry ladies, there are multiple worlds where he is in a relationship with one of y'all or all of y'all.**_"

**Then Izuku went to the other door to open it and he said, "I made breakfast, honey."**

** Then an older version of Uraraka got out of bed and said, "Okay honey, I'll be down in a minute."**

** They kissed and he headed down stairs so she can get changed.**

Everybody looked at Uraraka, which she was red because she was married to her crush in this universe. Miss Midoriya said, "I'm a grandma and I'm glad my son has married such a nice young lady."

**After everyone ate, Izuku got on his hero outfit then said, "You ready Eri."**

** Eri appeared in a UA school uniform and said, "I'm ready papa."**

** Izuku asked, "You ready for your first day in the hero course?"**

Everyone looked at the Eri, who was happy that she was going to be a hero just like her papa, Mirio then said, "Good job Eri, I knew you had what it takes to be a hero."

The pro heroes were happy to see another person on the path to become a hero. Izuku's classmate were happy that Izuku was being a good dad.

**Izuku then said, "Now the path of become will be long and hard for me, but I believe you can do it."**

** Eri then said, "What Deku the #1 hero had trouble becoming a hero, no way!"**

All Might's smile became even bigger, Miss Midoriya started crying saying, "Izuku finally has reached his dreams."

Bakugo yelled, "WHAT THE HELL, THERE IS NO WAY THAT…"

Sleepy closed his mouth and said, "_**Man, your yelling is annoying how do not ruin your throat?**_"

Everyone, except Bakugo, felt happy that Izuku had reached his dreams, which made everyone felt something in their hearts.

**Izuku smiled and said, "Of course everyone faces troubles on their path to their dreams Eri. But I keep pushing forward to show the world that I AM HERE!"**

**He made an All Might impression on the last part which made Eri and Uraraka laugh their asses off.**

Everyone started laughing, even All Might, started to laugh his asses off, Sleepy then said, "_**That never gets old.**_"

**The scene changed to the gates of UA, then a gust of wind formed. Then it showed Izuku landed in front of the school with Eri on his back. She jumped off and said, "I love your piggy back rides papa."**

**Izuku chuckled a little bit from that.**

Everyone kind of wondered what it would be like to get a piggy back ride from Izuku would be like. Eri then said, "Yeah, I get more rides on papa."

Everyone though that was cute, then Miss Midoriya asked, "What if he drops her?"

Sleep then asked, "_**Do you really think he would do that?**_"

Everybody thought about it and they nodded, then looked back at the screen.

**Eri walked to the school and waving at Izuku, then Izuku said, "Hey Eri!"**

**Eri turned around and Izuku said, "You look very cool."**

**Eri then said, "Love you too, papa."**

**Then screen turned black.**

Sleepy got up and asked, "_**So, how do you like the first universe?**_"

Everyone said they liked it, then Shoto asked, "What's the next universe you are going to show us?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Good question, I'm going to get the dartboard.**_"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, then Kurogiri asked, "The dartboard?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Yeah went I have a lot of choices and don't know which one to choose I get my dartboard and throw a dart.**_"

Bakugo yelled, "YOU ARE RELY ON A DARTBOARD FOR YOUR DECISIONS!"

Sleepy looked at him and said, "_**Yeah, you have a problem with that? I mean not all of my decisions are made from the dartboard, when I create a world, I show my ideas and the other gods vote which one I should make first.**_"

All Might then asked, "How many worlds have you created?"

Sleepy looked at he and said, "_**Officially two, but I have other worlds in progress.**_"

Dabi asked, "Do we get to see them?"

Sleepy then said, "_**If the dart lands on them.**_"

Sleepy then summoned a colorful dartboard about 10 ft(3.048 meters) from him, he threw the dart and it landed on a triple 7 spot. Sleepy checked to see what it was, he began laughing controllably, it freaked everyone out until he said, "_**I'm going to give Eri and Kota some headphones and ear plugs.**_"

Mirio asked, "Why, how bad is it?"

Everybody looked at Sleepy with concern, then after he got Eri and Kota's headphones and earplugs on, he said, "_**The world we are about to see, Izuku isn't a hero or a villain but he is a bad guy.**_"

All Might asked, "What do you mean?"

Sleepy then said, "_**This was a surprise for the other gods, but I guess y'all get to see it first. The title of the universe is called, 'A Pimp Named Deku'**_


	2. A Pimp Named Deku

**A Pimp Named Deku**

Sorry I'm putting Symbol of Fear on hold for a little bit, I've decided to go back and forth between this and that. But my last two classes got cancelled for the day and I'm fucking happy as hell right now. Now let's see how everybody reacts about our cinnamon roll being a pimp daddy.

Everyone looks at Sleepy in absolute confusion and some in rage, Bakugo stood up and said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD!"

Sleepy looked at them and said, "_**Y'all heard me, in this world he is a pimp. But not just any pimp, his name is A Pimp Name Deku.**_"

The women were just thinking there is not way Izuku could be a horrible person, like a pimp, and the men were thinking 'What is this guy thinking?!'

Sleepy then said, "_**Okay, let's sit down and watch this world.**_"

The room got dark and the screen turned on to reveal this new world.

**The scene showed the UA dorms on a sunny day, then inside the dorms show Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari were talking and having fun. Then a tired and mopey Todoroki starts to come into get a drink of water and gets some food.**

Momo in concerned asked, "May I ask what's wrong with Todoroki, he looks sad?"

Sleepy said, "_**The world is about to tell us.**_"

Momo looked back at the screen.

**Todoroki has had a fight with Momo two days ago, and they haven't been talking to each other since then. Kirishima looked at his friend and said, "Dude, it's been two days man. Are you sure you are alright?"**

**Todoroki looked and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some time."**

Everyone, except Momo and Todoroki, felt bad for Momo and Todoroki's relationship in this world. But Momo and Todoroki were covering their faces in embarrassment, then Eraserhead said, "Don't worry things like that can be overcome."

**Kirishima then said, "I wish we can help him, but how?"**

**Then Kaminari had an idea.**

Everyone looked concerned on what the boy was thinking about to 'help' his classmate in this situation.

**Kaminari said, "I have an idea, Bakugo you know that one guy you really hate and don't want to talk to."**

**Bakugo asked, "Deku, why?"**

**Kaminari said, "Can you bring him here, I think he can help us in this situation."**

Everyone looked at Kaminari, the teen said, "What?"

**Bakugo then called up his old childhood friend and asked him to come on over. After an hour Bakugo yelled, "Hey Icy-Hot, get your ass down here."**

Everyone looked at Bakugo thinking, 'That's just mean.'

**Todoroki came down and asked, "What do you need?"**

**Then a teen their age caught his eye, he wore gold colored shoes, with a green hat with a gold feather on it, green suit with a black dress shirt, green dress pants, and a gold fur coat. The teen walked up to him with his golden cane with a 20-carat diamond at the handle (if this isn't pimp, I don't know what is). The teen said, "Hello Mr. Todoroki, My name is A Pimp Named Deku."**

Everyone looked at this version of Izuku and thought 'Jesus Christ' because this is version is indeed dressed as a pimp. All Might split out some blood at the sight, Miss Midoriya passed out, the guys were thinking he was just showing off.

**Todoroki asked, "A PIMP?!"**

**Deku then said, "Named Deku. Yes, you have to say the whole thing and yes, you have to say it everytime."**

**Todoroki looked at his classmates and asked, "What the hell kind of joke is this?"**

**Deku said, "This here is an intervention, Mr. Todoroki. You have a severe case of bitch dependence and can I call you Shoto?"**

Everyone was wide eyed when Izuku cursed, they never seen him curse in their life which made it weirder.

**Deku continued, "Shoto bitch dependence is not laughing matter. An addiction to bitch can ruin your friends, your health, and scary enough your money. It's a disease Shoto."**

**Shoto said, "Look Mr. A Pimp Named Deku…"**

**Deku cut him off and said, "No need for mister."**

**Shoto continued, "I don't think I help from someone like you."**

The teachers and most of Shoto's classmates were thinking 'Yes Shoto, tell him you don't need him' while the league and the other students though 'Come on I want to see what happens.'

**Deku then said, "Someone like me, you mean a pimp, a bad guy."**

**Shoto said, "No offense but I don't like the way you guys treat women."**

Everyone was secretly cheering for Shoto for doing the right thing. But some of them still want them to see what Izuku was going to do to help his classmate.

**Deku said, "Ohh, so I'm wrong, tell me Shoto which one of us is missing a bitch. You don't see me running around looking for a bitch, because I know where all my bitches are at, here."**

**Deku pulled out his phone and called one of his bitches. Deku was on the phone and said, "Bitch where you at?"**

**He then showed the phone to Shoto and a voice said, "I'm out here getting your money."**

**Deku pulled his phone to his ear and said, "That's what the hell I thought, thank you grandma."**

Bakugo started laughing him ass off and Sleepy chuckled a little bit, everyone else was thinking 'Why the hell do they think this is funny?'

**Deku put the phone away and said, "Now look at you bitchless."**

**Shoto then said, "I had enough I'm going back to my room."**

**Kirishima then said, "Hold on Todoroki, when you started hiding yourself in your room, we thought it was going to be temporary, but now you have a problem. We wouldn't leave you alone until you get help."**

**Shoto then said, "Alright fine, I'll go make an appointment with a therapist."**

Everyone was thinking he was doing the right thing but then Sleepy said, "_**Wait here it comes.**_"

**Kaminari said, "Wait, we paid this guy 50,000 yen to help you out."**

**Shoto looked at them and said, "Wow, thanks guys."**

**Then Bakugo said, "With your credit card Shoto."**

**Shoto went from glad his friends cared to 'you motherfuckers' disappointment.**

Kaminari, Bakugo, and Sleepy started laughing hard, Mina then said, "That was mean guys."

Bakugo then said, "But it was worth it."

**Kaminari said, "At least give the man a chance."**

**Shoto then said, "It better be worth my money."**

**Shoto, A Pimp Named Deku, Kaminari, Bakugo, and Kirishima got in Deku's limo car and they headed to Deku's place. The scene changes to a giant mansion with a 10-foot wall surrounding it and they went throught the gate.**

Everyone was thinking how rich this Deku must be to afford all of this and why their four students were going to a pimp to solve their problem.

**The scene changes to inside the house it had multiple pictures of Izuku on thrones, Izuku holding fancy cups, and colorful designs of the house. Deku then said, "Did you know that 75% of bitch suffer from some sort of hearing lost. This alarming statistic is saying that talking isn't the most effective way to communicate to a bitch."**

Everyone was thinking 'Then what is your solution to this problem, hmm."

**Deku then continued, "And that when you have to hit the bitch."**

**Shoto wide eyed asked, "What?"**

**Deku said, "If ask what you want and if she refuses, you hit the bitch."**

**Shoto said, "No way, I can't hit a Momo."**

All the women were thinking 'How can you think that is the solution!'

Then all the men said, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Sleepy said, "_**This is a different universe which means a different Izuku.**_"

**Deku then said, "Shoto, Shoto, look everyone has fears. Some people are afraid to cross bridges and some people are afraid to smack a bitch, but like all fears people can overcome them."**

Everyone yelled, "HE ISN'T AFRAID OF HITTING A WOMAN. HE KNOWS IT'S WRONG!"

**The scene change to a gym were the guys were and a blonde hair and golden eyed girl stood across from Shoto. Deku said, "Shoto meet my bottom bitch Sweetest Taboo."**

The league looked at Toga and said, "That's you, Toga."

Toga looked at herself and saw how in good shape she was and though 'What kind of insurance does he give, and I must be in a relationship with Izuku.'

**Deku continued, "We are going to practice, Sweetest Taboo is going to help you reestablish dominance at home. She is going to play as your wife and you are going to take her with you, now go."**

**Bakugo and Kaminari got their phones out to start recording that whole thing. **

Everyone looked at them in shame for bring Shoto in this situation. All Might said, "I hope he doesn't do what he said."

**Shoto then said, "Momo get your…"**

**Deku cut him off and said, "Say bitch."**

**Shoto asked, "Do I really have to say bitch?"**

**Deku said, "Yes Shoto, you have to call her a bitch. Trust me I have done the research, now start again."**

Everyone was thinking, 'YOUR RESEARCH IS BULLSHIT!'

**Shoto then approached Sweetest Taboo and grabbed her by the arm and said, "Bitch get your behind…"**

**Deku then said, "Ass"**

**Shoto then restarted and said, "Bitch get your ass in the car right now!"**

**Sweetest Taboo yelled, "KISS MY ASS, YOU LITTLE DICK FAGGIT MOTHERFUCKER. IF YOUR ANY KIND OF REAL MAN, I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE."**

Everyone looked at him and thought 'That would be the right reaction.'

**Shoto's face was in fear then he said, "I don't think Momo would say that."**

**Deku said, "Now at this moment reasoning with the bitch is not going to work Shoto, that when you have to hit her."**

**Shoto then said, "I'm a hero in training for Christ sake!"**

**Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari were giggling in the back. Deku then said, "Shoto you have to hit her."**

Everyone was thinking 'No, you don't!'

**Sweetest Taboo said with a straight face, "It's okay faggot really."**

**Deku then said, "See faggot she said it's fine."**

Everyone was now thinking 'Wait she fine with this?!'

**Toga then uppercut Shoto's face then Deku said while Toga was kicking Shoto's ass, "See that she has no problem hitting you, and now you legally by law can hit her back, self-defense. Sweetest Taboo, you are in rare from."**

**Kirishima, Bakugo, and Kaminari were laughing their asses off by Shoto getting his ass kicked. Then the scene went black.**

All the men, except Shoto and Nezu, were laughing about the Shoto getting his ass kicked. Toga was laughing when she stood up for herself and kicking ass, but the other girls were offended. Then Sleepy said, "_**Before we take off the earplugs and headphones, we should check which world the dart would land on.**_"

He threw the dart and it landed on 7 inner single point spot, he looked at it and said, "_**Well we actually get to see one of my worlds I actually created.**_"

All Might said, "What is this world?"

Sleepy said, "_**We are to a world where Izuku is an overpowered villain.**_"

Everyone was shocked, then Sleepy said, "_**Welcome to the world of Father and Son.**_"


	3. Best Moments of Father and Son

**Best Moments of Father and Son**

After Sleepy told everyone the plot, the league was happy that they reached their goal, the heroes didn't feel the same. Then Sleepy said, "_**Kurogiri raised Izuku, but Izuku's real father in this world is Stain.**_"

It was safe to say that everyone is freaked out by what Sleepy said. Miss Midoriya asked, "What do you mean, did Stain raped me, or what?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Oh dear by the gods no! They had a beautiful relationship until she was murdered by a mugger. I'm not monster, gods."**_

Sleepy then stared off into space which had everyone worried, they he smiled and said, "_**Thanks s0ul, I forgot to bring her.**_"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, then Nezu asked, "Who did you forget?"

Sleepy then said, "_**I forgot to bring Mei Hatsume, oh Eraserhead, would like your sleeping bag.**_"

Eraserhead nodded, then Sleepy snapped his fingers which Eraserhead's sleeping bag appeared in his hands and Mei showed up. Mei looked around and asked, "Who took me from my babies?"

Everyone of the heroes and students had a sweat drop on their heads thinking, 'Yeah, that's Mei for you.'

Sleepy said, "_**I'm sorry, I forgot to invite you until one of the other gods reminded me. We are looking at the multiverse, I hope you forgive me, I'll give you blueprints of any devices that you see interesting in the universe that we are going to see.**_"

Mei smiled and said, "You are forgiven."

Sleepy said, "_**Thank you, I'm now going to bring another god with us today. He is one of the gods that helped me create the worlds I built. He gives me good ideas, he hasn't made any worlds himself, but he watches and gives great feedback.**_"

Then a flash of light appeared, then 6-foot 2 inch being, with multicolored eyes and hair. He had green feathered wings, rock armor, flames on his right arm, light on his left arm, fins on his legs, and covered with a dark aura around his body. (I hope you okay with this, Hardcasekara)

Sleepy then said, "_**Meet Hardcasekara.**_"

Hardcasekara looked at everyone and said, "Hello everyone, nice to you all."

They all looked at his in amazement, the Eraserhead asked, "Why do you chose that form?"

Hardcasekara then said, "I would like to represent the 6 main attributes from another world."

Nezu asked, "What are these attributes you speak of?"

Hardcasekara then said, "Pyrus, Aquos, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, and Ventus are the names of the attributes. Which is fire, water, earth, light, dark, and wind if you would like to know."

Sleepy then said, "_**We are playing the best moments from Father and Son, I though which ones we are going to watch.**_"

Hardcasekara sat down and said, "I can't wait to see them."

**The screen turned on, then it showed the league Kurogiri, Tomura, Izuku, Dabi, and Toga in the bar after Izuku and Toga first date. **

Toga smiled and said, "Our date, hehehe."

Toga giggles freaked everyone out except the gods.

**Izuku and Toga were mildly drunk, then Izuku said, "I guess I'll show you to your room."**

**Toga then said, "Lead the way, Izu."**

Miss Midoriya said, "I feel like something is going to happen."

Sleepy and Hardcasekara chuckled, then Sleepy said, "_**You have no idea.**_"

**Izuku and Toga left Kurogiri, Tomura, and Dabi alone at the bar. Tomura and Dabi looked at Kurogiri with concern, thenTomura said, "You told him about the birds and the bees?"**

Everyone eyes widen when he said that.

**Kurogiri said in a defensive tone, "Of course I did, Izuku is a smart, young man, he wouldn't do anything like…"**

**He was interrupted by the sound of banging and moaning upstairs, Dabi and Tomura looked at Kurogiri in which he continued, "I hope to god that he is using protection."**

Toga smiled, Kurogiri looked nervous, Miss Midoriya fainted and said, "I didn't need to hear that."

The girls, except Miss Midoriya and Eri, blushed like hell because they were hearing their classmate making love to a villain and were imagining it.

**The screen then read, 'The day after the USJ'**

Everyone was thinking, 'Oh no!'

**Izuku left the bed and his second time doing Toga.**

Everyone was thinking, 'A second time!'

**After Izuku made everyone made breakfast for everyone, he went to eat his share of breakfast.**

Dabi then said, "Next time we kidnap someone from UA, we are kidnapping him."

Everyone looked at him and Dabi just owned it, then Sleepy said, "_**That's a good idea.**_"

Know everyone was looking a Sleepy for encouraging such thing.

**Toga came down stairs and asked, "Hey Izu, how do you feel about new member?"**

**Izuku looked at her with a smile on his face and said, "Any help for the league is great and always welcome."**

**Toga grinned and said, "What about new family members?"**

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, Miss Midoriya was out cold, and All Might was checking to see if she was alright. Sleepy said, "_**Relationship Goals.**_"

Todoroki stood up, but then Sleepy said, "_**Sorry Todoroki, Midoriya isn't All Might's secret love child.**_"

Todoroki sat back down and Hardcasekara laughed a little bit.

**Izuku fainted, Dabi was laughing his ass off, Kurogiri was muttering about being a grandpa, and Tomura was muttering about he must be in a dream.**

Kurogiri then said, "That would indeed be my reaction."

**All for One voice came from the screen saying, "****Congratulations, you are now a dad, Izuku, good luck."**

Everyone except the pro heroes laughed at All for One's statement. All Might was definitely not happy about his archenemy looks like a nice guy in this world.

**The screen went black and it read '9 years after All Might's death'**

Everyone thought, 'Wait All Might dies in this world?!'

Sleepy said, "Yup, thanks to Izuku, but Tomura was the one who got to kill him."

**Izuku was now in his mid-twenties, he was ripped, he worked in his own shop that was also villain base just 10 blocks from UA. He married Toga, he has three kids a teenage Eri, a little Kamin, and a little Kokoro. **

Miss Midoriya and Toga were thinking how cute the family looked. The heroes were scared because how close and well disguised villain base was so close to UA and villains were thinking, 'That's a good idea'

**Izuku gave the twins to Grandpa Stain, then he went up to Kurogiri and said, "Open a portal to the usual spot in my house really quick."**

Everyone, except the gods, thought 'Why what's going on?'

**Izuku sticked his head in the portal and saw Eri and Kota entering her room and Izuku's eyes widen and said, "Give me a moment."**

Everyone was on edge with what was about to happen.

**Izuku jumped through the portal, then opened the door to find Eri on top of Kota.**

Everyone's jaws, except the gods who were laughing and Eri and Kota who wearing blindfolds and headphones, dropped again at the sight of an older Eri on a older Kota. The Pussycats didn't know how to process it, they didn't expect Kota to be in a relationship in the future with such a cute girl. They were going to tease him about it when he gets older, Miss Midoriya yelled, "NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A GREAT GRANDMA!"

Sleepy then said, "_**Don't worry Izuku is there to save the day.**_"

**Izuku said, "I'm glad that you both are together, but …" he threw condoms at them and continued "… Kota always wrap it and pull out like your life depended on it."**

**Eri and Kota were now red as tomatoes, then Eri yelled, "CAN YOU LEAVE PLEASE?!"**

Everyone relaxed a little bit and though 'That was a close one.'

**Izuku then jumped back into Kurogiri's portal, the next day Kota said they didn't do anything which Izuku told Kota the importance of wrapping and pulling out.**

Everyone was laughing a little bit on Izuku telling Kota about safe sex.

**While he was explaining Sensei, Tomura, Kurogiri, and Dabi were joking on how Izuku didn't wrap or pull out on his time with Toga. Which made Kota laugh a little bit, then Izuku said in a dark tone, "****_If you don't wrap it, I'll come for you head._****"**

**Which Kota nodded, then the screen went black and lights came on.**

Sleepy asked, "**_How did you like it Hardcasekara?_**"

Hardcasekara said, "I loved it, how about my suggestion?"

Sleepy then said, "**_Depends on the dart, but I love the idea. How did everyone enjoy the universe?_**"

Mr. Compress said, "I liked it, especially what that young boy fashion sense."

Everybody nodded in agreement that it was good. Then the dartboard appeared which Sleepy handed the dart to Hardcasekara to throw. When Hardcasekara threw the dart, it was surrounded in multicolored flames until it landed on upper 18 single point. Sleepy said, "**_Well it's not your suggestion but it still a good idea from another god._**"

Hardcasekara asked, "Which idea is this?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Punisher Izuku.**_"


	4. Punisher Izuku

**Punisher Izuku**

_Warning: I changed the setting of the fight scene so I can make it original and because I wanted to, I know this fight was taken place in an abandon carnival and I made him have one child instead of two. Thanks for reading._

Everyone looked at Sleepy in confusion on what is universe was about, the Hardcasekara said, "Yeah that is a good idea."

Hardcasekara then summoned some popcorn for himself to eat, then Sleepy summoned an entire liter bottle of vodka for himself. Hardcasekara and everyone looked at Sleepy like he was crazy, then Sleepy said, "_**Don't worry, this ain't shit.**_"

Hardcasekara then yelled, "THAT IS AN ENTIRE BOTTLE OF VODKA, THAT CAN FUCK YOU!"

Sleepy then said, "_**We are gods remember, that means that we don't get drunk that easily. Now I'm going to chug this.**_"

Sleepy removed the cap and started chugging, Hardcasekara, Dabi, Twice, and Kaminari were cheering him on until he finished the entire bottle. He then opened a portal to another world, the first thing that seen was a police car, Sleepy smiled and threw the bottle at the car and shouted, "_**FUCK THE POLICE!**_"

He closed the portal which then the league, Sleepy, Haracasekara, and a few of the students laughed their asses off, then Sleepy said, "_**I told y'all it ain't shit.**_"

The pro heroes were now concerned by Sleepy's behavior toward the authority, then he sat down and said, "_**Ok, let's get down to business.**_"

**The screen showed a Tokyo at night time, then to a room full of rich and wealth people were having a dinner party. Then it showed the league and Overhaul with his gang were also at the party.**

Everyone was thinking what was going to happen, they were at the edge of their seats.

**Then the door exploded which then a man walked in armed to the teeth with weapons. Then the smoke cleared, the man that was revealed was tall, muscular, green hair, and eyes.**

Everyone recognized that this was Izuku.

**Izuku saw Tomura and started walking towards him. Members of the league went to attack him, but Izuku turned to shoot them up and killing them. Then turned to Overhaul's group and started shooting them.**

All Might was asking himself, 'Why is he killing them? Why would he be doing this?'

Everyone was terrified by this version of Izuku, some puked at the people being killed.

**Izuku then ran to Overhaul, which Overhaul started using his quirk but Izuku was dodging the spikes with the greatest of ease. **

Everyone was impressed, then Kirishima asked, "Can I ask what's going on?"

Sleepy then said, "_**In this universe, your classmate is a quirkless former special forces man, who became an anti-hero after his wife and child were murdered. In this scene he come to get revenge for their deaths.**_"

Everyone was now putting the pieces together.

**Izuku was now injured from one of the spikes, Overhaul then said, "Any last words?"**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

_**Click!**_

**Overhaul looked down find a gun pointed at his heart, the Izuku said, "You should have watched the hands."**

**Izuku then shot Overhaul nine times, then he reloaded then shot Overhaul again until the gun was empty. Izuku then processed to Tomura.**

Everyone thought that what Izuku did was over kill, but Sleepy then said, "_**Oh, I forgot to say thanks to you and WhiteRoseshipper for helping me with the ideas for my new world coming soon.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "No problem."

Sleepy then asked, _**"Do you think one day you will make worlds of your own?**_"

Hardcasekara then said, "Yeah, one day I will make my own world or several worlds."

Sleepy nodded then summoned a gallon of ice cream and looked at the screen.

**He walked up to Tomura and said, "This is for my wife Jiro."**

Jiro was blushing in the back, because in this world she was Izuku's wife.

**He punched Tomura which Tomura punched back by Izuku then picked him up and threw him on the ground and said, "That was for my daughter Eri!"**

**They then engaged in a bloody fist fight, with each punch it made the other spit blood out. Then Izuku would grab him and throw him around, then Izuku got on top of him and started punching him repeatedly. **

Everyone was seeing an enraged Izuku just about to kill him.

**Then Tomura dodged a punch which made Izuku punch the floor, Tomura took advantage of it and punch Izuku in the throat. Izuku backed up to regain his breath, then Tomura pulled out a knife. Then after Izuku took Tomura's knife and had it at his face almost about to kill him. Tomura had another knife and stabbed through Izuku's arm which Izuku was now screaming in pain.**

Everyone looked wide eyed as a knife went through his arm.

**The two were now at a knife fight, until Izuku was disarmed which Izuku punch him hard enough into a mirror. Then Izuku grabbed his face, then looked at him.**

Now everyone was thinking what he was going to do next, then Sleepy said, "_**Brace yourselves he's going to do the thing.**_"

Sleepy snapped his fingers and everyone except Sleepy, had a bucket in their hands. Sleepy then said, "_**I don't need a bucket, I'm fine for this, this ain't nothing.**_"

**Izuku then pushed his face to the broken mirror and moved his face across the cracks causing Tomura to scream in pain. **

Some of the students and pro heroes started using the buckets, which Sleepy was smiling at the scream by what this Izuku was doing.

**Izuku then pulled his face off the mirror and made Tomora look at his bloody and now opened wounds on his face. Then Izuku slammed his face to the mirror, an image of Jiro appeared, then Izuku did it again which a picture of Eri appeared. He then said, "Every time you see your face you are going to remember what you did."**

**Izuku then slammed his face to the mirror again and grab Tomura's head with both hands, then said, "You're going to remember me!"**

**Izuku then threw his head at the mirror, when Tomura's face left the mirror there were pieces of glass piercing through his face. Then Izuku left the room and screen went black.**

Sleepy then said, "_**I would like to thank SS Oberfuhrer for such a beautiful piece of art you have brought to me.**_"

Kirishima crying then yelled, "THAT WAS MANLY!"

Some people looked at him, Sleepy then said, "_**True!**_"

Sleepy after looking at everyone then said, "_**Okay, I'm going to summon some food for everyone because of the 'scene' and it will be an all you can buffet, while you eat I'm going to throw a dart and set up the next world to see.**_"

Bakugo then yelled," NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE JUST GOING TO THROW A DART TO DESTI…."

Hardcasekara appeared in front of him and slapped him like a bitch. Then Hardcasekara said, "Respect the work he does, a lot of gods actually likes the work he does."

Sleepy then summoned the dartboard 50 feet from him and said, "_**Thanks Hardcasekara. Ok I going to do it.**_"

He threw the dart which it has a trail of rainbow color flames followed it. The dart land on triple 17, which Sleepy now excited and jumping said, "_**Yes!**_"

Everyone looked at him until Miss Midoriya asked, "What is it?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Y'all know Star Wars, right?**_"

Mei jumped on him and said in a menacing voice, "**I want blueprints.**"

Sleepy then snapped his fingers and a giant pile of blueprint landed in the corner of the room. Mei jumped in excitement into the pile of blueprints. Sleepy then said, "_**I see you are using the unlimited popcorn bag.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "Yes, indeed I am."

Sleepy then said, "_**I can't to see their face when they see that Izuku is Darth Vader.**_"


	5. Darth Izuku

**Darth Izuku**

Warning: I debate on who I wanted to the cast to be I settled with Eri being a Luke/Leia, but made Kota being Han Solo. Thanks for reading the warning.

**In Sleepy's Head**

"_**You know you have to.**_" An unknown figure in Sleepy's head said.

Sleepy said, "_**I know Bored, we will eventually land of Heath Ledger's Joker with the burning money scene and Kamen Rider. But that's why we have a dartboard and a coin toss occasionally, to be unpredictable and excited to work on world building.**_"

Bored looked at him with crazy eyes and said, "_**You promise to do Heath Ledger's Joker.**_"

Sleepy then said, "_**Yes, now calm the fuck down.**_"

**Back in the theater**

Sleepy then said, "_**Man Hardcasekara, I can't wait for your new world, just remember to be yourself and every idea is a good idea as long as comes together.**_"

Hardcasekara then said, "Thanks but quick question, will there be other gods?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Well I promised one god when we show Kamen Rider, we will get him and a certain someone from their world**_" Sleepy gestured at the everyone around them.

Hardcasekara asked, "Who?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Let's say someone important to All Might and he might 'Plus Ultra' cry like a little bitch when he see her again.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "Come on that's little mean there."

Sleepy said, "_**Oops, my bad and apologies.**_"

Then everyone got to their seat the room got dark then screen turn on.

**The scene was a swamp with a shack, and inside the shack was a dying Gran Torino and a grown up Eri.**

Everyone looked at the screen and asked themselves when Izuku will appear.

**Eri then asked, "Master Torino is Darth Vader my father?"**

** Gran Torino then said, "Father indeed was Izuku Midoriya, Darth Vader he had become."**

All Might flipped out and said, "Why are you showing only the villain versions of my successor."

Sleepy then said, "_**All Might, I showed you a hero, anti-hero, pimp, and villain, but this is a villain becomes hero. If you want to throw the dart, I will let you throw the dart, but I must let you know in advance that it's a lot harder than it looks.**_"

Everyone turned back to the screen to continue watching.

**Gran Torino let out his last breath and he disappeared, then Eri walked outside to her X-wing until she saw Yagi. Eri then asked, "Why didn't you tell me the truth about my father?"**

** Yagi then said, "Your father is more machine than man, he is no longer the man I use to know."**

Everyone was thinking about what he just said and thought that he was right.

**Eri then said, "I can still save him and bring he back to the light side. I still see the light in him, I just need to try."**

** Yagi then said, "A Sith becoming a Jedi is unheard of, and it's too late for your father, you must defeat him and Emperor All for One. You must bring balance to the galaxy just like your father was destine to do, you now must do what failed to do."**

** Eri then said, "I must at least try to save him."**

** She then got on her X-wing and flew back to the rebel fleet to hear the plans to destroy the new Death Star.**

Everyone like the fact that Eri still had hope that Izuku can come back from evil, but everyone still had doubts.

**After the Ewok incident and they became friend with them, it was Eri and Kota alone talking. Kota then said, "Your crazy, why do you want to go Darth Vader and try to get him to go against the Emperor, no bigger question, what makes you think he not going to kill you?"**

** Eri then said, "Because he is my father and still see the good in him. I can still bring him back from the dark side. I must at least try."**

** Then Kota hugged her and said, "Okay, I will let you try, but make it back alive will you."**

** Eri kissed him and said, "I will."**

At this point the Pussycats and Mirio were going to watch Kota and Eri closely. Sleepy then said, "_**Hey, if they keep showing up as a couple, I believe they were meant to be.**_"

**Then Eri showed up at the elevator to the bridge to another elevator which Darth Vader came out, Darth Vader then gestured the soldiers to leave them. Darth Vader said, "The emperor has been expecting you."**

** Eri then said, "I know, father."**

**Darth Vader then said, "So you except the truth."**

** Eri then said, "I except the truth that you were my father Izuku Midoriya."**

** Darth Vader in a serious tone, while pointing her lightsaber at her, said, "That name has no longer meaning to me."**

** Eri then said, "It is the name of your true self, you have just forgotten. I know there is good in you, the emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."**

** Eri walked to the rail to look out to the forest and continued, "That's why you couldn't destroy me, that why you wouldn't take me to your emperor now."**

** Darth Vader looked at her lightsaber then turn it on and said, "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber."**

** Darth Vader examined in closer and said, "Your skills are complete."**

** Darth Vader turned off the lightsaber then turn towards the elevator and said, "Indeed you are powerful as the emperor has for seen.**

** Eri then turned and looked at her father to say, "Come with me."**

** Vader still looking at the elevator and said, "Yagi once thought as you do."**

** He turns around and continued, "You don't know the power of the dark side, I must obey my master."**

** Eri then said, "I will not turn, and you will be forced to kill me."**

** Vader then said, "If that is your destiny."**

** Eri walks towards him to say, "Look deep in your feeling father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you, just let go of your hate."**

** Vader then said, "It is too late for me, my daughter. The emperor will show you the power of the dark side, he is your master now."**

** Stormtrooper came out of the elevator to escort them to the emperor.**

** Eri then said, "Then my father is truly dead."**

Everybody saw thought that all hope was lost for Izuku, because he even said it was too late to save him.

**Then Eri and Darth Vader were with Emperor All for One, the emperor then said, "Welcome young Midoriya, I have been expecting you. You no longer need those."**

** The emperor raised his figure and the cuffs on Eri's wrists came off, then emperor said, "Guards leave us."**

** The guards bowed and left the room. The emperor continued, "I'm looking forward to completing your training, in time you will call me master."**

** Eri smirked and said, "You are mistaken. You will not convert me like my father."**

The heroes and students cheered, while villains were nervous about what will happen next.

**The emperor stood up and said, "Oh no, my young Jedi."**

** The emperor walked towards them and said, "You will find that you are the one that is mistaken. About a many great things."**

** Darth Vader held out Eri's lightsaber and said, "Her lightsaber."**

** The emperor said, "Ah yes, a Jedi's weapon much like your father's by now your father can never turn from the dark side, so will it be."**

** Eri then said, "Your wrong, soon I'll be dead and you with me."**

** The emperor chuckled then said, "Perhaps we will destroy your rebel fleet that will be approaching, I mean I allowed the rebels to give a hold of the information on their new fully operation Death Star."**

** Eri looked in shocked that this was a trap from the beginning, then the emperor said, "We are quite safe from your friends."**

** The emperor sat down on his throne and looked out his window which Eri and Darth Vader looked as well. They saw the rebel fleet coming, then the Imperial Fleet surrounded them. The emperor said, "Soon you will see the destruction of the Alliance and end your insufficient rebellion."**

** Eri watched in rage and the emperor said, "Good take your Jedi weapon, use it to strike me down."**

** Eri used the force to grab her weapon, she then swung it at the emperor, but Darth Vader block the strike.**

Everyone knew this was going to be a deadly fight. Which Sleepy finished his ice cream and summoned another gallon of ice cream.

**Eri and Vader were fighting while the emperor was laughing and watch as the Eri was slowly going to the dark side. Eri blocked every strike from Vader, then turned to the offense which Vader blocked every strike Eri was making. Then Eri kicked Vader's gut and he flew down the stairs. The emperor chuckled and said, "Good, use your anger young lady. Let the hate flow through you."**

**Eri saw Vader get up and she turned off her lightsaber, Vader then said, "Yagi taught you well."**

**Eri then said, "I will not fight you father."**

**Vader got up the stairs to face Eri again. Vader then said, "You are unwise to lower you defenses."**

**Vader swung his blade but Eri quick pull out her weapon to block the strike. Vader then said, "There is no conflict, if you do not fight then you will meet your destiny."**

**Vader threw his saber and it cut the bridge she was stand on to get her off the high ground,**

Sleepy then said, "_**I wonder if got mad at her because she learned to use the high ground from Yagi.**_"

**The emperor got up to get a better view of the fight while laughing. Vader then walk over to her on the ground. Eri was hiding in the darkness under the stage were the emperor stood on top of her, Vader went under the stage to fight her. Vader then said, "You cannot hide forever Eri."**

**Eri then said, "I will not fight you."**

**Vader then said, "Give yourself to the dark side, it is the only way to save your friends."**

**Eri got a little annoyed by his comment of 'join the dark' then Vader said, "Yes, your thoughts betray you, your feels for them are strong especially for … boyfriend. So, you have a boyfriend, your feelings have now betrayed him as well."**

**Then Eri in full blown rage attacked him, until he fell on the ground and cut off his robotic hand. Vader was now on the ground and the emperor now laughing harder said, "Good, your hate has made you powerful, now for fill your destiny and kill him. To take your father's place by my side"**

**Eri looked at Vader arm and saw it was robotic like her right hand, she turned off her lightsaber and turn to the emperor to say, "Never."**

**She threw her lightsaber to the side and said, "I will never turn to the dark side, you've failed your highest. I'm Jedi like my father before me."**

**The emperor raised his hands and said, "So be it, Jedi."**

**The emperor then used force lighting on her, as she screamed in pain, Vader got up and stood by the emperor's side. Eri called out to her father in pain as the emperor was laughing at her pain, Vader then said, "No."**

Everyone now cheering for Izuku to do what was right and save Eri.

**Darth Vader picked up Emperor All for One which he was now get electrocuted instead of Eri and threw him into the core of the Death Star. Darth Vader was now breathing very heavy, Eri started dragging him to their escape ship. Vader then said, "Eri help me take off my mask."**

**Eri then said, "But you'll die."**

**Vader then said, "Nothing can save my now, just for once let me look on you with my eyes, my real eyes."**

Everyone was now tearing up, and Sleepy whispered, "_**This was the inspiration of the Izuku almost death scene in Symbol of Fear.**_"

**Eri started to take off Vader's mask and saw a paled bald face with green eyes and green eyebrow (yeah, I'm going to do the version where he has eyebrow). Izuku smiled at that he got to see his daughter with his real eyes and said, "Now go my daughter, leave me."**

**Eri shook her head and said, "No, you are coming with me, I can't leave you, I got to save you."**

**Izuku then said, "You already have, Eri. You were right about me, tell your boyfriend that he has my blessing." **

**Izuku then closed his eyes and died in Eri's arms.**

**She then said, "Father, I won't leave you."**

**But Izuku was gone, she dragged him on the ship, and left before the Death Star explodes.**

**When she landed, she and Kota burned the body of her father in the woods. Later that night at the Ewok party, she turned to see ghosts of Gran Tornio, Yagi, and an old non-burned version of her father all smiling at her. She smiled back and turn to her boyfriend and continued the party. The screen went black.**

Sleepy then said, "_**How did y'all like it?**_"

Everyone cried and though it was beautiful, then Sleepy said, "_**Okay, All Might time to throw this dart.**_"

All Might in his weak form couldn't pick it up, he went to his buff form. He struggled to aim it, he yelled, "UNITED STATES OF SMASHHHH!"

He threw it with all his might, and it landed on double 3 (if y'all seen a dartboard it is really low from the bull's eye and I moved it to 7 feet from him, but don't tell him that). Sleepy then looked at where he landed and said, "_**You want the good news or the bad news.**_"

All Might then asked, "What the good news?"

Sleepy then said, "_**You did better than I expected, so I will give you an award for the first mortal to throw the dart of destiny and landing the board. You will gain extremely good luck when you get back to your world.**_"

All Might asked, "What's the bad news?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Izuku in this universe is the dangerous villain known to man, a villain who isn't in it for anything except to jump watch the world burn. He is insane, he is more dangerous than All for One."**_

Just that phrase alone made everyone fear this version of him, then Sleepy said, "_**Hardcasekara watch All Might carefully, I'm going to summon someone. All Might, I want your word that you're not going to smash this guy. I just going to summon him for just this universe to judge how good of a villain this version is."**_

All Might said, "I guess I can't do anything, who are you bringing?"

Sleepy then snapped his fingers then All for One appeared. After Sleepy explained everything to him, All for One agreed on the whole thing and asked, "You know I can't see right."

Sleepy snapped his fingers to heal All Might's and All for One's wounds, and said, "_**Now play nice, and we are going to see the universe of Joker Izuku.**_"


	6. Joker Izuku

**Joker Izuku**

**Sleepy's Head**

Bored then said, "Okay, we just new ideas from the other gods and myself that just should check and make responsible."

Sleepy then said, "_**Okay shoot.**_"

Bored then said, "darkwolf54326, recommends a crusader Izuku."

Sleepy looked at him and asked, "_**Ok, so the opening with be the religion is important meme where Izuku's mom walks into Izuku to find him in crusader armor and a sword.**_"

Bored then said, "Then we played the music video In the Name of God by Powerwolf and make Class 1A and heroes as crusaders and the villains and nomus as the infedels."

Sleepy and Bored fist bumped to the idea.

Bored said, "I have two ideas."

Sleepy asked, "_**What are they?**_"

Bored said, "Captain Izuku Sparrow."

Sleepy yelled, "_**YES!**_"

Bored then asked, "What about Rasputin?"

Sleepy looked at him in confusion and asked, "_**Which one, the actual man or as Putin in Rasputin Funk Overload?**_"

Bored looked at him in the eyes and said, "Yes."

**The Theater**

The everyone was seated, All Might glared at All for One which All for One didn't give a fuck. Sleepy loved how All for One didn't give a fuck and how he just went along with the whole thing. Sleepy then though, '_**I guess prison is pretty boring, maybe I should let him stay.**_'

**The screen opened to a warehouse where a huge pile of cash was at surrounded by men and Overhaul was walked towards it.**

Kaminari said, "Now that is a lot of money."

Sleepy then said, "_**I'm going to guess that is about $500 billion.**_"

**A man was tied-up on top of the pile, then a green haired teen in a purple tux appeared behind the tied-up man and Overhaul said, "You are not as crazy as you look."**

Everyone in theater recognize who the teen was on the pile of money at this point, Jiro asked, "Where did he get the money from?"

Sleepy then said, "_**It's better if don't know, but if must know he kill every yazaka except Overhaul's yazaka because they made a deal to eliminate the competition and split the money.**_"

All for One was impressed so far, then asked, "Is he working for him or with him?"

Sleepy smiled and said, "_**Neither.**_"

All for One was now really interested.

**Izuku then said, "I told you I am a man of my word."**

**He then jumped and slide off the pile of money to land on his feet.**

**Izuku then threw a fat stack of money at the tied-up man in the face. Over then asked, "Joker, what are going to do with your money?"**

**Izuku then said, "Overhaul, you see I'm a man of simple taste. I enjoy uhh dynamite, gunpowder, and gasoline!"**

**Izuku's grunts started pouring gasoline on the money.**

The students, Izuku's mom, and the pro heroes were shocked that he would put gasoline on the huge pile of money**.**

**Overhaul was angry and walked to him, but Izuku pulled out his gun and pointed it at his face and continued to say, "Na a ah, and you want to know what they all have in common."**

**Izuku got closer to his face and said, "There cheap."**

**He pulled out Overhaul's lighter and said, "Don't worry I'm only burning my half."**

**He threw the lighter at the pile and then said, "Too bad my half was on the bottom."**

Everyone, except the gods and All for One, were shocked that Izuku was burning the money. All for One started laughing, which everyone started looking him, then he said, "I see what he is after and he is the best kind of villain in my opinion."

**Overhaul looked at the burning money and Izuku said, "All you care about is money, this city needs a new class of villain and I'm going to give it to them. Tell your men they work for me know, this is my city."**

**Overhaul then said, "They wouldn't work for a freak."**

**Izuku said, "FrEaK."**

**Izuku then sliced Overhaul with a quirk erasing coated knife then threw it to the fire. Overhaul's men grabbed him and Izuku then said, "I guess we are going cut you up into little pieces and see how loyal a hungry dog really is."**

**Overhaul was being dragged to an area were barking can be heard and Izuku then said, "It's not about the money, it's about sending a message. Everything burns!"**

The students, Miss Midoriya, and the heroes were confused on what he was saying then Sleepy said, "_**All for One, you want me to tell them or will you.**_"

All Might asked, "What does this Izuku mean."

All for One said, "This version doesn't care about anything but one thing and that is he wants to watch the world burn to the ground. To cause chaos, he is tired of living in a world were villains only care about money and for their greed; he wants to be a new kind of villain that only cares about chaos."

Everyone now gets the picture and were scared to be in this world with a man like that.

**Izuku noticed a small white-haired little girl, and he leaned over to her and asked, "What is your name?"**

**The girl looked at him and said, "Eri"**

**Izuku gave her a crazy smile and asked, "You want to come with me?"**

**Izuku reach out his hand and Eri took it as the walk out of the warehouse.**

Sleepy then asked, "_**So All for One, what do you rank this villain from 1 as terrible to 10 as a great villain?**_"

All for One smiled and said, "I like him, I will give him a 10."

Sleepy then said, "_**Let's got to the back, I would like to talk to you about something really quick.**_"

All for One then agreed to the thing, when they left Neku asked Hardcasekara, "What do you think they are talking about?"

Hardcasekara said, "No idea but that is the fun part."

Everyone was worried about the conversion.

**Back of the Theater**

Sleepy then said, "_**Okay, I'm going to let you stay but I need your word that you won't piss off the heroes too much.**_"

All for One then said, "Sounds fair."

Sleepy then asked, "_**Since All Might threw the dart and landed on Joker, I will let you throw the dart on this one.**_"

**Theater**

Sleepy then said, "_**Okay All for One, you get to throw the dart.**_"

All for One felt his power coming back so he used a lot of strength enhancing quirks to pick up the dart then he threw it. It landed on 6 single point, Sleepy then said, "_**It's time.**_"

Hardcasekara asked, "Time for what?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Kamen Rider Izuku.**_"  
The students cheered, then a loud "PLUS ULTRA!"

Then a being crashes through the screen of the threater and said, "Man, you do pack a punch Nana."

Then being (Looks like Ghost from Call of Duty, has skull mask and gloves that looks like skeleton hands) stood up and out of the portal a woman came out, which All Might in wide eyes asked, "Nana?"

Nana loked at him and said, "Toshi, what you are doing here?"

Sleepy then asked, "_**Ghost83, you ok man?**_"

Ghost83 said, "Yeah man, I was just dealing with Nana what's up?"

Sleepy then said, "_**We are about to watch the Kamen Rider Izuku and I was about to bring you here.**_"

Then Kurogiri asked, "Okay, what is going on here?"

Then Ghost83 and Sleepy explained to everyone about what happens if you beat a death god in a fight which you gain another chance of life. Then Ghost83 said, "I'm Ghost 83, by the way. Please call me Ghost. I'm a death god from the 83rd plain of existence."

Sleepy then said, "_**He lives in existence in between life and death, he can bring people back from the dead to watch with us.**_"

Ghost then summoned Sir Nighteye as an example, which Mirio jumped up and hugged him and started crying. Nana saw All for One and tried to attack him, but she couldn't, Ghost then said, "You can't attack him because of my power doesn't allow the 'living' and the 'dead' from hurting or killing each other."

Then Sleepy said, "_**Also Nana my power can control reality. Which means that any attack you make will miss because it is my reality.**_"

Hardcasekara was just relaxing just waiting for Sleepy to fix the screen and getting the show started. Sleepy then fixed the screen and everyone sat down and got read to watch the **Kamen Rider Izuku**.


	7. Kamen Rider and Happy Tree Friends

**Kamen Rider and Happy Tree Friends**

(Daku is from Ghost's fanfiction of Kamen Rider x MHA fanfiction, shout out to Ghost for a good fanfic so far)

Everyone got was excited to see this version of Izuku, then Sleepy said, "_**Let's get down to business, and I hope no one breaks my screen again that requires more work than I want to do.**_"

Everyone chuckled at the statement then the screen turned on.

**Daku stretched before looking around and whistling, "Well, Power Loader, you have outdone yourself. All of these are set to 'stun', right?"**

**Izuku took a deep breath, before looking at the drones.**

**Both geniuses pulled out a belt with a crank in them (Build Driver) and placed it on. Then they both took out two different colored bottles and slotted them in.**

**TAKA! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

**Daku grinned, "This will be my first test run. Now- "**

**Izuku finished, "Shall we begin the experiment?"**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats to see what they were doing, and Mei was poking Sleepy to get her the blueprints, which he grabbed them and threw it into the pile.

**Both of them turned the crank, two sets of the same armor manifesting around them as a jingle sounded.**

'**ARE YOU READY'**

"**HENSHIN!"**

**Izuku declared as the drones lit up, "The formula for victory -!"**

**Daku finished, "Has been found!"**

**(Google HawkGating dogfight and insert it here)**

Everyone was amazed by where they were seeing, Mei was more than excited to build this on her way back to her work shop.

**In the present, Izuku took a deep breath, before walking to his bench. Now, Daku now working for Evolto, was working on the same Driver as before…**

**Daku paused, before slowly looking at the screen, "… Can I be a part of the cinema watchers?"**

Everyone was wide eyed except Ghost.

Sleepy leans over to Ghost and asks, "_**Is the vodka kicking in or is he one of those who have the gift?**_"

Ghost spoke awkwardly, beginning, "Actually… this is a non-canon to my non-canon. Besides… it was either we let him watch, or the next universe we're going to see is some hardcore yaoi between Shoto, Izuku, and Katsuki… Pick your poison. I owe, like, 19,274,313 dead Urakas across the multiverse this favor, so take your pick."

Hardcasekara then said, "Please let him in, I don't want to see Katsuki's one incher."

Bakugo was about to attack Hardcasekara, but the seat he sat tied him up until he calmed down. Sleepy quickly said, "_**Bring him in!**_"

Sleepy snapped his fingers and Daku was now in the theater, he looks around to see everyone. He then sees Midnight and goes still, before asking, "Can I recall my request?"

Ghost sighed, "Right, forgot about that… Sleepy, can you take Daku outside? I'm going to give a brief rundown about this universe they just saw."

Sleepy then said, "_**Sure, come on Daku, we got to let Ghost explain your situation and I'm going to explain their situation.**_"

Daku was confused at first, but Sleepy then got him to the back of the theater to explain their situation.

Ghost explained, "Here's the brief rundown. In the main universe he's from, he was friends with Endeavor, All Might, and Midnight. Years later, he meets Izuku, and he becomes his mentor due to both of them being quirkless. A bit later, after he opens a school for people with 'villain' quirks, he fought All for One, and died while technically making All for One quirkless. The Midnight of his universe and him were in a relationship, and it's now a bit complicated. Not only because of his revival from the dead, but also because he's working for the aliens that like to destroy worlds and consume their energies. Got all of that?"

Everyone spoke, slightly dizzy, "No…?"

Ghost pushed on, ignoring their answer, "Good. Remember to treat him like a foreigner that moved in and had a bad breakup with someone."

Sleepy and Daku came back in then Sleepy got next to Ghost and said, "_**I recommend throwing the dart to triple 7 spot for the Deadpool Izuku or outer ring of the bull's eye for Happy Tree Friends.**_"

As Daku sat awkwardly next to Midnight, Ghost spoke confused, "Wait, you still use darts? Everyone else is starting to use the Pachinko Machines of Chaos, now-a-days."

Sleepy then said, "_**My methods some might say are old fashion, but I love the thrill of a dart leaving my hand and deciding the faith of a world' creation. And it's fun to me to play darts.**_"

Everyone, except the gods, looked at Sleepy like he was crazy.

Ghost sighed, "Well… I guess you have a point. Besides, many of their multiverse come from Izuku committing suicide via jumping off a building…"

The students, league, heroes, and importantly Miss Midoriya were in shock of what Ghost just said about a lot of universes where Izuku commits suicide. Sleepy then said, "_**I know, but that doesn't stop me from having someone saving him, like Stain or the league. Or even better someone or something bring him back from the dead.**_"

Sleepy summoned the board and handed the Dart of Destiny to Ghost so he can throw it. Ghost stared at the Dart of Destiny before pulling out a blindfold, and his Gun of Genocide. Loading the DoD into the GoG, and putting the blindfold, he blindly fired.

Peaking out, he blanked, "It's Happy Tree Friends…"

Sleepy then said, "_**Best three moments of Flippy from Happy Tree Friends. Well time to give Kota, Eri, and Miss Midoriya blindfolds because you three shouldn't see this.**_"

After give the three blindfolds and earplugs, everybody was seated, and the screen then turn on.

**The scene opens in a forest with a green haired teen in an army uniform, pink teen girl, with a flower on her head, a redhead teen boy, and a black-haired teen boy were playing a game of hide and seek.**

Everyone, except the gods of course, were making the three blinded people not see this, it looks alright. It was just Izuku, Mina, Kirishima, and Sato playing hide and seek.

**Izuku was counting until a woodpecker above him started pecking into the tree, but to Izuku they sounded like gun firing. Izuku's eyes changed from happy going to sadistic and murderous. **

Everyone who was watching was getting scared by what was happening to Izuku.

**Izuku then threw a knife at the bird which killed it. Sato was laughing behind the tree, then Izuku revealed himself as camouflaging as the tree. He then grabbed Sato's head and broke his neck and then went back as the tree.**

Everybody was in shock that Izuku would start killing everyone over some noise.

**Kirishima ran through the forest then stop to take a breath, then some rope came down and surround his neck. Izuku appeared above him strangling him and killing him.**

Everyone was now in utter shock by the events and are starting to realize the world's title is very misleading.

**Mina then saw a now dead Kirishima hanging from the trees, she was freaking out. Mina then walked backwards into a pile of leaves which turned out to be a pit fall trap with spears going through her. She saw Izuku and reached for him, but Izuku put a grenade in her hand and it explodes as he left her.**

Bakugo laughed a little bit, then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Sleepy then said, "_**It's all fun and games until the Nam flashbacks start coming back.**_"

All Might said, "What? You mean to say he is an ex-soldier with PTSD."

Ghost then said, "Yep."

**The next scene opened in Izuku's house on Christmas Eve, Izuku was asleep on his chair holding a plate of cookies. Then Tomura and Dabi came of the fireplace with bags to and planned on stealing stuff. They were giggling while they were looking for stuff to steal, they saw all of Izuku's weapons and what not then they saw Izuku sleeping like a baby.**

Everyone was on edge to see what was going to happen.

**They knocked over a picture and made a loud cracking sound, they looked over to Izuku and he continued to sleep like a baby. They drop a heavy vase which made noise, but Izuku still was asleep. They were carrying his 100-inch TV, it then turned on full volume with trumpet music playing, but Izuku was still asleep. Tomura and Dabi were laughing at the fact Izuku wasn't going to wake up to any noise they make.**

Everyone was wondering why Izuku couldn't hear them and were really scared.

**Dabi and Tomura brought a moving truck into the house and started load it up with his stuff, then two robbers have taken everything from Izuku and had him tied-up. All that was left was his plate of cookies he still had in his hands. Tomura took one of the cookies but when his did that, a piece of the cookie broke off and landed on the ground. Izuku then woke up to find himself tied-up, then a memory should up where his was in a cage being poked at by spears while gunshots were being heard in the background.**

Everyone thought, 'Oh no!'

**Izuku then had his murderous eyes and broke out of his restrains. He was now roaring in rage, which Tomura and Dabi started running like hell. They ran to the door but Izuku appeared behind the door and closed it. They ran the opposite way then Tomura saw a trap coming, Tomura dodged it but Dabi got caught in it. Dabi was now hanging off the ground with three candy cane spikes in his chest and he was licking his way out. Tomura keeped running until he saw a candlestick holder which they forgot to grab, he grabbed it, but it was surround by a bear trap and chopped his hand off. Tomura keep running with the candlestick holder then approach the Christmas lights on the ground, Izuku appeared behind him which Izuku crushed an ornament in his hand and blew the dust into his eyes. Tomura backwards in to the trap and was hanging upside down.**

Sleepy then said, "_**This is now the time to use the buckets I have given y'all.**_"

**Izuku then pulled out a cookie and started gutting Tomura like a deer, which he was covered in blood and had a smile on his face, then Izuku ate a piece of the blood covered cookie. **

I was safe to say that everyone in the room except a few people used the buckets.

**Dabi then freed himself, he then saw Tomura on top of some boxes pointing at the window. Dabi didn't questioned him, but as soon as he left the window, it was Izuku wearing Tomura's skin as his disguise which sent Dabi jumping into a machine (I don't remember the name now) that make square hay bales, with Izuku then moved it to form a square bale made of Dabi instead of hay.**

Everyone nearly fainted from the sight of this much gore**.**

**The next scene opens up in a time of a young Izuku back in the war. All for One stabbed into a globe and started laughing while surrounded by nomus, Izuku's team got introduced. Froppy grabbed one of the nomus with her tongue and it through the barb wire killing it. Her name was revealed as 'Sneaky' which she was wiping the blood off her tongue. **

**A nomu found an apple on the ground and picked it up which the stem was burning which then the apple exploded killing the nomu. Bakugo was standing there blowing out his match stick, then his name was revealed to be 'KA-BOOM'.**

**Then the door of the base open, which reveal Izuku with a box of pizza, All for One shake his hands together and was hungry. Izuku opened the box which revealed a pizza with a knife. Izuku grabbed the slice of pizza instead of the knife and threw it at All for One. When Izuku opened his eyes, he saw an enraged All for One with pizza slice on his face, which Izuku decided to run. Izuku's name revealed as 'Flippy' as Izuku was running from the nomus he threw the knife at them, but it missed and killed Froppy instead. Bakugo threw a bomb in the base, but the bomb bounces off the pizza All for One was holding. The bomb when back into Bakugo's hands which he ran to Izuku who was pulling his knife out of Froppy. Izuku yanked the knife cutting the fuse off as well as cutting Bakugo in half, then the burning fuse met Bakugo's open bag of explosions. The bag exploded senting the other three a few meters away, Izuku was the only one to survive, he heard the nomus coming, so he hid inside Froppy.**

At this point almost everyone was grossed out that Izuku would hide inside his death friend to hide from the enemy.

**Izuku was now going insane, it was his fault his friends died, it was his fault that he had failed to All for One, and it was his fault he was hiding inside his friend to escape these guys. At that moment he snapped, All for One and the nomus saw Froppy's body move then Izuku explode out of her with her bones as weapons. He had started slicing up and shooting at the nomus, until All for One started attacking him. All for One stabbed Izuku but Izuku started punching him, then Izuku had him on a tree. All for One used his robotic hand to cut off his hands. **

Almost everyone was beyond disguise at this point.

**Izuku then started stabbing All for One in the gut with his bones, All for One then used his own guts to strangle Izuku which then Izuku pushed himself and AFO (I'm getting lazy here) off the cliff. Izuke then broke a log off the cliff and put AFO under it. When they landed AFO was crushed to death by the log and Izuku won the fight. This was the beginning of his madness and he still remembers the events of the war to this day.**

Daku blinked before drinking his soda, he was the only few were disguised by the last world, then said, "Way better than Itchy and Scratchy."

The gods, Bakugo, and Toga were laughing at the universe they just saw which concerned everyone else.

Sleepy then said, "_**Man that was one gruesome video you landed on Ghost I think we should take a break for now.**_"

Everyone nodded, they were traumatized by the last world which Sleepy was going to use his powers to help fix everyone mentally. Then Hardcasekara took Miss Midoriya to the back of the theater to talk to her about his approval of shipping her and All Might, because All Might was basically a dad to Izuku.

Sleepy then pulled out the dart and said, "_**Please be a meme.**_"

He threw in and it landed on triple 7, which he said, "_**Deadpool Izuku, We are going to love him.**_"


	8. Deadpool Izuku

**Deadpool Izuku**

Sleepy then sat down and said, "_**Buckle up, y'all are about to see the gods personal favorite.**_"

Everyone was wondering what made this version of Izuku was there favorite.

**The screen turned on showing a teen in a sexy red spandex suit drawing on a piece of paper singing along to a song. Then the teen looked at the screen and said, "Why hello there Sleepy, Ghost, and Hardcasekara. How have you three been?"**

Sleepy then said, "_**We're having a blast Izuku.**_"

Everyone who wasn't god was shocked that this version of Izuku was just casually talking with them.

**Izuku then asked, "So who is in the theater with you three?"**

Sleepy then said, "_**Well I brought the friends of your other self here, All Might, your other self's mom, Eri, Kota, the League, All for One, and a few others.**_"

**Izuku then said, "Hello, I'm Izuku also known as Deadpool and also known as a Merc with a Mouth."**

All Might then said, "Wait you're a merc?"

**Izuku then said, "Did I stud-d-d-dered?"**

Miss Midoriya asked, "Why are you a mercenary?"

**Izuku then said, "Because of this bag of dicks named Francis did this to me."**

**Izuku then pulled up his mask showing his scarred face.**

Sleepy then said, "_**You look this an avocado had sex with an older and more disguising avocado, like not even like normal sex, like it was hate fucking.**_"

**Izuku then said, "I know, anymore comments."**

Daku then said, "You look like the result of All Might 'United States of Smash'-ing All for One's face, if All for One was Quirkless."

Ghost added, "You dunked your head in the head in a tank of acid and came out as Clayface."

**Izuku then asked, "That's it?"**

Sleepy then said, "_**Yeah that sounds about it.**_"

**Izuku then said, "So which scenes are you going to look at?"**

Sleepy then said, "_**Finding Francis (Most notably killing a guy with a Zamboni), Bullet count, escaping Colossal, Colossal saving you, and you time traveling to change a baby's diaper scenes.**_"

**Izuku then said, "Well your in for a ride."**

**Then scene changed to Izuku walking up to a map in a white hoody and white mask to start his search. Izuku looked at them and said, "This shit is going to have nuts in it."**

**Then change to Izuku brutally kicking a guy's ass then someone behind started shooting at him which pissed him off. Izuku then went to kill he and Izuku then had bullet holes in him.**

Sleepy then said, "_**Don't worry his power is a weak regeneration, that heals wounds, broken bones, and stops his cancer from killing him.**_"

Everyone looked at Sleepy and asked, "CANCER?!"

Sleepy then said, "_**Yes that was why he went to Francis, to cure his cancer, but ended up like that and his goal at the moment is to find him. Then make him fix his face by force.**_"

**Izuku was now at a laundry mat trying to get rid of the blood off his white clothes, then a blind lady near him said, "You should have worn red, dumbass."**

The gods, Bakugo, a few of the classmates, the villains, and some of the heroes chucked a bit.

**Which gave him the idea to make his suit red, the scene changes to a fighting ring where to women were fighting which Izuku found a man he was looking for to find Francis. He then stabbed the man in the hand to get his gun out of his hand, Izuku then said, "Don't make me ask twice, where's Francis?"**

**The scene changed back to his map and he said, "He made me ask twice, is it the mask muffling my voice?"**

**Which Izuku then made his new suit of spandex, the scene changes to man bleeding and crawling away from Izuku on a Zamboni.**

Daku then asked, "Wait… is it even possible to kill someone via running them over with a Zamboni?"

Sleepy then said, "_**With this Izuku, you better believe it.**_"

**Izuku was laughing his ass off then said, "You're about to be killed by a Zamboni."**

**Then the scene changes to Izuku beating up two women then said, "This is confusing, is it sexist to hit you or is it more sexist to not hit you?"**

**Izuku then cockes the gun and continues, "I mean the line is really blurry."**

Everyone was now confused on why he now discussing what's sexist or not.

**Izuku was now yelling on the Zamboni, "TELL ME WHERE YOUR BOSS IS OR YOU'RE GONNA DIED!"**

**Then the view zooms out then Izuku said, "In like 5 minutes."**

A lot of people started laughing at this moment.

**Then scene changed to a bunch of goons going up to a wrecked car, the Izuku waved his hands and yelled, "WAIT!"**

**All the goons stopped then Izuku said, "You're probably wondering why I'm wearing red, it's so bad guys don't see me bleed."**

**Then Izuku pointed at one of the grunts and said, "This guy has the right idea, he wore the brown pants."**

Everyone laughed at this joke.

**Everyone started shooting them Izuku yelled, "FINE, I ONLY HAVE 12 BULLETS SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SHARE!"**

**Izuku then looked at the theater and said, "Let's count them down."**

**Izuku then jumped up and did a side flip and shot the first bullet, the bullet case revealed the number 12 on the bottom and shot again but the bullet case had the number 11 on the bottom of it. The two bullets killed two grunts, then Izuku landed on his feet behind the wrecked car, then a motorcyclist stop him with a submachine gun. Izuku had a hole through his arm and he sticked his finger through the hole, then looked though it and said, "Motherfucker!"**

**Izuku then said, "10"**

**The motorcyclist dodged the bullet.**

Everyone except the gods thought the guy was lucky.

**Izuku then said, "Shit… 9"**

**The motorcyclist dodged it again, Izuku then said, "Shit… 8"**

**The motorcyclist kept dodging, then Izuku saw him left, then he said, "Bad Deadpool."**

**Deadpool looked at a grunt about to look behind the car, he shot the grunt in the back head and said, "7…Good Deadpool."**

**Now Izuku was dodging bullets then a grunt came up to him and he said, "Guess who wasn't counting"**

**Izuku shot him and said, "6"**

**Izuku then saw two grunts and one of them was about to throw a generade, which Izuku shot the grenade killing the two grunts with one shot and the bullet case that came of the gun showed the number 5.**

**Izuku started dancing until a grunt shot him in the legs and asshole.**

Some people in the theater felt pain at that shot.

**The grunt got closer, then Izuku said, "4"**

**Then Izuku shot him, he got up and said, "Ouch right up mainstream."**

**Then shot the recently dead grunt twice and said, "3, 2, Stupid but worth it."**

**Three grunts were shooting at him, he hid behind the car the grunts moved up, then Izuku jumped and saw that they were lined up perfectly. He then shot his last bullet which hit when threw two of the grunt's head and hit the last grunt in the head. The bullet case fell to the ground revealing the number 1.**

Daku then said, "Achievement Unlocked: Triple Headshot."

Everyone was impressed with the skill the this Izuku had, but his humor in this scenario was ridiculous to them.

**Izuku then breathed in the smoke form the guns and looked at everyone in the theater and said, "I'm touching myself tonight."**

Everyone, except the gods and elite few who had a taste of fine humor who were laughing the asses out, yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

**Izuku skipped around and saying, "Francis, where are you?"**

**Then one of the grunts who got hit with the triple headshot bullet got up and pulled the bullet out of his head. The grunted pulled out his knifes which puuled out his katanas and made a fucking Kabab out of him. Izuku then said, "Now if I were a 200 pound of assholes named Francis where would I hid?"**

**Then Izuku heard the motorcyclist and said, "Oh"**

All for One said, "Indeed the best place to hid."

**Izuke then run to catch him, which Izuku threw one of his katanas at the motorcycle wheels which made Francis fly into the wrecked car. Izuku then started beating the crap out of him, then Izuku threw him at the concrete wall of the highway and Izuku stabbed him with the katana and it went through the concrete wall. Then Izuku asked, "Remember me?"**

**Izuku revealed his face under his mask which Francis said, "Izuku Fucking Midoriya"**

**Izuku then said, "Okay, you are going to fix this mess you caused and after that I'm going to kill you the worst possible way."**

**Then a giant man made of steel walked up behind Izuku which Izuku backhand the guy in the balls. Izuku fell nothing happening he then felted the balls and dick and looked up and said, "Papa"**

**The man revealed to be the hero Real Steel, also known as Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, who was upset by the comment grabbed and threw Izuku to a car.**

Everyone laughed at what just happened, Sleepy then said, "_**Oh, I forgot to mention that this Izuku is bisexual.**_"

**Real Steel then said, "Come quietly Izuku, we can help you. You can become a hero just stop this madness."**

**Izuku then said, "Look you big chrome cock gobbler."**

**Real Steel said, "That's not nice."**

**Izuku then continued, "Are you going to fuck this up for me? I mean this man is pure evil, besides nobody is getting hurt."**

**Then one of the bodies that Izuku killed came sliding off the traffic sign fell to the ground which said, "That guy was up there before I got here."**

The heroes were wondering why a pro hero and a murderous vigilante were just talking to each other some casually.

**Real Steel then said, "Izuku, you are better than this."**

**Izuku picked up a tire hub, Real Steel continued, "Join us, use your powers for good."**

**Izuku then threw it like a frisbee at Francis and said, "Heads up."**

**And it hit Francis on the head, then Real Steel said, "Be a hero."**

**Izuku then looked at Real Steel and said, "Listen the day I become a crime fight shit wissler and the other winy babies in a hero school ran by a rat, I will send your shiny ass a friend request. But until then I will do what I came here to do, either that or I slap the bitch out of you."**

Everyone started to be a little offended by this Izuku talking about them like that. Nezu with his eyes gleaming said, "It's a good thing we don't have this Izuku in our world."

The pros, students, and the league were now scared by Nezu.

**Real Steel then said, "Izuku."**

**Then the teen with Real Steel (Jiro) said, "Hey"**

**Izuku then said, "Zip it, Emo"**

**Jiro then said, "Hey Doushpool**"

**Izuku looked over and said, "I hope you're watching…"**

**Francis disappeared and rode off in a motorcycle which Izuku was now pissed.**

**Izuku punched Real Steel in the face out of pure rage, but Real Steel was unaffected by the punch. Izuku on the other hand broke his hand, he looked at his hand and said, "CANADA! Oh that doesn't look good."**

Everyone winched in pain at the sight of Izuku's broken hand.

**Real Steel said, "Izuku please."**

**Izuku then said, "Cock shot."**

**Izuku unched him in the balls, but Izuku's other hand broke and Real Steel was unaffected, Izuku looked up at him and said, "Your poor wife."**

Everyone who got the joke either laughed or sat there disappointed.

**Real Steel then said, "You should really stop, it's embarrassing."**

**Izuku looked at his hands and said, "All the dinosaurs feared the T. Rex."**

**Izuku jumped to kick Real Steel in the face but Izuku broke his foot, Jiro was laughing her ass off to this. Izuku then said, "I promise it gets worst for you."**

**Real Steel then said, "This is just embarrassing, please stay down."**

Jiro and a few other were laughing their asses of that Izuku was just hurting himself just to hurt the hero made of steel.

**Izuku got up on one leg and said, "You heard of one-legged man in the ass kicking contest?"**

**Real Steel then asked, "Do you have an off switch?"**

**Izuku then said, "Yes, it's right next to the prostate or is that the on switch?"**

**Real Steel then slapped him sending him flying a few feet away and said, "Enough"**

**Izuku now in pain was being hand cuffed to Real Steel and Real Steel said, "Come on time to see Nezu."**

**As Izuku was being dragged his non-cuffed hand healed up and he grabbed one of his knifes then looked at the theater and said, "Have you seen 127 Hours, spoil alert."**

**Izuku started sawing his hand off, which Jiro saw and was gross out.**

Some people started use the buckets that they still had because of Izuku sawing his own hand off.

**Real Steel raised him up which some of the blood got on his face which Izuku then said, "Money shot."**

**Izuku then successful saw his hand off and did a back flip into a garbage truck. Real Steel looked at Izuku' old hand dangling around with flicking him off.**

While everyone was laughing Sleepy summoned the hand to theater and said, "_**I got a new Christmas ornament this year.**_"

Some people looked at him and thought, 'What the hell?'

Sleepy made two copies of the hands and gave them to Ghost and Hardcasekara.

Sleepy then said, "_**The next scene will be after he killed Francis and he is trying to save a boy from becoming a powerful villain to the future. But he has to get through the Juggernaut.**_"

**Izuku was now on top of Juggernaut stabbing him with his katanas until Juggernaut grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground which one of the spikes went through his head. Then he threw he, when he landed was looking around and he had no idea how to defeat the Juggernaut. He then saw a tall figure coming towards him, it was Real Steel, and he picked up Izuku in a princess carry. **

Mina said, "Oh my god, Izuku x Tetsutetsu."

Midnight then said, "I definitely approve."

Everyone looked at the two like they were insane.

**Izuku then pat Real Steel on the chest the with his hand made the scissoring sign and the touching tips sign. Real Steel then put him down which Izuku pointed at himself and Real Steel then made the blowjob sign.**

It was safe to say the men's jaws dropped to the fucking floor and most of the girl (except Miss Midoriya who was passed out and Eri who was blinded folded and wearing earplugs) had nose bleeds.

Daku turn to Midnight and asked, "You think EVERTHING of his made of steel?"

Midnight then though about it for a bit and said, "If so, that would take 'Balls of Steel' a whole new meaning."

**Izuku getting on his knees until Real Steel picked his up and pull the spike out of his head. Izuku then shaked a little bit and said, "You actually came for me."**

**Real Steel then said, "I'm not giving up on you, Izuku. And you are not giving up that boy."**

**Izuku then said, "Who said rules weren't meant to be broken."**

**Real Steel then said, "It's time to fight dirty."**

**Real Steel looked at Juggernaut and said, "Hey pick on someone your own size."**

**Which he ran to Juggernaut and Izuku slapped his ass and said, "That such a you thing to say, go get him tiger. Big animation battle coming right up."**

**The screen then changed to where Izuku was traveling through time then stubbled across an old hospital, Izuku walked up to a baby and said, "Hi there little guy."**

**He then read the card on the basket which reads 'Adolf Hitler'.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats to see what this Izuku would do to the biggest monster in history.

**Izuku was stretching and saying, "You can do this, this is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy…"**

Now everyone was fighting over morals on is it wrong to kill a monster as a baby before they committed such horrible acts in human history.

**Izuku then reached to baby Hitler and said, "Maximum effort."**

**Then a few minutes later, Izuku just finished changing baby Hitler's diaper and said, "Man you had a big ole stinky in there don't you. I think you and I know I don't have what it takes to do this, so I am going rock you to sleep."**

Everyone was either laughing that Izuku was changing the diaper of the most men known to live or glad he didn't a baby.

**Izuku then continued, "After this I'm going to bring back my friend Cable, he loves killing kids."**

**The screen went black.**

Sleepy then said, "_**There is more from that universe but it's a lot to cover, but how did you like it?**_"

Everyone thought it was funny, and the gods said it was great. Sleepy then said, "_**I guess we watch to see how Izuku and Tomura are doing with their other selves.**_"

Ghost then said, "I got to do some stuff really quick, I'll be back in 5 segments."

Sleepy then said, "_**Don't destroy my screen next time.**_"

Ghost then said, "Relax, I'm just going to destroy the Garden of Eden, wipe out the dinosaurs, and give a baby the ability to give off light."

Sleepy then said, "_**Okay, have fun with that.**_"

Everyone was shocked that the gods were talking about destroying places, wiping out species, and giving people powers like it was no big deal. Ghost looks at everyone in the theater and said, "What even us gods have jobs to do."

Sleepy then said, "_**Yeah, we create world for other gods, and I make sure Bored doesn't fuck up the timelines.**_"

Nezu first to ask, "Who is Bored?"

As Ghost left to go do his job, Sleepy then said, "_**My name is BoredAndSleepy for a reason.**_"

Then a light came out of Sleepy, to reveal a being the same height as Sleepy but the being had black hair and red eyes (Izuku's beta form). Then Sleepy said, "_**So you chose Izuku's beta form, Bored.**_"

Bored then said, "_You bet your ass._"

Bored then turned to everyone to the theater and said, "_Hello everyone, I'm Bored the ruler of Time, my power All for Time. Which means I have control of time, control lifespans of beings, and I have immortality._"

Everyone except the gods where shocked to see this god's form and power. Then All Might then asked, "Beta form?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Yeah, this was what Izuku was supposed to look like but y'all god changed it along with a bunch of other things because it looked too edgy.**_"

Everyone looked at the Bored form then agreed that it looked too edgy. Then Nezu asked, "So Bored's power is All for Time, but what about the other gods?"

Sleepy then answered, "_**Mine is Reality for All with immortality and Hardcasekara can control all the 6 elements and can perform true alchemy to make anything, also has immortality. Ghost's power is Limbo Blur, which allows him to blur the line between life and death in an area as long as he wants and immortality.**_"

All for One asked, "But why do you and Bored fuse into one being?"

Bored then said, "_Because we are stronger together than separate, and we saved each other's lives._"

Sleepy then grabbed the dart and gave it to Bored and said, "_**You know where to throw.**_"

Bored grabbed the dart and threw it a 5-single point, which Bored then said, "_Time to check on our boys' conversion with the alternate selves._"

Sleepy looked at his phone and said, "_**Izuku is talking to Jojo Izuku, Father and Son Izuku, my Scarecrow Izuku from Symbol of Fear, grownup hero Izuku from the first universe I showed y'all, and Chaotic Nuetral Izuku.**_"

Everyone was interested in how their version of the two boys are doing and what they are learning from their alternate selves.


	9. Multiple Choice

**Multiple Choice**

**Theater**

Sleepy looked at Bored and said, "_**Bored, if you have ideas for the next world we should build, please save it until after viewing this.**_"

Bored said, "_Fine, but please show them how we make worlds after this._"

Sleepy then nodded, then he turned on the screen for everyone to watch.

**The scene revealed to show a mansion with a bunch of Izukus with all you can eat buffet watching their Izuku's video of him 1,000,000% Smash Muscular. Which all the Izukus cheered, then the (Father and Son Izuku will be FAS Izuku) FAS Izuku said, "You did a good job kid, you almost scared us though."**

**Jojo Izuku then said, "Yes, you need to be more careful and we will help you control your quirk, so you hurt yourself less."**

**Izuku scratched his head and said, "Thanks guys, I would like some help."**

**Scarecrow Izuku looked at him and said, "Is there anybody here who hasn't either killed or beat the living shit out of Muscular, please raise your hand."**

**None of the Izuku raised their hands, Scarecrow then said, "We should watch a compilation of us beating up Muscular."**

**All the Izuku agreed to the idea, but they all need to take a break to talk with each other. The grownup Izuku, Jojo Izuku, and FAS Izuku went with Izuku to the gym part of the mansion to help Izuku train him. Scarecrow Izuku and (Chaotic Neutral Izuku will be called CN Izuku) CN Izuku went with them to watch and support him, CN Izuku said, "Usually I'm against supporting the people who uphold the law, I will watch you for entertainment."**

**Izuku looked at CN Izuku and asked, "Why are you like this if I may ask?"**

**CN Izuku then said, "Well in my world, because I was quirkless I was bullied like you were, but unlike you I trained myself to fight them off. I went to underground fights for fun and was happy with the fights because my opponents treated me like equal but when I wanted to be a hero. Everyone in my life told me I couldn't be a hero."**

**Izuku and grownup Izuku could relate to what he was saying, then CN Izuku said, "Then I met my hero one day, I asked him if I could be a hero even if I was quirkless and he said 'No, but you can be a police officer.' I was beyond heart broken and pissed beyond belief, he told me that my dream was impossible. He also told me I can be the people I hated because they would be the ones who would take me away from my happiness."**

**The other four Izuku's felt bad for him for their hero to crush his dreams like that.**

In the theater, All Might was thinking why this version of Izuku's All Might would crush his dreams like that. Izuku's classmates, his mom, the pros, and the league felt bad for him.

**Then CN Izuku said, "I went home and slammed the door and knocked over my books, so naturally I would clean them up. I found my D&D book opened to Chaotic Neutral alignment and I read it then discovered my calling, if I couldn't be a hero, I didn't want to be a pig or a villain. I decided to be a chaotic neutral and lived by the rules of a chaotic neutral."**

**Scarecrow Izuku asked, "What are these rules?"**

**CN Izuku then said, "Lie to promote freedom, not to kill the innocent, not to murder unless it was unintentional, help the needy if it promotes freedom, honor no authority above you, break the laws, don't betray unless you are in a life threating situation, don't aid enemies of freedom or those who promote laws, always pursue pleasure, and always promote unlimited freedom for yourself."**

**FAS Izuku then said, "That is a simple set of rules that anybody can live by, now I see why 80% of the quirkless population in your world follow you. You can can overthrow any government you want."**

In the theater, everyone except the gods were shocked by the information about this Izuku. They saw that he was extremely dangerous because he had a huge following and his rules that make them break the laws.

**CN Izuku said, "Interpol have tried to arrest me multiple times on vigilantism but I'm quirkless so they let me out, they couldn't charge me for murder because it against my rules, and every time they arrest me. They would have to let me out because the laws are for the quirked, which I broadcast why the quirkless shouldn't look at themselves as interiors, but they should feel like superiors because the laws don't affect them to the entire world. Which gave birth to my following and I would help out the League of Villains every now and then if it promotes freedom for myself or entertains me."**

**Izuku then asked, "So you are a villain then?"**

**CN Izuku looked at him and said, "Part time."**

All for One chuckled and said, "I need to find my own chaotic neutral ally like that."

All Might and Nana glared at him, then Bored said, "_Great idea, you can never get bored with a guy like that._"

Sleepy then said, "_**True.**_"

Which everyone looked at them for encouraging the biggest villain from their world for his idea.

**FAS Izuku looked at Scarecrow Izuku then said, "So what was it truly like when you were told by All for One that you were Midnight's genetic modified son?"**

Everyone lost their minds then Miss Midoriya asked, "What does he mean by that?"

Sleepy then said, "_**In Scarecrow's world, you don't exist and Izuku was made by All for One from Midnight's blood, which the difference besides the hair and eyes, All for One made the quirk release fear gas instead of Midnight's sleep gas. The fear gas puts people in states of fear, but the more gas people breathe in, the more like they end up in a nightmare induce coma or worst put them in a state fear where the person committed suicide from the gas.**_"

All for One then asked, "Can I have a notebook and pencil?"

Nana in a dark tone asked, "**Why would you want a notebook and pencil?**"

Sleepy then said, "_**I don't want to anger Nana, so you won't get one from me, but…**_"

Bored then snapped his fingers and All for One got what he asked for, they looked at the gods and Bored said, "_Sleepy said he wasn't going to do it. So I did it because I'm not afraid._"

They all looked back at the screen to continue to watch Izuku train and saw he was improving by a lot.

**Scarecrow Izuku said, "Like I said, in the film, I thought it was a neat fact."**

**FAS Izuku then said, "I'm glad no matter what universe we see we all have the same dick size."**

**The CN Izuku said, "I laughed my ass off when Mei asked you to take off your clothes so she can measure you accurately. Then got nervous by your 'Nine Inches of Fear' which you played it cool like it was normal."**

**Scarecrow Izuku then said, "Yeah then a few days later I showed her what I can do with it."**

**Everyone, except Izuku who was red in embrassament, laughed their asses off.**

Everyone in the theater was either laughing or shocked by what these Izukus were saying in front of their Izuku.

**Izuku was learning a lot and he was gaining more control, then FAS Izuku said, "That should be enough for now."**

**FAS pulled out his notebook and said, "You should have 40% control."**

**Izuku wide eyed said, "40 percent!"**

**FAS Izuku said, "Yeah, what did you have before?"**

**Izuku said, "20%"**

**Jojo Izuku said, "So we doubled your control, you should be proud of yourself."**

**Izuku did feel proud, the FAS gave him a copy of the notebook to gain control of 100% of his quirk. Then an Izuku started walking toward them and said, "Hey how is training?"**

**The group of Izukus looked this Izuku until CN Izuku asked, "Which world are you?"**

**The new Izuku said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Izuku Midoriya and my quirk is 'All Fiction'."**

Bored then said, "_Hey Sleepy that is the Izuku that you made overpowered at birth._"

Sleepy then said, "_**I know, and I don't regret it.**_"

Bakugo stood up and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OVERPOWERED!"

Sleepy then said, "_**All Fiction is a power where Izuku can make anything from existing, or non-fiction, and wipe it from exist like it never existed or fiction. He can also make anything that he turns fiction back to non-fiction, he can make his deaths fiction, any injury fiction, and make quirks fiction. And can make them back to non-fiction if he wanted to.**_"

Everyone's jaws, except the gods of course, fell to the ground by this power and Bakugo was beyond pissed. Then Sleepy said, "_**Also Bakugo, in his world you and him are best friends like actual best friends.**_ _**Not like your relationship with your Deku in your world.**_"

Bakugo sat down in anger which some people were confused by Sleepy's last statement, but they continued back to the screen.

**Jojo Izuku said, "So you are the really powerful one."**

**(All Fiction Izuku will be AF Izuku) AF Izuku said, "I'm not that powerful."**

**CN Izuku then yelled, "THAT'S BULLSHIT YOU LITERIALLY MADE ALL MIGHT'S INJURY FICTION AND HE GOT TO USE MORE OF HIS POWER BECAUSE OF THAT!"**

**AF Izuku said, "So what if I made his wound fiction, so he can continue being a hero for a lot longer than originally. I am his biggest fan after all, and I got his autograph which is so cool."**

**Izuku, Jojo Izuku, and grownup Izuku could relate to this Izuku, All Might's autograph is still cool.**

Everyone chuckled that even if Izuku was overpowered he still looks up to All Might as his hero.

**The Izukus were have fun then they saw Izuku in knight's armor, they wave to him to come over. This came over and said, "Good afternoon, fellow Izukus, I am Sir Izuku of House Midoriya."**

Bored then said, "_No you did not_"

Sleepy then said, "_**You bet I did.**_"

Hardcasekara, Bored, and Sleepy summoned their swords, then raised them in the air while saying, "_**Deus Vult, Deus Vult, Deus Vult!**_"

Everyone looked at the gods for an explanation for this, then Sleepy said, "_**This Izuku is a crusader fight for the holy land of Jerusalem.**_"

**After Sir Izuku explained how he is a part of the many houses called by Pope All Might to fight to take back the holy city of Jerusalem and how they succeed in taking it back from Imam All for One and the infidels. Which the other Izukus found it amusing and interesting, that this Izuku was very religious and about Pope All Might.**

Everyone was laughing at the idea of All Might dressed as the pope, then Sleepy stood up and said, "_**Hold still All Might, I'm going to make you dressed as a pope.**_"

When Sleepy finished All Might was dressed as the pope and everyone had to take a mental image of this because it was absolutely funny. Then Hardcasekara said, "I wonder which other Izuku will interact with them."

**Then a green haired and eyed girl came over and said, "Hey guys can I hangout with you all, I am Izumi Midoriya."**

All the guys, besides the older ones, were now questioning their sexuality from this version of Izuku and then Bored asked, "_Which Izumi is this?_"

Sleepy examined her then said, "_**This one is from your idea Family of Crows, that we thought about but never did anything with.**_"

Bored then said, "_Oh, this is going to be one awkward conversion._"

Mirio then asked, "What is it?"

Sleepy put the headphones on Eri, then said, "_**In this world, Overhaul is a nice guy who is trying his best to be a good father to Eri, then one day he found Izumi beat up by a group of girls led by a female version of Bakugo. Overhaul fixed her wounds and they fell in love with each other, after a while she became Eri's mother figure, and married Overhaul.**_"

Let's say there was a few people who were upset that this world's Overhaul was a good guy and a female version of Izuku was married to him.

Sleepy then said, "_**Don't get angry with me, this world was Bored's idea.**_"

Bored then said, "_Wow, you are just throwing me under the bus._"

**After their awkward conversion about her happy life with her husband and her adoptive daughter, they guys then got themselves together and agreed that there were worlds where monsters were good people in them. Then CN Izuku asked, "So what is your quirk?"**

**Izumi then said, "I'm quirkless."**

**CN Izuku then said, "Yes, another quirkless buddy give me five."**

**They high fived each other, then they went back to theater. The screen went back.**

Sleepy then got up said, "_**Okay we are going to take a little break, Ghost just let me know that we got to let Daku go home now, but don't worry I'm bring someone else here.**_"

They waved Daku good bye then Sleepy sent him back to his world, then Sleepy threw the dart to land on the 17-point and said, "_**Okay we are going to watch how me, Bored, and Ghost make world. This are recording we made to watch later for this reason. I hope you love it.**_"


	10. A Normal Day for the Gods

**A Normal Day for the Gods**

**World #78059-97861-002**

Izuku was now on a roof of the highest building nearby, he had a rough day. Kacchan did his normal abuse, then told Izuku to get a quirk he should quote on quote 'Take a swan dive off a building and hope for a quirk in the next life.' He was now looking at the street below him and he was about to take step hoping to end it all. Until time froze in place, he looked around, and soon saw Ghost83 approach him and greeting, "How's it going?"

Ghost sat down next to him, hands in his pockets as Izuku slowly sat down at the edge. Ghost then asked, as if it were another day on the job, "So… if I could give you a power, or even give you a quirk free of charge, would you take it?"

Izuku stared out towards the (frozen) sunset, admittin, "No, I won't."

"Because… it wouldn't actually be me." Ghost slowly nodded as they continued to watch. Izuku finally asked, "So, what are you? A hero? A villain?"

Ghost chuckled, "I'm a god, actually. One of many gods that create and watch over many worlds."

Izuku looked at amazement as Ghost went on, "It wasn't always like that, though. In order to become the kind of god I am, you need to be dedicated and never give up on things that easily. You must also make sure that you give it your all yet maintain balance. In a way, I'm neither a hero or a villain. I'm just me. I'm no one special, but you are someone very special."

Izuku slowly went sad and said, "Why? I'm just… Deku. Defenseless Izuku?"

Ghost shrugged, "Well… if you have low defense, then get high attack power. True, no one is born equal, but that's the beauty of it. That means that, in a numerical value sense, you are your own 'number' amongst history. So, what if you don't have a quirk? You have a great mind, so use it to become a great hero. Got it?"

Izuku eyes widened as Ghost went on, "You are the biggest wild card in this world, so affect everyone you interact with, or inaction. You can be a hero, a villain, a vigilante, or something greater than the three. So, Izuku Midoriya, my offer still stands."

Ghost offered his hand, "Want to make a deal with a god?"

Izuku slowly reached for his hand then he grabbed Ghost's hand sealing the deal. Ghost chuckled warmly before time rewound up until the Sludge incident, "Listen kid, this deal is going to be weird. You will have no memory of me, or anything that happened 'later'.It costs some deaths of the dinosaurs, and the seed of a plant from Eden, but you'll be who ever you want to be. Regardless, make this world interesting. After all… you are in control of your own future."

Ghost vanished in a ripple, as Izuku blinked slightly stunned, before turning around to a different corner… where All Might was waiting for him

**The Theater**

After everyone in the theater witnessed how Ghost just prevented Izuku from jumping and leading him to the path to become a hero, Ghost appeared back into the theater and said, "I'm back."

Sleepy then said, "_**You did a great job in World # 78059-97861-002, you always had an amazing way with words.**_"

Ghost said, "Oh, no need to remind me. I just did my job like usual."

After everyone wiped their tires off, then Bored said, "_We are going to show you a normal day for gods like us. It is a lot of work but it worth it by the end of the day._"

Everyone relaxed, then the screen turns on revealing the words '**Just Another Day of the Gods**'

**The scene showed Ghost at the table playing Cards Against Humanity. He picked up a black card and read, "What makes life beter? Blank and Blank." **

**The camera zooms out to reveal the other gods playing with him.**

Kirishima the asked, "Wait, gods playing Cards Against Humanity?"

Sleepy said, "_**You bet, the game is divine and sometimes we make world based on some of the games.**_"

Kaminari then said, "We should pay a game with you all."

Bored then said, "_You are willing to play against gods, prepared to be defeated._"

**Then Sleepy revealed his cards and said, "Blackjack and Hookers."**

**Bored revealed his cards and said, "Concentration camps and Mustard gas."**

Everyone had mixed reactions of the cards that were revealed, some though Sleepy's response was fun, some though Bored's dark humor was a little fun, and though that both of their responses were just fucked up.

**Ghost was silent, before splitting into two copies and leaping forwards to straggle the two, asking, "What's the use with playing with you? You win this as one or the other!"**

**Sleepy smirked and said, "Hey, you challenged us."**

**Bored then said, "Yeah, so which one of us won?"**

Sleepy then said, "_**It didn't matter, he didn't know that he was in a reality to where he couldn't have killed me and Bored.**_"

Bored then said, "_I could have gone back in time to kick him in the balls in on each of his birthdays._"

Ghost then said, "I would love to see you try, and I know you wouldn't do that to a fellow coworker."

Hardcasekara was sitting back with his popcorn and drink enjoying this with a smug.

Everyone else was asking themselves, 'Is this how the gods really act towards each other?'

**Ghost shouted, "NEITHER! THEIR BOTH TERRIBLE!"**

**Bored then said, "Sleepy, I know what world we should create next."**

Everyone was now wondering why of all the times, why was he thinking about another world they should build.

**Sleepy then said, "I'm listening."**

**Bored then said, "Izuku as the courtier from Fallout New Vegas."**

**Ghost blinked and let the two go, then pulled out a nuke, "Where do you want this dropped at?**

**Sleepy then pointed at a world that he and Bored made and said, "Light it the fuck up, Ghost."**

Some people were shocked that the gods were just going to nuke a world to make a brand new for Bored's idea. Ghost then said, "I had fun making that world."

Sleepy then said, "_**I believe all of us had fun with that world.**_"

**Ghost burped and said, "G-Get Riggidy Riggidy Wrecked!"**

**Ghost then tossed the nuke into a portal and it just exploded on the world.**

**Then the scene changes to Ghost and Sleepy floating around in the void. Ghost had a checklist, and began listing, "Let' go over it one more time, I don't want to fuck this up. Infinite amount of space?"**

**Sleepy said, "Check"**

"**TARDIS from a dead Doctor Who timeline?**

**Sleepy looked out into the void and said, "Check"**

**Ghost nodded before reading, "Two giant celestial beings that are both fertile?"**

**Sleepy looked for them and said, "Check"**

**Ghost conclude, "Finally, lower leveled divine aphrodisiacs?"**

**Sleepy then said, "Check, that should do it."**

Nezu then asked, "So you can make lower leveled gods?"

Bored said, "_That's correct_"

Nezu then ask, "Does that mean you were possibly created by higher powered gods and you are living in a universe they created?"

Sleepy then said, "_**I believe in anything is possible, and Bored don't go time travelling to see if he is right. You know yon go insane if I'm not with you.**_"

Bored then said, "_Okay._"

**Ghost complained, "I just don't know why it's US of all gods that have to make the 'Big Bang'. Couldn't we do the singularity method instead of THIS method?"**

**Sleepy then said, "You know rules and regulations in making worlds, they make everything harder than it needs to be."**

**Sleepy then noticed something is missing and asked, "Where is Bored?"**

**Ghost answered, "This is something to keep Bored from being bored, and he's onboard with this: Divine Threesome."**

**Sleepy then said, "Ah thank gods, I was thinking he was going to add something to this world that isn't supposed to be in here."**

**Bored then said, "What I would never do such a thing."**

**They then heard a loud roar, Sleepy then said, "I don't remember anything that makes a noise like that added to this world."**

**Bored chuckled and said, "You know those Deathclaws you add, let's say I made a really big one."**

**Sleepy started to strangle Bored in rage, then Ghost growled, "Do I have to sick SCP-682 on you again?"**

**Bored then said, "I'll fix this, y'all are no fun."**

**Bored then used All for Time to undo the massive Deathclaw he made and it's damage.**

**Sleepy then said, "Next time don't pull that crap on us."**

**Sleepy then looked around and said, "I think we did a good job here, are you sure we aren't missing something?"**

**Ghost went over to the requirements, "Just blow up the TARDIS and we're good to go."**

**Sleepy then said, "Awesome, let's do this."**

**Bored then said, "Crap, I need to do something real quick."**

**Sleepy then said, "Oh yeah, you have that thing, have fun with that."**

**Bored then teleported away to do his thing.**

All for One asked, "What did Bored have to do?"

Bored then said, "_Same thing as Ghost except I gave him a copy of my power of All for Time and told him it was a quirk he could use._"

Everyone looked at him with shock that he made an overpowered time controlling Izuku in another world.

**Ghost then manifested a sun the size of a baseball and carefully placed it one foot above them, "Okay, this should be right. This universe would combine two, having Izuku gets killed by a train, coming back to life, and getting a harem."**

**Sleepy smugged, "I like where you're going with this."**

Everyone was not liking the part where Izuku has to killed by a train part of this.

**Ghost went on, "The result of Izuku's 'quirk' would be pretty much Deus Ex Machina, where he gains one quirk for a limited amount of time to fit the situation. It's going to be triggered on death, and he pushes Ochako out of the way of the train."**

**Sleepy then said, "Nice."**

You can say a lot of people did not think it was nice.

**Sleepy then wrote the date of the world as 0, and write the name of this newly created world, then said, "I love making worlds become the paperwork is just complete bullshit."**

Everyone could relate that no one like doing paperwork of any kind.

**Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Why not just [King Crimson] the time period to make it faster?"**

**Sleepy then said, "Oh shit, I completely forgot that I can do that."**

**Bored then came back and said, "Hey guys."**

**Sleepy then asked, "How did it go?"**

**Bored then said, "Great"**

**Bored looked over to the world and asked, "Which world is that?"**

**Ghost frowned, checking his watch, "The celestials are still going at it. The higher ups said that these are the embodiment of rule 34 of the Internet. They'll be at it for a while."**

Everyone in the theater were either disguised or had no idea about rule 34.

**Sleepy in disguise said, "They don't stop do they."**

**Bored in disappointment said, "It's never enough, first Izuku x Uraraka, the Izuku x Bakugo, then Izuku x Shoto"**

Bakugo was pissed and Shoto was hiding himself in embarresssment by what they were saying.

**Sleepy then added, "You forgot Izuku x Toga, Izuku x All Might, and the forbid one All Might x All for One."**

**Sleepy and Bored were now have Nam flashbacks.**

In the theater Sleepy was fixing his mind and Bored's mind at the same time from remembering that forbid world. Everyone was now disturbed by what they were hearing, then Sleepy said, "_**Don't worry that last forbid world we are never going to visit.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "Thank the gods, I didn't even know it existed."

Ghost then said, "Rule 34 states if it exists, then there is porn of it. I would never visit that world."

**Ghost bluntly spoke, "This universe is a futa Izuku."**

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor by what Ghost said.

**Sleepy said, "I expected worse."**

**Bored then said, "I feel like there is more to this."**

**Ghost sighed, "Well… according to the higher ups… She has a second Quirk: Tentales. Enough said."**

Everyone was deeply disturbed by this world that they had to create.

**Bored went to a bucket to puke and Sleepy said, "Pussy."**

**Bored looked at him and said, "Fuck you, asshole."**

**Ghost reads on as if it were just a normal day, "She's going triple in those, too."**

**Bored yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"**

**Sleepy calmly said, "Nope, now come on let's get back to work."**

**Then the three were on the last world of the day that is almost complete, Ghost rolled his eyes and opened the suit case which revealed a bow and arrow, "Well it's unless. This arrow is purely one-hundred percent random. It will shuffle his personality, and utterly destroy it before rebuilding it in a way that doesn't resemble how it originally was. This is the real big leagues, so get ready for chaos to appear."**

**Sleepy and Bored said at the same time, "Do it."**

**Ghost groaned and took aim, "I pray for Killer Queen."**

**He fired, and it lodged into Izuku's chest.**

**Sleepy crossed his fingers and said, "Please Killer Queen, for the love of gods."**

**Then screen turn static and Sleepy yelled, "YES!"**

**Then the screen turned off.**

Hardcasekara asked, "You three made a Killer Queen Izuku?"

Ghost said, "Yes we did."

Sleepy then said, "_**That was the highlight of our day.**_"

Everyone was confused about what they were talking about, so Ghost got up to explain about Killer Queen Izuku, which Sleepy then said, "_**I will be right back, Bored your in charge of the screen.**_"

Bored gave Sleepy a thumb's up and Sleepy fell backwards in a portal saying, "_**YEET!**_"

Bored then said, "_Since I'm charge, I don't use the dartboard, I use this._"

Bored revealed a marble which Kurogiri asked, "A marble?"

Bored chuckled then said, "_To you mortals it's a marble, but to us it is the infinite sided die. It can reveal any number between 1 to infinity and that is the world I would show y'all._"

Bored rolled the die and it landed on 666, which Bored laughed and said, "_Yes, Hellsing Abridged._"


	11. Hellsing Abridged Part: 1

**Hellsing Abridged Part: 1**

_**Warning: This universe with be broken up into three parts, it will begin when Maxwell come to London massacring everyone and continue to the end. Thank you for reading.**_

Bored got up and said, "_In this universe we are about to see, it is a parody of another universe, and as such it will be full of M rated jokes. But it will be like the original universe which contains a lot blood, killing Nazis, the Catholic church murdering people, and is suited for mature audience._"

Hardcasekara then asked, "Where did Sleepy go to?"

Bored then said, "_He is bringing surprise guests to watch one universe with all of us._"

Ghost then asked, "What guests?"

Bored then said, "_If I told y'all it would ruin the surprise, and Sleepy would kill me._"

Then Bored sat down and the screen turned on.

**The scene opened to London burning down, many people injured and dying. **

Everyone had a bad feeling about what was happening on the screen.

**Then some planes and helicopters appeared, then a voice was heard, "Hello citizens of London we, the Vatican, have come to save you."**

**A citizen then said, "Yea! It's the Catholic Church!"**

**Then Tomura appeared in a glass box on a truck hanging by wires attached by the helicopters with a bunch of microphones surrounding him said, "From yourself!"**

**The same citizen in disappointment said, "Oh no, it's the Catholic Church."**

Some people laughed at it, the gods were loving it so far.

**Then the Catholic Church men started gunning people down as they flew above them. Tomura then said, "Yes, clean the Earth of the sinner. Let Lord have mercy, for I HAVE NONE!"**

**A little bit away from the carnage, All Might (Integra will be played by a female All Might) said, "You know I think you are letting your boy Tomura let the authority is getting to his head a little. You should probably have a talk with him."**

All Might puked some blood out seeing himself as a woman, Nana and All for One and thought it was funny.

**One of the Church men said, "He is just under a lot of preasure."**

**Tomura then continued, "You do not deserve the Lord's mercy, if he will not take to the afterlife then I will!"**

**The same church man (woman) continued, "I mean words have meaning as much as we give them."**

**Tomura continued, "Sinners will be allowed no quarter, kill them all, LET GOD SORT THEM OUT!"**

**All Might said, "Your right, that's a lot of open interpretation right there."**

**The church woman said, "Your right, we should have a talk with him."**

**Tomura then yelled, "I WILL BE THE NEW GOD OF THIS WORLD!"**

**Stain then said, "Aye, going to have a we chat."**

Everyone who wasn't a god was confused by Stain having an Irish accent, but the heroes were more concerned about Catholic Church massacring the citizens.

**All Might then said, "I have an idea."**

**Stain then said, "Woman"**

**All Might then said, "Let's write down a formal protest"**

**Stain getting angry, "Don't you dear"**

**All Might then said, "You can nail it to his door."**

**Stain getting angrier, "Don't you fucking dare!"**

**All Might then said, "Like a protestant."**

**Everyone had their guns point at her because of that comment.**

All Might was sweating bullets, because his comments were going to get him killed, but to the gods they were laughing like mad men.

**Then a blonde girl came in and defeated all the guys who surround All Might, the girl revealed to be a female Bakugo.**

Bakugo went from laughing a little bit to horrified to see a female version of himself, his fellow classmates were trying to convince themselves that it was gay to find him/her attractive.

**Stain then said, "Well if isn't Alucard's sidekick, yer came back for more like last time."**

**Bakugo said, "Why don't you try stick it in again. I might like it this time."**

The gods laughed harder, Bakugo was getting embarrassed, and his classmates were finding this version of Bakugo very uncomfortable.

**All Might then said, "Bakugo report and explain."**

**Bakugo answered, "Base is secure, everyone is dead, and I'm a full fledge vampire now."**

**Stain looked at her and said, "And yer going to die a full fledge vampire. It's a shame yer blood sugar dad won't be around to see it."**

Everyone, except the gods because they know the good part is coming, was now nervous for Bakugo.

**Then some music started playing (Get Ready To Die), everybody turned to the direction of the music. In the fog a destroyer appeared, Stain looked at it in amazement, and All Might smirked. **

Bored then said, "_We are getting to the good part._"

**Then appeared a man wear red had long green hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth who got his two huge pistols ready.**

Everyone looked at this Izuku and were shocked by this appearance. Bored said, "This Izuku in this world goes by Alucard, he is a vampire that has around for a long time."

Everyone was shocked by him being a vampire and wondered what he going to do about the situation.

**In the distance, the Nazis and church men stopped what they were doing in fear, Stain smiled, then Alucard ran off and jumped off the ship to land perfectly between the church men and Nazis. **

Everyone thought that was one impressive entrance and the song fit it perfectly.

**Alucard then said, "Well, well, well I leave for two days and the Catholic Church is crusading while the Nazis are invading."**

**Stain and Dabi walked up to Alucard staring at him ready to kill him. Alucard continued, "Stain, it been two days, but it feels like years and you … umm… how are… I want to say Logan. Stain, who is this?"**

**Stain grunted and Alucard said, "Oh, I better watch out for hmm."**

Everyone in the theater laughed at the last comment but were still concerned about Izuku.

**All Might and Bakugo were on a roof nearby, All Might then yelled, "ALUCARD!"**

**Alucard then responded, "WHAT!"**

**All Might then said, "Release restraint level …"**

**She was interrupt by a Klansmen which he said, "Now your horses, I don't know who y'all think are but my name Jebb Forest of the South Carolina Baptist Con…"**

**Jebb Forest was interrupted by Alucard said, "SHHHH, do you hear that?"**

**Jebb Forest said, "I don't…"**

**Jebb was shot in the head by Alucard which he then said, "Oh, it was just the wind."**

The everyone laughed really hard that Izuku just shot a man for interrupting All Might.

**All Might said, "Fuck it, dropping the formalities. Go for a walk."**

Hardcasekara then said, "He's going for a walk."

Bored then said, "_Do it._"

**Alucard took a breath and chanted, "When hope is gone undo this lock, and send me forth **_**on a moonlit walk, release retrain level zero.**_**"**

**Stain threw his blades at Alucard, the church men and the nazis started shooting him and stabbing him. But he became a huge blood red cloud, then one of the church men said, "Guys, I don't want to jinks it, but I think we got him."**

**That guy got his head cut off, the scene changes to All for One talking to the Doctor on his blimp. AFO said, "What is good has finally dropped."**

Everyone in the theater except the gods were questioning AFO's German accent but continued to watch.

**A wave of blood started to drown the Nazis and church men, which then zombies started to raise from the blood. All Might then said, "I think this is worth noting that this is the first time Alucard followed my order without any back sass. It's both satisfying... and disappointing."**

**Tomura was freaking out in his box, he then said, "Send in the reinforcements."**

**The Mexican Inquisition leader said, "Send in the Mexican Inquisition!"**

**But the massive wave of zombie started killing them off like they were nothing. Which one of the men said, "They expect all of us?!"**

**Tomura was shaking then said, "Send in the Salvation Army!"**

Mirio then said, "Hold up, the Salvation Army?"

Ghost looked at him and said, "Yep."

**The leader of the Salvation Army said, "Holy fuck, this what we get for sticking our necks out."**

**Then two lancers on knights stabbed the leader by the neck and carried him off. **

Everyone laughed at the pun that was made.

**Tomura then said, "Send in the Forces of the Temple Benzoin (I hope I spelled that correctly)!"**

**One of church men said, "They already died before the battle even started."**

The gods were fucking dying for how badly Tomura was losing.

**Then another said, "I know seriously, they thought that we were going to help them."**

**The men in the helicopter were laughing their asses off. Then one of the men said, "That for the Rhineland Massacre, ya shmuck!"**

**Tomura then said in anger, "JEWWWWWWWS!"**

**Then the scene cut back to AFO and the Doctor talking, AFO said, "It's kinda hilarious, that they haven't figure it out."**

**Tomura yelled, "NO!"**

**The Doctor said, "What is it Major?"**

**Then out of the blood revealed a man with long green hair with glowing blood red eyes in armor. Tomura kept said, "No, No, No!"**

**AFO then said, "That Alucard is backward for…"**

**Tomura then said, "Dracula!"**

Everyone in the theater except the gods were shocked that this Izuku was Dracula. The legendary vampire and slaughter of many, the son of the dragon.

**The Doctor then said, "To be fair, how long did it take us to figure out."**

**AFO said, "A fair point, but we were very busy planning for World War 3."**

**The Doctor then said, "True, I believe our forces are literally getting slaughtered right now."**

**AFO said, "Ha, who gives a shit their Nazis."**

Everyone laughed at the comment. AFO couldn't help but laugh really hard like the gods.

**Tomura then said, "All remaining forces, form up and protect your leader."**

**Then the helicopters were shot down, which made Tomura in his box fall to the ground. The box was surrounded by the zombies, which Tomura laughed and said, "Stupid demon zombies the only way to pop my pope box it the will of God."**

**Which a blade appeared to cut through the box which broke the pope box which revealed Stain was the one who broke the box. Tomura then said, "Stain!"**

**Stain then said, "It is the duty of the organization to punish the demon, the heathens, and the false god, also yer a daff cunt."**

**Tomura was surrounded by the zombie then was impaled by a few 10-foot pikes, Stain the continued, "Sinner are allowed no quarter, kill them all, and let God sort them out."  
All Might and Bakugo were sitting on the roof top in silence until Bakugo said, "So this is restraint level zero."**

**All Might then said, "These are 500 hundred years of souls trapped in Alucard's body that he has consumed. After a while he stopped actually fight and started hang around battlefields. Letting others do it for him."**

**Bakugo asked, "How many souls…"**

**All Might interrupt her to say, "Chow down on. About two millionish, he calls it his uhh hashtag life hack."**

**Bakugo then said, "Of course he would."**

All Might and a fews heroes were wonder why these two were so calm during all the murder that was going on while everyone laughed at it.

**All Might sighed then said, "Let's welcome him back."**

**Stain was now in from of Tomura's body and said, "I'm sorry for what I did Tomura, but I am sorry that I had to do it."**

**Flashback**

**A little boy version of Tomura and Stain met in front of the church, Stain said, "And what has brought you to our sanctuary of love and brotherhood, my boy?"**

**Tomura then said, "I have a terrible guilting rage inside of me that can only be quelled by the blood and subjugation of the unclean."**

**Stain then said, "Oh ho, you'll fit right in."**

**Flashback End**

**Stain then said, "You were a good by Tomura, shame you were such a shit man."**

**The scene changed to Izuku who now Dracula standing in front of All Might and Bakugo, which All Might said, "I believe we haven't met."**

**Dracula said, "It is my honor to meet you my master, All Might. Please call me Drac."**

**All Might said, "I'm not going to call you that."**

**Dracula respond, "As you wish."**

**Then a nervous Bakugo approached Dracula to say, "Ello master, it's me th-the police girl."**

Kirishima said, "Did you call Izuku, master."

Bakugo got pissed and shouted, "I WOULD DIE THEN CALL HIM THAT!"

The girls looking at a grown up and sexy vampire version of Izuku thought, 'May I call you master.'

**Dracula then gave the nervous Bakugo a head pat and said, "Ah good, it warms my long dead heart to see you all grown up, Katsuki Bakugo."**

**Bakugo then started blushing uncontrollably and fangirling this version of her master.**

Bakugo leaned towards Kirishima and said, "Kill me."

Kirishima then said, "Bakubro?"

Bakugo said, "Just do it."

Ghost then said, "I'm using my power to make sure you are not able to die as long as you are in this theater."

The other gods chuckled at Ghost's comment towards Bakugo and Bakugo went back to hiding in embarrassment.

**All Might said, "Aww, this is nice."**

**Then Stain said, "Alucard!"**

**Dracula pulled out his sword to block Stain's attack which he then said, "Alucard isn't here right now. You face Count Dracula of Wallachia."**

**Stain then said, "Call yourself whatever yer want yer crazy vampire bastard. I here to clean the Earth of your filth once and for all."**

**Dracula then said, "Many have tried and failed, yet if it is my fate to fall to you so let it be so worthy opponent."**

**Stain the said, "Tone the fuck out, if we're doing this and we are doing this. I want to kill Alucard, not Dracula."**

**Dracula then asked, "You know it's just my name spelled backwards right?"**

**Stain responded, "Of course I do, now bring him out."**

**Stain revealed four blades in one hand, which then his hand was shot off, then Dracula sighed and said, "As you wish."**

**Then Alucard appeared with his big pistols and said, "Hey there padre, how's little Timmy? You want to know what gets cum stains out of robes, holy water. Did you miss me?"**

**Stain jumped towards him and said, "Like coke after lent."**

**Alucard then asked, "Cola or Cocaine?"**

The gods were laughing at the situation while the everyone else would rather face Dracula, because he was serious.

**Alucard was dodging Stain's slashes and shooting Stain which he got his arm. Alucard jumped back behind his zombie army, Stain then got shot by Compress and sliced up by cards Giran which Alucard said, "If you don't mind, I brought some friends… associates, slaves…I brought slaves."**

The gods, AFO, the league, and some of the students laughed at the comment, while everyone else was seeing how powerful this Izuku was.

**Stain then said, "The more, the merrier!"**

**Stain started mowing down the zombies until he came across a really big zombie which Alucard named 'Big Barry', the zombie was eating Stain's sword then cavalry men started to charge at Stain until then got shot up by Stain's squad. His squad saved him and started to help him to Alucard. When some of the men were about to die them turned into suicide bombers which Alucard said, "It's a suicide Catholic bomber, what a fun day."**

**Stain then landed in front of Alucard and said, "Any last words monster?"**

**Alucard said, "Have you ever though about carbonating the blood of Christ? You know give the kids something fizzy to drink before they wake up in an hour."**

Bored then said, "_I'm going to try it."_

Bored then summon the blood of Jesus Christ, then went to a carbonation machine to carbonizing it, and then drank it. He let out a burp and said, "_Aaaa, that's pretty good. Who wants some_?"

Ghost and Hardcasekara raised their hands which then Bored made three more cups then gave them the cups of carbonate blood of Jesus Christ.

**Stain revealed a box and brough it next to his face which Alucard said, "Ooo, you got some on ya."**

**Stain then said, "I forgive yer."**

Everyone in the audience were shocked by what Stain said, that he forgives him a monster that has been around for 500 years. A monster that has feasted on millions of lives and has their souls trapped within him which he is forgiving.

**Alucard raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me."**

**Stain said, "Everything you said, everything you done, I forgive yer."**

**Alucard said, "Well isn't that convince, but it not up to you is it? It's up to your precious God."**

**Stain then said, "Your right, would you like to meet him?"**

**Stain broke the box to reveal a nail, one of the squad men said, "Is that one of the nails that pierced Christ's body?"**

**Another person said, "Yep."**

Everyone looked at the nail in amazement, then Bored said, "_I know what I'm getting Sleepy for Christmas._"

He snapped his fingers to now have the nail in his hand which he put in his pocket.

**Alucard then said, "Ooo la la, you got yourself a nail what you going to do stab me in the heart with it."**

**Stain said, "Not yours."**

**Alucard walked towards him, "No, no, no"**

**Stain then said, "Mine"**

**Alucard continued, No, no, no, no, no, no!"**

**Stain stabbed his heart, Alucard aimed his gun at him, but Stain cut off his head. Alucard shot Stain in the face, which the two were re-growing their heads, then Stain said, "Through the ministry of the church, may God give you pardon and peace. I absolve your sins in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit, amen."**

**Which Stain stabbed Alucard through the eye which killed Alucard, Alucard in his mind said, "I'm in a deep pain."**

**Then he was on fire and said, "Ooo, it gets worse."**

The gods continued to laugh their asses off.

**God then said, "Vlad Tempest of Wallachia, son of the Dragon, the Impaler."**

**Alucard said, "Oh fuck me, he wasn't kidding. Well hello god."**

While the gods were enjoying these, some people questioned why this version of Izuku really hated God.

**God said, "Dracula"**

**Alucard then said, "I go by Alucard now."**

**God then said, "Hold that though"**

**God started burning up all the souls trapped within Alucard, and Alucard said, "Hey, hey those are mine."**

**God then said, "I am forgiving your sins and releasing the damn souls trapped within your body."**

**Alucard laughed and said, "You have a problem of using other for their own ends, should I give you credit for the idea." **

**God then said, "What is the source of your anger, child?"**

**Alucard then said, "Fuck you, you already know."**

**God said, "I know but I want to hear you say it."**

**After a few seconds of silence God then said, "Was it the ten years of rape?"**

**Alucard yelled, "IT WAS THE TEN YEARS OF RAPE! NAILED IT LIKE THE ROMANS!"**

Everyone in the audience was shocked by what they said, they felt sad for him to go through that.

**Alucard then asked, "Let me ask you something, God. What's your plans for the prince, the hand prints, the knee prints, or foot prints behind those?"**

**God said, "I have a plan for everyone."**

**Alucard then said, "So what is the plan for the starving children in name an Africa country, is it for them to die. If it is, killer plan, but do you know who was there for me. Who answered my prayers finally, here let's put him on why don't we."**

**God then said, "I knew this was coming, but I never look forward to it."**

**Then Satan appeared to have a conversion about the good Alucard has done for him.**

Everybody laughed that Satan himself is telling God, about the good that this version of Izuku was doing.

**After Alucard and Satan were alone, then Alucard said he will continue to uphold his deal Satan and also said he won't give him his dogs back. Alucard came back to life to rip the heart of Stain and crushing it. Stain then said, "I guess you got what you always wanted, Alucard."**

**Alucard said, "I didn't want this."**

**Stain then said, "You stole my heart."**

**Alucard was crying then said, "Fuckin come on man."**

**After Stain said his favorite verse from Boondocks Saint, which Alucard said, "Fucking called it."**

**Stain then said, "Alucard, I hate you. But I understand you, you seek out your own justice to count for the rights to fix your wrongs. To find forgiveness and salvation but when yer find it will you accept it."**

**Alucard said, "Of course, my friend..."**

**Which Kurogiri stepped on Stain's face and said, "I take three hail merrys, ate my vitamins, fucked off, and died, amen."**

Everyone was shocked that Kurogiri just came in like that so rudely.

The league looked at him and Kurogiri just there in absolute surprise by his alternate self.

**Alucard got pissed and yelled, "KUROGIRI!"**

**TO BE COTINUED …**


	12. Hellsing Abridged Part 2

**Hellsing Abridged Part 2**

**The Izuku Mansion**

Sleepy sat next to the other Izuku's watching a compilation of every Izuku beating up or killing Muscular, which everyone was enjoying. When it was over Sleepy got up and said, "_**Y'all are wondering why I'm here, so I'll tell y'all. I came to give y'all raffle tickets.**_"

The Izukus were confused as they were each handed a raffle ticket, then FAS Izuku asked, "May I ask what we get from this raffle?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Well since you asked nicely, I am going to bring six of you to watch one universe with us, the gods and a few other people.**_"

The Izukus were excited by what Sleepy, then Sleepy rigged the machine to make sure the original Izuku was going to be one of the six. The first draw was the original Izuku, which then Sleepy set it to random since he got what he wanted and began drawing for the other five.

**Theater**

Bored then said, "_I'm this world Kurogiri is their butler, who is a vampire hunter. He was offered a chance by All for One to have the perfect opportunity to kill Alucard again, which he quick excepted on the spot because he fell like a failure every time, he sees Alucard._"

Everyone was starting to get the picture of all of this, All for One smiling that he still has a talent of manipulating others.

**Alucard and Kurogiri stood in front of each other, until Alucard said, "Kurogiri, how you doing buddy? You look moisturized, you got some work done."**

**Kurogiri then said, "I have been seeing a doctor and he has given me an unorthodox treatment."**

**Alucard then asked, "Shot of the dart, was it vampire DNA?"**

**Kurogiri then said, "It was a spa day, tissue massage, and a face mask of vampire DNA."**

**Alucard snuffed, "If you wanted one of those, you could have asked me."**

**All Might then said, "Kurogiri."**

**Kurogiri said, "Mam."**

**All Might then said, "If you are betraying us, I will personally mount your head over the urinal in our men's room."**

The gods laughed at what All Might, while All Might couldn't believe he said that.

**Bakugo then said, "That explains the third-floor restrooms, which are now currently the first-floor restrooms."**

While the gods were enjoying the conversion, Nana asked, "With this version All Might has mounted people's heads of toilets before?"

Hardcasekara looked her in the eyes after taking a drink of the carbonated blood of Christ, "You better believe it."

**Alucard then said, "Now, now before we start throwing around words like betrayal and cucked, let's let Kurogiri explain himself."**

**Kurogiri deadpan, "I'm betraying you."**

**Alucard said, "Come on you cuck."**

**Bakugo asked, "Is he using words he learned on social media again?"**

**All Might then said, "You treasonous little dishwasher, after all these years you are stabbing us in the back and for what."**

**Kurogiri said, "I am just doing my job mam, what you fail to understand is that I'm a butler second and a vampire hunter first."**

**A church woman with a katana charge at Kurogiri and said, "You are already dead."**

**Kurogiri then said, "I know you are, but what am I?"**

**Then he used his strings to cut her into pieces, then another church woman pulled out a gun but was stopped by Dabi who had an extremely long pistol pointed at her. Then Dabi shot her in the mouth then threw a first aid kit at her and flew off. Kurogiri surrounded by strings then said, "With her out of the way, how about we finished what we started 50 years ago."**

**Alucard then said, "Hold that though Kurogiri."**

**Alucard bowed to All Might and said, "All Might… I want to hear you say it, I need to hear you said it."**

**All Might pulled out a cigar, she lit it up to then smoke it, then yelled, "FUCK HIM IN THE VAGINA!"**

Everyone busted into laughter by that comment, because the unneeded intensity of the wait to All Might yelling those words.

**Alucard laughed, "Alright, but I'm going to have to make one."**

**Then AFO said, "I think the ladies might want to take a step back, their in the slash zone."**

**Alucard then said, "Auch, it smells like Smurf here."**

**The blimp landed, the door opened while the Nazi anthem was playing in the background which Twice revealed himself and said, "Come ladies, let the boys have their fun."**

**All Might then said, "Bakugo come."**

**Bakugo went up to Alucard and asked, "Master?"**

**Alucard then said, "Do what mommy says, Daddy got work to do."**

The gods and some other laughed that Izuku just referred to himself as daddy to Bakugo and All Might as the mom. Which the two are hiding themselves in embarrassment from that comment.

**Bakugo then asked, "Am I the child in this situation?"**

**Alucard said, "Our relationship can be summarized as tags on Pornhub, now go."**

**Bakugo then said, "Fine dad and to you Kurogiri, thank you for the cannon."**

**Kurogiri then smiled, "And thank you for your service."**

**All Might and Bakugo walked into the blimp as Twice said, "Everyone aboard the SS Schutzstaffe (it took me a while to find out how to spell it), or was we like to call it the SS S..."**

**All Might shot Twice in the face without hesitation to shut him up. **

The gods continued to laugh and Bored said, "_To bad it didn't kill him, but that is the beauty of his power._"

Nezu then asked, "What is his power?"

Hardcasekara was said it until Bored said, "_They will reveal it to you later._"

**Alucard then asked, "So how are we going to do this are you going to come me, am I going to come at you, should we come together at the same …"**

**Kurogiri didn't answer, so Alucard charged, "You'll come, they always come."**

**The two charged at each other which Kurogiri used his strings to cut Alucard's arm into pieces. Which then Kurogiri's strings grabbed him leg and started throwing him around like a rag doll.**

Kurogiri and league was honest impressed by his skill and power.

**Alucard landed on the ground and said, "You ever hear of Up Dog."**

**Alucard released a huge dog to attack Kurogiri with, but Kurogiri split it in half. Kurogiri said, "Not much, how about you?"**

**Alucard revealed himself and said, "First you kill my dog and now you take me like a joke."**

**Alucard then shot but his hand got cut off by Kurogiri's strings, Kurogiri then said, "Wire you getting upset?"**

It was safe to say everyone liked that pun Kurogiri made to piss Alucard off.

**Alucard then said, "I know this is filthy rich coming from me, but you power is bullshit."**

**Then Moonfish came out of the hound which AFO said, "Hold on is that, uh what's his face? Didn't we send him on a mission?"**

**The Doctor said, "Oh that's Moonfish."**

**AFO said, "Ah, Moonfish"**

**Moonfish then asked himself, "I'm alive?"**

**Which then Kurogiri stabbed Moonfish with him wires to gain control of the hound he was attached to which Kurogiri said, "It's time to put this dog on a leash."**

**Kurogiri was use them controlling the dog to attack Alucard, which Alucard cocked his gun with his mouth and said, "No more, since he is my dog, I will do it."**

**Which Alucard shot Moonfish which killed the dog.**

Momo then said, "I don't believe that one could cock a gun with their mouths."

Bored then said, "_He's a vampire, he has inhuman strength. He has a contract with Satan as well, that should give him the right to cock his pistol with his mouth._"

Bored then handed Mei the blueprints for the blimp and guns from this world so far, because he was in Sleepy's head at the time when he promised to give her blueprint for thing she found interesting, so he was going to for fill his and Sleepy's promise.

**Kurogiri then asked, "I'm sure you are wondering why I went through all of this? Why I abandon my home and my duty just to kill you?"**

**Alucard chuckled, "Because you want to fuck me."**

The gods laughed their asses off while everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

**Which Kurogiri cut his arms and legs off. The scene changes to All Might walking through the halls of the blimp while it was exploding, the Nazis approached her and yelled, "FIRE!"**

**Which Bakugo came in to kill them all, which All Might said, "These fouls die with a smile on their face, their religion is death and carnage. A cult of monsters."**

**Bakugo shouted, "And I will be their fucking Kool-Aid!"**

**AFO then spoke through the speakers, "Fun Fact, Jonestown it was mostly Flavor-Aid, a less popular competing brand. Let me assure you though, we aren't here for cyanide or valium. We are here for glory, after the war we were band from our home, we lost our purpose but worse we lost our true gift that can be given to men like us. The gift of a glorious death, our glorious deaths would be meaningless in this world of peace and stalemates, we had to break though, little by little we carved away until finally we can see our glory. Thank you All Might for finally giving us a glorious death that we have wanted for decades from our glory hole."**

All for One laughed and the gods did because they were the only ones who actually knew what this version of All for One was talking about and the glory hole.

**Dabi appeared right in front of All Might and Bakugo, then All Might said, "And there it is."**

**Then Bakugo heard a voice in her head, "Hey, I give it a ten out of ten."**

**Bakugo then asked "Shoto?"**

Everyone then laughed hard.

**All Might asked, "What are you talking about Shoto, sweetie?"**

**Bakugo then said, "I just heard heard him."**

**All Might then said, "Could have been that guy."**

**Dabi then grunted, and Bakugo said, "I don't think he's French."**

**All Might pulled out a cigar and said, "Well excuse me, I'm going to see if my sword can fit in All for One's gloryhole."**

Everyone laughed their asses out by All Might's comment.

**Dabi then pointed at a sigh that reads no smoking in German, which All Might threw her cigar and said, "Fucking Nazis about everything."**

**All Might went down the hallway to AFO to leave Bakugo and Dabi alone to fight it out. Bakugo then saw Dabi's wolf transformation and said, "Fuck me Geogrey, he's a Nazi fucking werewolf."**

The league found it funny that Dabi is a Nazi werewolf.

**Which Dabi then dropped kicked her through floor, which Shoto in her mind said, "I would call him a wolf in sleep's clothing, but his dressed like a Nazi so."**

Everyone laughed at Shoto's French accent and Aoyama said, "Oh, another fellow Frenchmen."

**Bakugo dodged Dabi's kick, and Shoto in French said, "Long time no see, my dear!"**

**Bakugo then said, "Shoto."**

**Shoto then said, "When you took my blood, I gave you permission and thus I am apart of you Katsuki."**

Bored then said, "_Hashtag Bakugo x Todoroki._"

Some of the girls were in amazement, while Bakugo and Todoroki hid in embarrassment and couldn't even look at each other after this.

**Bakugo then said, "So you're finally inside of me, how does it feel?"**

**Shoto said, "Ouh, first let's take down Kibbles and Bits over there."**

**Bakugo and Dabi continued fighting each other, until Bakugo said, "So he's also a ghost, what the fuck."**

**Shoto in French said, "Come on, my dear."**

**Money, gold, silver, and jewelry fell out of the boxes as Shoto continued, "The only way to kill a werewolf is with silver."**

**Bakugo then said, "Sorry, I left my silver bullets at home."**

**Shoto then said, "There is another way but it pretty gross."**

**Bakugo then notice a silver tooth on the ground under her hand which she picked it up. Shoto then said, "Yep, we are going to shove that in his heart."**

**Bakugo then said, "I will show this Nazi where in London he can stick it."**

**Then after Bakugo caught Dabi's fists, Shoto emerge from her and shoved the silver tooth in Dabi's heart.**

**Dabi smiled then howled like a wolf until he turned into blue flames and was now he was dead. Bakugo then said, "Ok, get out of my boob Shoto."**

**Shoto then said, "But it's so roomy here."**

The gods were fucking dying from laughter from Bakugo's and Shoto's conversion which the two were hiding behind their hands.

**Kurogiri got on his knees and said, "It's always about you isn't it."**

**Kurogiri then pulled a pipe out of the ground and said, "A person with that much power that acts like a child sickens me to my core. Which is why one must spare the child and spoil the rod."**

**Kurogiri stabbed Alucard, but then saw Alucard turn into Moonfish which a voice behind him said, "After these years you finally get to stick it into me, and you put it in the wrong hole."**

**Kurogiri turned around to find Alucard in a different form, which then Alucard punched him in the face really hard. Which Alucard said, "Look at you went from daddy to **_**daddy**_** all because you wanted this."**

**Kurogiri became younger, which then Alucard said, "And here it is folks, it the return of…"**

**Kurogiri said, "Don't you fucking dare!"**

Twice then asked, "Kurogiri, is that really you?"

Kurogiri said, "Yeah,back in my young days."

**Alucard then said, "Jolly Wally!"**

**Kurogiri then said, "Fuck you, that name wasn't even clever in the first place."**

**Alucard then said, "Ooo, Jolly Wally doesn't like his nickname. Jolly Wally is being a sad lad."**

**Kurogiri then said, "Fuck!"**

**Then the light was finally slowly revealing his new form as Alucard said, "But if only we had the opportunity, we could have avoided the sexual tension and treachery."**

**Kurogiri in rage asked, "Excuse me?"**

**Alucard said, "Please we both know the reason you sold you soul, is because you never got hear 'Uhhh, Kurogiri-san fuck me harder'."**

Everyone got really uncomfortable except the gods, they were having a blast.

**Then the light really a female vampire version of Izuku, which he/she continued, "That's right, it's a blast from the past with that sass and loli ass. Am I Kawaii enough for you?"**

**Kurogiri then yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?"**

**Alucard then said, "Because that is what you want and I'm not going to give it to you. That and my pussy, but you are really dodging a bullet there and rows of teeth."**

The students and some members of the league were really questioning their sexuality on this Izuku, first he was a man and now he is a woman. Bored then said, "_This version has the ultimate trump card, when you think about. He can become any race and any gender he wants to where people ask him for his privileges, he can become those privileges and make fun of everyone and get away with it._"

**Kurogiri then said, "For the love of…"**

**Alucard interrupt him and said, "Like a shark."**

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	13. Hellsing Abridged Part 3

**Hellsing Abridged Part 3**

**Izuku Mansion**

Sleepy then got the other five Izuku's who won the raffle with the original. He led them to the back and said, "_**I so glad Izuku 1 is with us.**_"

Izuku then asked, "Why is that, sir?"

Sleepy then said, "_**No need to call me sir, and to answer you question I need help explaining to other versions of you about your world. Because the others are going see are your class, your mom, All Might, All for One, Eri, Kota, and a few others.**_"

Izuku then explained to the other five about them and Sleepy then thought to himself, '_**I got the original Izuku, Father and Son Izuku, Chaotic Neutral Izuku, Izuku Snow from Game of Thrones, Antihero Squad Izuku, and All for One Izumi to bring back to the theater. Man, this is going to be fun, but my only problem is Chaotic Neutral Izuku loves to piss off All Might and the other heroes. Oh shit, he's going to do his thing with All for One where he calls him 'dad' just like All for One Izumi, but I would love to see everyone's face when Antihero Squad Izuku calls All Might 'dad', this won't bite me in the ass later.**_'

**The Theater**

The gods were having a good time with this, some people were their sexuality because of gender changing vampire Izuku, and some people are disturbed yet fascinated by the vampire.

**Alucard then said, "Let me see your grand scheme here Benjamin Button, the Jerrys thought if I purged all my souls, I would no longer have my #Lifehack, and at least one of you could kill me. So when the fine people of the Nazi military, the KKK looking sons of bitches, and Motherfucking Stain couldn't kill me; you thought that you were the only one to do it."**

**Alucard was on a pile of rumble looking at a young and injured Kurogiri then continued, "Quick question Jolly Wally, how many people lived in London, no, how many many people died in London? Let's take a census."**

Bored's phone went off and his ringtone was the Awaken My Masters. He went to the back of the theater to answer the call.

**All Might entered the room where AFO was at, AFO turned to her and said, "Welcome za spider to za fly but I say your more of ze hornet …"**

**All Might started shooting at him, but the bullets do anything. AFO continued, "And unlike it's cousin the bee, it doesn't die like za bee after one sting …"**

**All Might finished reloading and unloading the clip she just reloaded with, then tried to stab through the bullet proof glass and yelled, "YOU COWARD!"**

**AFO then said, "We all have a shield of some kind, some have bullet proof glass, and some have Dracula."**

Bored came back, which Ghost asked, "What was that about?"

Bored then said, "_Sleepy has the guests, but I told him to wait a little bit longer because we are watching Hellsing without him, but I told him I made carbonated blood of Christ and I got an early Christmas present for him. Which said, he will let it go._"

**AFO said, "Speaking of whom."**

**AFO clicked a bottom on his remote to reveal Alucard absorbing the blood of every citizen in London, which All Might said, "Oh, Jesus…"**

**AFO said, "Someone's on a binge after purging, and it seems like our dear Alucard is looking to get white girl wasted."**

**Then scene changed to show Twice standing on the bell tower while AFO said, "Let's hope that no one spikes his drink, ja?"**

**Twice then laughed as he killed himself and became part of the blood. Alucard then said, "Look at me, Kurogiri! I'm sucking everyone except you! So **_**incel**__-_**ebration of your wasted attempts, I'm going to give you the death you deserve. And before you ask…"**

**Alucard then made a pose and said, "YES! THIS IS A JOJO'S REFERENCE!"**

**Kurogiri then said, "I gave up everything to kill you! So lie back and die!"**

**Kurogiri sliced Alucard into two, but Alucard fixed himself and said, "Good now do that 3 million times, why don'tcha?"**

**AFO said, "Ah poor Kurogiri… each second ticks his life down, all to grasp victory zhat never belong to him. A piece of our puzzle… 3,708,917 pieces large. Und now… it falls to Millennium… to finish it."**

**All Might then said, "What's going on?"**

**AFO then said, "Have you ever heard of Schrodinger's cat?"**

Bored then said, "_Nezu, this is Twice's power in this world._"

Nezu was wide eyed by what Bored said.

**All Might then said, "I SHOT Schrodinger's cat!"**

**AFO said, "Indeed! And yet it lives! And yet it dies. It is here, yet it is not. It is a curious creation, von of infinite possibilities, as long as it remains unobserved. Yet to consume a zhing is to **_**know**_** thing. Alucard is now partaking of Varrant Officer Twice paradoxical existence, und as our dear cat-boy stares into the abyss that is within Alucard… that abyss stares **_**back**_**."**

Everyone was trying to absorb the information about Twice's power which the gods, AFO, and Nezu knew how it worked and why it would defeat this version of Izuku. AFO wrote down a few quirk combinations he can try later to make this power possible.

**Alucard had a flashback then stared at the sun and asked himself, 'Am I a bad person?'**

**Then he disappeared without a trace, All Might then yelled, "ALUCARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

**AFO said, "I CALLED HEADS!"**

**The room was now on fire, then All Might said, "Whatever you've done to him, you're not making out alive."**

**AFO then said, "Then my last meal will be victory."**

**Bakugo came in with her huge gun shooting at AFO which he laughed and said in German, "Excuse me, my dear…"**

**The AFO smirked to say, "… but you are a few dozen millimeters too thin."**

**Bakugo then ripped an even bigger gun out of the blimp and AFO yelling, "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! COME ON BITCH! SHOW ME VHAT YOU LOOOOVE!"**

**Which Bakugo shot the gun to destroy the glass wall and rip AFO in half, which in the room next door the Doctor was collecting his things and thinking about leaving to Russia until an explosion from the bullet killed him. Kurogiri then stood tall as he enjoyed his victory then when depressed that he had to betray his country for it, which then some church people shot him dead. **

**All Might then said, "The gates of Hell will have to widen for your fat Nazi carcass."**

All Might and Nana silently giggled from that comment.

**AFO then said, "Ah, All Might if I'm so fat… **_**how did you miss?**_**"**

**Then revealed that AFO was a cyborg with gears and oil oozing out of him.**

Everyone was shocked that this AFO wasn't even human, but he was a cyborg.

**All Might then asked, "I'm sorry; what the fuck am I looking at? Is that metal and oil?"**

**All Might was pissed, "WHY ARE YOU A CYBORG?!"**

**AFO then said, "**_**I am no less a man then anyone in zhis a pacemaker or hearing aid… for vhat is zhe maker of a man, but his interminable-**_**"**

**All Might interrupted him to said, "NO. A man is a homosapien made of meat and blood! Not cogs and coolants and- I assume a hamster on a wheel?!"**

**AFO smiled, "**_**His name is Hamburg.**_**"**

**All Might then said, "You're just fucking with me."**

AFO in the room said, "You bet I am."

The gods and him laughed their asses off from his comment.

**AFO then said, "**_**Und you finally get it. I … I see zhe the line. The factory seal on society. A world mired in complacency. Slaves to their instincts, und fueled by anger und haterd! A rocket propellent as volatile as it is potent und frighteningly… self-sustaining.**_**"**

**All Might then said, "Is their a rest stop between ow and the fucking point?"**

**AFO then continued, "**_**Zhe point, All Might, is zhat ve are nothing but scared, spiteful children, playing at adulthood; a fictitious lie of comfort und complacence! So vhat is a man to do… but vage var so calamitous und glorious… zhat it would snap humanity out of its foolish, vorthless charade?! Und who better… an opponent… zhan All Might?**_**"**

**All Might looked at him and said, "… Okay, but why are you a cyborg, though?!"**

The gods, the student, and the league were laughing about how AFO gave such a beautiful speech and All Might just wanted to know was he a cyborg.

**AFO then said, "Oh your still on that? Well you see…"**

**AFO shot All Might in the eye and All Might him in the head. Which AFO let out a sigh then sang a song and died. All Might then said, "You're not entirely wrong, you just don't have to be an asshole about it."**

**Then Bakugo carried All Might out of the exploding blimp.**

Everyone was wondering what happened to Izuku.

**30 years later…**

**All Might was sleeping in her bed until someone else came out to try to bite her, which All Might got her gun to shoot the intruder. Bakugo came through the door, they both then saw it was Alucard, which he then said, "How are my favorite ladies?"**

**Bakugo then said in joy, "Master!"**

Bakugo was going commit suicide after this, but Bored though, '_Maybe I will convince Sleepy to fix his mentally when he gets back._'

**All Might said, "You're finally back, how was your walk?"**

**Alucard then said, "It was intense, then I got a little lost."**

**30 years ago in his head **

**Alucard appeared in a dark abyss alone, until another person appeared to say, "Hey"**

**Alucard said, "Hi?"**

**The person then said, "Name is David, I'm accountant."**

**Alucard rolls his eyes and said, "Don't remember asking."**

**David then said, "And I'm saaaaad."**

**Alucard then said, "Jesus"**

_**(This will be present day Alucard's voice)**_

"_**Turns out I was trapped inside myself with 3,424,867 people."**_

**Alucard then said, "So you didn't have a lot of friends."**

**David then said, "Yeah, I think it was because I was ulgy."**

**Alucard said, "Probably"**

A lot of people were thinking, 'What the hell!'

The gods were enjoying this, and they knew it would only get better.

**David then said, "Ohhhh…"**

**But Alucard continued, "But who gives a fuck? That means they like you for you which is better."**

**David then said, "Oh, your right!"**

**Then David disappeared and Alucard then said, "Well that was easy."**

**Then another person appeared and said, "I'm Becky."**

**Alucard said, "Ohhhh…"**

**Becky then said, "I don't want to be racist, buuut…"**

**Alucard then said, "Shiiiiit"**

"_**My only way out… was to help them out"**_

**2 years later…**

**A male soul then said, "And I just… I j-just get angry when a man kisses another man."**

**Alucard then asked, "You think you were angry that you couldn't be one of those guys? Because if you were, all your friends would think less of you?"**

**The male soul said, "Oh shit!"**

**Alucard then said, "Yep."**

**The male soul asked, "You want to make out?"**

**Alucard then said, "Sorry, I don't date patients."**

**The male soul said, "Fair."**

**Then he disappeared and Alucard said, "NEXT!"**

"_**And I started getting go at it, and it turned out a third of them were in the closet."**_

The gods laughed and Bored said, "Do you struggle with that sometimes Ghost?"

Ghost then said, "Sometimes."

**10 years later…**

**Alucard was help out souls left and right until he saw his own soul and his soul asked, "Are we a bad person?"**

**Alucard looks at himself then said, "Well, let's start with the 20 thousand people we impaled."**

**His soul then said, "We were mad at dad that day."**

**Present**

**Alucard then said, "I then spent the last 10 years on that."**

Everyone laughed at that comment, because he had to give himself help, like a self-help situation.

**All Might then said, "Couldn't you just killed them all?"**

**Alucard then said, "Oh I try, especially on me."**

**All Might asked, "So, your back for good?"**

**Alucard then said, "Bitch, I'm everywhere... And yet nowhere."**

**All Might then said, "Welcome then Michael McDoesn'tExist."**

**All Might then gave Alucard her blood for Alucard to continue serving her as her servant. Then screen turn black.**

Bored got up and said, "_Okay guys, how did y'all like this world?_"

Everyone agreed, except Bakugo, that it was good. Bakugo was still in embarrassment. Then Bored said, "_Ok, Sleepy is bringing some guesses over, now before you jump up to see them let Sleepy explain each of the guesses he brought._"

Then Sleepy came through the portal with six mostly green haired people, which Sleepy then Sleepy said, "_**Okay Izukus, meet Izuku 1's friend, family, heroes, and villains.**_"

The original Izuku waved and said, "Hey guys, how are you all?"

His mom and friends went up to hug him, then Sleepy said, "_**Okay, so from left to right no count Izuku over there being taken by his friends and mom; we have Father and Son Izuku, Chaotic Neutral Izuku, Izuku Snow, Izuku from other world I created called the Antihero Squad and he is the son of All Might, and All for One Izumi also known as All for One's daughter."**_

They all greeted themselves, which FAS went to Kurogiri and asked, "Is it okay if I called you 'Dad'? Because in my world, you raised me, and you may not be my father, but you are my dad."

Kurogiri though about it and said, "You can call me 'Dad'."

FAS Izuku looked at Toga and asked, "Can I call you honey, or do I have to call you Toga?"

Toga's eyes lit up and said, "You can call me whatever you want."

FAS Izuku smiled, "That's why I married you."

AFO Izumi went up to AFO and asked, "Can I call you 'Dad' or what can I call you?"

AFO smiled and said, "Yes you can."

Then CN Izuku said, "I may not be you son, but in my world, I look up to you like a father. The reason I help the league with my resources is because you showed me the league helps promotes freedom. And I call you 'Dad' just to piss All Might off as well."

AFO smiled wider and said, "Yes you can call me dad as well."

AHS (Antihero Squad Izuku) Izuku went up to All Might said, "In my world I'm you genetically modified son made by All for One to kill you, but me and my squad helped you defeat him. Is it okay to call you 'Dad'?"

All Might thought about it for a little bit, then said, "I guess it won't hurt."

Izuku Snow sat next to the gods, which Sleepy said, "_**How does it feel to sit next to gods, think of this a break before you have to go face the White Walkers.**_"

Izuku Snow said, "I guess I could relax a little."

After Sleepy got his carbonated blood of Christ and Bored gave him the nail that pierced Christ, he excepted Bored's apology. Then Sleepy summoned his dartboard then threw the dart, he smiled and said, "_**We are going to see Izuku Snow's world, a game of thrones. We are going to see…**_"

Bored rolled the dice then Bored said, "_The Battle of the Bastards!_"


	14. The Battle of the Bastards

**The Battle of the Bastards**

After Izuku Snow explained his world and that is the bastard son of Lord Yagi Stark, but the gods weren't going to tell Izuku Snow his real origin because that is not their job. And if one of them slipped out the truth, Sleepy was going to use his reality powers to make Izuku Snow forget it. Izuku Snow explained his life in the Night's watch, how he was betrayed by his fellow brothers, then resurrected, and now he was going to let the gods show them the battle that made him 'The King in the North'.

Then Izuku Snow sat down leaving everyone in a gaze of how he managed to keep his sanity and trying to imagine what he had been through. Then Sleepy said, "_**Now that Izuku Snow explained part of his life before The Battle of the Bastards, we are now going to watch the biggest battle the North has ever seen. Before the White Walkers come of course.**_"

AFO Izumi said, "What are the White Walkers, if I may ask?"

Bored then said, "_In this world, they are zombies brought back from the dead by the Night King, also known as the First White. The Night King becomes stronger the more people, giants, mammoths, and possibly dragons he resurrects and added to his army._"

Mina then asked, "There is magic in this world?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Yes, but not as there use to be, all the magic in that world started to disappear when Valyria got destroy by the volcano the country was sitting on.**_"

Ghost then said, "I remember that day, I had to work overtime to send people to their destined afterlife."

Izuku Snow then said, "They only ways to kill the Night King and the other White Walker are fire, dragon glass, and Valyrian steel. Which the fire is easy to come by, we found an island full of dragon glass and got Queen Ryukyu (get it I used the dragon hero) Stormborn of House Targaryen to get some of it, and the only people who have Valyrain steel are the nobles."

Nejire eyes shined, "Ryukyu is a queen?"

Izuku said, "Well I'm supporting her to take back the Iron Throne from Queen Endeavor of House Lannister."

Sleepy then said, "_**The Iron Throne in this world means that who ever sits on it controls the seven kingdoms of Westeros, well they believe they control Dorne but they don't but that is an even longer story.**_"

Todoroki laughed that his dad was a woman in this universe then asked for a picture of her to keep, which Sleepy and Bored smiled and handed him a picture of Queen Endeavor.

Everyone sat down then Bored said, "_So Snow, how did Ryukyu enjoy your 'Nine Inches of Snow'_?"

Izuku Snow smugged and said, "She got a wonder smile after it."

The gods and Izuku Snow laughed, but the gods were laughing for that Ryukyu was his aunt in this world and Izuku Snow doesn't know that yet.

**The scene opened to two armies standing far apart from each other. The army outside also had people burning on X's upside down. The other army was smaller but had a giant with them which the giant revealed to be Mt. Lady. Then Izuku Snow on his horse ride to the front of his army to see his enemy, Muscular Bolton. **

The Pussy Cats and a few others flinched at sees Muscular, which the gods were getting excited for the carnage that was going to happen.

**Next to Mt. Lady and Izuku was Izuku's Wildling friend Bakugo and Ser Kirishima Seaworth, who were ready for a fight. The two armies stared down each other in silences until Muscular on his horse came up with a boy tied behind him, that boy was Kota Stark of House Stark.**

The Pussy Cats gasped at the sight of Kota was captured by Muscular and being held prisoner. Izuku Snow started to tense up because he remembers what happens next.

**Muscular got off his horse then revealed a knife for both sides to see. **

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, because how intense this was. The gods enjoyed the intense of this world and Izuku Snow was very tense about what was happening.

**Muscular then cut the rope off Kota then said, "You like games like man? Let's play a game … Run to your brother."**

Almost everyone was confused about this situation.

**Muscular continued, "The sooner you make it to him, the sooner you get to see him again. That's it, that's the game."**

**Izuku then saw Kota start walking toward him, then Muscular said, "No, you have to run those are the rules."**

**Which one of Muscular's men gave him his bow and arrows, which Kota started running and Izuku saw it then started riding his horse to save Kota.**

Everyone was now extremely worried for Kota and were saying, "Come on Izuku save him."

When Izuku Snow started to tear up, which Sleepy gave him some ale to calm him down from getting angry.

**Kirishima and Bakugo were now worried for Izuku's safety, which Muscular made the first shot. The arrow landed a few feet to the left of him.**

Bakugo then said, "What a bad shot."

But Sleepy said, "_**No, he missed on purpose, he wants Kota to get close to Izuku. He wants Izuku to have the feeling where he is going to save Kota then take that hope away from him.**_"

Then everyone gasped at Sleepy's comment, then they saw he was right and that Muscular was truly a monster for what he was doing.

**Muscular shrugged to then grab another arrow, which Kota was running as fast as he could. Izuku was trying to get his horse to gallop faster to save Kota. Muscular aimed again, then looked at the man next to him and release the arrow. The arrow missed which Izuku and Kota were getting closer but still very far away. Muscular pulled out another arrow to then aim again. Izuku put his arm out ready to grab Kota, which Muscular shot again. The arrow landed right in front of Kota, which now Kota and Izuku were a few from each other. Izuku almost had Kota until Kota hit by Muscular's fourth arrow through his heart and fell to the ground in front of him.**

Everyone was in shock of this, Izuku Snow held himself from getting pissed off, and Sleepy telepathic told Bored, 'If you start singing You Give Love a Bad Name, I will strangle you until I have no strength in my body.'

Bored then telepathy said, 'I wasn't going to say that by the gods, I'm not a monster.'

**Muscular smiled at his shot, Izuku looked at Muscular in rage, Bakugo then said, "Don't"**

**But Izuku charged at Muscular for revenge, which Bakugo, Mt. Lady, the cavalry, and the foot soldier charged to save their leader. Kirishima was in charge of the archers of the army and told them to get ready to shoot. Muscular's men command, "Draw!"**

**Izuku was full of rage to think clearly at the moment while Muscular's archer shot his horse but missed him. Izuku got up from the ground and saw Muscular's cavalry charging at him, he pulled out his sword prepared to die until Izuku's cavalry came up from behind him to save his life. Izuku watch as his men and Muscular's men fought each other. Then Kirishima order the archers to aim, and Muscular's archers aimed as well. Kirishima said, "No, we will just kill our own men, stand down."**

Everyone saw how wise Kirishima was in this world, and Kirshima was complimenting how manly he was in this world.

**Muscular then said, "Loose!"**

**Which Muscular's archers shot their arrows at Izuku's and his own men. Izuku was dodging cavalry charges then he swings at one of the men of their horse which he then went up to him to cut his head off. He sliced another man's stomach to kill him arrow surround him, but he wasn't hit.**

Sleepy then said, "_**I need to talk to Miss Luck next door about that, because what were the chances of that happening.**_"

Izuku Snow then said, "That was exactly what I thought about."

**He got up to fight another man which he sliced his back open, he grabbed another man to stab him, then went to another man who was fighting one of his men. Which killed him and grabbed his man to said, "Get Away!"**

**But the man he was talking to got shot threw the head by an arrow. Which Izuku was now pissed by how lucky he was being right now, he started killing men left and right with ease.**

Everyone was impressed by Izuku Snow's skill with the sword which Tokoyami amazed and wanted this Izuku the way of the sword (If y'all remember his sword in his dorm room).

**Men and horse were dying soon then started making piled of men, really big piles, soon those piles were making a wall of bodies, which Kirishima said, "We may as well be chicken shits back here."**

**He got off his horse which he and his men started running to get in the fight, Muscular smiled and said, "It's time go."**

**Moonfish appeared in front of his men and asked, "Who owns the North?"**

**His men answered, "We do!"**

**Moonfish asked again but louder, "WHO OWNS THE NORTH?!"**

**He men answered louder, "WE DO!"**

**Which they charged into the battlefield, Izuku was on the ground blocking a soldier swing until Bakugo came behind the soldier to stab his heart which he picked Izuku back on his feet and said, "Hey!"**

**Which a cavalry man from Muscular's army charged at Mt. Lady which she kicked the horse into the sky. Then Muscular's men surrounded Izuku's men with shieldmen and pike men. Izuku's were between pike men and shield men and a wall of dead bodies.**

Everyone saw that they were trapped, which the gods were at the edge of their seats. They knew what was going to happen but scenes like this get them excited.

**One of Izuku's men climbed up the wall, but Moonfish appear on top of the wall and kill him. Then Moonfish and his men went in to kill Izuku's men while Muscular's Men surrounding the two forces took steps the stabbing a few of Izuku's men. Mt. Lady fought off some of the shield and pike men by kicking them then grabbing a few of them to rip in half infront of them.**

Some people puked from Mt. Lady ripping people in half, and the mass amount of dead bodies.

**Muscular watched in the distance as he was going to stop the last rebellion against him in the North with a big grin on his face. Then Izuku's men and Moonfish's men were now squeezed together tightly to where no one could fight each. Then Izuku looked over to Moonfish headbutting Bakugo, which Bakugo grabbed Moonfish and bit a piece of his neck off and stabbed him with his knife in Moonfish's face.**

Bakugo smiled at he did to Moonfish while Kirishima was fascinated by this world's Bakugo's manliness, the gods were loving it. While everyone felt sick from what Bakugo did and were horrified.

**Then a horn was heard in the distance, Izuku and Muscular looked at the source and saw a huge cavalry forces coming. In the distance was Momo with Giran (yes, I'm making Giran as Little Finger, do y'all have a problem with that) as the huge cavalry force came in to save Izuku's men to slaughter Muscular' men. **

Everyone cheered save Izuku Snow was getting saved, while Izuku Snow smiled as his sister saved his life.

**Muscular rode back to his castle, which Izuku, Bakugo, and Mt. Lady ran after him. Muscular got inside the castle and said, "Their army is gone."**

**One of his men said, "Our army is gone."**

**Muscular looked at the man and said, "We have Winterfell, they don't have the men for a siege. All we have to do is wait."**

**Which then they heard something hitting the gate, one of the men said, "Archers to the front gate!"**

**Muscular then saw Mt. Lady's hand punch through the door which he then walked away to some where else to the castle. After Mt. Lady took some arrows and a spear to the hand, she finally broke the door down. She ran a little bit then got on her knees and roared, while Izuku's remaining archers killed Muscular's men. Izuku then walked in and saw how injured Mt. Lady he was reached out to her until Muscular shot her in the eye to kill her. **

Sleepy then said, "_**There goes the last living giant in their world. RIP Mt. Lady.**_"

**Muscular said, "You did suggest one on one combat… I have reconsidered."**

**Izuku dropped his sword to grab a shield, which Muscular shot but Izuku blocked it. Izuku walked closer then blocked Muscular's second shot; he continues to move forward to block another shot. Then Izuku hit Muscular with the shield hard enough to sent him to the ground and knocked the bow out of his hands. Izuku got on top of him and started punching him over and over again in pure rage for killing Kota and raping Momo.**

Everyone watched as Izuku Snow was just absolutely beating the shit of Muscular, some cheered for him, while some wanted him to stop.

**Then Izuku saw Momo and stopped then he left the guards to take him away. The soldiers took down all the Bolton flags, shields, and all the dead bodies into a pile to burn. The men asked where they should but Kota, which Izuku said, "Bury my brother in the Crip next to my father."**

**The men nodded and continued their way, while the Stark flags were being hung again. Momo then asked, "Where is he?"**

**Later that Momo saw Muscular tied up to a chair, Muscular smiled and said, "Hello Momo… our time together has now come to an end. You can't kill me, I'm part of you."**

**Momo looked at him to say, "Your words will disappear, your house will disappear, your name will disappear, our memory of you will disappear."**

**Then Muscular heard his dogs growling, he smiled and said, "They are loyal beasts, they wouldn't hurt me."**

**Momo then said, "They were, you haven't fed them in seven days, you said it yourself, and now they are starving."**

**Muscular's hounds started licking him, which Muscular said, "Down, sit, sit!"**

**But then the hounds started eating him alive, Momo watched with a smile on her face which after a while she walked away.**

**The next day, Izuku was sitting on the family table with the lords of the North talking about the upcoming war with the White Walkers, which everyone was saying 'We should go home' and 'We shouldn't let the Wildling in the room'.**

**Bakugo said with a smirk, "We didn't trespass, we were invited."**

**Izuku then said, "The enemy we are going to face will not wait the storm out, it brings the storm, and if we don't send help to the Night's Watch then we have already lost."**

**The lords were then continuing with their business of heading home to wait out the storm like what Izuku said was nothing, then a little white-haired girl with red eyes stood up to say, "Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Woods. But you refused the call."**

**Then she looked at another lord and continued, "You swore aligns to House Stark, Lord Yamada. But in their hour of their greatest need you refused the call."**

Izuku Snow, the gods, and everyone was enjoying Eri's high level of sass and shaming everyone who wasn't a part of the battle.

**Eri then continued, "And you Lord Aizawa, you father was skinned alive by Muscular Bolton, still you refused the call. But House Mormont remembers, the North remembers, we know no King but the King in the North who name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard, he still has Yagi Stark's blood in his veins and he's my king from this day until his last day."**

**She then sat down, and Lord Woods got up to say, "Lady Mormont speaks the truth, my son died for Mirio Stark, the Young Wolf. I didn't think we would find another king in my lifetime, I didn't commit my name into your cause because I didn't want more men dying for nothing. For that I will regret for the rest of my life, Izuku Snow avenged the Red Wedding, he is the 'Green Wolf'…"**

**Lord Woods pulled out his sword, "… The King in the North!"**

**He then got on a knee, then Lord Yamada got up and said, "I didn't fight beside you on the battlefield and I will truly regret it for the rest of my life as well. A man could only admit he is wrong and ask forgiveness…"**

**Izuku said, "There is nothing to forgive my lord."**

**He also pulled out his sword to say, "… House Yamada will stand besides House Stark for many battles to come and I will fight for Izuku Snow… The King in the North!"**

**Everyone got up to pull out their swords to say, "The King in the North, The King in the North, The King in the North!"**

**Izuku was processing what happening, he thought to himself, 'I just wanted you all to send men to the Night's Watch, but I end up being King. Well I guess I will roll with it.'**

Everyone laughed at the thought, even Izuku Snow, which is one of those moments where people are like 'well okay, what can go wrong'.

**Izuku stood up and enjoyed it. The screen turned black.**

Sleepy then said, "_**Okay, Izukus time to head back.**_"

AFO Izumi then asked, "Are you sure we have to go back?"

AHS Izuku said, "Come man, just one more."

CN Izuku said, "Please, just one more."

Izuku Snow said, "Come on, one more."

F AS Izuku who was cuddling Toga said, "I insist we watch another."

Sleepy then looked at the original Izuku and asked, "_**How about you?**_"

Izuku then said, "One more before we head back."

Sleepy then said, "_**Okay, I will let y'all stay for one more world.**_"

The Izukus cheered, then Sleepy threw the dart at the board, and said, "_**Really Bored, really?**_"

Bored then said, "_Yes really, I wanted it._"

Hardcasekara asked, "What's wrong?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Initial D Izuku!**_"

Bored rolled the die and said, "_Déjà vu scene please!_"

The die landed of 89, which Bored said, "_Dammit, well it I the next best thing to me, the race with Gas Gas Gas playing in the background._"

Sleepy then said, "**Well let's take a five minute break first, before watching this.**"


	15. Intermission

**Intermission**

Sleepy then said, "_**We should take a break anyways, I mean it looks like I have someone to mentally to fix from the Hellsing Abridged.**_"

Sleepy gestured to Bakugo, as everyone go up to take a break, Sleepy went over to Bakugo and asked, "_**Ok, so do want that memory erased, or you good?**_"

Bakugo quickly said, "Please!"

No one expected Bakugo to say that word so Sleepy smiled as he went to work. Hardcasekara went to talk to Mustard on how to not get captured next time and other stuff he should improve on. Ghost was setting up the table for a game of Cards Against Humanity which Sleepy, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, Jiro, Sero, and CN (Chaotic Neutral) Izuku went to play. Bored had his own agenda, he quickly got the rest of the girls in Izuku's class and the original Izuku in a sound proof room, he then gave drinks and food with something special. Bored locked the door as he left with a small chuckle and a grin, which Sleepy looked at him and telepathic said, 'Did you give them the love drugged food and drinks?!'

Bored then responded, 'I have needs, don't question me.'

Sleepy asked, 'Did you leave condoms?'

Bored realized he forgot the condoms and quickly opened the door and threw a few at a nude Izuku and the girls. Sleepy then said telepathic, 'By the gods, he is going to be the new Bill Cosby if he keeps that up.'

FAS (Father and Son) Izuku went to the gym with the rest of the league to show off his power, Izuku Snow was teaching some people the history of his world and how to wield the sword. AFO Izumi was showing All for One some of her quirks and asked him for advice on which quirks she should steal to help her. She also told him in her world right now and she has control of the underworld in his place which she is helping Tomura like he did before he got sent to prison which he is loving this version of Izuku.

AHS (Antihero Squad) Izuku was talking to All Might about craziness in his world and his squad. AHS Izuku said, "… Then after Yamikumo erased All for One quirk which erased his other quirks, I then gave him a North American Smash."

All Might in surprise, "That is more power than I have ever produced, how did you not break any bones."

AHS Izuku said, "Well All for One gave my 5 bone enhancing quirks at birth, then this suit I'm wearing is made with a bit of Eri's hair which repairs my body while I'm using above 55% of my full power."

Nezu noted the suit he was wearing and its materials for when they went back to their world to make and give to Izuku to test it. Ghost pulls a black and reads, "Blank: Brought to you by Blank"

Sleepy revealed two cards and said, "_**Jimmy Savile and Police Brutality**_"

CN Izuku reads, "Carrying a fetus to term and Pulling out"

Jiro reads, "A bigger, blacker dick and Snoop Dogg"

Kirishima reads, "Sacrificing Isaac to the Lord and A marriage-destroying game of _The Resistance_"

Sero reads, "Our baby and The boners of the elderly"

Mina reads, "Whispering all sexy and What to do with all this chocolate on my penis"

Ghost looks at everyone in shock and said, "What in the actual fuck Sleepy, you are a bad influence."

Sleepy said, "_**Not like you are any better, besides who won?**_"

Ghost looks at the opinions and said, "Carrying the fetus"

CN Izuku jumped up in joy and said, "I beat a god, I shall remember this day until I die!"

Sleepy said, "_**Congrats, I will grant one wish for you.**_"

CN Izuku looked at him and said, "I want extremely good luck when I go back to my world, like Interpol gives up on trying to arrest me kind of luck."

Sleepy said, "_**Well that is a big wish, but I can make it happen.**_"

While FAS was showing off his most powerful quirk combination the Anti-Might, he was then was getting hugs from Toga and he was loving it, the league was wonder how someone so gentlemen like can fall for a psychotic killer like Toga. FAS Izuku made them drinks which he learned from Kurogiri in his world, which they agreed that he made them godly drinks. FAS Izuku then told them the story of how he met Toga, then about how Kurogiri found him and took him in, when he found out he was Stain's long-lost son, and how he and the league defeated All Might.

Then AHS Izuku went up to FAS Izuku to say, "You sure you don't want to spar?"

FAS Izuku said, "I mean do you really think you can defeat me? I mean I know you are stronger than your dad, but still."

AHS Izuku said, "I just want to see where I'm at and I want to try a new move."

FAS Izuku smiled and said, "Okay, let's do this."

Sleepy then went to the gym to reshape it to a battlefield, then Ghost asked telepathic, 'Where is the original Izuku?'

Sleepy then responded, '_**Bored pulled a Bill Cosby on him and a few girls, which right now he is having an orgy with Momo, Uraraka, Hagakure, Asui, and Mei.**_'

Ghost looked at Bored to say, 'Why would you do that?!'

Bored then said, '_Don't worry then have condoms. Sleepy is going to erase their memories of this event anyways._'

Sleepy then asked, '_**Dammit Bored, why do you have to drag me into this?**_'

Bored said, '_Hey, you want it to happen as well._'

Sleepy said, '_**In a world we build, not make the original ones! Well it's too late to turn back, might as well go all the way.**_'

Sleepy looked at his watch, then snapped his fingers to summon Scarecrow Izuku to sit right next to him. Scarecrow Izuku asked, "They're going to fight."

Sleepy nodded and gave him a bag of popcorn, Scarecrow Izuku noticed Midnight which he gave her a wave. Midnight didn't know why this Izuku waved to her which she came over and asked, "Hello, I don't think we have met. Which version of Izuku are you?"

Scarecrow Izuku said, "I'm Izuku Kayama, your genetic modified son. I was known as the villain Scarecrow, who then became Scarecrow: The Fear Hero or Hero of Fear, which doesn't matter what you call me."

Midnight looked at him in shock and he laughed, "That was the exact same face you gave me back when I almost died."

Sleepy then said, "_**Hey, I think after this you should help Eri with her quirk, I mean you still carry around your notebook about her quirk.**_"

Scarecrow Izuku pulled out his notebook and said, "Guilty."

Mirio, Nezu, and Aizawa overheard the conversion, which Scarecrow Izuku said, "Can you three bring her to me. I would like to see her myself and see where she is at with her control."

When Eri saw this version of Izuku she was a little terrified at first until he took off his mask to reveal a pasty white skinned Izuku. He then said, "Hello, my little scarecrow princess."

Which he put his mask on her, she started to find the mask to be cool and he pulled out an apple for her. Eri reached out for the apple and took it which he said, "No matter which Eri from the multiverse she is from, she always loves apples and candy apples."

Which then he started to teach her how to control her power which she was happy that someone finally can teach her about her power. Even if it was a scary version of Izuku, he was nice, sweet, loved her, calls her princess, and knows how to control her quirk. Scarecrow Izuku smiles whether she fails or not and tells her, "Don't worry about messing up, you just have to believe in yourself, and tell yourself 'your quirk is not a curse'."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at Scarecrow's interaction with Eri, like a father and daughter relationship. Which everyone concluded that he is a great father no matter which universe he is from. As for his female version, she would be a great mother as well.

FAS Izuku got in his Anti-Might form and AHS Izuku charged up to use all of OFA. AHS Izuku charged at FAS Izuku to punch him, their fists met which cause the ground under them to crack and make a crater. AHS Izuku smiled then released some black stuff to grab FAS Izuku and threw him around. FAS Izuku got himself out, he looked at AHS Izuku and said, "What was that?!"

AHS Izuku said, "Like Jun would say, 'A trade secret'"

FAS Izuku smiled and knew that this Izuku was going to be a challenge, almost everyone knew that their Izuku did that in their last test, but their Izuku doesn't know how to control it. This Izuku had full control of it, which he said, "This is one of the latest additions to my quirk, now that I know I still have control of it. I going to try a new trick."

AHS Izuku surrounded himself with the black stuff and then jumped forward to attack FAS Izuku, the two collided once more but with more power. They went into a series of punches until AHS Izuku said, "North American Smash!"

Which FAS Izuku was forced to use his copy of One for All to power up his Anti-Might to use more power. They negated each other but Sleepy had to use his power to protect everyone watching the fight, the dust cleared which revealed two shirtless Izukus with bulking muscles. Which after Bored got Sleepy to erase the girls who did the deed with the original Izuku and the girls who did saw them they had nose bleeds from how built they were. Midnight was being held back by Scarecrow Izuku said, "No mom, control yourself!"

The two Izukus looked at each other, then AHS Izuku asked, "I forced you to use it, didn't I?"

FAS Izuku said, "Yes you did, you are indeed strong. Next time, we should fight each other at our strongest."

AFO Izumi said, "Impressive, you both are strong and you, All Might's son, are stronger than I expected."

AHS Izuku smugged, "I bet you have a lot of quirks that would put us to shame. I mean how many quirks do you have?"

AFO Izumi smirked, "500 quirks in total"

Everyone was stunned by what they heard her say, then FAS Izuku said, "My ultra-quirk Anti-Might is made of 251 quirks, but you have 500 quirks. That is a lot of power to have young lady."

AHS Izuku said, "That would be a fight to have, I mean that is a lot of combinations to have."

AFO Izumi said, "I can do dad's Air Cannon and a few others, but I'm still learning."

FAS Izuku said, "Have you thought about make a combination to make a dragon. Like some wings quirk, gigantification quirk, flaming breath quirk, and a lizard quirk."

AFO Izumi smiled, "You mean this?"

She used a quirk combination to make the dragon FAS Izuku was describing which AFO smiled by the control that his daughter had, then she went back to normal to say, "My personal favorite combination is what I call the 'Fallen Angel'."

She then used a quirk combination to give herself two pairs of wings, then she revealed light and darkness manipulation quirks, then made it rain beams of light. Then made a sword of darkness to where one swing can destroy an entire city with ease. Everyone concluded to not piss her off, even Bakugo came to that conclusion which then after the two Izukus got a new set of clothes, they head back to their seats and got ready to watch the movie.


	16. Initial D

**Initial D**

Everyone got comfortable in their new seats, which were now couches with blankets and what not. Sleepy got in his red sleeping bag and laid on his side on his couch, Bored was on a love seat. Hardcasekara was on a really comfortable reclining chair, and Ghost was on a reclining chair as well with blankets on him. Everyone was either on a couch or a reclining chair, Sleepy the got the remote to then turn the screen back on. The screen turned on and Sleepy pressed play.

**The screen revealed the words 'Ad'.**

Ghost then said, "I though you have the premium, Sleepy."

Sleepy then said, "_**Oh, I do but it's really nothing more than a white lie. Except for the high-resolution part.**_"

**The narrator then said, "Coming soon."**

**The scene changed to a fire landscape with a man in armor killing nomus left to right of him with a chainsaw, plasma gun, shotgun, chaingun, and his bare fists. While he was killing them, the music 'Rip and Tear' was playing in the background.**

Bored said, "_Wait, Sleepy is that…_"

Sleepy said, "_**Yep, it's …**_"

**Then the title revealed to said, 'Doom Eternal coming to the Izuku Midoriya multiverse'.**

The gods cheered that there is a Doom Slayer Izuku coming soon, which some were terrified of this universe while some found an interest in it. Sleepy then said, "_**Okay, one more commercial.**_"

**The next ad then started how showing class 1A and Eraserhead said, "Okay class, today is the final exam, class. You will be tested on…"**

**Eraserhead looked over to Izuku playing Smash Bros Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch in the class.**

Everyone looked in confusion of why this Izuku was gaming on the final exam, but the gods were finding this funny as hell.

**Eraserhead continued while looking at Izuku, "… on chapters 2 through 37. Problem child, Problem child, put the device away…"**

**Izuku didn't give a fuck what Eraserhead was saying, which Eraserhead said, "Put the device away or you will receive an F for the final!"**

**Izuku kept gaming, Eraserhead getting angrier, "Yeah, everybody in the entire school will get an F, if you don't put that thing away!"**

**Izuku then looked up then put the device down, which Eraserhead said, "Thank you and now…"**

**Izuku then pulled out the Switch TV connector, and Kirishima said, "YO! HE GOT THE SMASH BUNDLE!"**

**Eraserhead looked at him in shock then Izuku pulled out a 60-inch flat screen TV, which Kaminari said, "YO! A TV, WHEN DID YOU EVEN BRING THAT INTO CLASS!"**

Everyone want laughing their asses off by the chain of events that was happening.

**Izuku then pulled out two remotes, while Eraserhead looked at him in shock that his problem child was just straight up defying him. Izuku then reached one of the remotes to Eraserhead, Sero said, "YO! HE WANT TO SMASH!"**

Everyone was dying from this, this was too good.

**Eraserhead then grabbed the remote and said, "Fuck the finals, I'm about to game you ass!"**

**Everyone started cheering, but Eraserhead said, "Class, class, we are still taking the final let's be realistic. We gonna play for 30…m…hour, but we are gonna to stay."**

**Kirishima said, "That alright, hey point the camera at me."**

**Then the ad was over.**

Everybody fuck died from that ad, which Nezu said, "I'm glad Eraserhead isn't that kind of teacher or else he would be fired."

Eraserhead stopped laughing from Nezu's comment.

The Sleepy said, "_**Okay, now the show is starting.**_"

Everyone looked at the screen to see this new Izuku and what was Initial D.

**The scene was a group of people standing near sharp turn, then it focuses on two adults with t-shirts reading 'Project D', one of them had blonde hair and the other dyed his hair green. Then a voice said, "Are you Mr. Midoriya from Project D?"**

**The two turned around and the green haired one said, "Who the hell are you?"**

Everyone thought, 'You are no way in hell Izuku!"

**The voice came from Todoroki and he said, "I'm just a noob. My name is Shoto Todoroki."**

**The two stepped front a little bit, which Todoroki said, "Hey, chill out. I just want to have a friendly chat. I'm not picking a fight or anything."**

**Todoroki pointed at his car and said, "See? We're both 86 drivers."**

**He then scratched his head, "I, um… how do I put this? As an 86 driver, I'm very interested in the driving of the famous Izuku Midoriya. I wonder if you'd show me your incredible driving technique."**

**The imposter said, "No, I'm not supposed to do that."**

**Todoroki tilted his head a little to say, "Just one flashy drift, please. My request is that you burst out sideways from the top of that bridge over there, then…"**

**('Gas Gas Gas' started playing)**

**The imposter said, "I can't. Ryosuke won't allow that."**

**Todoroki continued, "The exit is a 90 degree bend, so if you can clear the corner with only accelerator work, the crowd would go nuts. On-the-line cornering, you see?"**

**The imposter shouted, "Don't screw with me! It not as easy as it looks!"**

Everyone was asking themselves if this was even possible, and one mess up can flip the car.

**Todoroki said, "You're right. Normally it's impossible…"**

**Then a car was heard in the distances. Which Todoroki smiled and thought, 'Here he comes.'**

Everyone was wondering who was coming and were curious where Izuku was at.

**Todoroki looked at the road and said, "But I guess the world is big, and there's one moron who can pull it off without any practice. Only one."**

**The imposters were now nervous for what is about to happen.**

**Todoroki walked over to said, "Alright, listen guys. You'd better pay attention and watch what's gonna happen very carefully. You don't get to see it this close very often. This is real drifting."**

**Todoroki snapped his fingers and a car came into view and did the drift that Todoroki was talking about. The car did the perfect drift and then zoomed off, leaving everyone and the imposters stunned that it was just done. Todoroki then thought, 'So fast. He's much better than before.'**

Everyone was shocked that the impossible drift was just done right in front of their eyes and though who was driving that car.

**The imposter said, "Who was that?"**

**The other imposter said, "Could it be the real one?"**

**Then the green haired one said, "We need to get out here, Katisuke. We have urgent business."**

**Then another voice said, "Your name is Katisuke?"**

**The imposters looked and saw Bakugo, which Bakugo said, "What a coincidence, so is mine."**

**The imposters were now freaking out, because the real Bakugo was in front of them. Bakugo gave Todoroki the Project D handshake and said, "It's been a while, Shoto."**

**Todoroki said, "Yeah. It looks like you're doing alright."**

**Then the car that did the impossible drift appeared, which two people came out. The passenger had purple eyes and hair and the driver had green eyes and hair. **

A lot of people's jaws dropped to the ground because Izuku was the one who did that epic drift. Izuku was surprised by this and his mom thought she might not let him drive after seeing this.

**The imposter in a panic yelled, "HE'S REAL!"**

**Todoroki asked, "Now, what do we do to these imposters?"**

**Bakugo then said, "What gets me the most is they used Project D's name. The name is a badge of honor."**

**The two imposters got on their knees and begged forgiveness, then Bakugo continued, "The second problem is my imposter is so damn ugly, and that deserves a few broken bones for." **

Bakugo agreed with every word this Bakugo just said, he smiled at the comment.

**The blonde imposter then said, "I'm so I'm ugly!"**

**Then All Might came up and coughed a little bit, which Bakugo walked to the side and said, "Just kidding."**

**All Might said, "We won't resort to violence or anything, but make sure never do this again. We can get your name and address from you tag number. Don't underestimate our information network."**

**The imposters then said, "I wouldn't do it again."**

**All Might looked over to Izuku and said, "Oh, Izuku, you wanted to tell them something?"**

**Izuku nodded and told the imposters, "Um… you picked up a girl named Tomoko, didn't you? I got in trouble for that."**

**The fake imposter looked at him in fear and he continued, "Make sure you contact her and clear up the misunderstanding… since it is a real pain for me."**

**The imposter shouted, "I WILL! I'M VERY SORRY!"**

**Shinso then said, "Make sure you do, we won't be nice next time."**

**The screen went black. **

Bored then said, "_Okay Sleepy take them back._"

Sleepy said, "_**HEHE, I have a better idea.**_"

Sleepy then grabbed Bored's die to roll and summon more Izuku's to the theater to watch with them. He summon 4 more Izukus; one had elf ears, long green hair, and a bow, another had a lab coat on with eyes that people can tell he hasn't been sleeping for days, another with a leather jacket with a grim reaper on the back with the words 'Sons of Anarchy' and the last one had red lens glasses with a green fur coat with an open black dress shirt and black dress pants. Sleepy then said, "_**I have summoned High Elf Izuku from Lord of the Rings, Mad Scientist Izuku, Sons of Anarchy Izuku, and Doflamingo Izuku to watch with us.**_"

Bored then said, "_Wait, Doflamingo Izuku are you insane?_"

Doflamingo Izuku looked at him with an insane look and said, "You have a problem with that?"

Sleepy said, "_**Behave yourself now, Bored doesn't mean it. We have a throne for you over there.**_"

Doflamingo Izuku walked to his throne, then SOA (Sons of Anarchy) Izuku said, "Where is the beer?"

Sleepy then summoned a cooler of beer next to SOA Izuku's seat and SOA Izuku said, "Thanks"

Mad Scientist Izuku looked at Mei huge pile of blueprints and started reading them, then Mei said, "What are you doing to my future babies?!"

MS Izuku looked at her to say, "Ah, I see you're a woman of culture."

Which then Mei and MS Izuku started talking about building stuff and their works which Mei and MS Izuku started taking notes off each other, some people were afraid of the two working together. Then LOR (Lord of the Rings) Izuku sat down and said, "These are indeed comfy chairs."

Izuku's classmates wanted to touch this Izuku's ears to see if they are real, then Sleepy threw the dart and said, "_**Hey Izumi, we are visiting your world. Is that alright?**_"

Izumi looked at him and said, "That is perfectly alright."

Then Sleepy said, "_**Let me check for an ad first.**_"

The screen revealed no ad, then Sleepy said, "_**Perfect**_"


	17. All For Her

**All For Her**

Sleepy before he played the video said, "_**Wait, I need to record something first.**_"

The gods looked at him, then Bored said, "_Please record our favorite show._"

Sleepy then went to the channel listings to find a show called 'My Long Beach Academia', which Sleepy the pressed record on it. Sleepy then said, "_**We're going to watch it after this.**_"

Everyone who wasn't a god was curious about this 'My Long Beach Academia', but Sleepy then clicked the button and the screen went black.

**AFO (All for One) before his face got destroyed, went to his house one day, ready to see his family. He opened the door to find his daughter, Izumi Midoriya; which she said, "Papa! Your home!"**

**AFO picked up little Izumi and said, "Hello my little princess."**

**Inko giggled a little bit and said, "Dinner is almost ready dear."**

Inko then found there was something familiar about AFO's repaired face in the theater and AFO was trying his best not to look at her too much. Which the gods were also trying to help the poor man from Inko and everyone else from learning the truth about AFO. Because it would ruin the big reveal when they return to their world.

**AFO then said, "That's great to hear."**

**Izumi then asked, "Guess what Papa?"**

**AFO asked, "Yes?"**

**Izumi said, "My birthday is tomorrow!"**

**AFO smiled and said, "How can I forget your birthday, you excited about your quirk?"**

**Izumi smiled brighter, "Yes, papa."**

**The next day, AFO took Izumi to his trusted doctor to see if she has his quirk, which AFO explained his quirk to her and to keep it a secret from Inko. They got the results and saw she had his quirk AFO, which Izumi smiled and cheered that she had her father's quirk. Which AFO then took her a tied-up man and told her to take his quirk.**

While everyone was shocked that he would such a thing, AFO though, 'Yeah, I would do that.'

**Izumi after taking the man's quirk, AFO said, "Your new quirk allows you to breath fire like one of my quirks."**

**Izumi then learned to use her new quirks and continued to come with her dad to get more quirks. She wanted to be a hero until the day All Might nearly killed her dad, she cried for days until Kurogiri which Izumi knew from her dad came. Kurogiri brought her to her dad who was now hooked up to hoses and was on a chair, which then she vowed to her father that one day she will avenge her father. Which AFO smiled and said, "In order to defeat All Might, you must gain the best quirk combinations and train with them."**

Everyone was terrified of this world, because All Might then saw at that moment he fucked up.

**11 years later**

**Tomura and the rest of the League was saved by AFO, which AFO said, "It is alright to make mistakes, young Tomura. That is why I'm here, to help you…"**

**AFO was interrupted by All Might attacking him, which after a few minutes of throwing All Might around, Bakugo escaping, and Gran Torino knocking out a few of the league members. AFO force activated Kurogiri's warp quirk and Magne's quirk to get everyone out, he said, "Tomura, you must continue the fight, which is why I going to send you to someone who will help you more than I can."**

**Tomura then yelled, "DON'T DO THIS SENSEI, YOUR INJURED!"**

**Tomura was going through the warp gate and looked around to find him and league in another nomu lab that they didn't even know about. Then a feminine voice said, "Tomura Shigaraki, it nice to finally meet you."**

**All the league members who were awake look to the source of the voice and saw a teenage girl in a lab coat sitting in a desk, she then got up and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Miss Fortune, the daughter of All for One."**

**Tomura and the other members looked at her with wide eyes, then Tomura asked, "You're really Sensei's daughter?"**

**Izumi smiled, "Of course, why would I lie? Anyways if your asking me why I'm not helping Papa, he told me I'm not ready yet."**

AFO though, 'She needs a lot more power than I have to defeat him, but she has to worry about the next OFA users after All Might."

**Tomura said, "Senei told me you are the only person that can help me achieve my goal."**

**Izumi smiled and said, "You and I have the same goal, kill All Might. But I will also expand on your goal to make All Might suffer before his death."**

**Tomura in confusion, "What do you mean?"**

**Izumi then said, "We must kill his successor in front of him, to so that his power will not be passed on anymore, and to smash his future like he did to Papa. Then after he sees his failure then we kill him full of regrets."**

**Tomura smiled, "You are right, thank you. Sensei was right, you will be helpful to me."**

The league was shocked that this Tomura thanked someone, which they were trying to process if it was even possible in the first place.

**Izumi laughed and said, "If I can call you Tomura, then you can call me 'Izumi'."**

**Tomura then said, "So what do we do Izumi?"**

**Izumi said, "We begin by helping me find some quirks I'm looking for and I'm provide you with my power, which is the same as Papa's, and these nomus."**

**Tomura then asked, "You have Sensei's power?"**

**The league was surprised that someone else had their former boss' quirk, which she said, "Yep, I'm looking for more quirks to make the perfect combination to ultimately destroy One for All and to take back the world that belonged to Papa."**

**Tomura smiled, "I find this to the best deal that I ever come across, but there must be other things you aren't tell us."**

**Izumi said, "Your just as observant as Papa said, well I do have to head home to take care of Mom. I also have school as well which is at UA, if you are wonder who was bringing you the information on UA. I also will be quirk hunting as well, but if you all help with the quirk hunting then I have more time to fight and help you all."**

Everyone was shocked by all the stuff she was doing, they all were thinking that she must have had one tight schedule.

**Tomura then said, "You have a deal. We will benefit each other greatly from this."**

**Izumi then said, "I know we will, you get the resources you need, and my schedule is least packed than before."**

**When the other members got up, Tomura introduce her to them and explained their other jobs that they must help with. Kurogiri then went up to Izumi and asked, "How is your mother doing?"**

**Izumi happy to see Kurogiri, "She's doing great, how have you been before All Might and the other heroes destroyed your bar?"**

**Kurogiri said, "I was alright."**

**Izumi then slide a pair of keys to him and said, "You have a bar to run a few blocks from here, Papa was prepared for this."**

**Kurogiri grabbed the keys then headed to the location of his bar that Izumi told him. Dabi then went up to her and asked, "So are you powerful as the big boss?"**

**Izumi smiled, "I don't know if I could say that, I'm still looking for the best quirk combinations, but Papa said that I should become stronger than him. So, the goal for now is get the right quirk combination to easily destroy a city with one attack."**

**Dabi was a little terrified by how calmly she talked about destroying a city.**

Everyone couldn't blame him, which AFO Izumi said, "I had a few combinations that could that, but they take a lot of energy and stamina. I realized that I still had to train my body to use the power."

AFO said, "Smart, resourceful, and patient; I like that."

AFO Izumi said, "Thanks Papa."

**Izumi then listen to the radio to hear her papa was now in Tartarus, she was sad about it she was told it was apart of the plan. She smiled as she gave Spinner, Dabi, Toga, Compress, and Magne a list of people with quirks she was interested in. She then told Tomura the location of the bar where Kurogiri was at then everyone left which Izumi locked the door of the lab. Izumi was in her villain outfit, it was skin tight suit with a black oni mask with gold teeth on it. **

AFO smiled, "Your wearing the mask I wore in my early days."

AFO Izumi smiled, "I knew you would recognize it, Papa."

Everyone was terrified by this Izuku's interaction with AFO, except the villain versions of Izuku, CN Izuku, the gods, and MS Izuku.

**She flew around the city with a quirk she called 'Sky Walk' in the night sky until she found her target, she landed behind the target and knock him out with a sleep gas quirk. She then used her warping quirk to get him into a cage in her lab, then she flew again to get her next targets. After 2 hours, she and the league members that help her got 20 people on her list which she warped them to the cage in her lab. She then said, "You all did a great job helping me. As a thanks, I would like to remind you all I am apart of the league, if you need anything like a nomu or want another quirk let me know."**

**Dabi stepped forward and asked, "Do you have a quirk that summons ice?"**

Everyone was question why Dabi would ask for a quirk, Dabi like the idea and he was going to get AFO to give him one if he could.

**Izumi laughed, "Of course I have a few ice quirks, but I think you might be looking for a powerful ice quirk to match your powerful fire quirk. I will give you a quirk I call 'Blizzard', as the name implies you will create a powerful blizzard and control how cold it is to freeze everything around you into ice. You can freeze people to a point where you can punch them, and they fall apart into ice cubes."**

**Dabi smiled, "That is the quirk I am looking for."**

**Izumi then said, "Get on one knee and you will have the power."**

**Dabi got on one knee, then Izumi put her hand on his head to transfer the quirk to him. Then Izumi said, "I will get a few nomus to help you train your new quirk."**

**Dabi nodded, then Toga said, "That was so cool!"**

**Then Izumi smiled at Toga, "Your quirk I cool to, to turn into anyone with just consuming some of there blood. It is a very powerful quirk, but I think you should have a blood controlling quirk that turns blood into weapons. Which I have but the question is will you take it."**

**Toga jumped in excitement then Izumi gave her the quirk, which then she went home. Izumi got home and mom said, "Sweet, where were you?!"**

**Izumi laughed, "Sorry, I saw what was going on the TVs on the way home. I was so focused on them that I forgot that I need to head home."**

Sleepy said, "_**That is a great cover story.**_"

The gods nodded.

**Miss Midoriya said, "It's really late, but I'm glad your home."**

**Izumi then went to the dinner table to eat her dinner.**

**The Next Day**

**Izumi was walking into class in UA, she was in Class 1A.**

Everyone looked at her in shock that she was in their class, and she was a powerful villain.

**Izumi sat in her chair and started talking with everyone about last night's events.**

The class noticed that her desk was Mineta's desk, which Mina asked, "Where is Mineta in this world?"

Sleepy then said, "_**Izumi, can you tell them what you did to the purple ball hair kid.**_"

Izumi said, "Oh that guy, I wonder what his name was, I took his quirk to make a nomu who had a quirk that turned anything it wanted into a grenade. The two quirks made sticky grenades which I found that nomu very useful to destroy any buildings. That nomu also had a super regeneration quirk and a self-destruction that turns a body part into a bomb. In conclusion, the nomu was a walking bomb, which I gave it the name 'Ka-boom'."

AFO was impressed by the nomu she created, the heroes and students were terrified by the nomu she described.

**After Aizawa punished the students who recused Bakugo, he then started the lesson of the day. The screen went black ending the world.**

The villains loved it, then Bored said, "_Will you bring more Izukus?_"

Sleepy then said, "_**Maybe I will, I mean we already have 54 people here counting us. It wouldn't hurt if we slowly added more.**_"

Then Bored rolled the die, which 4 more Izukus appeared; one had looked like Izuku but he had a big ass screw in his hand, another had suit on and a watch, another had white green hair and a black eye with a red iris, and the last one had a prisoner outfit on with blood around his mouth which he quickly cleaned off.

Bored then said, "_I have summoned Sleepy's favorite All Fiction Izuku, my favorite Izuku All for Time Izuku, Tokyo Ghoul Izuku, and finally Hannibal Lector Izuku._"

Nezu then asked, "You mean the cannibal Hannibal Lector?"

HL (Hannibal Lector) Izuku said, "In my world you never had a problem with that, dear Nezu."

TG (Tokyo Ghoul) Izuku said, "I'm fond with this Izuku because it's hard to find someone that eats human flesh with, but to find someone who can cook it like an expert. That is a gift, his talks are wonderful and knowledge filled."

AF (All Fiction) Izuku ran to All Might and said, "All Might, can I have your autograph please?"

All Might gave him his autograph then went to Sleepy to sit next to him, then AFT (All for Time) Izuku sat next to Bored and talked to him about the full power of All for Time. Bored explained to him that he can travel through time, can take years of life from a person and add to his lifespan, and make him and other people or object older or young. Which AFT Izuku was taking all the information in, because he was still understanding that godly power he got from Bored.

Then Sleepy said, "_**Okay, I was going to do Snoop Dogg Izuku, but My Long Beach Academia takes the win and that is what we are going to watch next.**_"

The gods cheered for the great skits and best jokes in history was about to happen.


	18. My Long Beach Academia

**My Long Beach Academia**

Everyone got relaxed to watch the next clip until someone knocked on the door, Sleepy then said, "_**I'm going to check that.**_"

Everyone was wondering who would be at the door, then Sleepy check through the door hole and ran to Bored and said, "_**Bored use those space powers you stole and get us and the entire theater out of here.**_"

Bored sighed and did what he asked, then Hardcasekara asked, "What was that about?"

Sleepy then said, "_**I'm not talking about it.**_"

Bored asked, "_When are you going to talk to him? I mean you know it's unhealthy to avoid your problems like this?_"

Sleepy then said, "_**I know and avoiding is only way I deal with my problems is to avoid my problems. Also let's get the video rolling, shall we?**_"

Everyone was beyond confused, the only people who knew were Bored and Ghost. The gods shrugged it off, then the screen turned on.

**The scene opened with Izuku talking to Uraraka until Bakugo yelled, "DEKU!"**

**Deku jumped a little bit, then Bakugo continued, "Stay out of my way or I'll kill you, bastard."**

**The scene changes to Izuku eating then Bakugo yelled, "Deku!"**

**Izuku stopped eat to look at him in eyes with zero fucks which Bakugo said, "Are you eat? Stop eating or you'll regret it"**

**The Izuku blinked which pissed off Bakugo to where he said, "Did you just blinked? You're going to pay for that. Deku, I hate you."**

**Izuku signed, which Bakugo continued, "I hope you die, you don't belong in UA. I better than you, I the best there is…"**

**Izuku snapped, "SHUT UP!"**

**Bakugo lost his words, Izuku then continue, "All you do is bitch!"**

**Izuku flipped a desk over and continue, "And complain and cry. I swear to God, one of these seasons bro, one of these seasons I going to fuck you up!"**

The god and a few others were laughing their asses off. Some were surprised to see him snap like this.

**Izuku continued, "Like I'm going to beat your ass."**

**Izuku walked up to him to grab his shoulders, "Like you are better than me, you're stronger than me, congratulations…"**

**He then squeezed his shoulder to yell, "… NOBODY GIVES A FUCK!"**

Everyone laughed even harder, Bakugo was absolutely shock and scared which he decided to maybe dial it back a few.

**Izuku continued, "I'M OUT HERE GRINDING, GETTING IT, TRYIN TO CONTROL MY QUIRK! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!"**

**Izuku walked off, leaving Bakugo shocked and said, "Todoroki should've folded your ass."**

Todoroki though to himself, 'I should've folded his ass.'

**The scene changed to the classroom which Eraserhead came in, "Good morning class."**

The students then yelled, "ERASERHEAD TELLS US 'GOOD MORNING'?!"

**Eraserhead said, "I hope you all use the study guide for the final exam…"**

**Kirishima nodded which Eraserhead continued, "… because none of those questions are on this test."**

**Kirishima looked at him in a really bitch face, Eraserhead continued, "Now the final is on 13 chapters we never went over in class, the final is not multiple-choice, the final is 50 question, I need 3 paragraph answers for each question with a 30-page essay on the back. The final is worth 100% of your grades, meaning if you fail this test, you fail UA. Any questions?"**

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground which Nezu said, "I see in this universe you are trying to fail your entire class like the one before."

Eraserhead decided to take notes from this version of Eraserhead to make a test to get rid of certain people in his future classes.

**Kirishima and a few others raised their hands which Eraserhead said, "Put your goddamn hands down, is everyone ready?"**

**Everyone then got ready, which Eraserhead said, "You may begin."**

**Not even a second and he yelled, "PENCILS DOWN, PENCILS DOWN, THAT IT, IT'S OVER, IT'S DONE!"**

**Kirishima got up to throw his final, which everyone was shocked and Eraserhead asked, "Young man, where are you going?"**

**Kirishima said, "I'm going home."**

**Eraserhead said, "Sit down!"**

**Kirishima yelled, "FUCK UA!"**

**Mina then said, "Oh shit, Kirishima snapped!"**

**Kirishima then said, "Fuck UA."**

The gods were dying, and a few others did the same.

**The scene changed to the interrogation room, were Bakugo said, "Where were you yesterday around 5 o' clock?"**

**Izuku then said, "Fucking your mom with my dick."**

Bakugo got fucking triggered from the comment and Izuku's mom fainted, while the gods were laughing so hard, they were crying.

**Bakugo then said, "Wise guy huh, where did you get the drugs?"**

**Izuku then said, "From your mom after I fucked her."**

Everyone was shocked that Izuku was saying he had sex with Bakugo's mom which the gods were using their powers to prevent him from going to a full rampage.

**Bakugo then said, "You think this a joke, tell me where you got the stuff and who killed Kirishima."**

**Izuku said, "Fuck you, I ain't saying nothing."**

**Bakugo then said, "If you don't start dropping names, you are gonna be doing 25 to life."**

**Izuku aid, "It was me, Shoto, Momo, Uraraka, Iida, and Shinso. I have a list of their home addresses with relatives and pictures to help get an idea of who they are. We all sell drugs to this dude named Dabi, he kind like the kingpin, he lives West End of South Musutafu, he leaves next Wednesday which you might want to get that."**

Everyone was laughing their asses off by Izuku was doing to avoid prison.

**Izuku continued, "Shoto killed Kirishima with a forty-five that Iida owns **_**illegally**_**. He threw the gun in the sewer on 7****th**** street, I can show if you like, it should have his prints and everything. We also stole this car from a Misty bartender and told him we will call the heroes to say that the bar is a villain base on him. He kinda got scary so that might be a villain base, so you might want to do something about that."**

Everyone was dying because not only did he snitched on his partners but also the league.

**Izuku then said, "Anything else you want to know, because I ain't going to jail for no one."**

The gods couldn't breathe from this one and a few other were dying from this one.

**The scene changes to Tomura waking up to a room, which a man wearing all red said, "Yo chill."**

**Tomura asked, "Where am I, am I in heaven?"**

**The man laughed, "Heaven? Boi, you weren't even close."**

**Tomura said, "Oh god."**

**The man said, "As soon as you died, your soul didn't even go up, it went down here first class."**

**Tomura said, "The fire, the enteral darkness, the sodomy"**

**The man said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, they have been people that for year, we actually been chilling down here."**

**Tomura then asked, "Wait no fire?"**

**The man said, "Hell no! I hate the heat, AC stay blowning down here."**

**Tomura looked around, "Yeah, it does feel good down here, what about the forever darkness?"**

**The man said, "Boi, you don't see that light there."**

**Tomura said, "Yeah you right, what about the sodomy?"**

So far everyone loved this version of hell, Sleepy said, "_**I'm going to use one of my vacation days there.**_"

**The man said, "The only thing getting sodomized here are these bitches and trust me there are bitches."**

**Tomura looked at him in the eyes and asked, "How many bitches?"**

**The man said, "100,000 bitches"**

**Tomura said, "I do love bitches."**

The league couldn't keep themselves together because how funny Tomura was.

**The man said, "You can't fuck bitches in heaven. The only thing you can do is pray and take walks and shit like that."**

**Tomura said, "That is pretty boring."**

**The man said, "Yeah, we going to get you set up, there is a food court by the lobby which I got other stuff to take care of, hey what's your name by the way?"**

**Tomura smiled in a non-creepy way, "Tenko… Tenko Shimura."**

**The man smiled, "Lucifer… nice to meet you."**

Everyone laughed except Nana, which she was shocked that the leader of the league of villains was her grandson, that Tomura got to greeted by Satan himself.

Sleepy then said, "_**Perfection.**_"

Then handed Hardcasekara to summon the die and said, "_**Before we start our next universe which will be Cowboy Bebop, we are going to let Hardcase summon 4 more Izukus to watch with us.**_"

Before Hardcasekara rolled, Sleepy went to the back to check something which Bored shouted, "_I teleportrd the entire theater 500 light years from our original location, he isn't going to find yet!_"

Sleepy then shouted back, "_**I know, I'm checking out my valuables for a certain number to call someone to get certain people that you invited to show them our new location.**_"

Bored then asked, "_Who did I invite?_"

Sleepy then said, "_**Remember you said you invited the betas.**_"

Bored with wide eyes, "_Oh yeah, I forgot about that._"

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow, "Who are the betas?"

Sleepy said, "_**You see that Bored is in Izuku's beta form, well he decided to bring the real betas of Izuku, Bakugo, Uraraka, and All Might.**_"

Everyone was shocked by who they were seeing soon, which Bored said, "_Before you ask ahead of time, no you cannot take Beta Bakugo with you all._"

Izuku asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Ghost said, "You'll see for yourself when you see them."

Hardcasekara rolled the die which a flash of light appeared.

_**Next Time of My Heroes React to My Ideas**_

_**Whom did Hardcasekara summoned, what will everyone think of the betas, what is Sleepy running from, which scene from Cowboy Bebop will I be doing, and will LongBeachGriffy read this trash? Who knows for the last question, find out next time which will either be later today or early tomorrow.**_


	19. Cowboy Bebop

**Cowboy Bebop**

The light went away to reveal four new Izukus: one was black hair with an emotionless express, one looked like a rock star, on looked like the original Izuku except something was different about him, and one was a ghost of Izuku. Sleepy said, "_**Hardcasekara would you do the honors.**_"

Hardcasekara nodded, "The first one is Izuku Kamakura, he has multiple quirks but no memory of his past and no emotion. The second one is Izuku Yamada, son of Present Mic…"

Present Mic yelled, "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Eraserhead, Midnight, All Might, and Nezu were laughing their asses off.

Hardcasekara continued, "The third one is what I call the Unordinary Izuku, he can copy quirks like Monoma except he can use the copied quirk for as long as he wants and can copy multiple quirks at once. The last one is Izuku the Friendly Ghost."

Izuku Yamada went to Present Mic and said, "Hey dad!"

Which Present Mic was still in shock, which Scarecrow Izuku said, "Yeah give him some time, my mom here is also in shock. I wonder if Izuku Aizawa will arrive."

Eraserhead stopped laughing when he heard those words, then AHS Izuku said, "Man, I get to see myself as Midnight's son and Present Mic's kid, I can't wait to see myself as Eraserhead's kid."

Izuku Yamada said, "I know, I still love the fact that you are the son of All Might, with what about Izuku Todoroki."

Then Todoroki heard them and said, "Hold up, there is a universe where he is my brother!"

Sleepy looked at him, "_**You are in a multiverse, anything is possible as long as a god has an idea, it will be made. Anything is possible and can be weird the more you look at it.**_"

Bored hit a bong and said, "_Yeah man_"

Everyone looked at him, which Bored in confusion, "_What?_"

Sleepy then said, "_**What did I tell you about smoking the Devil's Lettuce?**_"

Bored said, "_Bring enough to share?_"

Sleepy then said, "_**Well you are right but not correct.**_"

Bored then said, "_Go outside to do it?_"

Sleepy nodded, which Bored went outside to continue what he was doing, which Sleepy said, "_**Let's get this video started.**_"

**The scene opened up to a small store getting robbed, which Giran was sitting on the counter talking to Uraraka who is the cashier. There were two thugs watching the hostages and one at the door making sure no one comes in the store. Giran said, "Think about it sweet heart, you know what the world is like? It's like a boiling pot with a soggy stew inside, and nothing stands out. It's all the same, one big sloshy puddle like goop. You know what makes it a stew?"**

**Uraraka asked, "The meat?"**

**Giran then said, "That's what everyone said, the meat it can be used for everything curry, goulash, same ingredients. It's the sew mix that makes it a stew."**

**Uraraka said, "Stew mix is on aisle five."**

Some people chuckled at Uraraka's lack of what he was talking about, while Uraraka was sweating bullets because she looked like she was going to get shot.

**Giran shouted, "I'm not looking for stew mix."**

**He shot a bullet in the air, which a full grown Bakugo outside the store said, "Great, a wannabe preacher with a gun."**

Kirishima though this Bakugo was super manly, which Sleepy though, '_**Come on man! My gay-dar is reading levels that shouldn't be possible. It's like he's so gay, that my gay-dar is now broken. I mean a god tier gay-dar, made by gods got destroyed by one mortal.**_'

**Bakugo then got his walky talky to said, "Hey Spike, there are three of them inside. I will go around back."**

**Then a deep voice said, "Alright."**

**The origin of the voice was a tall, messy green hair, and eyed man was walking up to the store to face the big grunt who was outside the store.**

The girls, except his mom and Eri, were attracted to this Izuku and their imagination were running wild.

**Giran inside said, "Forget about the police showing up, I already cut off the security system for this place. You see I know your security system better than you do you know why?"**

**Giran quickly pointed the gun at the logo on the register and continued, "I used to work for them, they laid me off which now I'm a thief. Isn't that ironic?"**

**Uraraka nodded, then Giran pointed the gun at her, "Then laugh…"**

**Uraraka started to do as he said, he then said, "Laugh a little more…"**

**Uraraka laughed a little more, he said, "Let's have a big laugh"**

**The both start laughing until Giran shout, "It's not funny!"**

**Spike walked up to the grunt, the grunt said, "Hey, take a hike buddy where close."**

**Spike looked down and the the grunt looked down to see Spike's foot to his face. Giran then said, "You are now going to put some cash on this card, max it out understand."**

**The door opens to find Spike walking in with headphones on looking for chips. Giran pointed his gun at him, "Hey, what the hell you think you're doing?"**

**Giran then walked up to said, "Are you deaf or what?"**

Sleepy then said, "_**Dude, he has headphones on, not deaf. Dumbass.**_"

Everyone one way or other agreed to the statement.

**Giran the demanded, "Take them off."**

**Spike grabbed a confetti popper and asked, "How much are these?"**

**Giran looked at it and Spike popped it at his face, which then Spike kicked the gun out Giran's hand. Then Spike kicked his leg then in the face which Giran's head was in a coffee maker which Spike pushed a button to pour coffee on his face. The two grunts ran at him, one of them said, "Hey punk come here."**

**One of the grunts started shooting at him but Spike was dodging him, Bakugo came out of the vent to fall and take down one of the two grunts. The grunt that was shooting at Spike started climbing over the aisle to get Spike, but Spike grabbed his arm and threw him into the donuts. As Bakugo was arresting the grunt he caught he said, "Spike!"**

**Spike said, "Yeah."**

**Then Spike went over to Uraraka, "Put my donut on their tab would you."**

**Then they heard the toilet in the restroom flush, then a grunt they didn't account for came out. The grunt looked at his buddies got taken out, then he grabbed an old lady to said, "Don't move."**

**Spike frowned, "Excuse me Jet, you said there were three in the store not four."**

**The grunt shouted, "Throw down your guns now!"**

**Bakugo said, "Sometimes misinformation can happen for allies and enemies."**

**Spike said, "Don't pull that Art of War bull crap on me."**

**The grunt yelled, "DROP THEM!"**

**Spike then pointed at the grunt to said, "And you, you took too long to take a shit!"**

**The grunt said, "I am going to kill this old lady if you don't drop your guns."**

Everyone was questioning why Bakugo and Izuku were some calm about this situation.

**Bakugo threw his gun away from him, Spike just pulled out the gun, and pointed it at the grunt. The grunt in shock said, "Don't you get it, I'm going to splatter grandma!"**

**Spike then said, "Well that's a real shame, but we're not cops or heroes. Sorry lady but we don't serve or protect this establishment."**

Everyone's jaws fell to the ground from this statement.

**The grunt asked, "What?"**

**Spike said, "I guess you have to chalk it up to bad luck."**

**The grunt said, "Cowboy scumbag!"**

**Bakugo said, "Wait a minute, I know you don't mean that Spike."**

**The old lady broke free to say, "You son of a bitch!"**

**Which the grunt no longer had the old lady as hostage, and Spike shot the gun out of the grunt's hand which the grunt fell back into the glass door keeping the sodas cold. The bullet also went to the grunt's shoulder. Soda cans fell on the grunt's head knocking him out.**

Everyone conclude that this was plan along, the plan itself was reckless but effective.

**After a few seconds, the old lady asked, "He called you a cowboy, what did he mean, who are you?"**

**Spike blew his gun then twirled it around then said, "Just a humble bounty hunter ma'am."**

**The screen turns black end the viewing.**

Sleepy then said, "_**Hands down my favorite scene from this world.**_"

Bored came in with four people which Bored (he changed his form to a white-haired version of the beta) was high as a kite, which Sleepy said, "_**I got this you pothead.**_"

Bored sat down then Sleepy introduced the betas, "_**The first one is the beta of Izuku, he's name is Mikumo Akatani. The next one is Bakugo, the third is Uraraka's beta which her name is Yu Takeyama and her power is the same as Mt. Lady's**_" (If you can tell, I'm using the very first betas. I mean the ones where Mt. Lady was supposed to Uraraka)

Then Sleepy pointed at All Might's beta then said, "_**And that is All Might's beta.**_"

Bakugo's beta said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we can be friends while we are here."

Everyone looked at the beta and Uraraka said, "Please, can we trade?"

She was speaking for the class except Bakugo, which Hardcasekara said, "I don't blame you, I mean the only change is that Beta Bakugo is nicer and is a natural genius. While your god thought he was boring, so he made your Bakugo to be arrogant asshole."

Sleepy said, "_**As for Mikumo, nothing really changed besides decent sleep, new hair design and color. As for Yu and Uraraka, Yu is basically a younger Mt. Lady.**_"

Everyone's jaws dropped, then Uraraka asked, "Wait a minute, I was supposed to be Mount Lady what happened?"

The gods looked at each other then Ghost said, "A lot, that is basically all we are going to say."

The two All Mights looked at each other All Might said, "I look old."

The beta said, "I look silly and you need to learn to give advice better. You should also know when to bring backup before you charge into situations."

Eraserhead asked, "Are you sure we can't trade?"

The gods looked at him letting Eraserhead know that they can't do such a thing.

Sleepy then handed Ghost the die and said, "_**Your turn to summon your four Izukus.**_"

Ghost sighed, then asked, "Are you can fit more people here?"

Sleepy said, "_**I can make the room bigger with my reality powers.**_"

Ghost shrugged then rolled the die then a light flashed.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Who did Ghost summoned? Will Kirishima come out of the closet? Will Izuku Aizawa show up? What is the next universe we are watching? Actually, I can answer that last one, it will Hannibal Lector Izuku. The next chapter will come either later today or early tomorrow.**_


	20. Izuku Hannibal Midoriya

**Izuku Hannibal Midoriya**

The light disappears revealing four new Izuku; the first one was but with armor on, the next one was Izuku but his tie on his uniform was done correctly, the third one seems to be talking to himself until a black substance came to talk to him, and the fourth looked normal but wore an interesting watch. Ghost then said, "The first Izuku is Kamen Rider Izuku from one of my worlds I created, the second one is Casanova Izuku, the third one is Venom Izuku, and the last one is Izuku 10."

(Izuku Hannibal Midoriya will be referred to as Izuku H.) Izuku H. said, "Greeting fellow cannibal, I cooked up your favorite."

Venom Izuku said, "We would love to, Hannibal."

Tokyo Ghoul Izuku, Venom Izuku, Izuku H., and Sleepy were at a dinner table eating some cooked up human flesh until Ghost asked, "Who are you eating?"

Sleepy smiled, "_**We are eating Stalin right now, but after this Hannibal will be cooking up Hitler. Would you like to try some?**_"

Bored said, "_I'm on a diet man!_"

Hardcasekara said, "I'll wait for Hitler."

Ghost then tried a piece of Stalin then said, "You weren't kidding when you mean he is a really good chef."

Izuku H. said, "Why thank you, it is an honor to be told by a god that my cooking is good."

Everyone else was either disgusted or intrigued by how good this version of Izuku's cooking is. Sleepy then threw a dart to land on Izuku H.'s world and said, "_**We are going to show off your cooking skills, is that ok?**_"

Izuku H. smiled, "That would be wonderful."

Sleepy then said, "_**It would also show your future version cooking if you don't mind.**_"

He nodded, and everyone looked at the screen while covering Eri's and Kota's eyes and ears.

**The scene opened with Izuku is the kitchen while classical music was playing in the background. He gently placed the meat on the cutting board, then he opened it up to then put some fruits and spices in it. He then used strings to make the meat wrap up the fruits, then covered it with some more meat then covered it with a leaf? (**_**I honest have no cooking knowledge, if anybody knows what that giant leaf looking thing when he was using before putting clay on to cook up someone leg put it in the comments**_**)**

**Then he got out a huge block of clay, then covered the meal in clay to then put it in the oven.**

Izuku H. said, "I do love cooking with clay, it stores the flavors, and keeps it at the right heat."

Tokyo Ghoul Izuku said, "I might need some lessons from you."

**Izuku then went to the dinning room to find Endeavor in a chair hooked up to some drugs and other medical stuff. Izuku put the dish down while Endeavor looked into space while Izuku got a tool to break the clay off the leaf and removed the leaf to reveal the meal. Izuku while doing this said, "I love cooking with clay, clay makes a most sacculate dish, and add complexity to dinner. Come from clay, return to clay."**

**Izuku grabbed the knife and fork, then turned to Endeavor, "Shall I carve?"**

**Endeavor looked at him, "I think you already have."**

**The view quickly changes to Endeavor missing one of his legs.**

Todoroki and Dabi couldn't help but smile and giggled, the gods found it funny as well, the cannibals chuckled at Endeavor's comment, and everyone else was thinking the gods broke them.

**Izuku said, "Your leg is no good for you anymore."**

**Then Izuku explained the medical condition that Endeavor was currently in, then he sliced up a piece of his leg and gave him a piece. Then he said, "This is a more practical use of your leg now."**

**Izuku got himself a piece of Endeavor's leg, Endeavor then asked, "Hard to have anything, isn't it Doctor Midoriya?"**

Everyone jaws dropped that this version was a doctor in the medical field which explains his knowledge on Endeavor's condition.

**Endeavor continued, "Hard to get it, hard to keep it. A damn slippery life."**

**Izuku sat down, "You were interested in getting to know the Musutafu Ripper, today is your opportunity."**

**Endeavor then asked, "You intent me to be my last supper?"**

**Izuku said, "Yes"**

**Endeavor said, "How does one politely refuse a dish in these moments?"**

**Izuku started eating, "One doesn't, the tragedy is not to died, it's to be wasted."**

**Endeavor watched as Izuku was eating his leg, then Endeavor then decided to at least try his leg before he dies. Endeavor took a bite, then after he ate it, he was in shock by would good his leg was. He then said, "Compliments to the chef."**

**Izuku nodded and they continued to eat Endeavor's leg.**

In the audience, Dabi and Todoroki were smiling the entire time which freaked their friends out, then Izuku H. asked, "Hey you two smiling. Would you like to know what Endeavor's leg tasted like?"

Dabi and Todoroki quickly got up to listen to how Endeavor's leg tasted while everyone else was shocked that the two were interested in a weird topic. Toga went to the back to ask if Izuku H. can cook with blood which he revealed human blood ice cream for her. Which now Toga had some ice to eat, human blood ice cream.

Sleepy then said, "_**The next scene is where the police are looking for a copycat killer, who is copying Izuku H. But little did the police know Izuku found him and killed him, which he will make him his next meal.**_"

Izuku H. brought out some expensive wine for the cannibals to drink.

**Tenya asked, "What happened to his leg?"**

**Tenya, Tensei (Tenya's older brother), Asui, and Eraserhead was looking at the bodies which one of them is missing a leg. Tensei said, "Maybe he cut it off just so it would fit."**

**The scene quickly changed to Izuku unwrapping a leg from some paper, back at the police station Asui said, "He changed colors mid brush stroke."**

**The scene came back to Izuku sawing the foot off the leg, which back at the police station Eraserhead said, "What did Dr. Midoriya say?"**

**The scene went back to Izuku sawing up the leg to four pieces, Eraserhead said, "The eye looks beyond this world into the next to see a reflection of man himself." **

**Eraserhead looks at the photo of the crime scene, Eraserhead said, "There was never supposed to be a reflection. The killer is having a crisis, the question is now how the killer found his fix?"**

**Izuku then pull out one of his many recipes for cooking up human flesh. He wrapped up the meat with string then covered them in flour, then seasoned them to then pan sire them. He cut up some carrots, onion, and other stuff and put the meat with the vegetables in a pot. He then pulled the pot out of the oven and placed one of the huge pieces of leg on a plate and opened a bottle of wine to enjoy his dinner. **

Sleepy then said, "_**The next one is going to be disturbing for some of you, the buckets are ready.**_"

Izuku H. asked, "Which meal is this?"

Sleepy said, "_**This is you in the future after you broke out and saved Detective Eri from your mortal enemy Overhaul, the scene where you are eating a certain someone thinking cap.**_"

Izuku H. nodded, "I can't wait to see that."

**Detective Eri woke up in a house in a black dress, the last thing she remembered save Izuku saved her life, but she had no one idea where she was at. She then headed down stairs to find an older Izuku cooking up something and older Bakugo sitting next to him, looking a little brain dead. Izuku said, "Eri, you should be resting."**

All for One asked, "Why does Bakugo look like one of my nomus?"

Sleepy chuckled, "_**You will see pretty soon.**_"

**Eri said, "Sorry, I'm just hungry. Hello Bakugo."**

**Izuku looked at Bakugo, "Don't be rude say, 'Hello Detective Eri'."**

**Bakugo said, "Hello Detective Eri."**

**Izuku looked at Eri, "What you got in your hand Eri, something to bash me on the head with. Can I ask you to put it down?"**

**Eri looked shocked and put the snow globe in her hand on the table, she was tripping a little bit before getting in the chair.**

Izuku H. raised an eyebrow, "I drugged her a little bit to help with a blow to the head or something, am I correct?"

Sleepy said, "_**Spot on.**_"

**Bakugo saw the snow globe and said, "Hey, that's mine."**

**Izuku calmly said, "Don't worry about it, dear friend. She wasn't going to steal it or damage it. Love the dress Eri, you look beautiful."**

**Izuku checked the clock behind him, and said, "Why don't you say grace, Kacchan. While I get the main course ready."**

**Bakugo then was giving grace which Eri was watching Izuku carefully, then Izuku gave them soup with water, because wine shouldn't be mix with a drugged Eri. The Bakugo closed his eyes which Izuku took off his hat at removed the top part of his skull revealing Bakugo's brain.**

A lot of people were horrified, the gods were fine, the cannibals were actually thinking about what his brain might taste like, Miss Midoriya passed out, Izuku was in horror that his other version is going to eat his childhood friend's brain, and Izuku H. said, "I can't wait for the future."

**Bakugo opened his eyes, Eri wide eyes, "Dr. Midoriya…"**

**Izuku said, "You see Eri, the brain feels no pain, for example Kacchan won't miss this little piece here, which is the… seed of good manners. Which I didn't think he was born with one in the first place."**

**Eri said, "I will let you go, just don't do this."**

**Izuku said, "What a cheap trade, how do the words taste to you Eri. Hmm, cheap and metallic like sucking on a greasy coin. Well I'm hungry, you might not want to join in."**

Everyone was freaking out that Izuku was going to eat Bakugo's brain, which the gods and cannibal were cheering for him to do it. All for One and Nezu were on the edge of their seats to see how much of a monster this version really was.

**Eri tearing up and looking at Bakugo, "Bakugo, I'm sorry."**

**Izuku was removing the sack that protects the brain, he then cut a piece of Bakugo's brain and put it in the pan. After a few seconds, he made Bakugo open his mouth and Bakugo ate a piece of his own brain.**

Some people puked, CN Izuku said, "I think I have a favorite version of myself."

**Bakugo said, "That was amazing, compliments to the chef."**

**Izuku said, "Why thank you, Kacchan."**

**Eri was on the urge of puking, Izuku got himself some wine looked at the clock. He drank it and took a piece of Bakugo's brain for a snack. He looked at Eri, "Given the chance you would deny me my life, wouldn't you?" **

**Eri nodded her head 'no', Izuku continue, "No, my freedom and if you did would they take you back. You think the FBI, those people you despise almost as they despise you. They'll give you a medal, Eri, to hang on your wall to remind yourself of your courage and incorruptibility. In my opinion, you should get a mirror for that, because why get a stupid medal for that."**

**Then Izuku took Bakugo out of the room, into the basement to get more pieces off of him and then left for to Canada. The screen turned black.**

Izuku H. said, "The future looks great for me."

Everyone looked at him then the oven ringed, which he headed on over to get some meals, he then said, "Freshly cooked Hitler coming right up."

Hardcasekara came to the table to try some of Hitler, Venom Izuku had Hitler's brain, Tokyo Ghoul Izuku had Hitler's right arm, Sleepy had Hitler's heart, Hardcasekara had some of Hitler's left arm, and Izuku H. had some of his leg. Everyone looked how they ate Hitler's body so politely, and it terrified them a little bit. Dabi and Todoroki loved Izuku H.'s discussion of feeding Endeavor his own leg then what Endeavor tasted like.

Sleepy asked, "_**Bored, you sure you don't want any?**_

Bored said, "_You know when was the last time we ate people? It's been hundreds of years, it's uncivilized._"

Sleepy said, "_**The different between savagery and sophistication is just the right seasoning.**_"

Izuku H. smiled, "Wise words."

Everyone on the table nodded in agreement, then Bored rolled the die to land 404, which he said, "_Reroll._"

He rolled to get 10,589 and said, "_The Walking Dead._"

The gods stopped what they were doing and jumped in joy.


	21. Father and Daughter Q&A

**Father and Daughter Q&A**

After the gods celebrated the Walking Dead world, Sleepy looked at his watch and said, "_**Bored, we have to leave to do our thing.**_"

Bored looked at him, "_What thing are you… Oh… we need to go._"

Bored and Sleepy waved at everyone then jumped through a portal to go to a new location, they said, 'They'll be back soon.'

Ghost looked at Hardcaekara, "You want to see what they are doing?"

Hardcasekara threw the dart to land on where the two gods are at, they the screen turned on.

**Sleepy and Bored were on a table you see at a news interview, which Sleepy said, "Hey Bored, you ready for our latest reveal to the world?"**

**Bored looked at him, "You bet."**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats to see what they are talking about.

**Sleepy said, "As y'all know our first world we created is known as 'Father and Son', which is about Izuku being raised by Kurogiri and he is an overpowered villain. Well we are announcing…"**

**Bored said, "It's sequel is coming out. That right 'Father and Daughter' is coming out in less than two weeks in god time…"**

**Sleepy said, "This is a section we call questions and answers. Both of us will read questions and we give answers as long as it doesn't spoil to sequel."**

Hardcasekara excitedly, "It's finally coming, I'm happy."

Ghost said, "I'm happy and can't wait too."

FAS Izuku said, "Wait they're making a sequel for me?"

Hardcasekara said, "So see we can only see what the god who made the world allows us to see. We now get to see more of your world which we call a 'sequel'."

FAS Izuku nodded as he now understood what he meant, everyone else was wondering what gods asked to Sleepy and Bored, as well as how Sleepy and Bored will answer them.

**Bored grabbed a card, "What will the sequel be about?"**

**Sleepy said, "The vague summary is that the story will revolve around Eri and Kota, as they are villains, spies in UA, and their relationship. We will show everyone's favorite overpowered cinnamon roll Izuku, #BestDadKurogiri, #GrandpaStain, #TogaBestWaifu, #UncleDabi, and #UncleTomura."**

Iida said, "How did he pronounce those?"

Hardcasekara asked, "You mean #? $% #**(!)"

Ghost said, "#( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ° ͜ʖ °)"

Mina said, "They are speaking the language of gods."

**Sleepy grabbed a card, "Who will be Eri's and Kota's classmates and teacher?"**

**Bored said, "The classmate will children from certain ships from Class 1A and Class 1B, as for the teacher that would be a spoiler."**

**Bored grabbed a card, "Will the other League of Villains have kids?"**

**Sleepy said, "You bet your ass, well Tomura having a child is in debate."**

**Sleepy grabbed a card, "How will Kota handle having his Water Creation quirk and One for All?"**

**Bored said, "That's a spoiler, we aren't saying anything."**

All Might puked out some blood from that question."

**Bored pulled out a card, "Will Shinso and Kota battle it out, or at least Shinso and Izuku battle it out to see who is using One for All better?"**

**Sleepy said, "That's another spoiler, we aren't answering spoiler."**

**Sleepy grabbed the card then signed, "Will there be lemon?"**

**Bored got a little uncomfortable, "Lewding Eri and Kota is the most unholy we can do, we will find who ever wrote this question and declare a crusade on your ass."**

Everyone couldn't blame Bored's reaction on that one, Ghost and Hardcasekara agreed on the crusade idea.

**Bored grabbed a card, "Will there be a teaser?"**

**Sleepy shrugged, "Maybe"**

**Then the two gods got up, then Sleepy said, "Well that's all the questions we are going to answer, now we are off."**

The two jumped into the portal to land in the theater, Hardcasekara and Ghost clapped as they landed. Hardcasekara said, "I can't wait to see the sequel."

Ghost said, "After a few universes, we are going to find the god who asked about the lewding and crucify them."

Sleepy said, "We haven't had a good crusade in centuries."

Bored said, "Let's relax first then crusade, ok?"

Everyone got seated to get ready to watch the Walking Dead.


	22. The Walking Dead

**The Walking Dead**

_**Warning this wouldn't be any scenes from the Walking Dead, this universe will be similar. There are no quirks, the zombies are the same as the walking dead, they will call them 'Walkers', and if anything, I will make Bakugo and Izuku as best friends. Also, I may release another teaser with basic info that hopefully won't be a spoiler, like students, new league members, and future relationships, so please check it out. Thank you for reading the warning.**_

Everyone was getting settled after Sleepy and Bored sent the crusade request for people to join their crusade against the god who lives in Realm 34 (Rule 34 reference) which means they need all the help they can get. Sleepy said, "_**This crusade is going to be epic, I can't wait to use our full power, we haven't gone full power in a while.**_"

Bored said, "_The last time we went full power, we became rulers of space, mind, soul, and power as well as time and reality._"

Sleepy laughed, "_**Well this crusade is going to be the most destructive one because this realm is the most unholy one.**_"

Hardcasekara and Ghost were armored up, which gods knew after this universe they were going to purge an entire realm because of one of the most unholy lewds, which is worth it. Everyone was quite curious of crusades and were given answers to some of their questions, but they were not told about how to kill a god or where is Realm 34. After Sleepy erased some people's memories of Izuku H. cooking from his world, except Dabi and Shoto. They got comfortable to they watch the zombie world that everyone was in and then the screen started operating.

**The scene reveals a forest area outside UA, a Walker of a citizen was walking along looking for it's next meal until an arrow pierced through its skull. The Walker fell to the ground then a green haired teen appeared to pull the arrow out of the skull, "Eww, you got pieces of brain on my arrow, what do you have to say about that?"**

Some people in the audience chuckled at the comment, the cannibals in the back with Sleepy and Hardcasekara were waiting for Mao Zedong to be cooked up. Bored asked, "_How are you cooking these people_?"

Sleepy smirked, "_**Three were cooked with an oven I stole from Auschwitz, you can say Hitler got a taste of his own medicine.**_"

Bored looked at him shock, "_On one hand, that's fucked up but on the other hand, justice served. I'm almost proud but if I were to do it, I would have skinned him and cooked him alive._"

Sleepy patted Bored's shoulder, "_**That's the Bored I'm looking for, we need this Bored for our crusade.**_"

**Then a blonde figure came to view, "Come on Izu-kun, we need to gather supplies."**

**Izuku said, "Ok Kacchan give me a minute to see what's on him."**

**Izuku then pulled out gun with one full clip of ammo, a bowie knife, a wallet full of cash, his watch, and a lighter; Izuku then asked, "With is equipment, how did he die?"**

**Bakugo said, "He was most likely a dumb ass, but now we should get going before nightfall. The Walkers come in much bigger numbers, and we need to check The Barricade to see if it needs more support."**

**They then headed off to the city to gather some supplies, Bakugo got his walky-talky, "Mei, can you still see us?"**

**Mei on the roof of the school with her sniper rifle, "Yes, I can over."**

Sleepy quickly got the blueprints for her sniper rifle so she doesn't kill him.

**The two boys went to 'The Barrier' to see that it was still standing and making sure that the thousands of Walkers are still on the other side. Bakugo said, "If only we had some oil and a lighter so we can burn them all."**

**Izuku chuckled, "But imagine the smell afterwards, but at least they are still in their side of …"**

**A noise was hear behind them in one of the buildings, Izuku and Bakugo went to investigate the noise. They looked in the rooms until Izuku found two little kids hiding in a closet which Izuku said, "Don't worry Kacchan, it's some kids."**

**Bakugo asked, "Kids?"**

**Bakugo saw the kids then asked, "What are their names?"**

**Izuku asked nicely, which the boy responded, "I'm Kota and this is Eri."**

**Bakugo had Kota on his back and Izuku had Eri on his back, as they quickly got supplies and returned to the school. After explaining to their five bosses; Yagi, Shota, Hizashi, Nemuri, and Chiyo.**

Nezu asked, "Where am I at in this situation?"

Bored said, "_There are no quirks in this world, so that means you don't exist in this world._"

Nezu nodded it was understandable, the gods were enjoying some Chinese food made from Mao, then talked more about Father and Daughter which they needed more feedback from the other gods to help them out a little bit. (Please guys, help a brother out)

**They five agreed on taking the two in and then they had to help with the farming in the back of the school. After they were done, Izuku asked, "So Kacchan, when are you going to give Kirishima that ring?"**

Everyone's jaws went to the floor, which Bakugo went tsundere mode on everyone while the gods were chuckling in the background.

**Bakugo said, "No so loud! Also, when you going to give Tsuyu your ring hmmm."**

**Izuku went red, "That just dirty, but fair."**

Tsuyu and Izuku went red in embarrassment, which the gods were thinking how Izuku can ship with almost anyone. But they had to stay away from the unholy ones, which on their crusade they will destroy those worlds with the unholy ships.

**Then they went to go get food before bed, after that they went to bed. The next day, they went with Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki to accompany Yagi to talk with another settlement on the other side of the city to have peace talks and hopefully a trade agreement. Which the guys didn't have much trouble except a few Walkers in the way, which were easy kills. When they met the leader of the other settlement which was Tomura, they did have talks and agreed to peace and trade.**

Sleepy said, "_**When the world is ending, one often forgives their enemies to work together to survive it.**_"

The gods agreed to the statement, and then everyone agreed to it.

**They went back and got stuff loaded for their first trade to help create a new bond partnership to help rebuild the city from scratch. Then the screen faded.**

Sleepy said, "_**Okay guys, y'all can take a break. We are going to have a quick crusade, it will only be about a day.**_"

Bored pulled out his phone, "_We have about 1000 gods that are going to meet us outside Realm 34 to fight with us._"

The four gods teleported leaving the everyone to take a break until a voice said, "Hey guys."

Everyone looked in confusion until the voice said, "Down here."

They looked at the Dart of Destiny which it said, "Hello there."

FAS Izuku said, "I think some of us had too much to drink, because the dart is talking to us."

Doflamingo Izuku said, "No, that dart is actually talking to us."

The DOD (Dart of Destiny) said, "Sleepy and the other gods, have turn off your powers except Nezu when they left, didn't they?"

Everyone nodded, which the DOD said, "Well there is one person you can call but Sleepy won't be happy about it."

Everyone looked at the dart in corcern, which All Might asked, "Who?"

The DOD said, "The first demigod in 100 years, the son of BoredAndSleepy2000, Nemuidesu Taikutsu."

Everyone was now thinking about this son of the gods and why Sleepy might not be happy with him. The DOD said, "Bored wants to get this destiny over and done with while Sleepy is trying to protect him from it. But I think a father should reunite with his son in general, which you see that phone on the wall over there."

Everyone looked at the phone which the DOD said, "Punch it the numbers '89470' then call. It will summon him here, and before you get surprise, he looks like an Izuku but he isn't one."

Izuku punched in the numbers because he was closest to the phone then a light flashed, then a tall muscled man in his early twenty appear with white messy hair and blood red eyes. The man asked, "Where am I?"

The DOD said, "Hello Nemuidesu Taikutsu, son of SleepyAndBored2000, the ruler of time and reality."

Nemuidesu asked, "Did that dart just spoke?"

Everyone nodded, which the DOD said, "This is your father's home, but he isn't home right now, but can you help these nice people until he gets back."

Nemuidesu shrugged, "I got nothing better, so what do you need me to do?"

All for One said, "That dart can only be lifted by gods, according to the dart you can lift it as well."

Nemuidesu picked it up, "What do you mean, this is really light."

The All Might grabbing it but couldn't lift it, everyone couldn't lift it, which Nemuidesu sign then threw the dart which landed on the god's crusade, which the DOD said, "Well I don't know how you did it, but we are going to watch the god's crusade on Realm 34."

Everyone sat back as they were going to learn how to kill a god and see this unholy land that they were at.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**So, I going to get back to work on Father and Daughter for a little bit, which I would like some of you to read the second teaser to help me see some of possible problems with the new revised plot and the characters. I would like some feedback on it because I want to make my sequel to be as good or better than it prequel like Deadpool 2 was better than Deadpool and Shrek 2 to Shrek (I don't talk about the Shreks after 2, my opinion on them are that they're okay). I do care about feedback, which I try to improve on each chapter and story. So, take a read of it and I will still do this fanfic don't worry. I love this one, which if you want send me a PM of your describe so we can show a scene of you absolutely kicking ass and your weapons.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	23. The Godly Crusade

**The Godly Crusade**

The DOD said, "Okay, before we start their will be some blood, a Jojo/Fate reference, and some of the most disturbing things in the realm before it gets burned to the ground."

Everyone leaned back to see what the talking dart was talking about, Nemuidesu was curious about his father and was ready to see him.

**The scene opened to a world with lewds and porn of everything being made, then an army on the outskirts of the realm. That army was the one created by Sleepy and Bored, which had Hardcasekara in armor that resemble each element he was made of, Ghost had weapons of all kind strap on him, then Sleepy and Bored fused to make their combined form talking to a god in a crusader outfit (white robes covering the armor and a red cross on it). BoredAndSleepy2000 said, "Man darkwolf54326, what a wonderful day to crusade."**

**darkwolf543326 responded, "I have made the preparations to purify the realm, after centuries of the unholy stain will finally be cleansed."**

**BoredAndSleepy2000 said, "You stay safe out there."**

**He walked over to another god (looks like Archer from Fate: Stay Night) which BoredAndSleepy2000 asked, "emiya-excablibur, you ready for this?"**

**emiya-excablibur said, "Of course, I have wanted to do this for a while."**

**Then BoredAndSleepy2000 said, "Remember guys, take no prisoners and most importantly…"**

**He pulled out his swords, "…BURN THEM ALL!"**

Everyone was wondering why the gods would have such brutal wars like this and more important to take no prisoners. They were going to see how to kill a god and show that they were not immortal like they thought. The DOD said, "Crusades are actually pretty common for the gods, but this particular crusade is unique."

Everyone was questioning the talking dart, which All for One asked, "What makes it unique?"

The DOD said, "This one has support from many gods of all kinds, the kinds that usually fight each other. This crusade is actually making gods who are archrivals join forces for once."

They now understood the uniqueness that the DOD was talking about.

**There were a lot of gods in this attack, some of different religions and some of different ages fighting these heathens. Ghost was mowing down multiple gods with his minigun and mini nukes that he threw like grenades. Hardcasekara was using his powers to burn, drown, blind, blow, impale, and rip apart his enemies. BoredAndSleepy2000 decided to use his ultimate combo to help gain a lot of ground, he flew up and in a pose (Dio's pose), "ZA WORLDO!"**

**Then everything froze into place, which then he opened multiple portals with road rollers coming out and he yelled, "ROAD ROLLAS!"**

**Then out of each portal was multiple road rollers crushing his enemies and buildings.**

Everyone thought, 'WHAT THE HELL!'

The DOD said, "He loves his Jojo and Fate references, especially Gilgamesh and Dio."

Nemuidesu asked, "Why does my dad love villains?"

The DOD said, "He loves heroes do get him wrong, but he loves the villain more because without the villain there is no hero. The better the villain, the better the hero and a hero is only as good as the villain."

Everyone was now seeing BoredAndSleepy2000's view, the balance of good and evil, and why the villain was so important to him and why he loved them.

**BoredAndSleepy2000 said, "Time will resume like normal."**

**Then everyone looked around and Ghost sighed, "You did it, didn't you?"**

**BAS (I tried of typing my username) said, "Maybe."**

**They continued forward to burn down building of the lewds and unholy ships, which Hardcasekara was targeting certain ship that definitely unholy and disturbing beyond belief. Ghost was having a ball as he has a flamethrower out and throwing holy hand grenades around. BAS went to the very center of the realm to destroy important lewds that he came to destroy and the ones that scared him for life. They took a short break when they destroyed half the realm, so that darkwolf can say the holy phrase to begin the purification process of the destroyed lands and the other gods could also freed the slaves that the enemy gods kept to help them build their worlds, which the gods would forgive them of their sins and make them promise to rebuild the realm for other thins besides the unholiness before.**

Everyone was now cheering for the gods to purify the realm because it was truly evil, and they were freeing slaves in the process.

**The legendary trio came across a god that ate some of his comrades to gain their strength and power, which Hardcasekara started burning and impaling him, Ghost was shooting at him, and BAS started using his swords to cut him up. But they saw he was healing faster then they can damage him. The three jumped back, which BAS asked, "Do you two trust me?"**

**The two looked at him in confusion, "Of course we do."**

**BAS said, "Okay, hold on to me."**

**The grabbed on him and BAS yelled, "ZA WORLDO!"**

**Time stopped again except the trio which BAS said, "Okay let's kill the bastard."**

**BAS summoned road rollers at him, Ghost shoved as many holy hand grenades and mini nukes in the god's throat, and Hardcasekara hanged the god on a cross and tied him up. Then BAS said, "Time will resume like normal."**

**The god then exploded, and he was hanging on the cross with his guts hanging out, which the other gods came up to say the holy phrase to officially kill the god, BAS said, ****"&*()%##^^ (*?}!{****"**

Everyone was now more curious of the language of the gods, the DOD said, "There are many holy phrases as there are many gods, but if a god changes a religion then they change their holy phrase. But they all trace back to the one phrase meaning, 'I, insert your name, slayed the god, insert your kill's name.' Which officially kills the god."

Everyone was now seeing that killing gods was just easier said than done, but Izuku H. asked, "Are they done I have the Italian food ready and they asked if I can make Mongolian food from Genghis Khan?"

Everyone looked at him in absolute concern because he was an intelligent cannibal and it scared the crap out of everyone. The DOD said, "Yeah, they are about to come back."

**The trio left the work to the purification gods to fix the land then they jumped in a portal.**

The trio came in and BAS asked, "_**So how is everybody…**_"

He saw his son and asked, "_**Did the DOD start talking again?**_"

Hardcasekara and Ghost in shock asked, "Wait so those voices you told us to ignore were from the dart?!"

BAS said, "_**Yeah, that is the goddess of destiny, which I took the liberty of trapping her in a dart.**_"

Everyone looked at him then he said, "_**She's crazy, trust me.**_"

The DOD said, "Well says the god who used to rule over worlds and demanded a sacrifice from the mortals. Also disguised himself to play the role of Genghis Khan's advisor that one time."

BAS said, "_**In my defense, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be have known if it was possible to conquer half the world. And what about you and that time you played the role of Hitler' girlfriend.**_"

The other gods backed up and knew that the dart got what was coming, everyone else was interested in the dart by her history. Then BAS said, "_**Okay you two set up the next movie while me and my son there have to have the talk.**_"

The ghost grabbed the dart and threw it to land on 5 single point, which Hardcasekara said, "Death Parade?"

Ghost said, "Oh yeah, that was Sleepy's jury duty where had to help me out with Izuku and All for One were being judged like Death Parade."

Everyone sat down to get ready to watch the next film.


	24. Death Parade

**Death Parade**

_**If y'all noticed I lied hehe, I released the first chapter of Father and Daughter, I bet some of y'all are thinking "That bastard lied to us." Well surprise I don't have a schedule I post what ever I want, when I want. I like to have an element of surprise to my stuff, so I hope you enjoy the stuff.**_

**Back of the Threater**

BAS said, "_**Okay, do what you need to do.**_"

Nemuidesu asked, "What?"

BAS said, "_**I abandon you to protect you from your destiny. You most likely pissed off that I left you and your mother, so punch me in the face.**_"

Nemuidesu said, "That isn't what I here for, I forgave you a while ago, but mom on the hand."

BAS asked, "_**So, what are you here for?**_"

Nemuidesu said, "I found a portal and fell in it. I ended up in this land of the gods, and I had to fight many gods which I also killed to survive. Besides what is this destiny, you and the other gods are talking about?"

BAS said, "_**Well after the last demigod died, we were given a vision that in the future a demigod would be born and will become a god slayer, which according to you, it has already started.**_"

Nemuidesu asked, "So, I'm a god slayer… well I expected worst."

BAS said, "_**I thought so too, but you want to go home.**_"

Nemuidesu said, "Yeah, but after I spend time with you."

BAS split into two, Sleepy said, "_**That went better than expected.**_

Bored said, "_Tell me about._"

Nemuidesu was now more confused about the two gods that made up his dad.

**Theater**

The three came back in, Ghost said "So this is the god slayer, I expected him to be taller."

Sleepy said, "_**Hey now, he already killed about 30 gods during his time in the land of the gods.**_"

Hardcasekara, who was enjoying his food from Izuku H., asked, "Only 30?"

Everyone sat down to watch which the screen said, "Ads"

The gods leaned back in their seats and groaned.

**A red heart started getting covered in white stuff and a feminine voice was heard, "Do you like Pornhub, then you will love Pornhub Live…"**

Sleepy saw the 'skip ad' button and clicked it in a heartbeat, which he said, "_**That was too close.**_"

Ghost said, "By the gods, what the hells who allows this as an ad on a public channel?"

Hardcasekara was laughing because the ad was just so unexpected, everyone else was just wondering how fucked up the gods were. Sleep said, "_**I forgot to bring four more Izukus.**_"

Sleepy summoned an Izuku with a green fur coat with a green flame coming out of one eye, an Izuku with a green overcoat similar to Overhaul's and a dragon mask, an Izuku who is extreme well-built with nice cap and leather jacket, and an Izuku with the same built as other one but fangs and a green leather jacket and pants. Sleepy said, "_**I introduce y'all to Sans Izuku, Overhaul's fire breathing best friend Izuku also known as Dragon, Jojo Izuku, and Dio Izuku.**_"

Jojo and Dio Izuku looked at each other ready to fight each other, while Dragon and Sans were looking at everyone else. When Sleepy calmed Dio and Jojo, Mirio asked, "Wait a minute, the second one is Overhaul's best friend?"

Dragon said, "You have a problem with that Lemillion. You should be minding your own business while my friend and I mind our own."

Dragon gave Eri a candy apple then walked to the MS (Mad Scientist) Izuku and asked, "You want to continue with our last conversion?"

MS Izuku giggled, "Oh yeah, you want to learn about my most prized invention 'Artificial Quirks'."

Everyone stopped to look at the mad scientist, which he stood up, "I bet you all are wanting to know how I can create quirks, erase quirks for good, give these artificial quirks, and what led me to this state of insanity? But I'm not saying a word except to this Izuku, because we are similar in ideology."

The two left to the science lab of the building (I made it because what can go wrong), Sleepy said, "We will see his world, when we see it."

Everyone turned back to the screen to watch the next world.

**Izuku woke up in a bar with three other men, one wore a skull mask and black suit, one looked like him but white hair and looked in his late 20s, and one man who had white hair and grey eyes who woke up like he did. The white hair and green eyed main said, "Ghost, they're waking up."**

**Ghost groaned before reciting bored, "Welcome to Court Lobby. I'm Ghost, your bartender for the evening. Can I get you anything to drink?"**

**The older man got up to say, "Maybe some whiskey.**

Everyone recognized that it was All for One, which All for One asked, "So this what happens after death?"

Ghost said, "Sometimes, but we only do this when two people die at the same time."

**Izuku said, "Maybe some water for me."**

**Sleepy said, "I'm Sleepy and I'm the game master for you two?"**

**The two looked at them, then they got their drinks.**

**Ghost asked, "So, what are your names?"**

**Izuku tried to think, "I don't remember."**

**AFO (All for One) said the same thing, Sleepy said, "It's alright it will come to you."**

**Ghost frowned, "They always do…"**

**Sleepy asked, "So which game should we make them play Ghost?"**

**Izuku and AFO looked at them, which Sleepy said, "Well I guess when you two are ready."**

**Izuku said, "I think I need a moment to think about it."**

**AFO aked, "Are you sure you are ok?"**

Some found it sweet that AFO cared about Izuku, while some people cough*All Might*cough didn't like this interaction.

**Sleepy knew that this was going to be hard for the two, but work is work. Ghost scoffed and asked, "Isn't it obvious? 'Troubling Similarities.' That game where they both make a list of what two things have in common."**

**Sleepy then said, "Who ever wins gets another chance at life and who ever loses goes to the afterlife. Now let's get this started."**

Everyone was in shock that this was the way to decide the fate of two people who have died at the same time. Some people told themselves to not die with someone at the same time or they must play against someone else to get that extra life, but others started preparing themselves to play against someone for that extra life.

**The two nodded at the gods, Sleepy said, "Ok short one, you will start."**

**Ghost pulled out two pictures one of UA and the other of his middle school, Izuku looked, before listing, "U-um… They are both schools… both try to do what's best for their students' futures… and… both have students with quirks."**

**Sleepy said, "Good."**

**The Sleepy showed AFO two pictures a man giving another man, who was on a knee, a quirk and the other was a woman giving a teen her quirk.**

Nana and All Might saw that the one picture was when Nana gave Yagi (Fuck it) One for All.

**AFO said, "They both are giving people a quirk and the people are accepting the quirks. The people want to use the quirks to change the world for the better."**

**Ghost looked at hi wrist, muttering quietly, "Cue one of the memories in three, two, one…"**

**Sleepy grabbed Izuku's and AFO's heads to unlock one memory from them, they felt pain for a few seconds. Izuku said, "I remember, my name is Izuku… Izuku Midoriya. I was a student."**

**AFO said, "I remember my name is Hishashi Midoriya but I was known as the villain, All for One."**

**Izuku frowned, "But… nothing else."**

**Ghost spoke bored, "Just keep playing, okay?"**

The gods were enjoying the drama, Miss Midoriya was taking a real good look at AFO, which Bored said, "_You know what Sleepy?_"

Sleepy looked at him, "_**Yeah?**_"

Bored said, "_Since you can erase memories and add them, you want to reveal some secrets and erase them._"

The gods smiled then paused the video, Sleepy said, "_**All for One, you can say the thing you always wanted to say to your son since birth.**_"

Yagi asked, "What does he want to say?"

AFO stood up, "Izuku, I am your father."

Everyone looked in shock that AFO said that, then Miss Midoriya said, "I knew I seen you some where before. Where the hell have you been?"

Yagi said, "No, it can't be"

The original Izuku said, "Well mom always said that you loved Star Wars and that was your favorite scene. I guess it would be cool if you said that on the battlefield."

Bakugo looked at Izuku, "That's fucked up Deku."

Todoroki said, "For once I have to agree with Bakugo, that is pretty fucked Midoriya."

AFO said, "Well if you took a 'United States of Smash' to the face it takes the powers of the gods to fix it. And what am I say 'Hey honey I home, I just got back from getting my ass nearly killed by All Might today.' And I sorry I wasn't there for you Izuku."

Bored said, "_Izuku Snow, your real father was Rhaegar Targaryen and your real mother was Nana Stark. You are the true heir of the Iron Throne and Ryukyu is your aunt._"

Izuku Snow in shock said, "That means…"

Hardcasekara said, "You banged your aunt."

Everyone looked at Izuku Snow, who fainted in his chair, and laughed at him, then Sleepy said, "_**But we are not done.**_"

Ghost pulled out some pictures, "Hey Bakugo, Izuku actually banged your mom one time and here is proof."

Ghost gave Bakugo the pictures while everyone was in shock that Izuku would do that. The original Izuku was nervous, "I was meaning to tell you, Kacchan."

Bakugo in anger, "DEKUUUUUUUUUU!"

The gods tied him down, which Bored said, "Bakugo is gay for you Kirishima and you are gay for him."

Kirishima hide himself in the back and Bakugo was beyond pissed, the Sleepy said, "Well it's time for memory erasing."

Sleepy snapped his fingers to erase everyone's memories of this conversion, which the gods agreed it was worth it. Then everyone continued to watch the universe.

**Sleepy said, "The more rounds you play, the more memories you get back."**

**Hishashi asked, "Are me and Izuku related?"**

**Sleepy said, "We will find out soon."**

**Then Sleepy showed Hishashi two pictures, one was him, a green haired woman, and a green haired baby; while the other one was him and a skinny white hair man fightin him. Hishashi said, "They are both family. They both loved each other no matter how you looked at it."**

**Sleepy said, "Good eye."**

**Ghost showed two pictures to Izuku, one was him looking at an All Might video in awe and the other one was him smiling despite being bullied by Katsuki. Izuku said, "They are looking towards a brighter future, no matter what happens to them."**

**Sleepy unlocked another memory them revealing their families and relationships. Hishashi said, "I'm Izuku's dad, I forced a quirk on my brother for defying me, I wasn't around because my injury from All Might."**

**Izuku said, "I had a mom who was the only person who cared for me, I used to have a childhood friend until he started to bully me."**

Everyone looked at Bakugo who looked away from everyone. Bored whispered, "_Memory erasing is fun, we should do this more often._"

The gods agreed that it was funny, and they should do it again sometime in the future.

**Sleepy then said, "Trust me on this one, it gets harder from here."**

**Sleepy reveals two pictures to Hishashi one of his brother and one of Izuku. Hishashi said, "They are my family but they both also strive for justice and are alike in many ways than I can see."**

**Sleepy said, "Correct."**

**Ghost pulled up two images to Izuku one was him and the other was Hishashi, which Ghost spoke, "Aside from family… what do they have in common?"**

**Hishashi looked at Izuku to see what he would say, but Hishashi had no real idea what they had in common besides family. Izuku said, "We wanted to help people, no matter the situation."**

**Sleepy smiled, "Correct"**

**He gave them more memories, their deaths, which Izuku said, "I committed suicide like Kacchan told me to so I can hopefully get a quirk in another life."**

Everyone's jaws dropped by what this Izuku said, while Bakugo started to regret saying those words he said to him on that day.

**Hishashi was in shock that his son had been through so much pain to led to his death, he said, "I died a while later after the injury after my fight with All Might."**

**Ghost gave a lazy grin, "You two died at the same time. When it comes down to it, the two of you will be judged. One of you will go to Heaven, the other to Hell."**

**Hisashi said, "Wait, didn't Sleepy said one of us get another chance of life and the other goes to the afterlife?"**

**Sleepy said, "Yes, he calls rebirth 'Heaven' and afterlife 'Hell' because he works here. This is my jury duty so I'm more straight forward about it."**

**Now that the two understood the situation fully, Sleepy said, "Shall we continue?"**

**Hishashi asked, "Ghost, can one of us surrender to let the other win?"**

Everyone was wonder why he wanted to surrender, but the gods and AFO knew why he would want to surrender.

**Izuku looked at his dad in shock that he was asking to surrender to give Izuku another chance at life. Ghost shrugged before fixing himself a drink, "Depends on intention, who's surrendering, and history. I recall this one time sentencing a man to hell just because he tried to deceive me to get a free pass into heaven."**

**Hishashi said, "I've failed as a father, I've failed as a brother, I'm a monster who deserves to go to hell if anything. But my son here did nothing wrong, he wanted to help people like I once did."**

**Izuku was tearing up, Hishashi continued, "I want to at least save my son to ake it up to him."**

Everyone was tearing up by his sacrifice, Sleepy said, "_**At the end of the day, a father doesn't want to truly fight his child or kill them.**_"

Bored asked, "_What about Thanos?_"

Sleepy said, "_**He didn't want to but he knows he had to for his goal.**_"

**Sleepy teared up a bit, then leaned over to Ghost to whisper, "We should let him surrender, my mind powers are showing he is saying nothing but the truth."**

**Ghost frowned, thinking a bit before nodding to an idea, "Here's the deal. Even us gods answer to a higher group. Like heroes to the government, or workers to a boss. As of right now, Sleepy and I need to leave soon. So, you'll both neither go to hell or heaven. You'll both simply be both sentenced… to work. You'll both work here for all of eternity. Always remembering, always judging… always existing. All without the sweet release of losing memories or ceasing to exist. I'll be checking in once in a while to see if I can get you guys an additional helper, but it'll just be the two of you from the very start."**

**The two nodded as Sleepy and Ghost left the bar to them. A few yards away, Sleepy pulled out a liter of vodka, "You want some?"**

Nemuidesu looked at Sleepy, "So, you are an alcoholic?"

Sleepy said, "_**No, it just harder for me to get drunk**_."

**Ghost groaned accepting it, "Please. You remember to destroy all but the game system, bar, and game system in the lobby when we leave, right?"**

**Sleepy pulled out a remote to push a button to do the job, "I hope I didn't scare them too badly."**

**The gods were drinking a little bit to relax themselves to deal with the boss.**

Everyone who isn't a god was wondering about this boss of theirs. Bored said, "_I still can't believe she is our boss, this why I hate democracy. It elects weaker gods to rule over the strong._"

Nezu then asked, "Wait, you all vote for your bosses?"

Sleepy pulled a three-liter bottle of whiskey out of portal, "_**Yeah, because killing each other for gain power and move up the ranks is morally wrong. And we should stop acting like savages.**_"

**The two walked into the boss' office, the boss was a white hair with grey eyes she looked at the two, "Hello Sleepy and Ghost, I haven't seen you two in a while. You two must have come here for a reason."**

**Sleepy didn't say a thing because their boss was the goddess of fear and it creeped him out. Ghost waved a bit, "We've let the father and son take up Court Lobby."**

**She looked at Ghost, "So, why are they doing that?"**

**Sleepy gained enough courage to speak, "The father wanted to surrender to let his son go to heaven or reincarnate, which we have come to allow it."**

**The boss looked the two, "Sleepy I know about your mind, reality, and soul powers you have so I trust that you have determined that the father is speaking the truth."**

**Sleepy said, "Correct."**

**She looked at Ghost, "So, what is your opinion on the matter Ghost?"**

**Ghost sighed, "We can't exactly sentence either them. The father was going to Hell anyways. However, the son still wants to get to know his father. This is a compromise for them. The father's new Hell is now trying to deal with the guilt on his conscious despite everything that has happened, and his son's new Heaven is getting to know his father. Heaven and Hell is a state of mind and views"**

**Ghost sip from his glass before mixing and serving a drink to her, "Remember that time we had to send that one person to Heaven because they would technical believe that Hell was Heaven?"**

**She took a drink, "I remember that one too well, were you there Sleepy or was that Bored?"**

**Sleepy said, "That was me, Bored doesn't qualify for this."**

**The boss then said, "I approve any action you take for this one, because how complex it is. Oh, before you go Sleepy, I would like to talk to you about something."**

**Sleepy sweating bullets, "S-Sure"**

**Sleepy whispered to Ghost, "Run."**

**Ghost shrugged and requested as he left, "Just so long as you make him immobile and still feel everything. I need him for an experiment involving Cthulu, tentacles, rule 34, and oil tankers worth of lube, along with a waterpark."**

**She said, "I will send you everything you need, which Sleepy will deliver it after I'm done with him."**

**Sleepy then asked, "What do you need me for?"**

**She said, "Something that no god has pulled for a hundred years."**

**Sleepy said, "Don't worry Ghost I will bring the stuff."**

**The screen turned black.**

Sleepy then asked, "_**Oh Ghost, how are the two?**_"

Ghost said, "Oh, they're doing great."

Bored asked, "_What did she want to talk to you about?_"

Sleepy pointed at Nemuidesu, "_**She wanted to know who he was, she doesn't want to kill him, and she wants to see him when he finds us.**_"

Nemuidesu asked, "What does she want me?"

The gods shrugged, then Sleepy grabbed the dart then threw it and said, "Hey MS Izuku, we are visiting your world."

MS Izuku said, "Well we get to see my fall into insanity, the beginning of artificial quirks, my quirk erasing drugs, and my success in the fall of society."

MS Izuku started laughing like a madman because he was, the gods relaxed as the universe was about to start.


	25. The Mad Scientist

**The Mad Scientist**

Everyone was in their chairs while the non-cannibal and cannibal meals were being made by none other than Izuku H. which he loves to cook, so this is a dream come true because he was serving his food to the gods. The mad scientist sat in his seat writing down formulas for FAS Izuku's quirk and Scarecrow Izuku's quirk, so he can make it when he gets back. Then screen turned on and everyone were prepared for the show.

**Izuku was on the roof of a building, he has been told by All Might that he couldn't be a hero because he was quirkless. He put down his bag, but his papers fell out, he groaned as he picked them up until he saw one of his projects about Quirk Creation Theory. He looked at it, the chuckled a bit, then he asked himself, "I wonder if it is possible to make quirks."**

**He headed home to look up to find that a group of scientists in Germany made a drug that gives people a quirk but it only last 10 minutes. Izuku got the information on the project and saw many flaws with the drug, he found the solution to make a permeant way to create quirks and give them to people. He then chuckled, "Now I have one problem left, where am I going to get the money for this like little project?"**

MS Izuku laughed, "This is where I did many things for the money and I regret nothing."

The gods were calm, while everyone felt a shiver down their spines.

**After 3 months of helping bank robberies, helping torturers, making cheap but effective pain killers, and quirk erasing drugs that last 10 minutes he finally had everything to make his first artificial quirk. He first took all the blood of a person with a strength enhancing quirk, then extracted the healthy part of the DNA to then turn it into a pill. Izuku picked up the pill to then sallow it, after five minutes he felt the quirk activating. Izuku was now five times stronger with his first artificial quirk, he cried that he succeed in making artificial quirks. He then said, "I guess I have to start making that partnerships Overhaul and League of Villains, because I'm going to need a shit ton of resources."**

Everyone in shock, except the gods and MS Izuku, which MS Izuku said, "Those partnerships were the best decisions I ever made."

Sleepy said, "_**Yeah, because they provided protection and the resources to make your ultimate artificial quirk.**_"

**Izuku entered the bar, he wore a doctor outfit but with a oni mask that smiles showing bloody red teeth and said, "So who called the doctor?"**

**Tomura asked, "Who is this Kurogiri?"**

**Kurogiri said, "You must be Doctor Insanity. Welcome to the league, my name is Kurogiri and this is Tomura."**

**Izuku said, "I'm here to make a partnership, I offer quirk erasing drugs and artificial quirks. I am also here for a man who goes by All for One."**

**AFO on the screen said, "I have been expecting you, Doctor Insanity."**

**Izuku bowed, "I have always wanted to meet you, is there a place to speak face to face?"**

**AFO then told Kurogiri to send Izuku to him, Izuku was in a dark room, which found the man. Izuku said, "You don't look so good there, but I would like to continue our partnership."**

**AFO chuckled, "So why don't you join?"**

**Izuku said, "Your resources are great for my artificial quirks but quirk erasing requires Overhaul's resources. But I would like to also discuss making more artificial versions of your quirk. So I came to a conclusion of a partnership."**

Everyone, except the gods, MS Izuku, and AFO, were scared that Izuku was making more copies of All for One.

**AFO asked, "You can make copies of my quirk?"**

**Izuku said, "I have made many quirks, Overhaul's quirk is a part of my latest addition of my quirks."**

**Izuku then touch AFO and repaired his face and other health problems, AFO was now repaired smiled, "I think we have an agreement."**

**Izuku reached out his hand and they shook hands with began a new partnership was born. AFO gave Izuku his blood, which he quickly went to work in his new lab. He left his home to make his dreams come true then after 3 days after his meeting with AFO, he finally made two copies of AFO. He took one of the copies for himself to see if it works and went out to fight some heroes. He found Endeavor and Eraserhead, which he came out to say, "Well if it isn't Captain Flame Beard and The Night Shift Hobo, I haven't seen you two in a while."**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats to see this fight, while the villains and gods leaned back with their popcorn and drinks.

**Endeavor shot the biggest fire ball he has made, which Eraserhead said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"**

**Izuku laughed as he took out the fire ball, the two heroes looked at him fear, Eraserhead used his quirk, which Izuku laughed harder, "Eraserhead didn't you learn last time that you quirk can't effect my quirks. Well I guess I have to reteach you."**

**Izuku then used a combination of artificial quirks to fly up to them and punch Eraserhead right in the face. Izuku the grabbed Endeavor's face to them use his new quirk to then take away Endeavor's quirk, Endeavor screamed in pain until he passed out. Izuku test to see if he had Endeavor's quirk by shooting fire at some building. Izuku laughed like a madman, Eraserhead got up to see what was happening then he asked, "What did you do?"**

**Izuku looked at him, "My new artificial quirk #50, All for One, took Endeavor's prized quirk and made him quirkless."**

Shoto and Dabi loved Izuku H. and now they were loving this mad scientist, which MS Izuku said, "That is when I started burning building with his quirk for fun."

**Izuku went up to knock out Eraserhead to take him to his lab, when Eraserhead woke up he found himself strapped to an operating table. Izuku said, "Shota Aizawa, can I call you Aizawa? Doesn't matter, I want to make a copy of your quirk so I'm just going to do it."**

**Aizawa asked, "Why don't you take my quirk like Endeavor?"**

**Izuku said, "Because I want to modify it before making a copy, because you quirk doesn't work on my artificial quirks, so I have to make it work."**

**Aizawa asked, "So, how are you going to make it work?"**

**Izuku chuckled, "I got to genetically modify you to modify your quirk."**

**Izuku pulled out several syringes, surgeon's tools, and pain killers then leaned over to Aizawa to say, "I would be lying if I told you that this wouldn't hurt… even with pain killers."**

**Izuku then hooked up the pain killers and gave Aizawa a leather belt to bite down on, which Izuku started injecting the syringes in his veins, then cut him open to inject steroids directly in his heart and replace a few organs with parts.**

Some people were started to get sick from this, Aizawa was pale from this and looked at the MS Izuku which MS Izuku said, "That was all for improving his body and his quirk."

**Izuku then went for Aizawa's eyes to fix them to where he would never need eye drops again, then after a few injections in the eyes and brain Izuku went to his chair and said, "Good night Aizawa, in 5 hours you will have a new and improved body and quirk."**

**Aizawa passed out from the pain and Izuku set the timer to then sleep. After the five hours were up, Izuku got up to check Aizawa's health which to say, "Everything is better than expected, you really do pull through Aizawa."**

**Izuku then got some of his blood then made a copy of it. Izuku then tested it on a nomu he made, and it worked, he turned to Aizawa, "Well I'm going to give All for One the other copy of his quirk and give Overhaul my new quirk erasing drugs to begin gaining their protection as well."**

**Izuku took two suit cases to then leave Aizawa, the pain killer wore off, in deep pain. Izuku then dropped off the copy to AFO to the league to give Tomura the quirk. Izuku stopped by Overhaul to offer his services in exchange of people to work in his lab and to give Eri to Izuku. When the deal was signed, he went back to his lab with Eri on his shoulders, smiling. When Izuku walked into his lab with Eri on his shoulders to see Aizawa still on his table. He put Eri on the ground to say, "I told you I will get you out of that monster's place. Now the only rules here are don't touch the chemicals and don't free anyone on the tables like Aizawa here."**

**Eri pouted, "What did you do to him?"**

**Izuku chuckled, "I kidnapped him, enhanced his quirk, made a copy of his enhanced quirk, and enhanced his body."**

**Eri punched him in the leg, "You can't go kidnap people that is wrong."**

Everyone was laughing by this interaction, MS Izuku said, "Worth it, 10 out of 10 would take Eri again."

Now that was a statement everyone can get behind, the gods thought about a movement they should start and call it "Eri Protection Squad" to see how many gods would join.

**Izuku chuckled, "Well I can't just throw him out, he still has to recover from the blood loss and adapt to the changes I made to him."**

**Izuku then took Eri to her room to get changed into her pjs to tuck her to sleep, then went back to Aizawa. Aizawa groaned, "Why do you need the girl?"**

**Izuku said, "They used her to make quirk erasing drugs, they took her blood and pieces of flesh off her to make it. But I came in to stop her suffering, I show them that the quirk erasing drug I make without a single piece of her. I made a trade to give them my services in exchange for her, I don't like seeing children suffering for science."**

**Aizawa said, "But you have no problem with adults."**

**Izuku laughed, "That is correct, Aizawa! Besides who is teaching your class, if you are here with me?"**

**Aizawa didn't answer, which Izuku said, "Well good news is that you are in great health but your going to be here for about two days to recover. You lose a lot of blood and you have to start getting use to the upgrades."**

**Aizawa asked, "What upgrades?"**

**Izuku looked at him, "Well the ability to erase my artificial quirks, getting rid of your dry eye for good, a few organs replace to work with your coffee based diet, enhancing a certain part of your brain to allow you to give you energy despite your lack of sleep and lastly the ability to where after three hours of sleep give you energy for the rest of the day."**

Everyone was shocked by what Izuku did to Aizawa, which made him a better version of himself. MS Izuku wrote down and said, "I should have added a few more things to him before letting him go."

Everyone looked at him, Scarecrow Izuku asked, "Why did you let him go?"

MS Izuku said, "Because more people were running around with my artificial quirks without anyone stopping them, so I need someone to catch them and put a stop to them. They are causing me problems by coming back to try to steal my quirks instead of buying them. I want to control the world of quirks not destroy it… yet."

The heroes and student tensed up and the 'yet' part, but they understood his past and goal to give certain people quirks, but what he does is wrong, and he was indeed insane.

**Izuku then put Aizawa on some pain killers and said, "Well I going to get to work and you are going to start getting used to you upgrades."**

**Aizawa fell asleep as Izuku laughed then went to work on more artificial quirks and quirk erasing drugs. The screen went black to end the viewing.**

Sleepy said, "You indeed have an interesting mind there, mad scientist."

MS Izuku said, "Thanks, well I'm going to borrow the lab to make copies of Scarecrow's quirk because his quirk is interesting."

MS Izuku left with Dragon, Scarecrow Izuku, and Mei; Bored handed the dart to Nemuidesu, which he threw it and Sleepy said, "_**Doflamingo Izuku's world**_"

Doflamingo Izuku said, "Well which part of my life would you like to see?"

Bored rolled the die twice, "_When you reveal you are a Celestial Dragon and you cutting off Shoto's arm off._" (Shoto is going to be Law)

Doflamingo Izuku laughed, "So let it begin."


	26. The Deku Bowl

**Super Hero Bowl and Super Villain Bowl**

_**Hello guys and gals, the next batch of chapters will be ready soon but not tomorrow. I'm going to be busy so enjoy what I made for now and I will make a new chapter when I have free time.**_

Everyone was ready to watch Deflamingo Izuku's world until the TV turned off and words reading 'Services down'

Sleepy said, "_**Motherfucker**_"

Bored facepalmed himself so hard it could send someone into space, Ghost sighed, and Hardcasekara looked at his phone to say, "There is a hypernova going on, so no multiverse looking for a while."

Everyone was now wondering what to do next, until Bored said, "_Wait Sleepy, I have an idea_."

Sleepy said, "_**I'm listening.**_"

Bored smiled to say, "_Remember the god, Toon Sandwich, made the Super Hero Bowl and Super Villain Bowl?_"

The three gods smiled at what he said, then Sleepy snapped his fingers to where everyone was in the stadium part of the theater, the four gods were on the front row of it with microphones. Sleepy said, "_**Welcome to the first Super Hero Bowl: Izuku Midoriya Edition, I'm Sleepy.**__"_

_Bored responded, "I'm Bored._"

Ghost said, "I'm ghost83."

Hardcasekara waved, "I'm Hardcasekara."

Sleepy said, "_**After this Super Hero Bowl, we will do the Super Villain Bowl, where the winners of the bowls will then battle it out for a chance for one wish from the gods that will be granted by us truly**_."

Down in the stadium grounds the hero Izukus heard and then Bored said, "_The rules are that y'all will fight each other until one is left standing wins, y'all can kill each and we will bring you back for the dead, or y'all can knock each other out. Last one standing is the ultimate hero, anything y'all two like to add._"

Hardcasekara said, "Good luck to you all and have fun."

Ghost said, "You all have your weapons on you and also my powers will keep you all alive so you will not die."

Ghost grabbed a gun out of his pocket and shot it in the air, which started off the battle royal. The original Izuku was dodging and punching a few other versions of himself and AHS Izuku was in outfit that reminding All Might and everyone else of All Might's Silver Age outfit but different colors just grabbing people with his black stuff and punching them. But everyone saw Deadpool Izuku shooting at others left and right of him, then a huge wave of green fire came across the field which Bored said, "_Man, Izuku Todoroki doesn't play around; he just the field up._"

Shoto then saw the version of Izuku that was his brother and saw his power, which Dabi was also impressed by. Then a huge wave of water took out the fire which Hardcasekara said, "Oh, Aquaman Izuku just summoned the sea to aid him against our fiery cinnamon roll, but you all know what beats water."

Then a huge lighting bolt hit the ground which and Izuku appear with a green beard, armor, and carrying a really big hammer which Ghost said, "Thor, the God of Thunder."

Sleepy played 'Thunderstruck' when Thor Izuku was now battling it out with Aquaman Izuku and Izuku Todoroki. An Izuku with a cowboy hat and bull whip and Izuku Snow were back to back defending each other, which Sleepy said, "_**This is unexpected, Izuku Jones and Izuku Snow are working together. Never thought about the possibility of that happening.**_"

They saw High Elf Izuku shooting arrows with another Izuku in green outfit with a bow, which Ghost said, "Green Arrow and High Elf Izuku are just killing the competition here."

Then a huge green Izuku appeared which he made most of the Izukus explode except a few, which an old bald Izuku said, "Dr. Manhattan, make yourself explode if you really don't care about this."

Dr. Manhattan made himself explode and a piece of him landed and kill the wheel chair Izuku, which the gods looked in confusion. Hardcasekara said, "I wasn't expecting Professor X to make Dr. Manhattan explode and Dr. Manhattan was just going to make everyone explode and win. That was weird."

The gods agreed on the subject, then they looked at the field which they gods labeled as the original Izuku, Deadpool Izuku, Batman Izuku, AHS Izuku, Izuku Todoroki, Female Jedi Izuku, Spiderman Izuku, and Persona 5 Izuku were on the field. FJI said, "Well we are the only ones left."

Deadpool Izuku said, "Not for long…"

Izuku Todoroki shot and flame at Deadpool, then Spiderman shot his webs at him to make him unable to fight. Batman got Spiderman in a net, which AHS Izuku punched Batman in the face to knock him out. Persona 5 Izuku summoned his persona to attack AHS Izuku, the original Izuku, FJI, and Izuku Todoroki (who burned up the webbing); which in the end the persona was defeated and the four battled it out. AHS Izuku was targeted by the other three until FJI used the force to throw him off balance and Izuku punched him in the face knocking him out. Which Izuku Todoroki summoned a wall of green flames to engulf the two until Deadpool Izuku came from behind him to knock him out. Deadpool said, "Well now that wasn't nice to just burn me up."

FJI cut off Deapool's arms and legs off to death him which Izuku took advantage of knocking her out. Which a beam of light shined down on his which Sleepy said, "_**Izuku Midoriya, you are the ultimate hero out of all your multiverse counter parts. Now we know about those sick dance moves no one knows about except your mom. So, break them out, we will erase their memories after this.**_"

Izuku said, "Well, if you're going to erase them."

Izuku started break dancing which the gods were losing their minds as he was spinning on his head and everything. Izuku's classmates were shock by how good he was, which his mom said, "Practices every day."

The gods healed up the heroes which then the villain version of Izuku appeared in the stadium appeared, Sleepy said, "_**Y'all know the rules, right?**_"

Without hesitation the villain started fighting and killing each other, which the gods were placing bets on this one. Sleepy said, "_**Okay guys, we are now going to see who is the best villain out of all of the them.**_"

Scarecrow Izuku was slashing and gas his opponents with ease, while the mad scientist used multiple artificial quirks to kill and take quirks from others. Dragon was burning everyone nearby, then a burned up Izuku was holding a ring which CN Izuku knocked him out with a baseball bat to say, "What a ring."

He put the ring on and turned invisible, which the gods knew that he had the advantage. Then all eyes were on Darth Izuku going around choking and throwing others around with the force like a badass. Kirishima was thinking, 'Is it wrong to think that this Izuku is super manly even though he is a villain?'

FAS Izuku was now face to face with AFO Izumi, which she asked, "You think you defeat me?"

FAS Izuku said, "Not alone."

MS Izuku and Scarecrow Izuku walked next to him, which Scarecrow Izuku asked, "Are you sure this can work?"

MS Izuku pulled out a golden glove with some gems and said, "The Izuku who had it killed half the population of half his universe with one snap of this thing."

The audience were scared of the device, Hardcasekara said, "The Infinite Gauntlet is being used, watch out everyone."

Then Darth Izuku appeared to cut off MS Izuku's hand off to get the device and put it on his arm, which before he used it, he got killed by Joker Izuku. Joker picked it up to say, "Why so… serious?"

He then pulled the stones and crushed them, everyone looked at him as he was crazy because he was. He went up to AFO Izumi and asked, "Do you want to know how I got these here scars."

She was in fear as he gestured to his scars on his face, which he said, "My father was… a fiend… an alcoholic… but one night, he went off a little crazier than usual. Mommy tried to grabbed the knife to defend herself, keyword try."

He pulled out a knife, but she couldn't see it which he continued, "He takes the knife and comes at me with it and say, 'Why so serious… do you want to smile like All Might?'"

Everyone was in shock by what he was saying, the gods knew what he was doing and his real back story. Joker continued, "Little ole me nodded, and he said, 'Let's put a smile on that face on that face."

He looked at her and everyone else then asked, "So, why so serious?"

He then put the knife in her mouth and slit her mouth and killed her, which the other Izuku's were scared how a quirkless and insane version of them just killed the strongest villain Izuku in the stadium. Which Bored said, "_The wild card just killed the strongest player on the field._"

After a while of the Izuku's killing each other, there were only FAS Izuku, Scarecrow Izuku, Deadshot Izuku, Deflamingo Izuku, Joker Izuku, Predator Izuku, Hero Killer Deku, and Chaotic Neutral Izuku (who was still invisible). FAS Izuku went into his Anti Might form and Scarecrow Izuku released his gas to get a quick win, but Deadshot shot and killed Scarecrow Izuku. Deflamingo Izuku cut up Predator Izuku and was now fighting FAS Izuku, while HK Izuku walked up to Joker to say, "You are the worst part of society, you have no motive to kill, you must die for you actions."

Joker said, "Oh, you are a charmer indeed, but I must want you, I like to play hard to get."

HK Izuku threw some knives which Joker dodged them and threw his razor cards at the hero killer. The hero killer started using his katanas and pinned Joker down, but Joker laughed and said, "Sorry pal…"

The hero killer heard a click and he saw a gun pointed at his heart, Joker shot and killed him. Joker got up to say, "Gun beats sword."

FAS Izuku and Deflamingo Izuku were tired and catching their breath until they both got shot in the head by Joker which Joker was about to celebrate until he got bashed in the head by CN Izuku. CN Izuku revealed himself to say, "Well that went great for me."

A beam of light shined on him while Sleepy said, "_**Izuku Midoriya, also known as The Anarchist, you have been crowned the ultimate villain.**_"

CN Izuku then pulled out a saxophone to play 'Careless Whisper' as the gods healed everyone, everyone else was impressed by this Izuku's saxophone talents. Present Mic was grooving to the beat, but he had to be reminded that he was a villain. The villains loved the music he continues to play, Joker Izuku got up which then the two were in debate on what true freedom was. The explained to everyone that anyone from the Chaotic Neutral and Chaotic Evil will agree to somethings about what true freedom is, but they also argue on everything else they believe on what it truly means as well. But then Hardcasekara said, "Okay now for the ultimate show down between who is the best Izuku out of the multiverse. Will it be the original Izuku or will it be The Anarchist? Find out next time!"


	27. The Ultimate Deku

**The Ultimate Deku**

_**I'm going to post more chapters Saturday and maybe make another story, which handling three stories shouldn't be a problem. As for what the third story is about well it's either Mad Scientist Izuku or Chaotic Neutral Izuku which y'all can vote in the comment section. Us gods are going to reveal more secrets to the gang and eraser them like we normally do, and the final battle will occur. Who will win our loveable original Izuku or our chaotic sneaky bat wielding Izuku, and what are their wishes? Let's get down to business.**_

The gods then said altogether, "_**It's secret revealing time!**_"

Sleepy pulled out a wheel of everyone from the original My Hero World, then Hardcasekara span it first which it landed on Inko Midoriya. Hardcasekara said, "Okay Inko or should I call you Mind Crush, former #3 pro hero!"

Everyone's jaws dropped and looked at Miss Midoriya, which the original Izuku asked, "Mom, is this true?"

Miss Midoriya sighed, "Yes, it's true and my real quirk is absolute telekinesis."

Bored said, "_I got the VHS tape of her back in the day._"

Ghost put his arms out, "Hold up, you have VHS tapes."

Sleepy said, "_**Yeah, we record worlds after viewing them. We have film, Beta Max, VHS, DVD, and BlueRay.**_"

Bored put the tape in the player to reveal best moments of Mind Crush.

**The scene opened with ten villains running around when suddenly a woman in a green outfit with cape said, "Hold right there, villains!"**

Inko said, "Oh, that was my debut."

AFO was asking himself, 'So, not only did I marry the former #3 pro hero. I had a child with her, what are the odds?"

**The villains looked at her which one of them asked, "What are you going to do, Miss…?"**

**The woman said, "Mind Crush, that is my name."**

**Mind Crush then raised her hand and said, "Mind Crush"**

**All the villains fell and said, "Ouch, my head hurts!"**

The original asked, "What did you do mom?"

Inko said, "I kind of crush their minds, but I did to a point to where it hurt them badly."

**The villains were then arrested, and Mind Crush use her quirk to fly off with the music 'Boss Ass Bitch' playing in the background.**

Inko asked, "Is the music necessary?"

Sleepy said, "_**At the time it was, because you were a BAMF.**_"

Bored said, "_Truth_"

Ghost nodded and Hardcasekara yelled, "PREACH IT!"

CN Izuku asked, "What does BAMF stand for?"

Bored said, "_Bad Ass Mother Fucker._"

Then Ghost span the wheel and it landed on Midnight, which Ghost said, "Midnight has a crush on Ereaserhead."

Midnight was blushing like hell, Eraserhead fell back in shock, and everyone looked at them. Bored span to land on Dabi which he said, "_Okay Dabi or should I say Toya Todoroki_."

Shoto got up to Dabi, "Toya, what happened to you?"

Dabi said, "A lot."

They had catching up to do, Sleepy span to land on Uraraka which Sleepy said, "_**Come on Uraraka just ask Izuku on a date already.**_"

She ran off to the back all embarrassed, which the gods had their fun then the wheel disappeared. Sleepy sat down to say, "_**Okay but seriously what is y'all wish if you win this match?**_"

The original Izuku said, "For Eri to be happy for the rest of her life."

Bored said, "_Oh, that one is on the house. Any other wish?_"

Izuku shrugged, then CN Izuku said, "I would like my girlfriend here to watch the multiverse with us, which I will pick two of them."

The gods loved how this Izuku just combined two wishes into one, then Sleepy said, "_**Izuku, you don't have to make the wish now. If you want, you can save it for later.**_"

The original Izuku nodded his head in agreement which the two Izukus are on the field ready to fight. The field turned into a boxing ring, which Bored said, "_In this corner, we have the ultimate hero and sweetest boy… Izuku Midoriyaaaaaaa!_"

All of Izuku's friends cheered for him, 'The Battle of Deku' was playin in the background as he entered the ring. The light went to CN Izuku and 'Without Me' playing in the background, which Bored said, "_In this corner we have the ultimate villain, the quirkless who broke All Might's legs, the man who united the underworld and brought down the entire Japanese government… The Anarchist._"

Everyone was shocked by what this Izuku had done and watched him enter the ring. Bored was the ref, while the other three are the judges; which Bored said, "_Okay, the rules are that use any means to defeat you opponent. Are you both ready?_"

The two nodded, the bell ringed which began the fight. CN Izuku pulled out two bats, one he used in the villain bowl which was a plain wooden bat and the other one was wrapped in razor wire. CN Izuku swung the bats at Izuku which he had no problems dodging, Izuku went to Detroit Smash him but CN Izuku dodged with ease. Everyone was in awe that CN Izuku was a skilled fighter and dodging their Izuku's attacks. CN Izuku pulled out a stun grenade, which Bakugo yelled, "THAT'S CHEATING!"

Bored said, "_No, the rules are defeat your opponent by any means. I mean any means necessary._"

Izuku looked away from the grenade exploding, which now he was deaf for a little bit. CN Izuku took the chance to swing his regular bat at him, which Izuku punched it. The wood of the bat blew off leaving the metal core, CN Izuku said, "Oh, I see you want to do this the hard way."

CN Izuku pulled out a taser baton with now everyone was wide eyed about what else CN Izuku is hiding in his leather trench coat. Izuku was dodging the swings and jabs on two weapons which he saw an opening which he punches CN Izuku in the gut. CN Izuku flew to the corner of the ring and he got up to say, "Is that the best you got?"

He charged at Izuku then threw a smoke grenade at him, which Izuku was surrounded by smoke and CN Izuku started tasering him. Izuku put OFA in his finger then flicked his finger to make the smoke disappear and grabbed the baton from CN Izuku to snap it in half. Ghost said, "I guess someone has snapped."

CN Izuku knew that he fucked up and decided to run, Hardcasekara said, "Running isn't going to help you."

Izuku tackled CN Izuku and punched him the face, he looked at him thinking he killed him on accident. CN Izuku smiled as he pulled out pepper spray to spray into his eyes, Izuku backed off which CN Izuku noticed his jaw was dislocated. CN Izuku grabbed his hanging jaw and snapped it back into place, which he yelled in pain, "FUCK!"

Everyone winched at the sight of CN Izuku relocating his jaw and Kirishima said with tears, "So manly."

When Izuku got the spray out of his eyes and saw CN Izuku in pain running to fight him electric brass knuckles. Izuku asked, "Why do you keep fighting?"

CN Izuku said, "Because I have points to prove and I want my wish to come true."

Izuku asked, "What is there to prove?"

CN Izuku said, "That the quirkless can beat the quirked and that even a quirkless nobody like me can beat someone like you, All Might's successor."

Everyone felt sorry for him because he was a version of Izuku where people only saw him as a weak quirkless nobody which Izuku asked, "Is that why you broke All Might's legs and other things?"

CN Izuku nodded, "I did all to show the world that my kind wasn't weak. To show the world that we weren't useless waste of space and air."

Izuku asked, "Did it make you feel better in the end?"

CN Izuku smiled, "You bet your ass it did."

CN Izuku charged at him which Izuku started use 30% of OFA to punch him in the gut to send him flying out of the ring. Bored went to check on him which CN Izuku used his razor wire bat to get up and he said, "I'm not done yet."

CN Izuku pulled out a dart gun to shoot at Izuku which he dodged all but one, Izuku started feeling sleepy. CN Izuku laughed and said, "Go to sleep."

Izuku went up to use 40% of OFA to CN Izuku in the face, CN Izuku snapped which killed him. Bored healed the two and said, "_The winner is Izuku Midoriya, you are the ultimate Deku._"

Everyone cheered for him, CN Izuku said, "Dammit, I was close well congrates."

Izuku said, "I want my wish to go to this version of me."

Everyone looked at him, which Ghost asked, "Are you sure?"

Izuku nodded which CN Izuku said, "Thank you, I will choose which two universes to see after Deflamigo."

Deflamigo Izuku said, "Okay, but we all put up a great fight."

All the Izuku's nodded and Beta Bakugo brought cookies which were made by Izuku Ramsey and Izuku H. Everyone when back to the theater with erased memories of the secrets the gods revealed.


	28. Doflamingo Izuku and Anarchy

**Doflamingo Izuku and Anarchy**

_**Sorry guys it took a while, but I have finally gotten back to this. I have been having too much fun with my other stories which now I will do Doflamingo Izuku's world which I will get down to it.**_

Everyone got settled in which Sleepy asked, "_**So Anarchist, you said bring your girlfriend, but you have two of them. So which one will we bring?**_"

Everyone looked at him which he smirked, "I would like to restate my wish. I forgot the s in girlfriends."

The gods looked at each other and shrugged let this slide, then a flash of light appear which revealed a more punk rock version of Jiro and a blonde blue-eyed girl which CN Izuku said, "Hey babes, I will explain the situation. Right now, I got you two some spots."

All Might asked, "Melissa?"

Melissa asked, "Uncle Might?"

Which everyone remembered Melissa from I Island, but after CN Izuku explained the ordeal to them, they understood most of it. Jiro looked at her other version and found her kinda cool which she might borrow her outfit. CN Izuku asked, "I have a trick question?"

Bored said, "_Yeah._"

CN Izuku asked, "Are you sure Joker over there is fully locked up?"

They looked over at Joker Izuku who was chained up and in a cage which Ghost said, "We're sure, we already took all of his weapons."

Hardcasekara said, "And we mean all of them."

Joker laughed, "You think you can hold me."

Sleepy said, "_**Yeah, we watched you all your life. From birth to Bakugo pushing you into the chemicals that turned you into the monster you are now to killing All for One, Overhaul, and All Might. We know all of your tricks and how you think.**_"

Everyone was shocked by the conversion, Bakugo felt shame that he caused this Izuku to become a monster he became, Joker asked, "Why didn't you interfered with my world and prevent this from happening then?"

Bored said, "_Your god wouldn't allow that, and he wanted to see what you would be like as you are today._"

Sleepy said, "_**Depending on which god you have depends on how you are treated like Anarchist over here is mine and Bored's which we have given him a nice life after he snapped and beat the shit out of Bakugo.**_"

CN Izuku said, "That is true and I would like to say thank you."

Joker then asked, "Why are you interfering now?"

Bored said, "_We want to see your reaction to your other selves to get your option and to show you that there were other versions of you that weren't monsters like you._"

Then the screen turned on which revealed the words 'Deflamingo'.

**The scene opened up with Shoto and Izuku in the air which Izuku hold open of Shoto's arms and the other was controlled by strings which Izuku giggled, "I'm sure you remember. That you are sort of responsible for Corazon's death with that letter. Maybe the numerous tragedies that fell upon this country wouldn't have happened."**

**Shoto asked, "You think so?"**

**Shoto looked up at Izuku which Izuku chuckled a little more, "You remain calm. That's smart."**

**Izuku used his strings to make Shoto drop his sword, which Izuku grabbed his other hand, "Your right. If you ask me, whatever happened to that letter, I've would of changed my plans and sat on the throne of this country anyway!"**

**Izuku the used a string to make a saw with his leg and string to put it on Shoto's arm which Izuku continued, "Everything that Corazon did risking his life, was all in vain after all."**

Some people were confused which Doflamingo Izuku explained what was going on the everyone who was confused about Corazon and this Izuku took over an entire kingdom. Which the heroes didn't like this Izuku because of what he did, most villains liked where this was going. Some villains like CN Izuku, Joker, and Scarecrow Izuku didn't like that which Doflamingo asked, "Why are you three not interested in this world?"

CN Izuku said, "Your plan is great and all, but I hate governments of any kind which means I'm against you if you control and entire country."

Scarecrow said, "I have no interest in controlling people in my time as a villain, all I cared about was for filling the role as the symbol of fear."

Joker said, "It's not about the money, power, or ruling; it's about chaos, destruction, fear, and pain which is what a true villain should be going for."

The heroes and the student didn't know if they should support the three or shame them at this point because they were the weird ones in the group.

**Shoto looked Izuku in the eyes, "It's all up to me now! Whatever I do before I die is all attributable to Cora-san's legacy!"**

**Izuku said, "Oh yeah? What a tear-jerking sentiment!"**

**They two started free falling to the ground which as they were falling Izuku said, "That's right! Whatever the tragedy or the blunder is, only the things that actually happened are written in stone! The fact you ate the Op-Op fruit and ran or the fact that you are here now after showing your teeth at Punk Hazard!"**

**They land which Shoto screamed in pain because Izuku sliced of his arm.**

Bored said, "_I guess he has been disARMed._"

Sleepy and few chuckled a little bit from that which Sleepy said, "_**Next scene**_"

**The scene changes with Mirio, Shoto, and Bakugo on the ground which Izuku stood above them to say, "I'm a descendent of the noblest bloodlines in the world…"**

**Izuku raised his hands in the air, "… The Celestial Dragon!"**

**The three gasped from his statement which Izuku chuckled, "We're admirable just by the fact of our birth. I used to possess the most unobtainable power in the world."**

**Izuku then had a flashback for a brief moment which made him grind his teeth then continued, "However, one day, my father abandoned the greatest power in the world that we were born with, and the four of us in the family… descended to this manure-pile world!"**

**Izuku was walking around in anger, "Screw that 'live like human-being' bullshit!"**

**He walked up to a butterfly to say, "My father was an idiotic man!"**

**He had a flashback of his father saying, "Let's live a humble life here, all four of us as a family!"**

**Izuku cut up the butterfly then stepped on it, he said, "What do you think happened next?"**

**A memory of Izuku appeared asking his father about the slaves and why people are coming after them, then his mother dying on her bed which someone said, "They're a Celestial Dragon family!"**

**Which led people to torture them which Izuku laughed, "By age ten, I have seen heaven and hell on earth. Then I killed my father who caused all of that and returned to Mariejois with his head!"**

**The three were in shock by Izuku's back story and were seeing the rage in his eyes.**

Everyone was shocked by the story this Izuku was tell which Doflamingo Izuku teared up a little as he thought of his past a little bit but quickly wiped it off to chuckle a little bit.

**Izuku said, "But…"**

**Izuku's veins started to pop up, "… the Celestial Dragons in heaven would never accept a renegade family! I knew there was no way to get out of this hell. I swore to myself at that moment. That I will destroy…"**

**Izuku looked at the three to say, "… every single thing in the world that they dominate!"**

**The three were getting back up, which then the scene ended.**

Sleepy said, "_**Okay Anarchist, you are in charge of where to go.**_"

CN Izuku chuckled, "Let's go to my world to watch your favorite scenes."

The gods giggled which Hardcasekara said, "This is going to be good."

The screen turned on the show the words, 'The Anarchist'.

**The scene opened up at night time which showed Melissa and her dad David were surrounded by thugs which the leader said, "Hand over your money."**

**David did and the leader said, "And how about your daugth…"**

**The leader got tapped on the shoulder, he turned around to meet a baseball bat to the face. The rest of the thugs turned around which one of them said, "Guys it's The Anarchist!"**

**Izuku said, "Okay here you little cum stains, you can turn around now or all hell is going to break loose."**

Everyone was in shock by the unnecessary language this Izuku said, which the villains and some of the heroes laughed. CN Izuku said, "That is how we met, I'm these two's knight in shining armor coming to recuse them and steal their hearts."

A lot of people got a kick out it, which they continued watching.

**Daivd said, "Thank you mister?"**

**Izuku said, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm The Anarchist, nice to meet you."**

**Izuku shook David's hand which Melissa asked, "Why did you help us?"**

**Izuku said, "Because I beat up thugs for my entertainment."**

**The two looked at him as he was crazy which Izuku asked, "Are you two lost? I can give you direction mister and miss?"**

**David said, "Oh, how rude of me, I'm David Shield and this is my daughter Melissa. We are lost, do you know directions to a person known as here as Yagi T…"**

**All Might landed next to them, "DAVE! I'M HERE!"**

**Izuku in sarcasm said, "Oh look, He-Man showed up late to save these people and I, a quirkless nobody who you say can't be a hero, saved them like a hero. Well I'm off to a baseball game."**

**David in surprise, "What?"**

**All Might said, "Young Midoriya, let me explain."**

**Izuku walked backwards away from him with both middle fingers in the air, "I have an idea! Why don't you take the 'Symbol of Peace' bullshit and shove really far up your ass then clench your ass cheeks."**

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor which the gods, the LOV, AFO, and the villain Izukus were laughing their asses off, which AFO laughing, "YOU DID NOT!"

CN Izuku smirked, "Yes I did, Dad."

Twice said, "You are a god amongst men, you are truly a god."

CN Izuku said, "Thank you Jin."

**All Might shouted, "YOUNG MIDORIYA LANGUAGE!"**

**Melissa asked, "Uncle Might do you know him?"**

**Izuku said, "****Yeah, he knows me! He destroyed my dream, but those dreams needed to be destroyed anyways."**

**All Might said, "Young Midoriya, I need to talk to you."**

**Izuku texted Kurogiri to open a warp gate from his location to his apartment, which when Kurogiri opened it, Izuku looked at All Might to say, "Oh, All for One said, 'Hi'"**

**Izuku jumped in the portal leaving All Might falling to his knees yelling "****NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**Izuku was back at his apartment and said, "I had enough fun for one day, I guess I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I have tea with Gentle, video games with Tomura, take Eri to the playground, and help Giran selling weapons to villains and vigilantes."**

**Izuku got in his pjs and fell fast asleep ready for tomorrow.**

People were surprised by what this Izuku did for a living and Nezu asked, "What do you do for a living?"

CN Izuku smirked, "I'm a member of the league, member of the yakuza, info broker, arms dealer, torturer, slave valuer, and part time vigilante."

Everyone looked at him when he said, 'Slave valuer'.

Which he explained that he determines the value of a slave by the quirk and other stuff but he would take some of the slaves and return them back to their families which most people were happy about taking people back part.

**The scene changes to Melissa that a walk around the streets at night to clear her head from All Might's story of Izuku, One for All, and All Might used to be quirkless himself. She was anger by all of it which then a large grunt grabbed to say, "What is a beauty do…"**

**Izuku hit the grunt in the back of the head and said, "Your welcome ma…"**

**The two looked at each other which Izuku said, "We need to stop meeting each other like this."**

Melissa said, "Ever since then I don't leave the apartment at night without Izuku."

CN Izuku said, "Exactly, too many rapists at night, I got to protect you two from them."

Everyone saw that this Izuku is just a confused soul who just follows his pleasure and his friend's pleasure which they were seeing that he is a different kind a villain. He was a good villain like good guy, but he was still a villain.

**Melissa asked Izuku some questions and Izuku answered them as they walked around, which Izuku escorted her back to her place. Melissa said, "Thank you for walking me around."**

**Izuku said, "No problem."**

**She asked, "So your quirkless?"**

**Izuku said, "Since birth."**

**Melissa said, "You're not that bad of a guy, you know."**

**Izuku chuckled, "Your funny."**

**Then Melissa kissed him on the cheek, then the door opened to where Yagi, David, and Mirio stood there to find the two. Izuku said, "This is my cue to hall ass."**

**Izuku started running while Mirio was chasing him, Izuku pulled out a stun grenade to buy sometime, which Izuku then pulled out a grapping hook to climb up the building and said, "Sorry Lemillion, not today."**

Almost everyone laughed that Izuku was just enjoying running around doing what he wanted to do which to some heroes just look at CN Izuku which he said, "Mirio never learns that I only get arrested on Monday, yet constantly tries to arrest me on every other day."

The villains looked at him which Izuku H. asked, "Why do you get arrested on Monday?"

CN Izuku said, "I like to be a savage to the police and heroes so on Mondays I get arrested on purpose just so I can break out and destroy the police station."

The villains looked at him and thought that would be pretty funny if they can pull it off, the villains went to CN Izuku on how they should escape from a police station which he gladly told them.

Bored said, "_We can go all time about our favorite scenes from your world, but now which world would like us to see next?_"

CN Izuku smirked, "Easy Scarecrow."

Scarecrow Izuku said, "Hmm, I didn't expect that."

The gods got world ready to watch Scarecrow's world title 'Symbol of Fear'.


	29. Symbol of Fear

**The Symbol of Fear**

_**Don't worry guys, I haven't abandoned Father and Daughter, I'm working on the next chapter right now so calm down. Genuis Yet Insane is also in the works but I had some cool dreams for The Anarchist and for another multiverses. Hope y'all enjoy!**_

Everyone sat down to watch Scarecrow's world to see this villain to hero story and this Izuku being the son of Midnight. Scarecrow Izuku was holding Eri at the moment to give Mirio a break and comfort Eri. Everyone looked at Scarecrow like he was the best dad, which Joker laughed, "Who knew something so small can grab the hearts of many people."

CN Izuku tased Joker to say, "What are you implying?"

Everyone looked at the two which Joker said, "You know for someone who proves that a quirkless can beat the quirked and how you are the champion of the quirkless… you are a brilliant liar."

CN Izuku's vein popped out and he pulled out a crowbar to say, "Okay, time for your bedtime."

Before CN Izuku could strike Joker, Sleepy to erase Joker's memories which Sleepy said, "_**Don't worry your secret still safe.**_"

CN Izuku sat down to enjoy the movie which everyone looked at CN Izuku in confusion by what Joker said which Sleepy erased everyone's memory of what Joker said. Then the screen turned on to reveal 'Symbol of Fear'.

**15 years ago**

** It was another night for the pro hero Midnight, she had stopped a couple of muggings and captured a few small-time villains. Safe to say she was a little tired for the night, but she was going to stop by Eraserhead's patrolling area first to check on how he is doing. She was on her way until something started come at her from behind, she barely dodged the first attack which the attacker said, "Not bad, as I expected from 18+ rated hero, you don't let up."**

** Midnight asked, "Who are you and why are attacking me?"**

** "Just a guy with a job, nothing personal." The attacker responded. The attacker then threw some blades at her, but she dodged them except one which gave her an advantage. She activated her quirk, but the attacker wasn't be affected by it which she asked, "Why don't you go to sleep for me."**

Everyone of the teachers facepalmed because in every universe she was the same and did the exact same expressions. They looked at Scarecrow Izuku and asked themselves, 'How is he not like Midnight.'

** The attacker said, "Sorry, I have a quirk that makes me unaffected by any gas that kills or knocks me out."**

** Midnight used her whip and the attacked kept dodging; the fight was just a series of attacks and dodges until the attacker made a fake opening. Midnight took the opening but then the attacker knocked her down and use it to pull out an empty syringe and took Midnight blood. He then said, "It's been fun Midnight, but I got what I was paid for."**

** The attacker ran off into the shadows, Eraserhead found Midnight and asked, "Nemuri, are you ok?"**

** Midnight said, "I'm fine Shota, the attacker didn't hurt my too badly, he did take some of my blood though."**

** Eraserhead said, "I wonder who would want your blood?"**

AFO thought to himself, 'I do now.'

Nana looked at AFO just writing down his notes about how to create this quirk of Scarecrow.

**An hour later at a warehouse somewhere**

** The attacker went inside the warehouse to drop off the blood and get his pay so he can leave. The warehouse was dark, it had chambers with people and monsters in them, he was wondering why someone wanted Midnight's blood, but he chose to not question his client. He walked until he found his client in his desk and hi client said, "Did you get what I paid you for?"**

** The attacker showed the syringe full of blood which the man said, "Excellent, as for your payment."**

** The man gave the attacker a suitcase full of money and the attacker gave the blood to the man. When the well-paid attacker left, the man said, "With this blood and this DNA modifier, I will bring to life a new symbol, a symbol of fear."**

Many people in the room saw that this was how Scarecrow Izuku was born and this goal he had in the beginning of his life was to become this 'Symbol of Fear'. Scarecrow said, "All it took to create me was just some blood and modifications. I never saw myself as a human because I believed that if I wasn't born as a human then I wasn't human."

Everyone looked at him with sadness by his statement.

**After USJ**

**Izuku was in his scarecrow outfit, he had to go to the local black market to get his shopping done. **

Everyone looked at the outfit which it was terrifying to a lot of people. Joker giggled, "Now that is an outfit, where did you get it at?"

Scarecrow who was rocking Eri, "I made that one myself, but it later got modified by my now wife, the best support company in the world owner Mei Hatsume."

Mei jumped on him to say, "Really, I'm the best in the world? You're not lying."

Scarecrow asked, "Why would I lie to you babe?"

Scarecrow pulled out a picture of him, Mei, Eri, and their child which he said, "You are the best in the world but to me, you are always the best in my world."

Everyone felt the feels, then they continued with the show.

**He needed more test subjects, medical supplies, chemicals, and to get more people to either join the league or at least have a partnership with the league. He first went to the slave market part of the market first, he bought five slaves which they all had some sort of mental quirk that makes them harder to mentally break. He then went to the supplies part, which they had everything from medical to illegal drugs and chemicals that only the government officials can only get, he bought all the supplies he needs and chemicals that he wanted to try out. Kurogiri opened a wrap gate from where he was at to the basement to put the everything at, then on his way to find people to make them join the league. He was walking through the alley thinking of places to go then he felt something grabbing his leg, he looked down to find a little white-haired girl grabbing a hold of his leg in fear. Izuku was confused what was happening, he was created to cause fear, but this girl has come to him and didn't fear instead she was finding safety from him. He leaned downed to hug her and asked, "What is it little one?"**

** Then he heard a shot, "ERI GET BACK HERE!"**

Joker said, "I can't believe Anarchist and Dragon here are his best friends."

Everyone looked at the two which Dragon said, "You all have a sickness which Kai will cure, and I will help him."

CN Izuku said, "Tone it down Edge Lord, and I found a nearly painless and less blood draining method which led a new resource to make the bullets, then I became Eri's god father."

They looked at Dragon in anger, but they still have no idea what to think of CN Izuku who was just all over the place.

** Izuku looked up and saw a man with a bird mask on his face, the man looked at Izuku with fear and said, "I know who you are, your Scarecrow the guy who made All Might scream and coward like a little girl."**

** Izuku whispered in Eri's ear and said, "Give me minute please, also look away and cover your ears."**

** Eri did what Izuku said, then Izuku threw a gas grenade at the man and it instantly exploded, the gas instantly destroyed his mask then the man screamed in fear. Izuku said in creepy voice, "**_**The one person who is allowed to make people afraid is me and me alone, why? Because I AM THE SYMBOL OF FEAR!**_**"**

Everyone was terrified by the voice change and how Scarecrow just defeated him with ease. Heroes and villains saw something stronger than blood intent radiating off of him which he said, "You probably see that I am using my 'Fear Intent' on him. Which making people fear is stronger than wanting to kill them."

** Izuku waited until the screams died down, he went up to the man, and used his scythe to kill him. Izuku went back to Eri and said, "Don't worry Eri, that man is dead."**

** Eri hugged him again and cried, Izuku realized he saved this poor child, he saw the scars she had, and thought to himself, 'I maybe a monster, but I would never do this to a child. I'm supposed to be fear, not evil.'**

Bored said, "_Fear isn't evil, fear is a third party._"

Sleepy chuckled, "_**Tell our boss that, she is the evilest being we met.**_"

Bored said, "_She is the goddess of fear, just watching us in fear turns her on._"

The gods though about it then agreed to never think about it again.

** Izuku read many books on fear, fear may have been viewed as evil, but it wasn't evil, it could be used to motivate people to do the right thing and could be used to suppress evil, if necessary. He saw this child who had known fear and nothing else, as Izuku love making people fear him, he only loved it he made people avoid it face it. The girl was always in fear which made him feel bad for her, so he asked, "Eri, you want to come to my home?"**

** She noddied and he picked her up, he then said, "There will be some other people as well, but don't worry they won't harm you as long as I'm around."**

Sleepy said, "_**Okay time to do the measurements scene.**_"

**Izuku asked, "Hey can you make another suit for me? I need it to allow me to release more gas."**

** Mei looked at him, "Do I heard a challenge?"**

** Mei looked at his suit, then said, "I need you to take off you suit."**

** Izuku in confusion said, "You want me to take off my suit?"**

Uraraka remembered when Mei patted down Izuku body that one time, which she was now jealous that Izuku was going to get stripped down for Mei. Scarecrow covered Eri's eyes while Auquman Izuku covered Kota's eyes for this scene.

** Mei said, "I need to look and feel your body to make it an accurate fit."**

** Izuku shook it off and said, "Sure, I guess."**

** Mei turned around to get the measuring tools, as soon as she turned around. She saw Izuku in nothing but briefs, she saw his 8 pack and very muscular pale body, she thought to herself, 'Oh no he's hot!'**

Scarecrow chuckled, "So that's what she was thinking when this happened."

The girls drooled at this Izuku's abs and muscles, Ragdoll couldn't control herself which the Pussycats were holding her back, and Midnight was about to go for it but this Izuku is her son.

Bored looked at Midnight then whispered in Sleepy's ear, "_No Chromo._"

Sleepy made the unsettled Tom face which Bored laughed his ass off, while Hardcasekara and Ghost hear was Bored said with their powers which they also made the unsettled Tom face.

** Izuku looked at her and asked, "You ok, Mei?"**

** Mei recomposed herself and said, "Yes."**

** She felt his upper body, then went down until she felt something big in his briefs. She then saw what she called 'The 9 inches of Fear,' Izuku asked, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"**

Everyone with wide eyes, which Mina said, "I'm real sure something is wrong."

Scarecrow being cheeky, "Are you sure?"

** Mei got up all red and embarrassed to say, "I got your measurements, anything else?!"**

** Izuku looked at her and said, "Well I want to say you are doing good work."**

The scene ended which Sleepy got up to back hand Bored for that comment then looked at everyone, "_**Okay Anarchist, you satisfied by your choices?**_"

CN Izuku said, "Yes I am."

Bored said, "_I got the dart!_"

It landed on the board which Sleepy said, "_**Oh, this is an interesting world. Where is Izuku #789235?**_"

A normal looking Izuku raised his hand which Bored asked, "_You want to explain your world first or let the video do it?_"

Izuku #789235 said, "In my world I wanted to be a hero, All Might saw me as a successor, I got my quirk, and I go to UA, but I work for the League of Villains since middle school way before All Might met me."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	30. The Traitor

**The Traitor**

Everyone's jaws dropped which the villains laughed, the Traitor said, "That is my world, I believe the league is fighting for the equality of the quirkless so I joined them."

The pros were upset with this one and Sleepy looked on his phone which Bored asked, "_What you on Sleepy?_"

Sleepy said, "_**I'm looking at memes and right now I'm just going to feed my darkness with some dank…**_"

Sleepy stopped at a comment that said something about Eri having horns like a demon, there for she was a demon which then translated her age to demon years then reads, 'She's Lewdable.'

Sleepy put the phone down and took out his AR-15 out to say, "_**Excuse me, I'm going to kindly go murder a god.**_"

Sleepy disappeared which Bored, "_I haven't seen him kindly murder someone in a while, some one pissed him off. Okay let's get the show on the road._"

Nezu asked, "How does one kindly murder a god?"

Ghost said, "Same as murder except slowly."

Nemuidesu asked, "Wait, do I have siblings?"

Bored said, "_No, you are an only child._"

CN Izuku said, "I'm going to pull out my bong, who wants Midoriya's Midori."

Hardcasekara said, "Since Sleepy isn't here… pass the weed."

Ghost took a hit, then Bored, then a few others, which Aizawa quickly took a hit and then the world started to play.

**The scene was Izuku at age 7, he was surrounded by Bakugo and his henchmen beating him up. Izuku was getting brutally beaten which Izuku cried, "Please stop…"**

**Bakugo said, "Shut up, Deku! How many times do we have to teach this lesson, you can't be a hero!"**

Everyone was pissed that Bakugo was just being an asshole in this world which Bakugo himself was disappointed in himself.

**Then a voice said, "Hey, quit it you brats!"**

**The kids ran off leaving Izuku on the ground injured, Izuku looked up to see a young teen with light blue hair, red eyes, and dry skin. The teen asked, "Are you okay?"**

Everyone was shocked that out everyone who could help Izuku, it was Tomura who helped him.

**Izuku asked, "Why would you help out a quirkless waste of life like me?"**

**Tomura said, "You are not a waste of life, you looked like you were in trouble, so I helped you out."**

**Tomura helped Izuku up which Izuku looked at his quirk analysis books while Tomura got some bandages on Izuku. Tomura looked at Izuku's book to ask, "What is that?"**

**Izuku smiled, "I always wanted to be a hero, but I don't have a quirk. I found quirks interesting, so I would look at a person's quirk to find ways to improve it and weaknesses. No one takes me seriously and they just see me as a waste of life except my mom but that the only person in my life who doesn't see me as a waste of life. But even she doesn't believe I could be a hero…"**

**Tomura looked at him in sadness then asked, "Can I read you notebook?"**

**Izuku nodded which Izuku noticed that Tomura doesn't hold the book with all his fingers, which Izuku noted that his quirk has something to do with contact with all his fingers. Tomura smiled, "These are amazing notes, you do this?"**

**Izuku smiled, "Yes, I have 8 books so far. I'm glad you find them amazing."**

**Tomura said, "You are amazing and smart, I told you were a waste of life. You can do many things with a mind like yours."**

**Izuku felt something inside him, he felt happy that someone besides his mom believes he had a purpose in life. Then a man in a bartender suit said, "Tomura, time to go home."**

**Tomura said, "Well I got to go Izuku."**

**Izuku asked, "What is your name? Will you come back?"**

**Tomura turn around to say, "My name is Tomura Shigaraki and I will come back tomorrow."**

**Izuku handed Tomura one of his books and said, "You can have this one."**

**Tomura and Kurogiri left through a warp portal which Izuku saw that made him amazed. Tomura read the book which Kurogiri then read it will Tomura slept and was amazed by it. Kurogiri showed Sensei which Sensei asked, "This made by a kid that Tomura was hanging out with named…"**

**Izuku's name was on the front of the book which Sensei chuckled, "Izuku Midoriya, I think we can use him to our advantage."**

**The next day Izuku and Tomura were hanging out which Tomura told Izuku about his quirk. Kurogiri was watch from a distance and saw how Izuku basically broke down Tomura's quirk and found ways for Tomura to make his quirk work faster and reveal all of his weaknesses. Kurogiri was beyond impressed which Kurogiri got Izuku to come with them to meet Sensei.**

Everyone was scared of what would happen, but the villains knew that he was going to be afforded a deal and a quirk.

**Sensei said, "Would you join us to help end the treatment of the quirkless and would you like a quirk?"**

**Izuku said, "Yes, can I ask what kind of quirk I'm receiving."**

**Sensei chuckled, "One of my favorites which will help you with you quirk analysis. Forced Quirk Activation."**

**Izuku received the quirk and that began his training on the quirk which Izuku continued to go to school and home, but he spends time every day on the training.**

**Age: 14**

**People still believed Izuku was quirkless because he would never reveal his quirk and he didn't care about everyone in class. The teacher revealed he was going to UA like an asshole the teacher was, Bakugo after class burned up his notebook and threw it out the window. Which Izuku went down to pick up and walked to go look at some hero quirks until a slime villain came out of no where to attack Izuku. Izuku poked the villain's eyes with the black tentacles from his quirk and then the villain dropped him. Then All Might appeared to then capture the villain, which All Might said, "Nice job kid!"**

**Izuku got his autograph which Izuku asked, "All Might could I asked you something?"**

**All Might said, "Sure."**

**Izuku asked, "Can a quirkless person become a hero?"**

Everyone knew at this point that this is what determines if Izuku becomes a hero or a villain, which they were going to predict the outcome.

**All Might asked, "Why do you ask, Young Man? You have a quirk, why do want to know if quirkless people can be heroes?"**

**Izuku said, "No one knows about my quirk not even my mom. You see my quirk didn't appear until I was 7. I can so late that people just assume I was quirkless."**

**All Might's eyes wided and Izuku stretched the truth, "When it appeared, I was happy about that I had a quirk, but I was also upset that it came in late. I hid it because I was so used to being quirkless that I only use it when I am alone. So, I want to know if it was possible for my old quirkless self if he could be a hero."**

**All Might said, "I believe that he could be a hero just like you are now."**

**The slime villain tried to escape but Izuku used his quirk to stop him and All Might felt that Izuku was perfect successor for One for All. Which after a while when Izuku was alone and saw Kacchan get captured by a villain and saved him which All Might appeared again to capture the villain. Izuku walked off very fast because Kacchan saw his quirk and he was going to be pissed. **

**Bakugo yelled, "Deku! When did you have a quirk and why were you hiding it?!"**

CN Izuku said, "God dam, that is the most bullshit of an excuse of a thank you."

Bakugo said, "Shut up!"

CN Izuku pulled out a gun and shot him in the dick, which people looked at Bakugo crying in pain. All Might asked, "What is the differences between that Izuku and Joker Izuku?"

CN Izuku said, "I'm a villain as a profession and he has mental illness."

Joker said, "Flattery won't help you."

CN Izuku shrugged which Joker giggled, "Why didn't use your full fighting style in the fight with you and the ultimate hero over there? I mean you did beat Mirio with One for All with nothing but your bare hands, why didn't you use your full fighting style?"

CN Izuku shrugged, "He's a good kid who doesn't deserve that much of an ass beaten."

Everyone except the gods were in shock which the original Izuku asked, "Wait you defeated Mirio?"

CN Izuku said, "And All Might and a few others."

Joker was about to say something until he was shot in the dick by a rubber bullet which CN Izuku said, "Calm down Joker, let us finish the world before we fight."

**After Izuku listened to Bakugo's thanks and continued his way home but he met All Might again and was offered his quirk. Izuku accepted it and was going to be trained by All Might himself. Which Izuku contacted Tomura to take him to Sensei so Izuku would tell him about it. Then the screen turned black.**

Sleepy came back with a body of a god which he said, "_**Hannibal… cook him up so I can feed him to my dog.**_"

Izuku H. nodded and started cooking the god up which Sleepy went to his room to wash himself and change shirts. Sleepy came back out in sweat pants and a black shirt that had All for One on the front with the Japanese symbols on the back reading 'Symbol of Evil'. Bored said, "_Did you get a new shirt?_"

Sleepy said, "_**You bet.**_"

Hardcasekara asked, "What did he do?"

Sleepy pulled out his phone to show the post and Hardcasekara said, "Yeah, he deserved it."

Bored rolled the dice to land on '888', which Ghost said, "The Purge."

The gods laughed for a while then explained what that world was like which Toga asked, "Wait there is a world where one day a year all villain activities are legal, the heroes go into hiding or sometimes join, and medical services are down?"

Ghost said, "Yep!"

CN Izuku asked, "Can I visit that world on the Purge Day?"

Everyone looked at him which Sleepy said, "_**Sadly we can't put an Izuku in one world and put them in another one.**_"

CN Izuku sighed which Jiro from his world said, "Good, he would have captured the president if he did."

Melissa said, "No, he will do something worst."

CN Izuku asked, "Why do you think I will do something bad on my trips out of country?"

Melissa said, "Do you want us to remind you of the time you visited Russia and you re-installed the USSR."

Jiro (CN) said, "You came back super drunk, riding a bear, speaking Russian, and doing no arm pushups."

Now everyone looked at this Izuku as he was an absolute walking hazard that show be watched at all times, which Sleepy said, "_**Come here March**_."

A big black and white dog came in which Sleepy feed March then rubbed his belly. Bored said, "_Let's get this show on the road._"


	31. The Purge

**The Purge**

Sleepy said, "_**Okay Bored, god of time and space. You think we should overthrow the government and bring back the old days.**_"

Bored chuckled, "_Sleepy, god of reality and mind, you are funny. Why are we introducing ourselves again?_"

Hardcasekara looked at both their eyes which he said, "Oh no! You both are both high as hell!"

Ghost sighed, "Well this is going to be entertaining as hell."

Everyone in the room was weirded out but the events which CN Izuku chuckled, "Guys… if two telepaths read each other's minds… at the same time… what do they see?"

The gods looked at him and Sleepy said, "_**Holy Shit! Bored let's do that!**_"

Bored and Sleepy did it then after a while Bored asked, "_What are we doing again?_"

Sleepy said, "_**I have no idea.**_"

Everyone in the room laughed their asses off which then the TV turned on with the title 'Divine News'.

**Two gods sat next to each which the male god said, "Good afternoon, I'm Bill Stevens."**

**The female god said, "And I'm Monica Hook. Our story today, Fleece Johnson is now released from prison."**

Bored and Sleepy cheered and Sleepy said, "_**The meme is free!**_"

Bored smiled, "_All hail the booty warrior!_"

Hardcasekara and Ghost laughed their asses off which A Pimp Named Deku said, "They finally release him, I better increase security at my place."

Ghost looked at him, "This is the god Fleece Johnson, not your Fleece Johnson."

A Pimp Named Deku relaxed, "Thank the lord."

CN Izuku asked, "How did you become a pimp, because I'm very interested."

A Pimp Named Deku smirked, "I ain't revealing shit."

CN Izuku chuckled, "Fine keep your secrets, but you gods… what would you do on a purge?"

Ghost shrugged, "I guess I'll kill a few gods I can't kill by law."

Hardcasekara said, "I'll visit other worlds to be worshipped and get some sacrifices… maybe kill a few gods I can't kill by law."

Bored smiled, "_Destroy an entire realm of gods me and Sleepy don't like._"

Sleepy nodded in agreement then Sleepy said, "_**There are treasures I would like to steal as well.**_"

Bored in wide eyes, "_The Lost Ark, Excalibur, Knife of Cain, the Holy Grail, The Staff of Adam, and the Apple of Eden._"

Sleepy said, "_**Okay, enough messing around… let's get into this world.**_"

**The scene opened to a normal day at UA which Aizawa was teaching the class, which then Aizawa said, "Remember class, the purge is tonight so stay safe. You don't want to end up like Mineta last year."**

Momo asked, "What happened to Mineta?"

A girl with green hair wearing a black leather jacket green t shirt and jeans said, "Most likely dead."

CN Izuku said, "Miss Anarchy!"

Miss Anarchy high-fived CN Izuku which Bored said, "_Yeah, he died_."

Deadpool Izuku said, "Well we kind of expected this."

**The class nodded then went home to prepare for the purge, which for Izuku he got on his vigilante suit. Izuku realized if everything was legal on the day of the purge then vigilantism was legal, and he can be a hero without his license. Izuku looked at the screen waiting for the beginning of the purge which Bakugo got on his vigilante suit as well and they sat together waiting for the purge to begin.**

Kirishima said, "They are working together on a day to help save people even if all crime is legal and villains can do what ever they want… super manly!"

All Might and the heroes didn't know if they should be proud or upset by how reckless the two were being.

**Then the TV screen revealed the commitment of the purge which they got up to check their weapons and supplies. Bakugo said, "Pain Killers, guns, bandages, knives, a baseball bat, hand cuffs and smoke gas grenades."**

**Izuku checked his stuff to say, "I got my equipment… now let's help some people."**

**They left to go to the top of a building to watch how everything was burning and destroyed, which they can't handle a bunch of villains like that. They are waiting for reinforcements and they can't start without them.**

All Might asked, "Who are the reinforcements they are waiting for?"

Ghost said, "Other vigilantes."

**Then the reinforcement came behind them which Izuku and Bakugo turned to greet The Crawler, Pop Step, and Knuckleduster which they discuss where to go, and which areas have the most villains. The turned to see 10 blocks of the city were destroyed in an instant which Izuku and Bakugo knew only one person who can do that. Izuku said, "All… for… One!"**

**Knuckleduster asked, "Who?"**

**Izuku said, "All Might's archenemy, his quirk can take quirks from others, use them like his own, and give people quirks that he has stolen."**

**The Crawler said, "We can't fight something like that, we have to run!"**

**As much as Izuku and Bakugo hated to run away, they had no choice but run away. They ran away to somewhere safer to do there thing, which they saw some hurt people on their way, and they gave them pain killers and bandages to help them. **

All for One asked, "What happens after the purge ends?"

Hardcasekara said, "Everything goes back to normal, medical services operate again, and firefighters go put out fires. The idea is to help lower crime and make more money, which it has proven to do that. The purge actually lowers crime by 50% and the government actually makes more money in the long run."

Eraserhead asked, "How did the government think this was a good idea?"

Sleepy said, "_**They secretly wanted to kill the poor and hopeless people in society, so the purge is a win-win.**_"

Everyone was shocked that government was getting involved by this, which they turned back to the screen.

**As the gang went around helping people, they saw a group of men jumping out of a semi-truck and gunning down people which Bakugo used his quirk to kill the men which Izuku ran to the driver to kill him. The Crawler said, "Guys look at this!"**

**They looked at the traffic cams and other stuff in the truck which they were in shock by everything. Pop Step asked, "Who would have this tech like this?"**

**Knuckleduster said, "A powerful organization… We should use their weapons."**

**They grabbed the weapons and first aid on the truck to restock their supply, which as soon as they walked a few blocks from the truck they were surrounded by a bunch of men in black military like clothes. A man said, "We finally caught the guys who have been ruining our night to bring balance to the population."**

**Bakugo shouted, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

**The man took off his mask to reveal his mask which The Crawler said, "The Senator!"**

**The vigilantes looked at him in shock which he smiled, "What you are doing maybe legal tonight… but this night is about purging and killing for cleansing the country of our sins and our sickness. I hope you understand."**

**The men were about to open fire until they were wiped out with one attack, the group in shock which Bakugo said, "What happened?"**

**A dark voice chuckled, "What happened… I happened to save you five."**

**Bakugo and Izuku knew that voice from anywhere which the five turned around to see All for One right behind them. Izuku stuttered, "All… for… One."**

**He chuckled, "Run along now, I'm going to have my fun now before I have to return to my life support."**

**The five hauled ass which he chuckled, "Silly children."**

Everyone was in shock that out of everyone who could have save them, it was AFO who saved them. AFO and the gods knew his reasons which everyone was debating on who was the bigger villain the government or AFO.

**When they were done for the night Izuku saw a $3,000 All Might figure, and he stole it because he wanted it but never had the money for it. Which Bakugo also stole some merchandise and other things as well. They returned home which the siren rang to signal the end of the purge, Izuku said, "You prepared for next year, Kacchan."**

**Bakugo smirked, "You bet, Deku."**

**The screen went black…**

Everyone had mixed reviews of the world which Bored said, "_We got time, if you have question about us. You can ask us anything._"

Nezu quickly asked, "How did you came to be?"

Ghost said, "Depending on which realm a god came from depends on origin. I just woke up one day and I knew that I was a death god and began my work."

Hardcasekara said, "I was created for elements to appear, and to create day and night cycles."

Sleepy smiled, "_**Me and Bored were actually two of the six gods born from a god's death. When he died, he split into six gods which are me, Bored, Humor, Blank, Happy, and Sad. We each knew one thing and one thing alone at the time.**_"

AFO asked, "Which was?"

Bored said, "_To reunite into one by killing each other and taking each other's powers. Sleepy is reality, I am time, Humor was mind, Blank was soul, Happy was power or energy really, and Sad was space._"

Sleepy said, "_**We were six siblings that believe that we had to kill each other to resurrect the all might god we were apart of. After many centuries of battles… Happy mortally wounded me and watched me dying. Just before I was about to die, Bored killed him.**_"

Bored said, "_I was insane at the time because Humor kicked my ass and caused some damage to my mind. Sleepy offered a deal._"

Eraserhead asked, "What was the deal?"

Sleepy chuckled, "_**We heard of rumors that some gods from other realms could fuse together to make super gods and can infuse themselves, so I told him that if we could do it… could fix each other.**_"

Bored said, "_I accepted the deal because Sleepy can fix my mind and I could save him from death. We attempted the fuse which requires focus, the two gods to think alike, and they have to have at least a mutual feeling for each other. Which we didn't hate each other, so we believed we could do it._"

Sleepy then said, "_**The first attempt was successful and we fused together, we then went to the other gods to kill them. We split the powers we gained from killing the other gods and we agreed on 'Fuck our purpose of recreating the all might one!' That is our origin.**_"

Deadpool Izuku said, "So Hardcasekara and Ghost had simple origins while you two have a longer and more complained origin of your creations."

Bored said, "_True!_"

Nemuidesu asked, "Wait… you have more powers than reality and time?! Do I have them too?!"

Sleepy said, "_**We will show you, when you are old enough.**_"

Nemuidesu asked, "How old?"

Bored said, "_250._"

Nemuidesu in shock, "What is my lifespan?!"

Ghost said, "If the council of gods agree to promote you to god hood… forever, if not… 100,000 years."

Nemuidesu asked, "What about my kids and wife?"

Hardcasekara said, "Kids will possibly get immortal like you through the council, but wife will live like a normal human being."

All Might asked, "Wait you two mention you took powers from your siblings, so who has what powers?"

Bored said, "_I have time, space, and power._"

Sleepy said, "_**Reality, mind, and soul.**_"

Nezu asked, "Sleepy… what makes a soul?"

Sleepy chuckled, "_**It's more complicated to put in words and it's the best I can say is it's the essences of a being.**_"

Nezu nodded because if a god couldn't really explain it fully than it was that complicated as he puts it. Kurogiri asked, "In the beginning, Bored called himself the ruler of time and Sleepy called himself the ruler of reality. Why not expand the titles?"

Bored said, "_Those are our titles since birth, we most use the powers we are born with, so we never bothered expanding the titles._"

Sleepy threw the dart which landed on 'Doom Slayer'.


	32. Doom Slayer

**Doom Slayer **

Sleepy said, "_**That is the plot… demons are trying to invade the world with All for One's quirk and they send people like Izuku to kill the demons… any questions!**_"

There were hands which Bored smiled, "_Aizawa._"

Aizawa asked, "So we… the heroes… ran away from the demons because they have All for One's quirk. The solution is to use quirkless soldiers to fight them."

Hardcasekara shrugged, "Pretty much."

Ghost asked, "Sleepy, can your speakers handle the amount of heavy metal playing?"

Sleepy pulled out so instruments and music sheets which he said, "_**Okay, we need Kyoka on electric guitar. Bakugo on drums. I'll be on bass electric guitar. Ghost on soundboard.**_"

Kyoka asked, "Are we going to play during the viewing?"

Bored said, "_The music is so powerful that our speakers would break and have to get replaced if we played the music with dialogue._"

They got the instruments which Sleepy pulled out a music sheet to say, "_**Let's start with 'Rip and Tear' to see how it goes.**_"

They started playing which the music which it started to shake the theater a little bit which Bored used his powers to make the theater stop shaking. Which everyone was either jamming out to the music or was blown away by it. Which after they finished Sleepy said, "_**Damn that went well.**_"

Bored said, "_We still need to prepare a few things first_ _like make the theater not fall to the ground but the power of the music._"

Ghost said, "Yeah there I still a lot of work to be done with the place but it can be done quickly… if we start on it now."

The gods then got to work on reconstruction which All Might asked, "Where is that version of Young Midoriya?"

Bored said, "_We tried to invite him, but he loves killing demons so much… it's best to not take him away from his fun._"

Sleepy chuckled, "_**Same case for Goblin Slayer… which there are cases where we don't take people from their fun. But y'all are interested in this place to a point to where it's not a problem**_."

Everyone watched as they did the work and then they saw some rooms, one reads 'Sleepy' and the other reads 'Bored'. Nemui asked, "Are those y'all's bedrooms?"

Bored said, "_Those are storage rooms… for our personal stuff._"

Hardcasekara giggled, "I watched The Anarchist's world and I'm still thinking about his 52 children in the future."

CN Izuku looked at the gods, "What now?!"

Sleepy said, "_**Hardcasekara, that is The Anarchist before he discovers dimensional travel… he doesn't know about his part in helping Japan's population problem.**_"

Hardcasekara laughed, "I'm sorry… but 26 wives and 52 children which some of his wives are goddess… which is funny a hell."

CN Izuku fainted on the spot while everyone looked at him in shock, Denki muttered, "Lucky bastard."

After some water to the face CN Izuku woke up to say, "I'm wake… I had this dream about my future…"

Melissa said, "It's real."

CN Izuku in shock, "What?!"

Bored gave him the script to his world and the list of his future children which he said, "That is a lot of kids… I never imagine having that many."

The original Izuku asked, "Do you have our script?"

Ghost said, "Nope."

Nejire noticed a cannon which she asked, "What is that?"

Sleepy chuckled, "_**That is a chainsaw cannon that Dr. Bright made that one time.**_"

Ghost looked the cannon, "I want that cannon."

Bored said, "_Get your own chainsaw cannon, we took that one fair and square._"

Sleepy said, "_**Yeah, we nearly died for that cannon. Dr. Bright should not be messes with, he is crazy as hell but also smart.**_"

Then a portal opened up and a man came through which Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Is SCP-682 causing a containment breach again, Dr. Bright?"

Dr. Bright said, "Yep!"

Bored sighed, "_There is your chainsaw cannon._"

Dr. Bright took the cannon and went back through the portal which Sleepy said, "_**When he is done, we are going to get that cannon back.**_"

Everyone looked to see what happened which Hardcasekara said, "There are Izuku's we can't take because they don't want to, or they are not appropriate for some people here."

Inko asked, "Can we have an example of what is not appropriate?"

Sleepy snapped his fingers to turn on the screen to reveal the title 'Izuku Sins' and Bored said, "_Izuku Sins is a pornstar! Get another example!_"

Sleepy snapped his fingers for the screen to reveal 'SCP-049' which Bored said, "_That's better!_"

They watched him to where one punch can kill people then resurrects them as zombies which Ghost said, "You thought Tomura was bad touch man, well that version of Izuku is also bad touch man."

Sleepy said, "_**There are many examples of what can't bring.**_"

Bored said, "_Yeah and 'Because why not…' isn't an excuse for things._"

They looked at the new designed of the theater which the gods sat down to begin the screening.

**The scene opened up in a hellish landscape with demons everywhere running towards something. Then a man in armor (Doom Slayer armor) with a really big gun mowing them down. **

Sleepy said, "_**Open up to Division, 3… 2… 1.**_"

Sleepy, Ghost, Jiro, and Bakugo started playing 'BFG Division' to Doom Slayer Izuku slaughtering demons.

**Izuku then grabbed one of the demons to crush it's skull be slamming it to the ground, then he pulled out a chainsaw to cut another one in half. Then when up to a big demon to throw a grenade down it's throat then he jumped back for the demon to explode. He then continued into a lab to find a futuristic gun which he grabbed it. In Izuku's helmet revealed the words 'BFG-9000' which he looked at it then continued his way.**

Mei quickly demanded, "I want a blueprint of everything he has on him."

Bored shrugged and gave her the blueprints like she asked which she smiled like a kid on Christmas.

**Then Izuku went into a giant tunnel to find a huge demon which he said, "This is the demon with All for One's quirk… time to kill it to end the invasion."**

**Izuku pullout the Chaingun to start the fight and the demon roared.**

Sleepy said, "_**Flesh and Metal, 3… 2… 1**_"

They began playing 'Flesh and Metal' to the boss battle that Doom Slayer Izuku was having at the moment.

**Izuku began shoot the demon's eyes and exposed brain which the demon charged at Izuku but Izuku justed over the monster. Izuku landed to continue to shoot the demon's brain which the demon turned around to release some smaller demons at Izuku. Izuku changed out his chaingun for the chainsaw to slice each demon in half. Then a demon jumped on Izuku which he punched its chest to pull out its heart then crushed its heart. **

A majority of people was disturbed by this but some like Kirishima whispered, "That is a whole new world of manliness."

Hardcasekara said, "He is getting close to defeat it."

**Then Izuku pulled out the BFG-9000 to then pull the trigger to completely destroy the demon leaving only its legs standing. Izuku then continued his way to a portal that opened up to return to Earth to celebrate the demons retreating. Izuku took off his armor and put on clothes which Izuku was extremely well built (think of if Izuku was like Gut's built from Berserk). Then a woman with pink hair said, "I'm glad your back."**

**Izuku smiled, "I told you I would return, Mei."**

**She ran up to him which they kissed, and the screen went black.**

Sleepy smiled, "_**That was fun while it lasted**_."

Jiro said, "It was fun to play heavy metal with the gods."

Bored said, "_That Izuku was quirkless and he saved the world without a quirk. That is really heroic and badass._"

Kirishima teared up, "So manly that I can't even begin to describe it."

Everyone was impressed by this Izuku but he was a little unethical which Hardcasekara threw the dart. Sleepy said, "_**Izuku from the Dark Souls universe.**_"


	33. The Office

**The Office**

_**For those reading this You all just got pranked and I'm not doing Dark Souls for now. Instead we are doing something even better.**_

Sleepy and Bored giggled which no one had any idea why which Hardcasekara asked, "What are you laughing about?"

Bored said, "_Y'all got pranked we aren't doing Dark Souls… yet!_"

Sleepy smiled as the dart board disappeared and so did the dice, "**We actually made the put the multiverse in overdrive meaning, we can't predict what will show up.**"

Ghost asked, "What?!"

Everyone was in question by this which Bored and Sleepy combined into one then BAS (BoredAndSleepy2000) snapped his fingers which all the other Izuku disappeared except the original, CN Izuku, AHS (Anti Hero Squad) Izuku, Russian Spy Izuku, FAS Izuku, Scarecrow Izuku, and Mad Scientist Izuku. The TV revealed 'The Office' which BAS smiled, "_**We deserve a comedy break.**_"

**The scene opens with Bakugo smoking a cigarette then he looks at the audience to say, "Today, smoking is going to save lives."**

**Then Bakugo threw the cigarette in the trash can which set the entire trash can was on fire which he then threw a bottle of alcohol into the can for good measure.**

The gods, villains, and Bakugo laughed their asses off while the heroes were looking at them like they are wrong to laugh at that.

**Then Momo at the desk looked at the smoke to yell, "FIRE!"**

**Everyone was freaking out which Bakugo shouted, "What's do we do?"**

**Momo said, "The phone is dead."**

**Then All Might came out of his office to shout, "Oh God, it's happening! Everyone stays calm!"**

**Shoji asked, "What do we do boss?"**

**All Might shouted in rage, "Stay fucking calm!"**

Everyone was fucking dying from this situation which All Might was in shock that he was cursing in this situation. Nezu was unhappy from this situation but Aizawa grinned the entire time.

**All Might went to the door say, "Calm the fuck down everyone!"**

**Then he put his hand on the door handle which Bakugo shouted, "Did you feel the handle, if it's warm then there is fire on the other side."**

**All Might said, "It's warm!"**

**Izuku at the other door said, "This door is warm too!"**

**All Might said, "To the other door!"**

_**Flashback**_

**Bakugo had a torch and heated up the door handles and decided to do this whole thing because they company didn't have a fire drill.**

_**Flashback ends**_

Midnight said, "Wait… we didn't have a fire drill, so he decided to take things to his own hands!"

Nezu said, "On one hand… that's understandable but on the other hand… even I wouldn't do this."

**Then everyone knocked down Bakugo and run through the other door which they found two more doors that were also hot. All Might said, "Okay everyone, every man for themselves."**

**Everyone went on a frenzy and run everywhere which they also knocked over one of the cameramen which Uraraka went to get her cat out of the drawers to then run threw on of doors. When she opened the door with a hot door handle to see no fire which she shouted, "Guys, there is no fire!"**

**Everyone stopped what they were doing then they opened the other doors to see no fire except the trash can. **

Sleepy said, "_**Top ten pranks that went too far!**_"

The villains and some of the students were still dying of laughter from the whole situation. Nezu looked at Bakugo, "I hope you don't do this anytime in your future."

Bakugo grunted, "I wouldn't do that."

**The scene changed Bakugo in one of the meeting room sitting across Kirishima which Bakugo asked, "Have you taken any illegal drugs?"**

**Kirishima said, "No, I have not."**

**Bakugo asked, "Is it possible that someone has drugs in your system without you knowing about it."**

**Kirishima asked, "What are you implying?"**

**Bakugo got close, "Have you ever pooped… a balloon?"**

Everyone in the theater lost their shit laughing like everyone was fucking dying from this. Aizawa laughing, "Pooped a balloon… are you sure you are not on any drugs?!"

Momo dying, "What is this art?"

CN Izuku laughed, "I have done a lot of illegal drugs, but pooping balloons is not one of the side effects."

Scarecrow said, "This version of Katsuki… I can't describe him in words."

**Kirishima got up and left which Bakugo said, "He left in a hurry."**

**Then he had Mina sitting across from him which Bakugo sides a picture of weed to her, "Do you know what this is?"**

**Mina said, "It's marijuana."**

**Bakugo got up, "How do you know?!"**

**Mina smirked, "It's labeled."**

**Bakugo picked up the picture and said, "Dammit."**

Everyone was laughing harder which Tiger said, "No more, this is too funny!"

All Might was crying from the comedy and so was All for One, Kurogiri said, "This is gold in my book."

Dabi said, "More!"

**Then Todoroki was across Bakugo which he said, "That is Northern Lights, cannabis indicia."**

**Bakugo said, "No this is marijuana."**

Ghost said, "Todoroki knows exactly one."

Todoroki was dying which Dabi said, "Dude, that is the stoner."

Mina said, "The fact that Todoroki knows this really makes me question a few things."

Sleepy said, "_**Todoroki… Izuku, should I tell them, or you will.**_"

Everyone looked at them which Izuku said, "We smoke weed… no problem."

Denki asked, "Wait… I'm not the only one."

**Izuku was now sitting across from Bakugo which he said, "I just saying that you can't be sure that it wasn't you."**

**Bakugo said, "That's ridiculous, of course it wasn't me."**

**Izuku held the pick of the weed, "Marijuana is a memory lost drug, you just don't remember."**

**Bakugo said, "I would remember."**

**Izuku said, "How could you, if it just erased your memory."**

**Bakugo said, "That's not how it works."**

**Izuku asked, "Well how do you know how it works?"**

**Bakugo looked at him, "Knock it off, I'm doing the interview."**

**Izuku got up, "No you said I would be the one interviewing you… now exactly how (clap) much (clap) pot have you smoked?"**

**Bakugo stared into the distance thinking if he smoked some weed.**

Everyone was beyond dying which Inko said, "This is the greatest!"

Everyone agreed to this then Bored said, "_One more scene this is too good for its own existence._"

**Today was the day Yagi was retiring from the company which he went up to Aizawa to say, "I would like to say goodbye friend, but when you get out… I will be playing at the golf course."**

**Aizawa sighed and went back to his crossword puzzle box which Yagi grabbed, "Let's do one last puzzle together."**

**Aizawa said, "No."**

**Yagi smiled, "Come one."**

**Aizawa said, "No!"**

**Then some pictures of some naked girls fell out of the book which Aizawa quickly picked them up. Then the scene changes to Aizawa in a private room with a camera man which he said with a straight face, "It's called Hentai and it's art."**

Aizawa went pale and everyone fucking died and couldn't breathe which Midnight got next to him, "I knew this Shota has a dirty mind."

Aizawa said, "I would never have such disgusting things near me."

Everyone looked at him and had small debates going on in their heads which Bored said, "_We came looking for gold, but we found diamonds!_"

Everyone nodded then they tried to relax but they were still thinking about Aizawa with a straight face talking about hentai. Which Aizawa was thinking about the fire that Bakugo created while Nezu was dying from the weed interview. Then everyone looked at the gods which Bored said, "_Don't look at us… we don't know what's next._"

Sleepy grinned, "_**We do whatever we want.**_"


	34. Brainstorm

**Brainstorm**

Sleepy said, "**Roll Call!**"

Bored said, "_The original Izuku with Class 1A except Mineta… check, Inko Midoriya… check, Yagi… check, One Sleepy Boi…_"

Aizawa asked, "Who is One Sleepy Boi?"

Ghost said, "Check."

Sleepy said, "**Our beautiful Midnight and the Amazing Pusscats…**"

Midnight blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

The Pussycats asked, "You think we are amazing?"

Bored said, "_Midnight, he only said that because he has a MILF fetish…_"

Sleepy said, "**You have a cat girl fetish and a maid…**"

Bored and Sleepy then got into a fist fight which Ghost said, "I need to stop this…"

Hardcasekara stopped him, "This is too entertaining to be stopped… but let's continue roll call for them."

Ghost sighed, "Present Mic… check, Nezu… check, Kota… check, the one thing in existence to protect… check."

Hardcasekara head patted Eri while Ghost mentioned that then Ghosted checked the LOV which he said, "Wait Tomura is still with his other dimensional selves, stop fucking around you two."

Bored and Sleepy stopped for a moment to grab Tomura out of a portal to put him next to Kurogiri then they continued the fist fight which Bakugo actually enjoyed it. Ghost sighed, "Moving on All for One… check, Scarecrow… check, Puppet Master?"

FAS Izuku said, "That's me."

Hardcasekara said, "The blonde and green hair Izuku is antihero named Deku, the one with a different version of Kyoka and Melissa is The Anarchist…"

Hardcasekara pointed at the Izuku with a cigarette in his mouth, "That the Russian Spy…"

He then pointed at the Izuku in a lab coat which Ghost said, "That is the mad scientist… Okay, that should be everyone… hopefully. Oh yeah those two knuckleheads' son Nemuidesu… check."

Then Sleepy and Bored stopped their fist fight which had no clear winner because they were gods who could heal themselves with ease. Bored smiled, "_We are going to take a small break for this little section we call…_"

Sleepy said, "**Brainstorm, we will sit here and brainstorm ideas for brand new worlds that should be created.**"

Nezu asked, "Are you asking us what worlds should be built?"

Hardcasekara said, "Yeah, inspiration on worlds that gods should create next."

Bored said, "_But we want new ideas and things that haven't been done before. Like Russian Spy Izuku our latest creation._"

Russian Izuku asked, "You are my gods?"

Sleepy pointed at the Izukus except the original, "**Yes, we are your gods. We created you guys except the originals over here.**"

Nemu asked, "So Dad, you want ideas on new worlds that you want to create?"

Bored said, "_Well yes, but we want to give ideas to other gods that are brand new. There are already so many ideas that have been overused._"

Mina said, "How about a gay Izuku?"

Sleepy said, "**Overused, there are a lot of yaoi worlds like Izuku and Todoroki is the most used one, Katsuki and Izuku is the second one after that.**"

The three were red and decided not to look at each other which Yagi asked, "What about another hero?"

Ghost said, "You got to be more specific on the hero part. There is a lot of heroes, villains, vigilantes, god like, and some much more."

Nemuidesu looked at Russian Izuku to see how far out there his dad was which he said, "Okay dad or dads, hear me out."

Sleepy said, "**Let us fuse to make this easier.**"

BAS was formed to asked, "_**What is your idea son?**_"

Nemu asked, "What about an Izuku Norris… like Izuku the son of Chuck Norris?"

The gods looked at each other, Hardcasekara said, "He is indeed your son, which his idea is genius."

BAS said, "_**You all should take notes on him, that is how far out there we are going.**_"

Nemu said, "Thanks Dad."

Izuku asked, "What about… I guess me in a group of mercenaries that fight for good and we are all quirkless?"

BAS shouted, "_**Yes! Now we are cooking! That world would be like the movie 'The Expendables'!**_"

Toru asked, "What if Izuku and Bakugo turned out to be brothers… and Bakugo is nicer."

Ghost said, "I'm real sure a few of those exist… which you should probably add something to make it unique."

Bakugo said, "If I was the main character and it was in my point of view."

The gods looked at him, BAS said, "I have never seen a world with you as the main character… that would be acceptable and new to me."

Kirishima asked, "You know the Jim Carrey movie 'The Mask'?"

Hardcasekara, "I believe we know where you are going with this and we love it."

Denki asked, "What about Pokémon?"

Ghost said, "Been done before."

AFO asked, "How overused is Izuku with my quirk?"

BAS said, "_**Really overused, but it's still interesting.**_"

Mei asked, "What about a support course Izuku?"

Ghost sighed, "Been done before but still has more room to grow."

Everyone was thinking hard which Eri asked, "What if he was my big brother like actually my big brother?"

BAS smiled, "_**Eri's biological big brother Izuku… that's a new idea and pretty good too. Thank you Eri.**_"

BAS gave her a candy apple which her smile melted everyone's hearts then Uraraka thought in her head, 'I wonder how many worlds that me and Izuku get together in?'

Hardcasekara said, "To answer that question Uraraka, a lot. There are many combinations of girls and boys that Izuku ends up being with."

Uraraka blushed which then Dabi asked, "What about a fire quirk or an ice quirk?"

BAS said, "_**Fire quirk has been overused, but ice quirk not as much. Hell, there are worlds where Izuku is a Todoroki, but the ice quirk is not a bad idea if we expand on it.**_"

Tokoyami asked, "What if he had a shadow quirk like mine?"

Hardcasekara said, "It's been done before but Bored and Sleepy only found one world of that idea so it can be expanded."

BAS said, "_**We aren't thinking hard enough, Tomura and Izuku being brothers has been used, and a lot more has been used…**_"

Kirishima asked, "What about a Shazam Izuku?"

BAS said, "_**Now we are getting back on track, I haven't found a world of that idea.**_"

Spinner asked, "What about him as Stain's loyal follower?"

Ghost said, "Been done before which it can be expanded a little bit but it's getting close to being overused."

Toga asked, "What about a serial killer Izuku?"

Everyone looked at her which Hardcasekara said, "Been used and can be expanded, but we should find new ideas."

Nemuidesu asked, "What about a Loki Izuku?"

BAS asked, "_**Like Marvel's Loki.**_"

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "That is a good idea."

The gods wrote down the new ideas so far BAS said, "_**So for brand new ideas we have Izuku Norris, Expendables, The Mask Izuku, Eri's biological big brother, Shazam, and Marvel's Loki. We are actually coming up with great ideas.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "We got one villain out of this… BoredAndSleepy, you are thinking of something horrible aren't you."

BAS said, "_**Sorry guys, I'm putting this new idea on the board.**_"

BAS wrote down 'Overhaul Izuku' which no one liked it which he said, "_**Revolutionary and something I have never found. What if he is Overhaul or at least has his quirk or is his little brother.**_"

Ghost said, "That's twisted, but definitely a new idea."

Mirio said, "That is the worst thing I have seen in my life."

Yagi asked, "I want to say law enforcement but I real sure it's be done before… but what about a Texas Ranger?"

BAS jumped in the air, "_**I was thinking the same thing!**_"

Ojiro asked, "What about if Izuku knows martial art?"

The gods said, "_**Been used and overused.**_"

Everyone was thinking really hard on new ideas they added new ones like CIA Izuku, Poison Ivy Female Izuku, White Lantern Izuku, Doctor Doom Izuku, and a few others which they were tired which Hardcasekara said, "I think that is enough Brainstorming for now, we have gotten pretty good ideas from this one."

BAS chuckled, "_**Yeah, we will come back for more ideas which for now let's relax and watch some more worlds.**_"


	35. The Crusading Emperor

**The Crusading Emperor**

Everyone was nice and relaxed which Nemuidesu looked at BAS, "Are you sure you are okay, Dad?"

BAS said, "_**Yes, I'm fine… I need to find something amazing or funny.**_"

Ghost said, "I've never seen you cry before."

Nezu with a jar of BAS's tear said, "I can't believe I have tears from a god."

Hardcasekara asked, "What were you watching?"

BAS said, "I'm not talking about it yet."

**A few hours ago…**

Ghost said, "We are going to show the class, the heroes, Inko, the villains, and your son the best of Godland… you sure you don't want to come?"

BAS said, "_**You know I only leave at nighttime**_."

Nemuidesu asked, "You're not a vampire, Dad."

Hardcasekara said, "No keep him here, he gets sunburn in 10 minutes in the sun."

BAS waved goodbye then he got an alert of his TV which he said, "_**tiguylerobot made another one shot… summary: Izuku gets bad news, I wonder what's this about.**_"

**Two hours later…**

Everyone arrived which Hardcasekara said, "We are… back."

Everyone heard Bored and Sleepy crying in their separate rooms which Ghost came into Sleepy's room, "What happen?!"

Sleepy said while crying, "**Izuku… died… I'm depressed.**"

Hardcasekara was in Bored's room which Bored said while crying, "_I'm too sad to leave this room._"

Hardcasekara went to get Bored's weed and Ghost went to get Sleepy's beer which after about half an hour, they were comfortable enough to leave their rooms and fuse back together. Which Nemuidesu asked, "What happened?"

Nezu said, "I would like to know too."

BAS said, "_**A sad… sad… world.**_"

**Present**

BAS went to a wall which everyone was confused then BAS punched a hole in it and the wall fell down revealing a ton of gods. BAS said, "_**Sorry to break the fourth wall but I would like to tell y'all watching that I pulled a Doctor Strange to tell you that we after the next two chapters we will have 4 chapters of Fullmetal Alchemist from episode 60 to 63 where Izuku is Father**_."

The gods on the other side cheered which everyone except Ghost was freaked out by this then BAS said, "_**This chapter was inspired by a game of Crusader Kings 2 which I was just playing, for those who don't know what the game is… look up the memes of Reddit which you just have to put in r/crusaderkings. The next chapter will be SovietWomble's Bullshittery series; Izuku as Soviet, Katsuki as Cyanide, Shoto as Gambit, Tomura as Digby, Dabi as Quebec, and so much more. If you have problem with the cast, please kindly leave and wait for Fullmetal Alchemist because I'm not going to read reviews on who should have been who for the cast of the ZF Clan. Thank you have a nice day!**_"

BAS rebuilt the wall which Ghost said, "That is one way to break the fourth wall."

Hardcasekara asked, "Were you in on this?"

Ghost said, "I knew about the fourth wall, but I assumed you knew about it."

AFO asked, "What is this game you call 'Crusader Kings 2'?"

BAS chuckled, "_**It's a strategy game taking place in the Middle Ages in Europe, North Africa, and most of Asia which you can start as a Count and work your way up to reforming the Roman Empire or make your own empire. Also there is characters that you play with to help them gain traits to help them in their life as a ruler which you have to get them married so when they die, you can play as their heir until you reach to the end of the Middle Ages. That is the short and incomplete summary of it.**_"

Mina said, "Sounds complicated."

BAS said, "_**It is especially when I use the DLCs, which I will show a world that was inspired by one of my games which I will give a run down of the world's history before we get to the actual scene**_."

Tomura said, "Bring it!"

BAS said, "_**In this world, everyone starts off as a count with slightly different religions than in the actual history, but we will get to that later. Soon we focus on two main houses with two main legendary bloodlines, the first one in modern day Kuwait is house Alkulu Alwahid which is a short version of…**_"

AFO said, "All for One in Arabic."

BAS said, "_**Thank you, the bloodline in that family gives the members immortality, greater strength, but less of a chance to produce an offspring. The other house in modern day Marseille is house Un Pour Tous which is French for…**_"

Present Mic said, "One for All."

BAS said, "_**Thank you for the French lesson, which their blood line allows their members more strength, each generation is stronger than the previous, increases charisma of the people, and people have a better opinion of them. Which the two houses are far apart but they began to get bigger and so they clash.**_"

Inko said, "This sounds pretty interesting."

Hardcasekara said, "This is what happens when you leave him alone too long and it impress me."

Kirishima asked, "What was the first clash?"

BAS smiled, "_**After the first inquisition of the new formed Yuuei Empire for control of Naples. Empress Nana was known not only as the woman who made the empire but as the creator of the sword named after the house 'One for All' which it was made from a meteorite. It is the only sword that can never break to it's rival sword also made by a meteorite in The Immortal Caliph's, AKA All for One, territory. His sword is named 'All for One' after his house which Nana died in that inquisition but her son, Emperor Yagi 'All Might', won the inquisition for the kingdom of Naples. Yagi was the first to wound The Immortal Caliph, but he got wounded as well.**_"

Kirishima teared up, "Manly!"

Momo asked, "So what is the weakness of immortality in this world?"

Ghost said, "You can get killed on the battlefield, the Black Death can kill you, and assassination by a dagger can kill you too."

Mina said, "But poisons can't hurt you."

Ghost said, "You stop aging when you get to 21 so that is an upside."

Shoto asked, "What about Izuku in all of this?"

BAS said, "_**I'm getting to it, when the first inquisition was over and a decade later by some crazy rules of this weird version of Catholicism, Yagi gave his titles up to become Pope. Which his heir is Izuku the Great. He got the name after his inquisition in the eastern part of Hispania, a.k.a Spain, and his second one in the western part of Hispania. He also was the one stopped the Mongolian Empire from invading Europe. He has killed so many Mongolian Khan and even the Genghis Khan that he is also nicknamed 'The Khan Slayer'. **_"

Everyone was in awe by this version of Izuku which Izuku asked, "What else?"

Scarecrow said, "Please continue."

BAS said, "_**When he became the emperor, he made his most trusted friend Katsuki 'The Dragon' Bakugo as his Marshal, Shoto 'The Unkillable' Todoroki as his Advisor, Tenya Iida as Chancellor, Momo as the first female steward of the empire, Toru as the first female spymaster, and Ibara 'The Daughter of Christ' as the Court Priestess…**__"_

Katsuki grinned at his name in this world and Shoto like the title 'The Unkillable' and wondered how he got that name, Nezu asked, "How big are the two empires?"

BAS made the TV reveal a map of a stranger Europe, "_**The Yuuei Empire controls all of Hispania, most of France, all of Italy, Bosnia, half of Greece, and some of North Africa. Alkulu Alwahid Empire controls all of the Arabian Peninsula, Turkey, Iran, and most importantly Jerusalem.**_"

Everyone had an idea that these two empires are really big which BAS said, "_**I forgot to mention that Katsuki is the King of Leon which Izuku gave him the title, Shoto is the King of Naples, and Momo is Queen of Pisa the north half of Italy which Yagi is calling upon the first crusade for Jerusalem.**_"

Katsuki was definitely happy about being a king which Shoto asked, "How did I get the name 'The Unkillable'?"

BAS chuckled, "_**Your father tried killing you with assassins, but you survived. He banished you from the kingdom and send some killers after you which Katsuki, Izuku, and Tenya helped you. During the Inquisitions, Shoto got shot by arrows and stabbed by daggers but you survived. During the Mongolians, you killed a lot of Mongolians and took a lot of damage and somehow you survived. Someone shot you with a fire ball which you took it like a champ, which they titled you 'The Unkillable'.**_"

Bakugo asked, "How did I get 'The Dragon'?"

BAS said, "_**You are a strong fighter, led armies with Izuku, and you have led very success campaigns in North Africa and Northern France. You are known to be deadly as a dragon which led to 'The Dragon'. Izuku as the emperor gave you two kingdoms but you like Leon better.**_"

Then the screen started playing which BAS smiled, "_**Another thing is that the crusade for the holy land is decided by the battle of Constantinople.**_"

Denki asked, "Why?"

BAS said, "_**All for One was going to get his main army on ships to sail to the empire's capital which Izuku realized it after conquering the holy land.**_"

**The huge city of Constantinople was now watching the battle that was happening right in front of them. Yuuei Empire had ships blocking the flee of The Immortal Caliph's fleet from moving and which the Caliph's 750,000 men were now facing Izuku's army coming from Greece. Izuku's army consisted of his men from the holy orders like Templers and many others that he established with his personal army, his best friend Katsuki's Spanish army, and Shoto's Italian army but it wasn't the empire's full army. In total they had 700,000 men…**

Yagi said, "They are short of 50,000 but Izuku probably has a plan."

**Then three men were shown one with blonde spikey hair with an axe, one with red and white hair with a burn mark on his left eye, and the last one with green messy hair which all three of them were in their early 30s.**

The girls' jaws dropped to the floor by how big and manly they were, the guys agreed that they looked awesome.

**Shoto said, "We must keep them busy until our forces from the holy land arrive.**"

**Izuku looked at the field to say, "Flat Land, I have an advantage on that… Katsuki my friend, you take the mountains to make it rain arrows.**"

**Katsuki grinned, "Sure thing, Izuku."**

Aizawa said, "Splitting up to their advantages points, but their enemies must have a counter for this."

BAS said, "_**They faced bigger forces, the Mongolians were much bigger.**_"

**Izuku looked at Shoto, "You think you can survive this?"**

**Shoto chuckled, "You bet I will."**

**Then on the other side, Sultan Dabi 'The Burnt'…**

Some of the league laughed their asses off from the title, Dabi looked at this version to say, "I look like a burnt onion."

Toga said, "That hat makes you look hilarious."

**Sultan Dabi 'The Burnt' looked at the Caliph, "We have the numbers… but Emperor Izuku 'The Great' is leading the army."**

**All for One to say, "I heard the tales of him, he is a much better fighter than their Pope. He might actually give me a challenge… send a force to face his mountain troops and have an all-out attack on him.**"

**Tomura then son of the Caliph asked, "What about his other forces coming?**"

**All for One chuckled, "We are going to defeat them before they come.**"

Midnight asked, "Who is leading the other forces?"

BAS chuckled, "_**It's a surprise**_."

**Izuku and Shoto with their huge army looked out at All for One's army splitting into two which Izuku pulled out his sword 'One for All' then looked at Shoto, "You ready?"**

**Shoto revealed his lance, "I got 'Traitor's Doom' ready for this fight."**

Ghost said, "Hold up…"

Kirishima said, "Traitor's Doom, that sound like a 40K Warhammer reference."

Shoji said, "Brother, get the flamer…"

Denki said, "The heavy flamer."

Hardcasekara said, "You know you are in a 40k Warhammer game where instead of 'Waiting for Players' it says 'Waiting for Brothers'"

BAS said, "_**Brother, I'm getting a too loyal for this.**_"

**Izuku asked, "How about 'Fire' and 'Ice'?"**

**Shoto revealed the two swords which then Katsuki on the mountains saw the forces coming towards his mountain troops which he orders his troops to shoot arrows at them. Sultan Iguchi was leading the troops up the mountains which he has light dark skin with pink hair.**

Tomura said, "Hmm, so that's what you look like as a human."

Spinner said, "What?"

Kurogiri said, "Sorry, he was just curiosity what you would look like without your lizard quirk."

Spinner looked at the version of himself to say, "I guess I now know what I look like if I was born quirkless."

**Katsuki pulled out his axe which he said, "I guess me and Heresy Slayer are going to taste more blood today. For the emperor!"**

Kirishima shouted, "Blood for the blood gods!"

Sero said, "Skulls for the skull throne!"

Sato said, "That is some heresy, brother!"

**Katsuki's men kept shooting at Iguchi's troops and All for One's troops which Izuku shouted, "Charge!"**

**Izuku, Shoto, and their men charged at the opposing forces which then Izuku saw All for One which he charged straight towards him on his horse. Shoto saw Dabi which he charges straight to him then the two forces crashed into each other.**

Kirishima was trying to hold himself together by the amount of manliness that was going on. The rest of the class and heroes were hoping that Izuku and Shoto were okay.

**Izuku was on foot slicing anyone in his way to All for One and All for One was doing the same thing. A man got in front of Izuku which Izuku with one swing cut him in half. All for One grabbed one of Izuku's men to crush his skull with one hand which they continued to walk towards each other.**

Some of the people puked from All for One crushing a skull with one hand, Hardcasekara used an air fresher to make the place stink less. Inko was terrified for this Izuku's safety and worried for him. The girls were thinking about how good looking Izuku, Shoto, and Katsuki were in this version.

**Then the two swung their swords which the contact made a shockwave that knocked the nearby troops down. Izuku said, "You must be The Immortal Caliph, you are uglier than I expected."**

**All for One chuckled, "You must be Izuku 'The Great'… I see nothing great about you."**

**They got swung again and again which each time they produced shockwaves stronger than the last. Then Izuku saw his men dying All for One asked, "Do you surrender?"**

Yagi said, "Don't do it."

The class and other heroes cheered him on, Eri said, "Don't give up!"

**Then a horn was heard in the distance which the two looked to see Izuku's other forces arriving, all of them led by his best commander who can rival Katsuki's military tactics and his daughter, Eri 'The Divine' with her white hair and in her mid-twenties charged into battle with her forces. Which Izuku smirked at All for One, "Never."**

**Then he swung hard which All for One blocked but Izuku with quick speeds punched him in the face. Before All for One could do anything, Izuku cut his head off, which Tomura who was on the battlefield, "FATHER!"**

**Tomura grabbed the sword 'All for One' to attack Izuku but Dabi who got a scar on his face, "We need to go!"**

**Muscular got between Tomura and Izuku which gave Tomura the chance to run. Before Muscular and Izuku could fight a spear went through his head, which Izuku turned to say, "Well done, Prince Kota."**

**Kota came to view who was in his mid-twenties smiled, "I'm glad you're alright my liege."**

The Pussycats were in awe by how Kota looked which the girls were thinking, 'Why is he so hot!'

BAS smirked, "_**He is the prince of the kingdom of Bosnia, he was trained with Izuku and Katsuki. He is supposed to be the best lancer in the entire empire.**_"

**When the battle was over Izuku found Shoto on the ground looking very tired which Shoto said, "I didn't get stabbed or shot at this time. I just got tired of these men pushing me around but at least I got a good hit on 'The Burnt'."**

**Izuku laughed then Katsuki carried the head of Iguchi to say, "I kill a Sultan myself, did Shoto survive?"**

**The three laughed then Eri said, "Father, Caliph Tomura is surrendering and has signed the treaty to give us the holy land."**

**Izuku kissed her forehead, "I knew you will pull through for me."**

Everyone thought that was a sweet moment, Shoto smiled, "This version of me is just hard to kill."

Katsuki smiled, "I love this version of me."

Kota thought this version of himself was pretty badass, which then BAS said, "_**The best part is coming**_."

**Izuku said, "Time to go home to my wives, it been a good five years since I last saw and banged them."**

**Shoto and Katsuki laughed their asses off as they gathered the rest of their forces to head home. Then the scene ended.**

Everyone's jaws dropped which BAS said, "_**A slightly different version of Catholicism, where a man must have four wives.**_"

Everyone shouted, "FOUR!"

BAS said, "_**Uraraka, Jiro, Asui, and Mina are his wives, but he has no sons so Eri is the successor to the throne. But after the crusade, Yagi renamed Izuku as 'Emperor Izuku The Crusader Emperor' which sounds a lot better than 'The Great'… in my words of course**_**.**"


	36. Bullshittery

**Bullshitteries**

Everyone was still asking questions from the last which BAS was just trying to get this show on the road. BAS points at Midnight, Midnight asks, "What happens to Jerusalem?"

BAS said, "_**Since they won the kingdom of Jerusalem, Izuku will crown someone to be the king of Jerusalem.**_"

Kirishima raised his hand which BAS said, "_**Last one.**_"

Kirishima ask, "Who is the king of Jerusalem?"

BAS points at Kirishima which Kirishima felt pride to be the king of the holy land then BAS's screen started ringing like a phone. The screen reads 'Wife' which Nemu in shock, "You have a wife?!"

Hardcasekara and Ghost were equally in shock which BAS said, "_**Yeah… Nemu… your mother never died. That was a lie, she actually was taking care of a few personal things while I raised you. Like killing a few gods, I'm not allowed to kill and they threaten your existence.**_"

Ghost shouted, "You lied to us!"

BAS shrugged, "_**What you two never met her, but you heard of her**_."

Hardcasekara asked, "Who is she?"

BAS pressed a button which a blue hair and eye woman in a white and black general outfit appeared on the screen. BAS smiled, "_**Hey babe!**_"

She smiled back, "Hey, I'm on the way back… is Nemu actually there!"

Nemu said, "Mom…"

Ghost shouted, "General Esdeath!"

Hardcasekara's knees were shaking in fear, which everyone else were taking note of. Esdeath said, "I'll be home in like 15 minutes, traffic here is…"

She made a sadistic smile, "_**A nightmare.**_"

BAS chuckled, "_**Be careful, it gets worst the longer you wait.**_"

The call ended which Yagi asked, "Who is she?"

BAS said, "_**Best girl of all time and you can't change my mind.**_"

Ghost looked at him like he was crazy, "Best girl? She slaughtered hundreds of thousands of people…"

BAS said, "_**Soldiers… they knew what they were signing up for.**_"

Ghost rolled his eyes, "Soldiers and people, the most sadistic woman in her world and the most overpowered ice powers to where she can freeze time."

Everyone was shocked by her power which Shoto asked, "She can freeze time with her ice quirk?"

The gods nodded which they were in awe by her power, Nemu asked, "She has a quirk?"

Hardcasekara said, "Well it's not exactly a quirk… because it's stronger than a quirk and she got the power from drinking the blood of a powerful ice dragon."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "Ice dragon?"

BAS said, "_**Her world is a lot different from yours… a lot different. But watch some Arma3 bullshittery!**_"

**The scene opened up with few soldiers in the night on a stealth mission and one of them with Bakugo's voice in an Indian accent, "I had a whole tub of popcorn, my ass is itching."**

Denki, Sero, and Sato started laughing then Sero said, "That is how it be sometimes."

Mina asked, "Why did you eat an entire tub of popcorn in the first place?"

Inko asked, "The real question is why does Katsuki have an Indian accent?"

**The scene changed to them running up to the hill, Izuku in a British accent said, "Lets push up to this hill."**

**Shoto in a German accent said, "I'm not that fast, wait for me!"**

Everyone laughed because they did not expect Izuku with a British accent and Shoto with a German accent. They could picture them with those accents and Russian Izuku laughed, "I never thought I would see myself with an inferior accent!"

Everyone looked at him because of his Russian accent was just interesting and it was weird.

**Izuku turned around to see Shoto was crawling on the ground which he chuckled, "Stop crawling on the ground, like an earthworm."**

A few people laughed and chuckled but Tomura as a gamer was annoyed that they were doing something that stupid while on a mission.

**Izuku then asked, "What are you doing?"**

**Bakugo shouted, "I will join you, my bother!"**

**Izuku giggled, "No!"**

**Which then Bakugo ran next to Shoto and the started crawling together.**

Dabi will laughing, "Oh my god!"

Toru chanted, "Bakugo x Todoroki"

Hardcasekara looked at her, "That is some heresy right there."

**Izuku started recomposing himself, "We are not being earthworms."**

**Then Shoto said, "Let's have a race."**

**Bakugo said, "Alright!"**

**Then they started racing each other, which Shoto said, "I can beat him, I can be him."**

**Then Iida used the red dot sight to make a finishing line which Bakugo shouted, "We got a finish line!"**

**Izuku started laughing his ass off, "Come on, come on."**

Everyone was laughing their asses off that they were racing each other by crawling on a mission. Aizawa smirked, "Those four are just impractical jokers."

BAS got an idea an wrote it on the board to find the impractical joker AU for them to watch later.

**The Bakugo started complaining about the line being slanted which Shoto killed him. Iida and Izuku laughed hard as Shoto crawled to the finish line which the words 'Gambit Wins!' appeared.**

Tomura shouted, "Friendly fire! You four are the worst gamers I have seen!"

Hardcasekara said, "Sometimes they play seriously but most of the time they are just a clan of jackasses."

**Then the scene changes to where a bunch on men are getting in a helicopter which Izuku shouted, "I get the front seat! I get the front seat!"**

**Then he got in the chopper and he was in the back and he said, "Ahhh, I'm in the back seat with the lower classes."**

Jiro giggled, "That is how it is when you call shotgun, but it's already taken."

Momo laughed, "Why is that true?!"

**Then the scene changes to the guys at a helicopter pad which Shoto said, "Alpha one this is Gas Chamber… oh wait."**

**Everyone around him laughed and Izuku said, "You can't have the callsign 'Gas Chamber'!"**

Shoto was in shock that he used 'Gas Chamber' as his callsign which some people chuckled but other felt offended by it.

**Later…**

**Shoto said, "Alpha one, this is Auschwitz we're getting air ready for air support as soon as you are, over."**

**Then Kirishima said, "He named himself Auschwitz."**

**Izuku sighed, "I don't even know anymore."**

The villains laughed hard from Shoto continuing to use inappropriate things as his callsign especially with his German accent. Denki asked, "Is Shoto a Nazi or something?"

BAS smiled, "_**Closet Nazi, but we now going to watch them in action.**_"

**Izuku with a bunch of the ZF Clan were heading into battle, "One-one, this is one-two, we've been fully reinforced and we're 260 meters away from Zinc."**

**The scene changes to Izuku shooting at men but an arrow popped up 'four simultaneous deaths' then more died as the kept going. Then an airstrike occurred which Izuku in shock, "An airstrike on one-two's position?"**

**Then they were near a minefield which Denki said, "There might be mines."**

**Then Denki stepped on a mine and exploded.**

Everyone was dying from laughter by how bad they were, and they were losing numbers at a fast rate. Tomura grunted, "Idiots"

Jiro giggled, "There might be mines, steps on a landmine."

**Then Izuku was yelling, "Engage them, why are you all running away?!"**

**Three guys were running away which Izuku said, "Oh fuckers! Yeah, I'll do it myself."**

**Then Izuku was healing Tokoyami, "Waffle's down!"**

**Then a grenade blew up two guys which Izuku annoyed, "Two guys got wasted because of SPACING!"**

**Then it was down to just Izuku and Shoji, "Jeezus, is it just you and me, Aizen?!"**

**Shoji sarcastically, "Did we have more?"**

**Izuku shouted, "We had 12 guys, what happened to the 12 guys in the last 10 minutes?!"**

**Shoji started laughing his ass off.**

Tomura was thinking, "I know how you feel."

Nezu said, "That's just bad that they lost that many in just 10 minutes."

Everyone agreed that the team was just bad, and they need to improve.

**The scene changed to Izuku and a group of men were behind a house. Tomura asked, "Is that a helicopter?"**

**The helicopter started shooting which they ran to hide, a Monoma said, "Locking on!"**

**Which Izuku got a quick look to see he had no rocket launcher and Monoma said, "Miss!"**

**Izuku shouted, "That's because it's imaginary rocket launcher, did you make an imaginary miss on the very real helicopter…"**

**The helicopter crashed into a building behind them, "which crashed into… a building?"**

**Monoma said, "See!"**

**Izuku giggling, "So your imaginary rocket just hit."**

**Monoma said, "Yes!"**

**Izuku laughed, "What kind of loopy land did I enter?!"**

**Monoma chuckled, "It's Russia, dude."**

**Izuku was laughing and a gamer said, "Welcome to Greybeard's server."**

**Izuku laughed harder by the randomness of this new server he just entered.**

Everyone was dying from this version of Monoma and his imaginary rocket taking down a helicopter. Izuku laughed, "What is game called?"

BAS said, "**Arma3**"

The guys were agreeing on getting it to try it out because how funny this was, and Tomura was looking for a new game anyways. Kirishima leaned over to Russian Izuku, "Is it true that in Russia, physics obeys your laws?"

Russian Izuku smirked, "That is very true."

Anarchist said, "I've been to Russia, that statement is very true."

Aizawa knew that the two Izukus were screwing with Kirishima but it's funny to watch them. Scarecrow was just braiding Eri hair which Midnight, Mei, and Nejire found it adorable.

**Izuku then asked, "What is Antistasi?"**

**Dabi said, "It's a game mode in which we play a small resistance faction stealing guns, hit and runs that kind of thing."**

**Izuku asked, "Like guerilla warfare?"**

**Then Tomura was singing which Izuku came over, "What are you doing?"**

**Tomura singing, "We're Gorillaz, aren't we?"**

**Izuku said, "Guerillas? No… guerillas… not 'The Gorillaz'!"**

Jiro laughing, "The Gorillaz!"

Denki laughing, "Wrong one my dude!"

**Izuku went up to Kurogiri, "Moogle, I'm real sure that's a purse."**

**Kurogiri said, "It's a medic bag."**

**Izuku said, "Na, it's a purse."**

**Kurogiri said, "You're an asshole, I'm not patching you up."**

Kurogiri said, "You goddamn right I'm not patching your ass up."

Everyone looked at him which Ghost said, "Make fun of a man's medic bag, you lost your medic right there and gained a killer."

**The gang were in a truck heading to there first mission which Jin was playing 'Barbie Girl' which Izuku said, "No! We are not fighting under the banner of Barbie Girl!"**

**Then they were at a crate which Dabi said, "We need a mission and a cool team name."**

**After a little bit Izuku said, "Badgers!"**

**Dabi nodded, "Badgers is good."**

**Then later they got the name 'Molos Independence and Liberation Front' or MILF which Izuku shout, "MILF?!"**

**Tomura shouted, "For the glory of MILF!"**

Everyone lost their shit that their organization is called 'MILF' then BAS said, "_**For the Glory of MILF!**_"

Hardcasekara smiled, "That's an organization I would gladly be a part of."

Ghost shrugged, "I like Badgers… but for the glory of MILF!"

BAS turned off the screen to get something which he said, "_**The Fullmetal Alchemist one is long so do what you need to do before we get started.**_"

Everyone got up to stretch which Ghost said, "Wait… get me a beer!"

BAS was at the fridge which he threw the can of beer, "_**YEET!**_"

Ghost caught it, "But this bitch isn't empty."

Hardcasekara yawned as he made his own drink and Nemu asked, "Can I have a beer, Dad?"

BAS threw one at him which he caught it then BAS threw beers at Present Mic and Aizawa which they caught them. BAS looked at everyone, "_**Who else wants beer?**_"

AFO raised his hand, Yagi might as well want one, Dabi raised his hand, and Jin shouted, "YES!"

BAS threw some more beer then he grabbed a huge one liter can of Modelo which everyone had no idea about this brand of beer. BAS said, "_**In America, we have a lot of beer that y'all don't know about.**_"

Then someone knocked on the door which BAS opened it which he smiled, "_**You made it!**_"

Esdeath giggled, "Of course I did."


	37. Fullmetal Alchemist Part 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist Part 1**

_**(Special thanks for Guikoi on helping with this)**_

Everyone looked at Esdeath which Denki and Sero were thinking, 'Damn she's hot! Of course, a god would have her as a wife!'

Hardcasekara was a little tense of her presence, Ghost was a little on edge but he played it cool, while Midnight was thinking, 'I might get an outfit like that.'

Nemu looked at her, "Mom?"

Esdeath smiled, "Yes Nemu, it's me."

Nemu went to hug her which everyone thought it was a heartfelt moment then All for One asked, "How did you two meet?"

BAS shrugged, "_**Really long story for another time**_."

Nemu smiled, "It's great to see you again and can't wait to bring the kids sometime and…"

Esdeath shouted, "WE HAVE GRANDKIDS?!"

BAS sighed, "_**No matter how many times I seen this coming, I'm still shocked.**_"

Everyone laughed because it was relatable, then Mina smirked, "So what's it like being the wife of a god?"

Esdeath giggled, "On our honeymoon, he rebuilt the Titanic just so we can re-enact scenes from the movie…"

The girls were thinking, 'GOALS!'

A knock on the door was heard which Ghost opened it, the god on the other side said, "BoredAndSleepy2000, you know why I'm here."

BAS giggled, "_**The people of the land want to rename the land to Crackistan. If you can't accept that then Workers And National Kinsmen Eastern Republic State is acceptable.**_"

Ghost and Hardcasekara lost their shit laughing at the second one which the god said, "We are not accepting WANKERS as the name of the realm…"

Everyone lost their shit laughing, Denki crying, "Welcome to the land of WANKERS!"

Kirishima laughing, "My fellow Wankers!"

Dabi dying, "I'm a Wanker, as in from the land of WANKERS!"

The god sighed, "Fine, the council will rename Realm 42069 to Crackistan. Have a nice day."

The god ran like hell which Jiro still laughing, "I liked WANKERS better, but Crackistan will do!"

BAS laughing, "_**Okay, my fellow Crackistanis! We are going to get down to business.**_"

Everyone settled down to watch the screen.

**Just outside of U.A, many soldiers and policemen held riotshields and guns at the ready. Two police officers slowly walked towards the front doors of U.A, with the Hero Eraserhead, Shota Aizawa, alongside them. **

Yagi asked, "What's going on?"

Nezu said, "Nothing good."

**Inside U.A, a group of people held guns out towards the officers. The hero, Midnight, Nemuri Kayama, came over to a barricade near the doors and kneeled down next Snipe. "What's wrong?"**

**Snipe looked back up at Nemuri, "They said they want to negotiate." They both looked back through the doors to see one of the police officers wave his arm.**

"**It's just one man, he's unarmed, he's coming now." With that, Shota came out from behind the riot shields with his hands in the air and began to walk towards the door.**

Momo raised an eyebrow, "Just one man?"

Aizawa looked at the situation carefully, "Something isn't right about this."

**Snipe aimed his pistol at Shota. "Keep your hands in the air, you make one wrong move and we'll shoot!"**

**But Nemuri saw that Shota was the real Shota, and placed a hand on Snipe's shoulder. "It's alright. Go on and let him through." She said, smiling happily to see him. "I know for a fact that we can trust him."**

**Shota gulped loudly as he thought on the state of current affairs. Japan, and the entire world, was in a state of panic. After the discovery that the Principle of U.A was a Homunculus, a creature created by Father, created too much paranoia. Who could be a Homunculus and who wasn't? The current Principle was around long before Father revealed himself, so who else was really a monster in disguise? The military broke down into factions, and death was everywhere.**

All for One chuckled, "This Father character is interesting and smart."

Tomura was watching to see what he can learn from this and possibly use it later when they get back to their world.

**Not only that, but Father was planning something big.**

**Shota walked into U.A, slowly walking around the barricades, and stopped when he saw Nemuri waiting for him alongside Ken Ishiyama, AKA Cementoss. Nemuri gave him a wave, and Shota smiled back at her.**

**In a different room of U.A, Inko Midoriya looked up from the sandwiches on the table in front of her. "Is there any way I could see my husband?" She asked in a depressed voice.**

Inko raised an eyebrow, the teachers looked at her with some sadness, but everyone was wondering where Izuku was in all of this.

"**You can't see him." Present Mic said from behind a glass wall, in a room with a few staff members and with three tied up villains, one of which was Tomura Shigaraki. "It's too dangerous out there. I'm sorry. We're still not sure who we can trust in the military. We just can't risk it. I know it's tough, but please be patient."**

"**Yes." She said, looking down at the table with a sad expression. "I didn't think about that." Inko clutched her left hand hard, and stared down at the ring on her finger.**

**Deep beneath Musutafu city, in a massive dark chamber surrounded in pipes, stood a few people.**

Everyone was in shock, Midnight gasped, "What happened?"

Ghost said, "Father happened."

"**So…" Started a strange creature with black skin and a massive belly, covered head to toe in massive red eyes with a lipless, toothy grin. "You mean to tell me that you reject the truth?" It asked.**

"**Yeah, exactly!" An older Momo Yaoyorozu responded, wearing a red cloak and with her black hair tied back in a braid. "And listen here, don't go thinking you've won just because you got us here. We aren't just gonna sit back and let you sacrifice us!" She said, getting ready to fight.**

Momo was in awe by how she looked, Jiro thought, 'Damn she looks sexy.'

Shoto thought, 'Marriage.'

**The creature's grin widened. "Your words will do nothing to alter your fate."**

**Uraraka Ochaco glared up at the creature, Father, as she tended to Katsuki Bakugo's wounds. He was staring at the massive holes in his palms, even though he was now blind. "Let's get out of here." She said to him, knowing that there wasn't anything they could do against Father. "Can you stand?"**

Hardcasekara asked, "Is this a Uraraka X Bakugo ship?"

Bakugo shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Esdeath froze his legs to his mouth, "Sorry, the shouting was unexpected…"

She giggled sadistically, "My bad."

Izuku thought, 'I don't know if we should keep him froze to cool him off or get the ice off of him and let him continue to shout.'

**Katsuki looked to her, or at least, where her voice was coming from.**

**Father heard this and chuckled. "No, none of you will be leaving." Kota glared at the heroes from next to Father. "Escaping is futile. You're already deep within my stomach."**

The Pussycats in shock that Kota was working with Father, Kota was asking himself why he was working with a monster like Father.

**A small distance away, massive black balls merged to make up some kind of beating heart around the chamber Father was in, deep beneath the ground.**

**Jurota Shishida took a step back from the ledge which lead to the massive beating balls. "What the hell is that stuff?" In his arms was the bleeding form of Pony Tsunatori.**

"**This Father guy that we're after, is he beneath those things?" Asked Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.**

Everyone wanted to know who Father is and where is Izuku in all of this which none of the gods were answering the questions. The villains were interested in Father's quirk and the creatures that he created.

**Pony remembered something as she stared at the beating chamber. She remembered the Principle, Bradley, and something he had said. **_**"Bakugo's still alive, right about now the good Ground Zero is with our Father. Though I'm afraid I can't vouch for his physical well-being."**_** Those were his words.**

**Eri stepped forward and glared at Father. Momo was shocked, and so was the person next to her, Mei Hatsume, wearing special power armor. "Eri!?" Mei asked in shock, seeing the little girl step forward.**

Mirio asked, "What is she doing?!"

Mei was about to ask for blueprints which BAS threw them at her which she caught it with ease.

"**What are you doing?" Momo was shocked.**

Sero said, "Maybe she sees something that we don't."

Nezu agreed, "That's true, but what does she see that we don't?"

"**I've come a long way to talk to him. Envy told me that you're immortal." Eri stated.**

**Father had made seven Homunculus based on his seven desires which he extracted to create them. There was Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath and Pride. With Pride being the first and Wrath being the most recent.**

**Father created them with his Quirk, 'Alchemy' which allowed him to manipulate matter around him, and with preparation, kill living organisms to extract their very souls and refine them into Philosopher Stones, each filled with the souls of thousands of humans. Philosopher Stones act as a core to a Homunculus. Some time ago, he experimented with his Quirk and ended up spreading a weaker version of his Quirk about Japan, allowing even the Quirkless a limited power, and giving heroes and villains a big boost with the 'Alchemy' Quirk.**

Everyone was in shock by the power of this quirk, All for One would be lying if he didn't want the quirk. The heroes can see that the quirk was powerful and it should be feared. Kurogiri said, "He can give quirkless people power, that is like All for One except without the possible of becoming a nomu."

**Eri narrowed her eyes. "So, you're not denying it?" After a few seconds of Father simply grinning, Eri nodded. "That's all I need. I'll handle this, Momo."**

**Mei shook her head. "What!? No, not on your own! He's too powerful!"**

"**It's fine! He can't control my Quirk." Eri said.**

Izuku and Mirio shouted, "DON'T DO IT, ERI!"

Everyone was now concerned for Eri and her plan to defeat Father. The Anarchist sighed, "As a villain, this Father guy is giving too much time for the heroes to monologue."

FAS Izuku nodded, "This is too much monologue, I mean just fight and/or kill them right there."

"**Even if he binds our Quirks, you shouldn't fight him alone, we can help!" Mei insisted.**

"**I'll be alright. Just keep the smaller Homunculus out of my way!" She said, gesturing to Kota.**

**Momo and Mei looked to each other, and then to Kota. Momo growled. "She makes it sound as if he's the **_**easy**_** one to fight." But that's when Momo stopped and glanced to Katsuki. **_**'How were they able to force him through their gateway?'**_

**She looked back to Kota. "If he can strongarm us through the gate, why hasn't he done it before?"**

"**Momo…" Katsuki spoke up, getting her attention. "Shortly before I was deconstructed, Kota said it was their last resort, and that they didn't have any other choice."**

The villains agreed that Father is too generous and that is his downfall because he gave them too much time. The heroes were wondering why Father is just giving them time to plan. Nezu asked, "Is Father that cocky to give them this much time."

BAS said, "_**Yes, he believes he is unstoppable right now.**_"

"**Which can only mean it carries some kind of risk for them." She turned back to Kota.**

"**Most likely." Katsuki nodded as he was helped up onto his feet by Uraraka.**

"**So, we might have a shot." Momo told herself.**

**A small part of Kota's cheek suddenly fell to dust, and he looked down at it in worry. That's when Momo struck. She and Mei both clapped their hands and placed them on the ground, blue lightning surging around their hands.**

Mei and Momo thought, 'That's really cool!'

Kirishima said, "That was cool, I wish I can do that."

**This was the 'Alchemy' Quirk of Father's… well, a weaker version of it at least.**

**From their hands, the ground burst up in massive blunt spikes as the lightning travelled towards Kota, who took off running. "Would you look at that!? We can use our Alchemy!" Momo said before she and Mei charged at Kota.**

"**He ran!" Mei noticed. "He didn't even **_**try**_** to use his shadows!"**

**Momo smirked. "That's definitely a good sign!"**

**As the massive stone spikes travelled past him, Father looked to it. "Why must you rude children keep destroying my home? You should behave like proper guests." Suddenly a knife was thrown into his head, before the massive eyes covering his body looked back to see it was Eri which threw it. Father smiled before the knife sunk all the way into his head.**

"**Enough talk, now give me your stone!" Eri cried out, bringing forth more knives.**

Everyone thought, 'Oh shit, we got a badass over here.'

**Father chuckled before the knife popped out of his forehead, now much bigger. Eri threw her smaller knives before she dived out of the way as the massive sword dug into the ground where she just was, the force of the attack blowing her away.**

**Father's grin disappeared as he pointed at her. "I did not request your presence and have no need for it. Now leave." His eyes widened when he saw that she had drawn a special circle between a bunch of her knives.**

Compress said, "That's what happens when you give the heroes too much time to talk and plan."

**Lightning danced in the circle before the ground shifted and sharp stone spikes emerged, piercing through Father's arms and holding them up.**

**Eri jumped into the air, ready to come down on Father. Suddenly Yagi Toshinori's head pulled itself out of Father's large belly. "No young lady! He's not actually trapped!"**

Present Mic, Midnight, Aizawa, and the Pussycat freaked out from the picture of Yagi inside something's stomach. All for One smirked at the sight which he liked the thought of someone eating Yagi.

**Eri ignored him and kicked Father in the head, before red lightning danced across her leg and an explosion of kinetic energy sent her flying and shattering the stone spikes. Blood flew from Eri's body as small pieces of the stone spikes went through her arms and legs.**

The students and heroes were in shock and pissed by what happened to Eri. Scarecrow hugged her tight because he wouldn't let Eri get hurt like that.

**Mei looked over in shock. "Eri!?"**

**Far in the sky, the moon began to move in front of the sun. It was already halfway to creating an eclipse.**

Everyone was scared of what will happen next, Shoto asked, "What would an eclipse do with to Father's quirk?"

Hardcasekara said, "You'll see."

"**What the hell's going on around here?" A military officer asked two of his subordinates. **

"**No idea, sir. We **_**still**_** haven't been able to contact the command center." One of them said before another ran up.**

"**Reporting, sir! The city has been overrun with Villains!" Above the officer, Manami Aiba dropped down, kicking the man's head into the ground and knocking him out.**

Mina said, "That doesn't look good."

Tokoyami said, "I'm real sure that's what most of us are thinking."

**Before the other two military officers could react, Danjuro Tobita appeared behind them and smashed their heads together before dropping the now sleeping men to the ground. "Apologies, gentlemen. We simply do not have the time to explain."**

**Manami waved a few more small time villains over, with one of them carrying a map.**

Toga asked, "What are they doing?"

Tomura grunted, "I second that."

**In a small house, a woman screamed out in terror as two villains broke into her house. "No! No! Please! Help me! Please don't hurt us!" She begged as she clutched her small crying child to her chest.**

**Twice held his hands up in an attempt to placate the woman. "We're sorry for intruding. We won't harm you, we just have a question."**

**Chizome Akaguro, the Hero-Killer Stain, lifted up a map and pointed to a small red cross over a house. "Can you tell us, is this your house here on the map?"**

**The woman calmed down a tiny bit and looked to the map before nodding to the men.**

**On the other side of the city, Mustard shook his head as he looked through the broken-down warehouse roof. "I can't believe how dark it's getting."**

**Mr. Compress nodded. "I hope everyone's doing alright out there."**

**Mustard looked over to Dabi. "Is this the right place?"**

"**It sure is." He nodded, looking at the map in his hands. "No doubt about it." He pulled out a second map with a strange runic circle on it and overlaid it over the map of the city, showing that it perfectly matched with one of the runes in the circle.**

Everyone was wondering what they were planning and are they working with Father. Nezu looked at the map carefully, "Where have I seen that before?"

Aizawa looked at him, "Is it bad?"

Nezu shrugged, "Yes."

**Mr. Compress looked back up to the soon to be eclipse. "Good… now we just wait. Alright, Toga, it's all up to you."**

**Himiko Toga stood in front of Bradley the former new Principle of U.A after Nezu entered retirement. A few drops of blood dropped from Bradley's wounded shoulders.**

"**There's something rather comforting about facing death like this, wouldn't you agree?" Bradley said as he held two swords to his sides. Toga held a knife in her hands, but glanced down to her arms, where she had tattooed special markings on them to take advantage of Father's Alchemy Quirk he had managed to spread around. "It's all that matters, nothing else even seems to exist. Outside my pure instinct to survive."**

**Toga glanced to the few dead villains around her. "Rank, personal history, birth, race, sex, the name given to you… It's all meaningless. **_**This**_** is the only thing that's real. To fight on behalf of my own life and nothing else." Wrath, the Homunculus that went by Bradley said. "I've never felt so complete." He opened his eyes and revealed the ouroboros tattoo on his left eye signifying his Homunculus status. He chuckled. "I guess you could say I finally arrived."**

The league was concerned for Toga because how powerful looking Wrath looked. The heroes realized that Toga brought knives to a sword fight which she might have a disadvantage but also some advantages. Which now it would have to come down to who is the better fighter out of the two.

**Wrath leapt into the air and came down, swords out ready to slice Toga to bits. She was faster though, and leapt to the side, grabbing the ground to spin her back around to face Wrath. The tattoos on her right arm glowed and the ground beneath her hand fell apart. She lifted her hand and suddenly all the small rocks rocketed off towards Wrath, who blocked each and every one before charging at her.**

**Wrath stopped just in front of her and lashed out with a series of thrusts, but Toga dodged them before grabbing his wrist and holding it out to her side. Wrath counted by bringing his other hand and sword in, where she did the same.**

Toga liked that she was a great fighter ad Wrath was a good fighter, the league was cheering her on. The students felt like it was weird to cheer her on but at the same time they want to.

**Wrath head butted Toga hard enough to draw blood. "What's wrong!?" Wrath began. "Don't tell me that's all you got! Is it!?" He roared at her in anger. "Cause that's nowhere near good enough!" He kicked her in the stomach, sending her a few feet away.**

**Wrath lifted a sword and pointed it at her. "The only chance you have is to destroy me. Now FIGHT, human!"**

**Toga got angry and came at him with her tattoo on her right arm glowing. She tried to grab him and deconstruct him atom by atom, but he dodged all her attempts before ducking under another one and slicing his swords into her shoulders, drawing a massive spurt of blood from each.**

**Wrath was about to attack again and kill Toga, but his wounds caught up to him and he stopped to vomit blood all over the floor of the underground chamber they were in. Toga used this opportunity to grab hold of one of his swords, and with a surge of blue lightning, the sword broke.**

Dabi shouted, "Kick his ass!"

Sato being bold, "Kick his ass, Seabass!"

Russian Izuku chuckled, "This is entertaining."

Toga said, "Come on other me, finish him!"

**But Wrath was not yet done, and he grabbed the broken blade of his sword and tackled Toga, stabbing it through her arm when she tried to defend herself.**

**Wrath screamed out in rage as he brought his second sword down to her head. But he was stopped when Toga put her left hand to the ground, which caused the stone to change shape and create massive spikes, one of which entered into Wrath's arm.**

**He pulled himself off it and staggered back, before falling on his ass from the pain and he glared at Toga. "You look surprised." Toga Himiko said as she slowly stood up. "I'd even say shocked. To be honest, I'm still a little surprised myself." She ripped the sword out of her arm and threw it away.**

"**Normally I'd never want to be like someone like **_**him**_**, like Father… but when I considered the enormity of what was at stake, and at what I could do… I relented and accepted my only choice." Toga lifted her left arm and showed the tattoos on it. "The Circle of Reconstruction, given to me by the Heroes who studied Father's Quirk."**

The everyone cheered her on as she winning against Wrath which Nezu said, "It's not over."

Tomura said, "He's right!"

**Wrath chuckled light heartedly. "You miserable humans never give up. I'll give you that much."**

**Back with Momo and Mei. The black haired Heroine turned to her friend. "Hey, Mei, get over there and help Eri."**

"**What about Pride?" Mei asked, looking between Eri and Kota.**

"**Don't even worry about him." Momo said, charging towards Kota. "I can handle him on my own!"**

Izuku in surprised, "She is going to fight him alone?"

Kirishima teared up, "Manly!"

Momo thought she was a badass and Mei loved that she was kicking ass as well.

**Kota glared as his shadow rose up and created tendrils that ended in blades. The entire shadow was covered in the same eyes as Father was, but their teeth were sharp unlike Father's human teeth.**

"**If you say so!" Mei said, before she ran back to Eri.**

**Kota let the shadows try to stab Momo, who created a sword and began to block and parry each attack.**

**Eri glared up at Father from inside the transmutation circle she created before. Father saw this and chuckled before he lifted his right hand and pointed at her.**

**His hand came apart and reformed itself as a gun, one that had the same grin and eyes as the rest of Father. "YOUNG LADY!" Yagi screamed from his head that was protruding from Father's gut.**

**Father placed a hand over Yagi's face and pushed him back inside. "I would rather you not keep squirming about, All Might." He said, before he began to fire bullets at Eri from his literal hand gun.**

Everyone shouted, "NO!"

**Mei arrived just in time to block the bullets with her power armor. Father saw this and let out an 'aww' before his grin widened and he chuckled and just kept on shooting.**

Everyone relaxed, Mirio sighed, "Thank god Mei stepped in."

**Momo was struggling to get closer to Kota, but after a while the shadows relented. "What's the matter, Pride? Your attacks are a little more half-assed than usual."**

"**Try not to get confident. You haven't fulfilled your purpose yet and so I-" Kota was interrupted by Momo charging headlong at him.**

"**So that means you still can't kill me, right? Then I have plenty of time to beat you and deal with Father!" Momo jumped up and stabbed at him with her sword, but he moved out of the way.**

Pussycats didn't want Kota to die even if he was a monster, Kota was wondering what his quirk was because it actually looked cool to him the more he looked at it.

"**Really? Is that your plan? You've gotten used to fighting villains who are larger than you, so then, you don't exactly have much experience in fighting those who are smaller than you!" Kota said, before Momo turned around quickly to face him again.**

**But before she could fully turn around, Kota jumped away and his shadow sent up a mass of spears into Momo, spraying blood into the air.**

Momo, Jiro, and Shoto gasped, "Oh no!"

Everyone was worried about Momo and Kota who were fighting each other like animals.

**Mei put her hands to the ground. "Well, All Might… sorry if I hit you!" She turned the ground into a bunch of blunt spears which travelled through the air towards Father, but stopped just before hitting him. **

**A surge of red lightning blocked the spears and bent them to the sides and away from him. After a few seconds, the spears all exploded and shards were blown into the walls.**

**Momo landed behind Kota, who stared wide eyed at her, and the cut in her cheek. "Damn brat!" She grabbed Pride by the collar and slammed him against his shadows. "You overlooked a simple fact! Since I've always been smaller than my opponents…" She slammed her head into his and dazed him, causing more of his body to crumble away. "I know exactly how a runt is going to try to win!"**

The Pussycats were sad seeing Kota dying like this, everyone was glad that Momo was alright and they want her to kick Father's ass.

**A metal ballistae bolt was turned to dust as it got near Father, who looked over to see Uraraka had turned the ground into a massive ballistae using his Alchemy Quirk. "His damn hands free Alchemy Quirk doesn't make for a fair fight!" Uraraka said before she launched another bolt.**

Izuku asked, "Father does this without using his hands?"

BAS said, "_**Yeah, everyone else has to use their hands which is the sign they have the weaker version of his quirk. While he can just free hand everything which makes he stronger than everyone else.**_"

Everyone was in awe and fear of Father's true power of his quirk, to do alchemy by just using his mind. Sero said, "That quirk sounds broken."

**This time it went straight through Father's head, which split into four long tendrils. "It appears the time is upon us." Father said, before the four tendrils sped forward.**

**Just before Momo was about to deal the final blow and kill Pride, one of the tendrils wrapped around her and pulled her away, locking her arms to her sides as well.**

**Momo, Mei, Katsuki and Uraraka were held in the air by Father's tendrils, before the four of them were slammed down into the ground. A second head grew in the place of Father's first, and he grinned at his four sacrifices. "I'm done with indulging your frivolity. It's time to put you to work, my sacrifices."**

Everyone was on edge that Father was going to use the four as sacrifices for something, but they didn't know for what. Bakugo broke out of the ice, "Where is Deku in all of this?!"

Ghost chuckles, "That would ruin the surprise."

**The eclipse was almost starting, and in U.A, No. 13 looked out the window. "It looks like night out there."**

"**Hurry…" One of the villains, Tomura Shigaraki, said from his position tied to a chair. "Please hurry…" He said, sweating badly. "We've got to get to the center of the circle." Tomura lifted his head up and shouted. "Please! We'll die here!"**

"**Quit acting up." No. 13 said as they grabbed Tomura and forced him to be still.**

"**I'm begging you to take me to the center! Please do it! We'll all be swallowed! HURRY!" Tomura screamed.**

**Finally, the moon fully obscured the sun. And its shadow created a perfect circle around Japan.**

**Mitsuki Bakugo used special glasses to be able to actually look at the eclipse, but she felt like something was wrong.**

**Father grinned even more as he looked up into the dark roof of his underground chamber. "It's finally time!"**

**Almost like a heart, the entirety of Musutafu seemed to beat for a second. All the birds flew into the sky, and all the animals and pets went mad, trying their best to get away from Musutafu, and Japan as a whole, as fast as they could.**

Yagi scared, "What is going on?"

All for One said, "That doesn't look good."

**Father lifted his arms up. "This planet of ours… have you ever considered the possibility that it might in fact be a life form?" His grin disappeared. "Actually, it would be more accurate to refer to it as a vast nervous system. One that's retained its every memory since its inception." The ground began to shake lightly, and people all across the country looked around in fear, confusion and shock. **

"**And has witnessed the universe unfold. Just **_**think**_** of the massive quantity of information that such a system would hold." Father said to his sacrifices. "But an even better question… how much **_**power**_** could one gain if they opened that system's gateway? Have you ever considered that? Think about it." Father said directly to Momo.**

**Momo gasped in fear before Father continued. "And now that I have you gathered I shall use you as sacrifices to open the planet's gateway!"**

**Father suddenly looked behind him as someone appeared. Eijiro Kirishima, the new host for the Homunculus, Greed. "That is a pretty good plan, pops!"**

Kirishima loved the new look and how he was going to fight Father with the help of Greed. Denki asked, "Why is he getting help from Greed?"

Nezu chuckles, "Greed must have a grudge against his creator."

**Kota gasped. "Where'd he come from!?"**

**Eijiro's left arm turned charcoal black and he grew claws for which he used to slice Father to pieces, whereupon he crumbled to liquid. "Hope you don't mind me using it for myself! This world, will finally belong to me!"**

"**H-He got him?" Momo asked herself as she saw Father splatter all over the floor.**

**Eijiro's eyes widened when Father spoke up. "I was expecting you to make an appearance. I know you too well, my son." The black liquid on the floor grew the same eyes and mouth that Father has, and they all looked to Eijiro. "Have you forgotten you were born from my extracted avarice? Anything that you might happen to desire, I can assure you that I desired it first."**

Kirishima said, "Well I least I gave it a shot."

Sero said, "Yeah, it could be worst."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "I can't wait to see their faces."

Aizawa asked, "What?"

BAS said, "_**Nothing.**_"

**The puddle of black liquid began to move away, dragging the four sacrifices with it. "Momo!" Eijiro cried out as he saw his friends dragged away.**

**Yagi coughed as he was left on the ground a small distance away from Father. The four others were thrown about into places around a small stone throne and a wooden desk with a small piece of paper on it.**

**Yagi glared at Father before red lightning surged from the Philosopher's Stone Father had implanted inside him all those years ago, which caused an explosion where Father was reforming.**

**The dust cloud cleared and Father laughed as he held a hand out and easily stopped the explosion. "The very center of this world…" He said as he looked down at the piece of paper, which held a transmutation circle on it. "Is right **_**here**_**!" Father slammed his hand down onto it and it glowed red.**

Izuku said, "Oh no."

Nejire said, "That looks a lot worst."

Bakugo was pissed that he was going to be a sacrifice to this monster and he has done nothing the entire time. Yagi looked down in shame that he was useless the entire time and inside Father's stomach.

**Red lightning surged out of the circle in five branches, each travelling next to his five sacrifices. Father laughed merrily as his plan finally came to fruition. He would finally have it!**

"**Damn it, Izuku!" Yagi shouted in anger. Yagi's attention was drawn to his stomach, where a mass of black was forming on his body, before a massive silver eye opened up.**

Everyone, except the gods, were in shock. Uraraka shouted, "WHAT?!"

Bakugo shouted, "DEKU IS THAT MONSTER!"

Yagi was wondering how his successor became that monster and felt sad for him.

**Uraraka looked down as another eye opened up on her. Same as Katsuki, though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. Eyes also opened up on Mei and Momo.**

**Kota smiled, seeing his father's work finally complete. After Muscular beat Kota to death, Pride was given Kota's body and identity by Father and given purpose.**

**Eijiro looked up helplessly as more red lightning surged upwards.**

**Pony noticed that a black liquid like shadow was moving up towards them. "What the hell's going on!?" Jurota shouted, as the shadow rose over them.**

Inko asked, "What is he doing?"

BAS smiled, "_**Trying to reach for the ultimate power that all mortal want but can never truly have.**_"

Momo asked, "Which is?"

BAS rolled his eyes, "_**God.**__"_

**Pony gasped as she felt it engulf her.**

**Wrath sighed as he was engulfed by the shadows. Though Toga did not react as calmly. "What is this!?"**

**As the shadow spread outwards from U.A, soldiers and police officers all panicked as they were engulfed. The shadow covered about one third of Musutafu city before it stopped.**

**Izuku, Father, saw a white shield surround him as the red lightning of his Philosopher's Stone powered Alchemy did its work.**

**Momo screamed in pain as small but long black arm like tentacles emerged from the darkened area around the eye on her stomach, which reached out towards Izuku.**

**More of the arms came from the eye on each of the sacrifices. One batch of hands struck the shield and stopped, drawing Izuku's attention. His attention was pulled away as another bunch ran into the shield, but when a third bunch did, he smiled and laughed.**

**Waves of kinetic force burst from the white shield around Izuku, almost blowing Eijiro off his feet. Izuku laughed more. "Fight for me! Let your gateways fight for my soul! Shed your energy for me! What truly magnificent energy!" Red lightning burst from the shadow over the city. "It's immensity is indescribable! I can barely contain it!" He shouted in excitement.**

"**Now that I've obtained enough power, I will open up this planet's gateway!" Around the city, a giant red perfect circle glowed, with a red pentagon inside it whose edges touched the circle in key points. **

**Deep in the subway system of Musutafu, the red lightning surged forth before exiting it and going into the countryside. People looked on as giant walls of red energy sped through the entire continent of Japan.**

**A massive perfect circle around the entirety of Japan glowed red as so too did the country itself. Two more pentagons formed, the bigger one touching the circle, while the smaller one's edges touched perfectly the points between the larger one's edges, with equal distance from either edge.**

**Everyone in Japan looked around at the blood red light the entire country was bathed in.**

**Massive black arms, the same kind as those that exited the area round the eyes, emerged from the ground and waved in the air.**

"**Wha-What's happening!?" A woman asked her boyfriend, before a man next to them clutched his throat and fell to the ground choking. Soon, the woman and her boyfriend did as well. The entire street was littered with the corpses of the people as they all choked to death. Pain and fear contorted onto their faces.**

Everyone was in horror by what Izuku was doing to reach the power of God, and the amount people he is slaughtering to make it happen. Inko was in shock, Izuku was in shock, even All for One was in shock that he was killing that many people at once.

**Birds fell from the sky and animals of all kind fell prey to the power.**

**Present Mic grabbed hold of the window sill of the room he was in as he clutched his throat before falling to the floor, dead.**

**Tomura choked as he tried to desperately escape his bindings, but it was already too late, and his head lulled back as he died.**

**A shop on a street corner was filled with bodies, mothers and children and pets all dead. Shoto Todoroki clutched at his throat, trying to breathe, before his heart stopped and he passed away.**

**Nemuri cried as she struggled to breathe, and stared at Shota's corpse, before she joined him in the realm of the dead.**

**Inko lay across the table in front of her, eyes wide but unseeing in death.**

**The black hands rose up all across Japan, and everywhere they went, people died.**

**The five points where the pentagon touched the circle glowed more as lightning shot from those points and into the sky.**

**The retired Nezu fell from his desk and to the floor.**

**Mina fell to the floor and gasped desperately for air. "Why can't… I move…"**

**The door to Mina's room opened, and her mother held onto the door knob for life. "Mina… what's…" She fell face first to the floor and stopped moving.**

**Mina closed her eyes in pain. "Save us… Momo… please…" her head laid against the cold floor and she went limp.**

**From the shadow that engulfed U.A, a bright white light appeared in the sky, and moved both directions until a line of white light was above Japan.**

**From the white light, a massive set of stone doors materialized, before they began to open. From the ground, an even bigger shadow rose out, and a massive black arm reached up and gripped the open gate.**

Nezu asked, "Is that God?!"

The gods nodded which everyone thought this god was scary and weird looking.

**The continent sized black humanoid rose out of the ground and lifted its head, revealing its one massive red eye and lipless toothy mouth. With his head reaching well above the clouds, Izuku screamed.**

**The black arms from the Earth extended out towards the eclipse, and so too did Izuku reach his arm out. **_**"HEAR ME GOD! I DEMAND YOU ANSWER THE CRY OF MY SOUL! COME TO ME!"**_

**The same white light appeared over the eclipse, and another massive set of stone gates appeared and began to open. Inside the gates was nothing but pitch black darkness, except for a massive silver eye, the Eye of God that stared unblinkingly back at Izuku.**

**A second set of black arms emerged from the shadows around the eye, and they each grabbed hold of the Earth's arms.**

**Izuku grabbed hold of the arms and used them to help himself climb up towards the massive Eye of God. **_**"JOIN ME! YES, I WILL NO LONGER BE BOUND TO YOU OR YOUR CONSEQUENCES! I FORCE YOU DOWN TO THIS EARTH AND INTO MY BOWELS! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BE ABSORBED!"**_

**When Izuku finally reached God, he screamed out as a massive white explosion and red lightning surged out and covered the whole planet.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	38. Fullmetal Alchemist Part 2

**Fullmetal Alchemist Part 2**

Everyone was in shock by the amount of souls of people he used to become god. It terrified them to see the power of God and how Izuku will use it. Izuku asked, "How many people did he kill?"

Ghost said, "A lot."

**Uraraka coughed as she sat up, before her eyes widened and she looked down at her torso to find it no longer had the eye. Yagi, Mei and the others also stood up. "Is everyone alright?" Katsuki asked, holding his hands out to make sure he didn't hit anything. "What happened?"**

"**You have done well, my faithful sacrifices."**

**Yagi looked over to the stone throne to see a man with long green hair sitting down on it, dressed in only a white cloth around his crotch. Yagi's eyes widened. "You mean you actually did it!?"**

"**Yes, I have done what I set out to do." Izuku said. "Acquire God."**

**Momo shook her head. "'Acquire God'? That isn't possible!"**

**Yagi shook his head. "Unfortunately it is, given a great enough amount of energy."**

**Momo looked to her teacher. "Wait, what energy?" Then she remembered and looked to Izuku. "Wait… A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!?"**

**Mei's entire body shook with fear. "I-It can't be… Does this mean everyone was turned into a Philosopher's Stone?"**

Momo in shock, "You mean they all became a Philosopher's Stone?!"

BAS said, "_**One powerful Philosopher's Stone.**_"

**Eri used Mei to steady herself as she stood up. "How many lives were sacrificed for this?"**

**Katsuki growled. "Japan has one of the highest populations in the world… last I checked… it was over 100 million people." Eri gasped.**

**Momo clapped her hands together. "Bastard!" She slammed them to the ground and began to change the matter of the ground.**

**Izuku tapped his finger to the armrest of the throne, and a wave of force almost knocked everyone over, and cancelled Momo's Alchemy. "Damn you!" Momo kept trying, only to result in nothing.**

"**My Alchemy will do you no good." Izuku said. In the background, Uraraka was slowly helping Katsuki get away. He was injured and blind, he would be no help in this fight. **

**Izuku lifted his right hand up. "Farewell, ladies and gentlemen." Red lightning burst from his hand, and a burning yellow orb appeared over his palm.**

"**What are you- What's that?" Yagi asked, taking a step back.**

"**The power of God is now in my control. With that I could do anything, for instance I can create a Sun right in the palm of my hand." Everyone gaped and looked to Izuku in fear, while Yagi's hatred only grew. "Shall I turn its flame loose in here? What do you think?"**

Shoto in awe, "He can create anything, including the sun?"

Hardcasekara nodded, "Without any price to pay because he reached godhood."

**A beat like a heart interrupted Izuku, and he looked down at his hand holding the star. "Your plan for binding God to this world was a flawed one." Yagi informed, and Kota looked over to him. "We plotted against you since the moment you set it in motion."**

**Izuku's eyes widened as he looked to Yagi, and another beat interrupted his thoughts. The two men narrowed their eyes in anger at each other, as sweat dropped down Izuku's brow. Yagi continued speaking. "Over the years you had your plan, I and my friends performed calculation after calculation, I planted pieces of my Philosopher's Stone, and we began to make our own plans in wait for this very day!"**

**Izuku's head jerked when another beat flew through him. "So… you've planted your Philosopher's Stone, what of it? They are merely points, they will not activate without a circle. That's a basic rule of Alchemy."**

"**We **_**do**_** have a circle. It's one of enormous power! And it can be self-activated, even if something should happen to incapacitate **_**me**_**!" Yagi looked up and raised his arms. "The Moon's shadow, cast on the world by the eclipse!"**

**At the very edge of Japan, a red light shone from the ground. The souls of those sacrificed to make Izuku's Philosopher's Stone, and by proxy, Yagi's, began their work. Five bursts of red lightning shot up around Japan from five points around the eclipse's shadow.**

**Izuku clutched his chest. "Even now you think you can stop me? YOU'RE A FOOL, ALL MIGHT!"**

Everyone was cheering in hope that there is a chance to stop Izuku and they were excited to see will happen. Nezu realized, "When the villains were setting the markers down, they were helping us."

Nemu asked, "Will this be enough though?"

The gods chuckled a bit which everyone was on edge by it, BAS smiled, "_**Maybe… for this god, but for us. It takes more than a few drawings on the ground.**_"

"**That's the very reason I came back! IT'S TIME YOU REMEMBERED YOUR PLACE!" Yagi shouted back at Izuku.**

**The bursts of lightning curved and came back around to land in the very center of Japan, forming even more of the circle as it glowed red.**

**Izuku growled in pain as red lightning surged through him, and he crushed the star in his hands before it and the red lightning stopped.**

**Izuku leaned back and roared, as his veins popped out and his eyes went completely white. Red lightning surged from his body in great arcs, before it formed together. Then, black and red objects began to burst from Izuku's chest. The souls of the over 100 million people of Japan.**

**The souls rushed through the roof and above U.A, where they span around like a tornado before shooting off to their bodies. Japan was shown with bright red lights shooting across its surface like meteors before they found their original bodies.**

**A soul slammed into a pram, and a few seconds later the baby began crying out. The mother next to the pram began to cough.**

**A soldier helped another stand as he coughed and breathed again.**

"**Mina… are you alright?" Mina's mother asked as she helped the girl stand.**

"**Did it work?" Momo asked Yagi, who looked to Izuku who grasped the armrests of his throne as smoke wafted off his body.**

"**Yes, the people of Japan have had their souls returned to their own bodies." Yagi nodded. "And with only the souls of those he had before, I doubt he can continue to control that which he calls God."**

**Izuku's grip crushed the stone of the armrest. Izuku held his head down and growled in pain. "I could always… create another Stone…" Izuku looked up to the heroes. "I'm not through… there are more! OVER 8 BILLION HUMANS I CAN DRAW ENERGY FROM!" A ball of dark matter formed on Izuku's forehead and shot off towards the heroes.**

All for One asked, "What he going to do?"

Ghost said, "He is going to try to take the souls of the entire world."

Everyone is shock, "WHAT?!"

Tokoyami asked, "Can he really do that?!"

Nezu said, "I believe he is going to try, but he will fail in the end."

**Yagi used the power of his Philosopher's Stone to hold it back before throwing it into the air. The ball past by Pony and Jurota, and flew past Wrath and Toga and into the sky above U.A, and continued on into space.**

**Izuku roared and the ground in front of him shattered, the energy moving towards the heroes. A blue Alchemy circle was formed underneath them, with Eri's hands to the ground.**

**A wave of kinetic force slammed into the shield Eri created, threatening to destroy it. But Yagi held up his hands and used his own Alchemy to hold it back. "Damn it… I don't have what it takes to fight his energy!"**

**Eri looked up to the man. "Try as hard as you can, sir! I can't hold on much longer!"**

"**It's no use!" Yagi shouted as he felt more than saw the skin on his hands turn to dust.**

**Mei placed her hands on his back. "Come on, All Might!"**

**Momo joined her. "Can't you even do this!? JUST STAY FOCUSED!"**

**Yagi smirked. "I can only do so much, girls. I'm just a decrepit old man. BUT I'LL GIVE IT EVERYTHING THESE OLD BONES CAN DO!" He pushed harder than ever before.**

**Mei looked to Momo. "This has to end soon, or All Might's Philosopher's Stone will burn out and he'll die!"**

**Momo looked up. "You done yet, Toga!?"**

Dabi said, "Oh yeah, kind of forgotten that you were still fighting Wrath."

Toga said, "I hope I'm kicking his ass."

Tomura said, "You and me both."

**Wrath cut the stone spikes to pieces. "Villain!" He leapt off the now blunt spikes and got ready to slice Toga to bits. **

**Toga put her left hand to the ground and changed its shape, causing a wall of stone to smack Wrath away. But he came back only to slice it into dust. Toga couldn't move out of the way fast enough to avoid a slash, and her left arm ended up almost being sliced in two.**

**Wrath kicked her away and she steadied herself before coming at him, her arm of deconstruction lashing out towards him. But Wrath grabbed her arm and flipped her over, sending her careening through the air with his strength.**

**Toga put her left hand to the ground and created pillars of stone, which Wrath simply shattered or jumped over before tackling her to the ground. He raised his sword, ready to kill her.**

**That's when the eclipse finally ended, and the light of the sun shone down and blinded Wrath. Toga took her opportunity and lashed out, her right arm going through both of Wrath's arms and smashing his sword.**

**Angered, Wrath grabbed the blade of his sword in his mouth and thrust it into Toga's torso as his arms fell to the floor behind Toga.**

Compress said, "Oh no!"

Kurogiri said, "That's not good."

Kirishima said, "I got to admit the determination of Wrath is really… manly."

Toga said, "He is a fighter, if he were younger, I would have possibly lost."

**Both of them fell back. The sword blade was pushed out of Toga's liver by the floor as she fell onto it, and their blood ran out across the floor.**

**Wrath stared up through the holes in the roof caused by the ball of dark matter, to see the sun's light shine down through it. "I myself have never believed in faith or God."**

**Fumikage Tokoyami walked over to Wrath, having just arrived. "Any last words you'd like to say?"**

"**None." Wrath said back.**

"**Such a sad life." Fumikage shook his head. "Was there no one you loved? Your wife?"**

"**My wife?"**

"**Do you even care about her? What about when she finds out who you were? Do you not have any words for her?" Fumikage asked.**

"**Your trivial words of sorrow of love and guilt mean nothing to me young man." He looked Fumikage in the eye. "My wife understands. She's the woman who I chose to live by my side. There are no more words that need to pass between us now. That's what it means to be the wife of the Principle of U.A."**

**Fumikage's eyes widened when he saw Wrath's hair turn grey, and wrinkles appear in his skin as if he were aging. Wrath looked up to the sun. "I lived my life by forever following the path that had been set for me. Thanks to the idiosyncrasies of humanity… it was… at least… a life worth living for… and maybe even a life worth dying for…" Wrath closed his eyes and let the sweet embrace of death take him.**

Aizawa said, "For a guy named Wrath and is supposed to be Father's Wrath, he died a peaceful death."

Hardcasekara chuckled, "The irony of each of Father's homunculi are their death. Gluttony got eaten, Wrath died a peaceful death, and so on. The only remaining ones alive are Greed and Pride for now."

**Fumikage kneeled by Wrath, and reached his hands into the man's pocket and pulled out a vial with a red liquid in it. Toga saw this as she sat up. "A Philosopher's Stone?"**

**Fumikage looked to the liquid in shock. "This…?" His attention was brought to Toga, who coughed blood. "Are you alright?"**

**Toga pointed to the center of the room, where a chalk circle was. "I need you to take me over there."**

**Fumikage lifted Toga and carried her over to the circle, where she placed both hands in the middle and began using her Alchemy. Blue lightning danced across in five branches across the streets of Musutafu.**

**Mustard, Dabi and Mr. Compress watched as the lightning struck the table with the map on it, before it glowed and continued sideways in both directions.**

**Around the continent of Japan, a great circle was formed, with a five-point star in the center. Blue lightning shot up from the multitude of spots that touched the circle.**

**Yagi felt it. "It's coming!"**

**Momo clapped her hands and put them to the ground, turning the ground into massive spears which struck out at Kota and Izuku, causing Father to let the kinetic wave stop so he could avoid being skewered. "How do you like that?" Momo asked the two as the dust cleared. "Your little throne has been reduced to rubble."**

**Momo threw her cloak off. "And I think it's time someone put an end to all your damn posturing!" Uraraka cracked her knuckles as she glared at Izuku, and Mei stood ready to fight. "So I'm going to take you down, and The Truth along with you!"**

Inko asked, "What is The Truth?"

Ghost smiled, "Wait and see, we aren't spoiling that."

Nezu and All for One quickly figured out what they were talking about, but they weren't going to share.

**Fumikage looked around. "What was that? Was that Alchemy?"**

**Toga shook her head. "No, not entirely. Kai Chisaki grew intensely interested in Alchemy, and sought to learn all he could. However, Kai realized something. Those who were granted Alchemy were not able to use it to its full measure. There was an inhibiting component between the Alchemist and the Alchemy Quirk."**

**Fumikage nodded. "I was able to sense that… it's like there's a mass of people crawling beneath the Earth's surface."**

**Himiko nodded and smiled. "That's right… The sensation you felt was the enormous Philosopher's Stone that stretches throughout Japan underground."**

**Momo created a massive pile of cannons and set them all off. "How do you like this, huh!?" Izuku didn't move, and simply shattered the matter as it came near him.**

**Eri watched as Yagi's hands healed themselves with red lightning, reforming his body. "Is it really true?" She asked. "You made a circle that returned everyone's souls?"**

"**That's right." He nodded to her. "And it worked perfectly. After that, Himiko Toga created a reverse circle using the knowledge Kai Chisaki gained. He discovered the existence of the continent-wide transmutation circle. Using his knowledge, and using you, he was able to create a reverse transmutation circle. Using that, Toga has allowed the Alchemists to gain the full potential of the Alchemy Quirk that Izuku Midoriya spread across Japan."**

Mirio raised an eyebrow, "So we used Kai's research to save the world?"

Nejire said, "Looks like it."

**Mei created a massive stone spear and threw it at Izuku, but he simply returned it to mud when it came near him. The red lightning smashed through the stone spears that Momo had created before and then through her cannons.**

**Yagi ran in front of Momo and raised his hands, blocking the Alchemy from harming Momo. "Keep it coming with all you've got!" Yagi shouted. "Make him use his Philosopher's Stone! He'll run out of energy!"**

"**Yeah? And when will that be!?" Momo shot back.**

"**I'm not sure, but we have to keep on trying!"**

**Uraraka placed her hands on a broken pipe. "Here, take this!" The pipe was covered in lightning and moved to smash into Izuku, but he simply rebounded it into the wall.**

**A chain began moving and the floor next to Izuku opened up to reveal a massive tub of magma, as more weapons were created and thrown at the villain known as Father.**

**Eijiro leapt up behind Izuku. "The sweet memories! That's exactly the tub I took a bath in!" Eijiro shouted as he lifted massive steel girder. "Now it's **_**your**_** turn daddy!" He swung the girder only for it to melt before it could touch Izuku.**

**Momo put her hands to the floor. "Get out of the way Greed!" He did just that before Momo used her Alchemy to create a massive stone hand that pushed the tub of magma over onto Izuku.**

**The magma moved out of the way, and Izuku glared at the heroes, unharmed. He rose into the air standing on a small stone slab, pushed up by the magma and into the air.**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu looked to the side as two soldiers aimed their rifles at them. "Hold it right there! We've got you!"**

**Vlad King ran up alongside the two soldiers and gasped. "Pony Tsunatori? Jurota Shishida?"**

**Izuku rose up behind the two heroes and into the air. Izuku rose further into the air until he reached the surface, and then leapt off and landed in front of a group of soldiers. Before they could react, Izuku held out his hand and they fell to the floor with red lightning arcing across their bodies. Izuku glanced down at the tiny Philosopher's Stone he created with their souls.**

**Yagi growled. "That bastard, he's going to try again." He used the last remnants of his One For All to launch himself to the surface.**

Tomura grunted, "Him and his overpowered quirk, he needs a major nerf."

Kurogiri said, "Sometimes an overpowered quirk has it limits, they just got to get to him to his limits."

Everyone couldn't help but to agree with that statement even if it was from a villain and they were heroes.

**Greed clung to the pipes of the walls and used his claws to climb up. Uraraka looked to Mei. "Go after him!"**

"**Right!" Mei nodded.**

**Uraraka looked to Katsuki. "Let's move you someplace safe."**

"**I'm sorry…" Katuski began. "I didn't expect to be so useless."**

"**MOMO!" Mei shouted as she saw Pride grab Yaoyorozu with his shadows.**

"**Go on ahead!" Momo shouted as she tried to pull herself away from the shadow around her arm. "Seems our **_**friend**_** here still wants me to stick around!"**

**Uraraka nodded. "Come on, Mei. Don't let that thing beat you Momo!"**

"**Right!" And with that, Mei, Uraraka and Katsuki began to rise up on stone pillars. They stopped when they reached where Vlad King was. **

**Uraraka called out to Kyoka Jiro, who was with them. Jiro jumped over onto the pillar but Uraraka's stoic face told her this was serious time. "This is no time for happy reunions. Jiro, take care of Katsuki!"**

"**Right!" Jiro helped Katuski to his feet and helped him get over to the rest of the group.**

**Uraraka's pillar rose up faster. "We still have some business we need to finish up above! We'll be seeing you!"**

**Fumikage saw Greed leap up. "Eijiro!"**

**He landed next to him. "The name's Greed now. Jeez, I can't believe you decided to tag along all the way down here." Greed looked over to the side and gasped. "That's Wrath… I see. So they finally got him." Greed sighed sadly. "Bastard dies with that peaceful look on his face… pisses me off."**

**Pride looked up through the hole. "Damn you, Greed. Have you forgotten that you're one of the Homunculi? Where's your honor?"**

**Momo growled. "So he should be a good boy like you and do everything his father tells him, is that it?"**

"**Do you **_**need**_** to ask such a ridiculous question? It's only natural we should want to obey our father no matter the order." Pride held his hand over the right side of his face.**

All for One said, "Homunculi are like my nomus except they are intelligent, and they need a body to possess?"

BAS shrugged, "_**More or less.**_"

"**Tch… You're the one who's ridiculous!" Momo shot back. "Only natural, huh? So it's natural to be a brainwashed punk who doesn't even **_**try**_** to think for himself?" **

**Pride responded by lifting Momo into the air and slamming her back down a few times. Momo opened her eyes and looked to Pride. "Tell me… why are you so eager to be his willing lapdog?" Pride narrowed his eye. "He's wearing you ragged, breaking you down, he doesn't even care."**

"**Why should I care if father doesn't?" Pride growled out. "I am not a puny weakling like you are, I am one of the Homunculi!" Pride pulled his arm away to reveal that the right side of his head had fallen off, and inside was only the endless red sea of souls that was his Philosopher's Stone. "What do you know, human!?" Pride's shadows emerged from the opening and covered it.**

**Momo screamed in pain as more shadows began to dig their way into her flesh. Pride leapt off and landed next to Momo. "This container won't last much longer. But I can just use your container… your body belongs to me!"**

**Pride groaned in pain as his shadow pulled itself back into him. "What!?"**

"**You can't have it, Pride." A voice said from within Pride's Philosopher's Stone. Kota Izumi revealed himself from inside the stone. "I won't let you have this body. It's not a good fit for a Homunculus."**

The Pussycats cheered for Kota for not letting Pride take Momo's body and they were glad that he was still fighting against the Homunculi.

**Pride gasped. "Kota!? How did you retain your individuality among this tempest of souls!? It's just not possible!"**

**Kota leaned real close to Pride. "You call **_**this**_** a tempest!? Oh stop, you're going to make me laugh! The bitterness that all of these voices contain soothes me… like a lullaby."**

**Pride covered the hole in his head. "Why are you interfering? KOTA WHY!?"**

**Kota chuckled. "Not by choice. I was perfectly content, but when you decided to throw away your honor as a Homunculus you forced me to step in. You speak of your precious **_**pride**_**, the quality for which you were named, but then you suddenly find yourself in grave danger and you seek to escape into the body of a human, the lower lifeform that you so despise." Kota glared at Pride. "It's pathetic! You're a disgrace!"**

**Pride staggered back when Momo stood up and ripped the shadows out of her. Momo glared at Pride and clapped her hands together before grabbing Pride's head, and the Homunculus began to scream in pain as blue lightning lit up the room. "She'll kill me!" Pride said to Kota.**

"**If you think that, then you still don't understand!" Kota shot back.**

**Inside the Philosopher's Stone, a red light shone and Pride saw Momo appear inside. "Impossible! She's turned herself into a Philosopher's Stone and is forcing her way inside me!?" Momo's soul grabbed Pride by the face.**

"**I've caught you!" Momo's soul shouted. "You are mine!"**

"**Stop this… Stop this… PLEASE STOP…!" Pride screamed as Kota turned his back on the Homunculus.**

**Momo clenched her hand and crushed Pride's skull as it turned to ash. His body fell to the ground and crumbled to ash and dust, leaving only his clothes left.**

**She calmly lifted her hand up and opened her clenched fist. In the palm of her hand was the tiny form of Kota, reformed as a tiny baby. With time he would grow up again. "So this is your true form." Momo walked over to her cloak and bunched it up before gently laying Kota's tiny infant body on it. "After this is all over I'll have to apologize to Mandalay… until then…" She turned around and faced the hole leading to the surface. "Wait right there you foolish boy."**

Mandalay looked at the baby Kota, "I haven't seen Kota look like that in a long time."

Kota rolled, "Auntie."

Some people found it weird, but Midnight said, "So, Pride died without honor."

Iida said, "He was disgraced by Kota for compromising his morals."

Nezu clapped his hands, "Well done Iida."

**Izuku raised his hand towards more soldiers and they cried out as their souls were being forced from their bodies. But Izuku was interrupted by a massive stone bolt being blasted apart by his barrier. He soldiers clutched at their throats as they started coughing.**

**Izuku looked behind him to see it was Yagi who attacked him. "I won't let you devour any more people."**

**Uraraka, Eri and Mei arrived and stood next to Yagi. "He was hoping to use them to create another Philosopher's Stone." Yagi said, pointing to the soldiers. Yagi looked around and saw that they were in the track field of U.A.**

**Izuku scoffed. "What else are these pitiful powerless humans good for?"**

**Yagi sighed. "You insist on treating humans as a lower lifeform, but don't you see, only through them can a Philosopher's Stone be created." The soldiers retreated away from the villain known as Father. "And only through a Stone can a Homunculus arise. But what does a Homunculus produce? What do you create? Creation is all and you've done nothing but destroy. You may think you've reached a perfect state of being… BUT IN TRUTH ALL YOU'VE REACHED IS A DEAD END!"**

**Izuku turned to face them. "I can create. Shall I produce some humans for you?" Yagi's eyes widened when Izuku raised his arms.**

**Izuku's stomach bulged out with arcs of red lightning. The flesh of Izuku's body formed the upper bodies of over a dozen people, all of them crying out for someone to save them. Soon, all of them dropped out of Izuku and each was their own being again.**

**Uraraka took a step back in fear, but paused when she felt something touching her foot. Looking down, she saw a baby that had formed from Izuku. Uraraka covered her mouth as she struggled not to vomit.**

Bakugo shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Yagi is shock, "That is wrong."

Asui in disgust, "Did he just create humans?!"

Ghost sighed, "Yeap."

**Mei looked down as small children surrounded her, crying out happily that they now had bodies again.**

"**This is wrong…" Yagi whispered as a few people came towards him. "DAMN YOU!" Yagi cried out in fierce anger.**

**Momo rose up behind Yagi and saw Izuku smiling smugly. That was until a bright white light appeared in front of Izuku, and a beam of pure energy was fired out and instantly disintegrated the people created from Izuku's Philosopher's Stone.**

**A few stones were knocked loose and crashed down around Greed. "Hey, Greed! You alright?" Jurota shouted, getting his attention. They were all standing on a stone pillar about to raise up to the surface.**

"**Perfect, now how about a lift? You could use someone who knows what's going on, right?" Greed asked as he walked over to them.**

**Jurota nodded. "That is true. What the hell **_**is**_** happening?"**

**Greed shrugged. "Oh, not much. THE FATHER OF THE HOMUNCULI IS GOING BERSERK OUT THERE!" He shouted, pointing up. "So let's go! We'll need anyone who can still fight." Greed paused before pointing at Pony. "You, injured woman, get down here!"**

**Pony shook her head. "I can still help fight!"**

"**Not now, get down here right now, this isn't the time for a pissing contest!" Greed shot right back at her.**

**Pony was about to speak when one of the two soldiers stopped her and lifted his phone. "It's U.A."**

**She took it and answered. "Hello? This is Pony, what's going on?"**

**Present Mic stared out the window in shock as he spoke. "This is Hizashi Yamada from U.A… listen, half of U.A just got blown up."**

**Jurota's eyes went wide. "Blown up?"**

**Present Mic shook his head. "We can't contact the north side."**

"**You see the power he has?" Greed asked them.**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu looked back at Greed. "What sort of monster is he?"**

"**He **_**appears**_** to be an ordinary man. However… within him is a Philosopher's Stone powered by many **_**thousands**_** of people. You could say that he's used it to claim the powers of God for himself." Greed said. "Any ordinary human should leave, now."**

**Pony was about to retort when she looked down at the phone in her hands. "Tetsutetsu!" She shouted, getting his attention. She slammed the phone into his chest and glared at him until he took it. "Win at any cost!"**

**Tetsutetsu lifted his fist and smiled wide. "But of course!"**

"**Let's go." Katuski said to those that remained.**

**Greed came over to him. "Oh, hold on! You aren't in any shape to fight either!"**

**Katsuki turned to where Greed's voice was coming from. "I'm going to blow up that Philosopher's Stone of his."**

**Greed was about to talk back when Jurota put a hand on Greed's shoulder. "We need to move, let's go, now."**

**Eri opened her eyes and groaned in pain. But then her eyes widened in fear as in front of her, arms outstretched, was Mei's suit of armor. The entire front of its chest was gone and steam of rising. "MEI!"**

**Mei slowly turned her head to Eri, revealing the massive pool of blood that was pouring out of the front of the suit. "Eri… you're alive… are you hurt?"**

"**Nevermind me… Mei, your body…" Eri paused when Mei fell forward. "You can't die!" Eri crawled over to Mei and put a hand on her, having no idea what she could do. "Mei! MEI!"**

Mei looked at the armor, "I guess it needs stronger materials."

Some of the students teared up from Mei's death but some now see that Father need to be stopped before he kills anymore.

**Momo struggled to open her eyes, she hurt all over. She rolled over and saw her friend collapsed on the floor a small distance away. "Uraraka! Come on, say something!"**

"**I'm alive." Ochaco said as she tried to push herself up. "Because of All Might…" Uraraka and Momo looked behind them to see Yagi had shielded them with his body.**

"**Hey, All Might!" Momo's call woke him up, and Yagi opened his eyes. "Snap out of it! Hey, we need…" Momo stopped and she fearfully looked behind Yagi.**

**Standing just behind him was Izuku, unharmed, and glaring down with green eyes whose pupils glowed red. Izuku raised a hand and swatted All Might across the field. "You're first." Izuku said to them before he raised his hand.**

**Red lightning danced across them and both Momo and Uraraka could no longer breathe. "Stop it, leave them alone!" Yagi said as he tried to stand.**

**Suddenly Izuku fell to the side, eyes wide, and the effect stopped. Uraraka and Momo coughed and heaved in great breathes.**

Uraraka asked, "What just happened?"

The gods, heroes, and villains giggled a bit which the class had no idea why.

**The bullet hole on Izuku's head regenerated. In the distance, Snipe turned to a group of soldiers. "Your target is the man with the long green hair. Make sure you don't shoot any others by mistake!"**

**The military flooded in, setting up a perimeter around the track field, with mortars and soldiers lining the edges of the field.**

**Momo helped Uraraka stand, and they ran towards the soldiers.**

**Izuku stood up and looked around him. "FIRE!" Snipe shouted.**

**All the soldiers fired their mortars at Father.**

**They all crashed down on top of him and covered the field in dust. Momo looked to her side to see a few soldiers carrying Yagi. "Hey, how you doing?" One of them asked.**

"**It's bad." Momo informed. "He didn't even flinch."**

"**Seriously?" The soldier looked back and saw Izuku looking in their direction, completely unharmed. Izuku raised his hand and swung it, sending his Quirk to cause the oxygen in the air to combust, creating a massive fiery explosion that knocked them away.**

Present Mic shouted, "HE CAN COMBUST THE OXYGEN IN THE AIR?!"

Kirishima said, "On one hand that is cool but on the other hand, that's bad."

Bakugo grunted by how Father's quirk is so much more powerful than his quirk and it makes his quirk look weak. All for One came up with ideas on making a quirk like Father's but he had no idea where to start.

**Present Mic opened the window and shouted. "GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! DON'T GIVE THE BASTARD TIME TO ATTACK BACK!"**

**Mortars, bazookas and rifle fire from every soldier available went against Izuku. But the man simply crossed his arms and blocked it all with a bored look on his face. The only signs of trouble were the massive bulging veins from the struggle to keep God contained.**

"**TAKE COVER MEN!" One of the soldiers screamed, before a massive explosion engulfed Father.**

**Katsuki revealed himself alongside the others, with his hand extended and smoke rising from his palm.**

"**So, did I hit him!?" Katsuki roared, as Jiro held his shoulder and guided his hand.**

"**You were off just a little bit! Adjust it to twelve o'clock!" Jiro said. "Range, fifty – no, fifty-three!"**

**Katsuki held out his hand. "Getting help to fight… it doesn't feel natural!" Katsuki let loose with another massive blast.**

**Izuku held out his hand and the explosion shrunk down and created a ball of light in his hand, which he threw at his attackers.**

**Jiro saw this and shouted out for Katsuki. "Incoming attack, dead ahead!"**

**Katsuki placed his hands on the ground, and used Izuku's 'Alchemy' to create a wall of stone to block the attack. "Nicely done." Jiro complimented, covering her eyes as the fire went around the wall and past them harmlessly.**

"**I'll say." Katsuki smiled. "This could turn out to be handy!"**

**More mortars were fired from the soldiers. "Fire, now! Keep firing!"**

**Suddenly, Mirio Togata appeared and charged towards Izuku 'Father' Midoriya. "Don't give him any opportunities to fight back! Make him use his Philosopher's Stone!" Mirio used his One For All Quirk and punched a few pieces of debris, also using the 'Alchemy' Quirk to turn them into arrowheads as they flew. But they did nothing but get nullified by Izuku.**

**Fumikage leapt into the air alongside Itsuka Kendo. Itsuka enlarged her fist and punched at Izuku, while Fumikage sent his Dark Shadow to attack. Jurota Shishida activated his Quirk and turned into a large furred beast, before he ripped a large chunk of stone from the ground and threw it at Izuku with all his might.**

**All of it did nothing to Izuku, who simply stood there and took it, red lightning dancing across his form.**

**Greed watched from on top of U.A, laughing. "Amazing! If I had power like that, then this entire world would be mine in no time!"**

"**Hey, Greed!" A voice said from inside Greed. Eijiro Kirishima sat inside Greed's Philosopher's Stone, arms crossed. "You've talked about wanting the entire world. But is this really what you meant?"**

Everyone was thinking the same question for Greed but Greed is helping them which they wanted to know why.

**Greed smiled wide. "Oooh yes! Once I have this supreme power, everything in the world will be mine!" Greed placed his hand on his chest and clenched down on his shirt. "Who knows, maybe it will fill the emptiness inside me! An achievement like that could finally quench the thirst that I've lived with since the day I was born!"**

"**How ignorant you are." Eijiro shook his head. "What you're seeking is not what you truly want." Greed's eyes widened.**

**Greed narrowed his eyes and growled. "Keep quite you little pest! I AM GREED THE AVARICIOUS! I WANT EVERYTHING!"**

Kirishima said, "The world isn't what he wants…"

BAS clapped, "_**Exactly, the thing is that he actually has what he always wanted.**_"

Sero asked, "Which is?"

Ghost rolled, "We aren't spoiling it."

**Uraraka placed her hands on the ground and a giant dome of stone erupted over Izuku. "Now he's toast!" Katsuki said as he placed his hand at the one opening of the dome. The explosion tore apart the dome and forced everyone to cover their eyes lest they go blind like Katsuki was.**

**As the dust and fire settled, Izuku stood there unfazed by the attack. **

**Mirio stood gaping at Izuku. "No affect at all… We have to find a way through his defences!"**

**Izuku stood and let more bullets be turned to atoms as the soldiers kept firing. One soldier pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "Come in! We need more ammo!"**

**Izuku looked over towards a group of soldiers. "What a futile battle. You poor helpless humans can't so much as lay a finger on me." Izuku's attention was brought towards Greed, who leapt out from the left over smoke of Katsuki's explosion.**

"**Maybe humans aren't able, but what about a Homunculus!?" Greed punched Izuku in the face, and smirked once he saw he actually hit him.**

**Greed's smirk disappeared once he saw his fist was going through Izuku's head as if it were water. "Wonderful, you're just in time, Greed." Izuku said as he smiled at his 'son'. "What a dutiful son you are. As it happens, I could use another Philosopher's Stone. I'll be taking yours."**

**Greed growled in anger and pain as the veins on his arm were enlarged and red energy poured through them. Greed placed his feet on Izuku's chest and began to pull on his arm, to no effect. Greed screamed as the red energy began to be pulled back into Izuku's body.**

**Greed suddenly smiled down at Izuku. "Good acting, right?" This caused Izuku's smiled to disappear.**

"**You can't take my Stone from me without dropping your own barrier! Stupid fool! I bet you never thought your Godly powers could be taken away, did ya!?" Greed screamed and laughed at Izuku, who's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He'd just been punked.**

Kirishima teared up by the manliness of him and Greed, everyone was cheering them on. Nezu smiled, "That was reckless, but effective."

Aizawa said, "Something is not right about this."

Midnight smacked the back of his head, "Don't think that!"

**The veins on Greed's arm turned grey, and they began to flow in the opposite direction. "But you were wrong! They will be MINE now!" But then Greed's smile disappeared as the veins flowed back towards Izuku, who calmly stared up at him with a blank expression.**

"**GREED!" Momo threw a punch at Izuku, only for a wall to rise up and block it and then break apart and throw her away.**

**TO BE COTINUED… **


	39. Fullmetal Alchemist Part 3

**Fullmetal Alchemist Part 3**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats to see how this was going to go and they were hoping Kirishima and Greed were alright.

**More walls rose up to block more and more attacks. Mirio charged at Izuku, who stepped out of range from two of his attacks, before a wall rose up and knocked Mirio away. Uraraka leapt over that same stone wall and placed her hands on it, turning it to steel and making two swords from it, before leaping down to Izuku and swinging them with the intent to kill.**

**Izuku backed off and swung his head back, throwing Greed over his shoulder so he could see and blocked with red energy. Greed grabbed onto Father's face and he had to swing his head again to force Greed off balance so he could see and block Uraraka's next attack.**

**Izuku got mad as he kept having to block, but when he saw both Momo and Mirio charging from opposite sides, he screamed and a wave of red energy knocked them all away, including Greed.**

Denki said, "Oh crap, Izuku is pissed."

Jiro said, "But they are weakening him and he will soon lose power."

**As Momo flew through the air, she looked to her right arm in shock as it came apart, spraying blood and bone everywhere. She had the least defence out of all of those who attacked Izuku, and suffered for it.**

The class shouted, "NO!"

Everyone was concerned for Momo's health and thought she is going to die from the lost of her arm.

**But she couldn't stop. "Don't give up now!" She told herself more than the others, before she launched herself at Izuku and went for a kick to his head, which was blocked.**

**Uraraka elbowed Izuku in the face, or at least tried to. Mirio went for a quick barrage of super-fast punches, all of which bounced off Izuku's shield which he was able to put back up now that Greed wasn't attached to him.**

**Izuku's eyes went wide as he heard his heartbeat, and he lifted his arm to block a kick from Momo.**

"**His arm…" Yagi began. "Not his Quirk…" He realized.**

**Izuku grabbed Momo and threw her away towards Uraraka and Mirio.**

**Izuku held his head as black mist slowly came from his mouth. "He's losing control!" Yagi shouted as Izuku screamed in rage. "He can't continue to keep the power of that he claims to be God in check anymore!"**

Everyone started cheering for Father's demise, Nezu smiled, "I was wondering when he would lose control."

BAS smirking, "_**This so-called power of God weakness is that it can't be contained forever.**_"

All for One said, "Which means this is where he loses."

**Izuku's screams rang out across the field as the Eye of God opened up in his mouth and his eyes went pure white.**

**Izuku collapsed to the floor and red lightning burst into the sky, before it expanded outwards and blew all of them away.**

**After it was all over, Izuku lie inside a massive crater in the center of the track field of U.A. He stood up and looked around U.A at all the people lying about after being thrown around. "A Stone! A STONE! A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" He screamed as he looked around for one.**

**Izuku's attention was brought to Momo, he sat against an upturned piece of stone, with her only remaining arm stuck in place because of a piece of rebar sticking through it. She glared at him with all the hatred she could possible bring up. Hatred was new for Momo, but for Father, she would bring it all to bare.**

**Izuku began to slowly walk towards him. "MOMO, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Yagi screamed. He hated being so weak!**

**Mei dragged her broken body up. "MOMO, YOU NEED TO RUN AWAY!" Momo tried to lift her arm up, but found that the rebar was stuck on her bone. Mei tried to stand, but stopped as she felt that if she moved more, her body would not be able to continue and she would die.**

**Mei did not move, but her visible eye glanced down towards the girl next to her. "Eri, I need a favour. Back then, both Father and All Might could heal with Alchemy aided by the Philosopher's Stone. So… if someone gave a life, could Momo's arm not be returned?"**

**Eri gasped in shock. "Mei, what are you saying?"**

Momo said, "No!"

Yagi and the pro heroes were on edge for what Mei was about to do to help Momo kick Father's ass.

"**All I need is for you to clear a path." Mei said.**

"**But… Mei, if you do this, don't you know what will happen!?"**

"**There's no time! Please, Eri… You're the only one. It has to be you." Mei begged. Eri broke out into tears and nodded.**

"**A Stone…" Izuku moaned as he slowly walked towards Momo, hand outstretched. "You vile human! GIVE IT TO ME! THAT ENERGY!"**

**Five knives pierced the stone next to Momo. She looked towards them in shock. Izuku paused and glanced back to see Mei out of her armor and laying down as five more knives pierced the ground around her. "What are you doing…?" Momo quietly asked as Mei raised her hands above her head.**

"**No…" Momo said to herself, shaking. "Don't…" Eri closed her eyes and tried to hold her tears in. "Wait… Mei…"**

"**Keep moving, Momo…" Mei clapped her hands together, readying the Alchemy Quirk.**

"**MEI, NO!" Momo screamed.**

**Mei placed her hands over her chest and red lightning surged from the wounds on her body. Her eyes glazed over and a bright light covered everyone.**

**Mei woke up in a pure white void. Sitting in front of her was a white figure with no features at all except for a massive toothy grin. Behind the creature was a massive pair of stone doors, not unlike the ones that Izuku opened when he swallowed God. On the door was a mess of information engraved on the door, signifying every single piece of information she had ever learned during her life.**

**The white creature looked to Mei. "Well, are you ready?"**

**Mei nodded. "Now we put out faith in Momo."**

"**So… will she be coming back for you?" Said a second white creature, but this time with a human right arm, behind Mei. A second door stood there behind that creature, with different information on it. This was Momo's door, and held all the information she learned.**

Mei asked, "Who are they?"

Hardcasekara smiling, "Truth."

Everyone was in shock by Truth and the door of Momo's alchemy which they wanted to learn more about this world.

**Mei smirked at the creature with determination. "She will. I'm sure of it."**

**The creature lifted the human right arm and watched as it disintegrated. Its smile widened even further. "I can't wait to see what she'll be sacrificing."**

**Momo shakenly looked to her right to see her arm back. "MEI YOU DUMBASS!" She screamed in anguish.**

**Izuku took a step back and gasped. Momo clapped her hands and put one to the ground, surging blue electricity across the ground before a pillar of stone lifted out of it and smashed Izuku into the air.**

**Momo grabbed the rebar and screamed as she pulled it all the way through and out.**

**Izuku groaned as he rolled across the ground. Just as he stood up he saw Momo clap her hands again and slam them into the ground, before a punch of stone pillars flew towards Izuku, each topped with a fist, smashing him with a hundred bone shattering punches. **

**Greed stared wide eyed in shock as he saw his father being beaten into the ground.**

**Momo used her Quirk to create a massive spear and screamed as she threw it with all her might at Izuku.**

**The villain known as Father screamed as he saw it coming at him, but couldn't block it in time. The spear went through his face, cutting off half of his head, spraying blood all over the ground.**

"**It's working…" One soldier said in amazement as he saw Father being beaten.**

"**Nice, Momo, just keep going." Mirio urged her on.**

"**KEEP GOING!" Tetsutetsu shouted.**

"**ALRIGHT!" Jurota joined in.**

**Soon, everyone in U.A, and across the continent, was cheering Momo on as she fought.**

The villains, heroes, and class started cheering Momo on as she was kicking Father's ass. Katsuki shouted, "Kick his ass, Ponytail!"

Shoto shouted, "Give him hell!"

"**Let him have it!"  
"You can do it!"  
"You have to keep fighting!"**

"**KICK HIS ASS, MOMO!" Pony screamed from U.A.**

"**GO, MOMO!" Uraraka shouted.**

"**FIGHT, MOMO YAOYOROZU!" Mirio shouted at the top of his lungs.**

**Greed stood in the back and watched. From inside the Homunculus, Eijiro spoke up. "Greed… **_**This**_** is what you desperately wanted. Isn't it?" He asked as Momo screamed and charged at Father.**

"**PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Eri begged.**

**Yagi Toshinori couldn't think of anything to say other than… "KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!"**

Yagi was in shock that he was encouraging one of his students to beat up his successor, even if he is a monster in that world. Inko felt sad for this Izuku that he became a monster and now he was being getting the shit beaten out of him.

**Fumikage held up a fist. "Fight on."**

"**YOU BETTER WIN THIS, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki screamed at the top of his lungs, small explosions emanating from his hands.**

**Greed nodded faintly. "Yeah… You're right. This **_**is**_** what I wanted." Momo lifted her fist and leapt at Father. "I wanted the chance to have friends, like these."**

**Izuku healed his head just in time to see Momo's fist coming towards him. He screamed and leapt at her, swinging his own fist.**

**The two met in the air, and swung. Momo's fist smashed against Izuku's face, while his went over her head. Izuku was sent to the ground.**

**Momo stomped over towards him. "Get up you novice! I'm about to show you how **_**outclassed you really are**_**!" Momo screamed at him. "THIS FIGHT, YOU'LL LOSE!"**

**Izuku stood up just to be punched back down by Momo. **_**'I don't understand!'**_

**Jurota smiled. "Alright! Clobber that bastard!"**

**Izuku kept standing up, only to be met with more fists from Momo. **_**'How can this happen when I've absorbed GOD!? How can a mere human, a meagre Hero, with her bare hands…'**_** Momo laid an uppercut on Izuku and knocked him into the air, where he came back down harshly onto his back.**

**As Izuku laid there unmoving, and the people began to celebrate. "She saved us, she actually did it! She saved us!" One of the soldiers cried.**

**But Izuku's heart beat, and Momo stopped. Izuku's stomach extended out and a silver eye began to push its way out of his mouth, as red lightning flashed. Izuku tried to contain God by putting his hands over his mouth, but that just caused red lightning to burst from his stomach and into the sky.**

**The force pushed everyone away, with a few soldiers going flying. Greed reached out and grabbed one around the collar. "Pull yourself together, damn it! Stay on your feet, moron!"**

**The soldier looked up at the Homunculus. "Uh, sorry."**

"**T**_**h**_**e S**_**to**_**ne…" Izuku stood up and more lighting rushed from him into the air. "Ph**_**il**_**os**_**o**_**ph**_**er's**_** Sto**_**ne**_**…!" Izuku rushed past Momo and the others.**

**Greed looked back just in time for Izuku's hand to pierce straight into his stomach. The red lighting disappeared as well as the kinetic force, and Greed screamed in pain and grabbed Father's wrist. "G**_**IV**_**E ME Y**_**O**_**UR **_**S**_**T**_**O**_**NE **_**GREE**_**D! **_**BE **_**A GO**_**OD **_**SO**_**N!**_**"**

Katsuki shouted, "Back away from Kirishima asshole!"

Then everyone looked at him which Katsuki realized what he said, Izuku said, "Kacchan, you called Kirishima by his name instead his nickname."

Katsuki blushed, "No I didn't! Baka!"

Kirishima leaned over to Katsuki, "Are you alright Bakugo?"

Katsuki shouted, "Of course I am!"

The gods and Esdeath were trying so hard from full blown laughing their asses off by Katsuki's behaviour.

**Inside the Philsopher's Stone, Greed began to be pulled away. "DAMMIT, NOOOOOOO!"**

**Eijiro grabbed hold of Greed and began trying to pull him back. "FIGHT IT, GREED!"**

"**LET GO DUMBASS!" Greed shouted at Eijiro. "YOU'RE GONNA GET DRAGGED IN WITH ME!"**

"**NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO THAT EASILY!" Eijiro shot back as he pulled harder. "I NEED YOU WITH ME!"**

"**JUST LET GO!" Greed shouted. "MY ENTIRE BEING WAS EXTRACTED FROM HIS GREED! AND THE POWER TRYING TO RECLAIM ME, IS A HELL OF A LOT STRONGER THAN YOUR BODY!"**

"**YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!" Eijiro shouted. "TOUGH IT OUT!" Red lightning flashed and Eijiro looked down at his arms to see the red lightning breaking apart his arms. "MY BODY!" Still Eijiro pulled even harder. "I WON'T LET GO!"**

**Greed smiled. "You know, it isn't as good as Emperor of the World, but being Number One Hero!" Eijiro looked down at Greed. "Let's fight him together!" Greed agreed with Eijiro, who smiled at him happily. "Hey partner!?"**

**Eijiro was so happy his friend decided to stay. "That's more like it!" Suddenly Greed punched him in the face and forced him to let go. "What're you…?"**

Sato asked, "Why did he just sucker punch Kirishima like that?"

Ghost teared up a little bit, "You'll see."

"**It's time to say goodbye, kid." Greed said. "There's no point in **_**you**_** being sucked into my old man with me."**

**Eijiro processed that and he came closer to Greed. "Hold on a second Greed! You just told me we'd fight together!" Greed's eyes twitched. "Didn't you!? You can't just sucker punch me like that! How could you lie!? You always said you don't believe in telling lies! It can't end this way!"**

**Greed started laughing. "HA YOU FELL FOR IT, HOOK, LINE AND SINKER YOU LITTLE PISSANT!" Greed took a few breaths. "That was the **_**one and only**_** lie of my life. That bird guy has another Stone, you don't even need me, kid."**

"**But I do…" Eijiro said with tears in his eyes. He originally wanted Greed so he could be immortal, and gain the powers to be Number One, to fight alongside his friend Katsuki without fear of getting blown up by Katsuki's ever increasing strength.**

**But… Greed became his friend more than power. He became his friend.**

**Greed just laughed at that, and Eijiro held out his hand. "Wait, Greed!"**

**Izuku growled in pain as his arm started to turn grey.**

"**No, wait!" Eijiro cried out. "DON'T DO THIS!"**

**Greed looked up. "Hey, Bird man!" Fumikage jumped into the air and sent his Dark Shadow towards Izuku. "Later." Greed said to Eijiro before he was pulled into Izuku's body.**

**Izuku gasped and backed away as his right arm was severed at the elbow. **

**Eijiro looked down at the severed arm that was disintegrating. "Greed, no…"**

"**No, Greed!" Momo shouted as she ran towards Izuku and Eijiro.**

"**H**_**o**_**w co**_**uld**_** yo**_**u**_**!?" Izuku shouted. "Gr**_**eed**_**!?**

**Eijiro looked to his left hand to see the Ouroboros tattoo, the sign of the Homunculus, on his hand disappear alongside Izuku's arm in his gut.**

**Izuku doubled over and groaned in pain, as inside his Philosopher's Stone, Greed laughed maniacally. "I finally got away from that annoying brat!" Izuku looked down as his entire body sans his head turned grey. **

**Izuku roared into the air, his open mouth showing Greed inside him. "W**_**hy,**__**G**_**re**_**e**_**d!? Wh**_**y **_**w**_**ou**_**ld **_**y**_**ou bet**_**ray**_** your **_**own**_** F**_**a**_**th**_**er**_**!?**

"**I've always had a rebellious streak, pops! Don't act so surprised!" Izuku's feet and hands cracked. "I've reversed the Ultimate Shield you gave me! And turned your body into the MOST FRAGILE CARBON THERE IS!"**

Kirshima tearing up, "He sacrificed himself to protect me and to defeat Father."

Aizawa said, "That will be the death of Greed."

"**You crafty devil!" Izuku reached a hand into his mouth and began to pull. He pulled out a black mass with a face, Greed. "Begone fool!" Izuku bit down as hard as he could on the black mass. "RETURN TO NOTHING!" It broke apart.**

Everyone shouted, "NO GREED!"

**Greed's eyes widened in pain as he floated off, Izuku's hand going with him. "GREED!" Eijiro screamed out.**

"**Aaaah dammit…" Greed said quietly to himself. "Looks like this is the end…" Greed looked down at the people sad for his death. He smiled. "I could do without that pitiful look you pissant." He said to himself as he looked at Eijiro.**

**Greed remembered something that Eijiro said to him once. **_**"You're wrong, Greed! They'll always be a part of you! FRIENDS ARE A PART OF YOUR SOUL!"**_

**Greed smiled a pure and genuine smile. His memory continued, and he remembered Momo. **_**"Why don't you team up with us? You've got nothing, why not come with us?"**_

Izuku said, "He wanted friends…"

Everyone was amazed that out of everything Greed could possibly wanted… he wanted friends and Greed died helping and protecting his friends. Kirishima said, "He died selflessly, and he got everything he wanted."

BAS smiled, "_**Bingo!**_"

**Greed chuckled. "I can't believe I let Eijiro and the little girl talk to me that way…" He looked down at his friends. "Aaah, I've had enough… Yeah… That's all I really need… They gave me everything I could want… Thank you… and goodbye… my friends…" And with that, Greed disappeared into nothing, his eternal life over, but complete.**

**Momo let rage fill her a second time, her rage growing to new heights. If Mei's death brought her hatred, and Greed's demise brought her to the all-consuming force known as true hatred and blood curdling want for someone's death.**

**Izuku quickly span around to face her as she charged him, and tried to bring up his arm to punch her. But because Fumikage had cut off his arm, he couldn't reach her, and his brittle body would mean that even if he could it wouldn't stop her.**

**Momo's arm burst through Izuku's stomach, blowing a fist sized hole through it.**

**Momo quickly backed off as Izuku groaned in pain. Izuku stood up straight, before a bunch of red souls burst from the hole. Over 500,000 human souls burst out of Izuku and escaped. They would be able to experience death, and not be trapped inside him and used for fuel.**

**As the last few souls trickled out, Yagi smiled. "That's it…"**

**Izuku took a pained step backwards and looked down. He spoke, his voice a mix of his current and younger selves. "M**_**y**_** Sto**_**ne**_**… You de**_**stro**_**ye**_**d**__**my**_** S**_**to**_**ne…"**

**Small black hands reached out of the hole in his body, and stretched out to the world. "W**_**h**_**at…**_**?**_** Th**_**is**_** c**_**a**_**n't…! Aa**_**au**_**gh – W**_**h**_**at **_**is this**_**…!?"**

**Momo watched in fascination before she glared at him. "Go back to where you were born. Go back to **_**nothing**_**. Izuku Midoriya!"**

**He looked to her in shock before a few of the hands gripped his face. His arms were pulled inside the hole, as well as one of his knees. He became unbalanced and fell backwards.**

"**B**_**u**_**t w**_**hy**_**…!?" Izuku asked as his right leg was fully pulled inside the hole. "I j**_**ust**_** wa**_**n**_**ted **_**to**_** un**_**derst**_**an**_**d**_** t**_**h**_**is w**_**or**_**ld'**_**s**_** kn**_**owle**_**dge!"**

Inko asked, "What does he mean?"

Everyone was thinking the same question of what Father was talking about.

**Yagi's expression grew sorrowful.**

**Izuku continued, saddened. "I **_**wa**_**nted **_**t**_**o expe**_**rien**_**ce i**_**t**_**!"**

"**F**_**ree**_**! I just wa**_**n**_**te**_**d**_** to **_**be**__**free**_**!" Yagi closed his eyes and looked away from Izuku.**

**Izuku's head stretched up as the rest of his body was pulled into the hole. "**_**FREE TO KNOW!**_**" More of the arms grabbed hold of his head and pulled it down to the hole. As his head entered it, the arms all moved back and Izuku Midoriya disappeared from the world forever with only a slight gust of wind and a tiny scorch mark to signify his passing.**

Now everyone understood that he wanted to learn everything about alchemy, quirks, and everything in the world but because of that… it led him to a twisted obsession. It was sad to see him fall to that obsession.

**Izuku Midoriya stood in an infinite white plane, with his childhood body, the one he had when he was four. A massive set of stone doors, completely blank, sat behind him.**

**Izuku turned around to face the doors. "Tell me… Why did you refuse to join me? Why God? What did I do to disappoint you?"**

"**You were incapable of believing in yourself."**

**Izuku turned around to see a white figure, featureless except for a massive grinning mouth. "You stole your power from others, you rejected your human origins, and chose to covet the power of what you call 'God'. You never grew beyond your days as the Quirkless loser. Did you truly think you'd become superior to humans by removing your seven desires? **_**Don't make me laugh!**_**"**

"**What's wrong with that!?" Izuku cried out. "I only wanted to obtain perfection! I wanted this world's knowledge for my own!" He clenched his fists and glared at the creature. "Why should I be punished for that!? What's wrong with craving knowledge!? What's wrong with seeking perfection!?"**

Ghost raised, "A lot, even us gods are imperfect."

Present Mic said, "What are things that make you all imperfect?"

Hardcasekara said, "Some of us can't teleport, some don't have the courage to create worlds, some are evil, and so much more."

BAS nodded, "_**I don't believe in perfection to be honest. It's just a word to describe something that will never exist.**_"

Everyone was thinking about what the gods were saying which they couldn't help but agree with them on the topic of perfection.

**The creature did nothing but grin at him.**

"**Well? Speak! What are you anyway? Do you even have a name?" Izuku pointed at the creature. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"**

**The creature's grin disappeared. "Who am I? One name you might have for me is 'The World'. Or you might call me 'The Universe'. Or perhaps 'God'. Or perhaps 'The Truth'. I am all and I am one. So, of course, this also means that I am you." The creature said, mirroring Izuku in pointing at him in the exact same fashion.**

"**I am the truth of your despair, the inescapable price of your boastfulness."**

**Izuku gasped and remembered exactly what he'd said to Momo once before. Back when he was that liquid monster with the many eyes. **_**"Humans who would dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance. That is truth!"**_

"**And now?" Truth asked. "I will bestow upon you the despair you deserve."**

**The massive doors behind Izuku opened up, and he looked into the pure darkness. That was, until the Eye of God, the Eye of Truth, opened up inside it and it looked down at his feeble form.**

"**D-Don't do this to me…" Izuku begged, slowly backing away. "I can't…" Tears formed at his eyes. "I can't go back…" The small black arms reached out towards Izuku. "Please stop! I can't bear to be bound any longer!" Izuku turned away from the Eye of Truth and ran as far and fast as his tiny little legs could take him.**

**But the arms were faster, and grabbed on to him, wrapping around his limbs, body and face, and slowly dragged him back to the Eye of God.**

**Izuku screamed out in pure terror as he cried in earnest like back when he was a Quirkless loser being bullied by his 'betters'. "NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He reached out to The Truth, begging. **

Everyone was sad for Izuku's faith but in a way, he basically deserved it for the deaths he caused and the idea of becoming god.

"**This despair is reserved for the boastful."**

"**JUST TELL ME WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!"**

"**You brought this outcome upon yourself."**

"**WHAT'D I DO WRONG!? WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE!?"**

**Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the gates being closed around him. He screamed out for his mother before the Gate of Truth slammed shut.**

**The Truth smiled. "You simply must have seen the answer with your own eyes."**

**Eri and Momo sat next to Mei's body, heads down and eyes closed.**

**Katsuki heard the silence. "What happened? Is it over? Did we win?"**

**Jiro nodded, tears dripping from her face. "Yes. Although, Mei has…"**

"**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Eri cried.**

"**It's not your fault, Eri." Momo said quietly. "It was her decision."**

"**Momo!" Eijiro called out, bringing her gaze to him. "I've got the toll for her!" He held out the Philosopher's Stone that Fumikage got from Wrath. "It's a Philosopher's Stone! Use it to bring her back!"**

**Momo clenched her fist and punched the ground. "I can't…" her fist shook. "As much as I want to… I **_**can't**_**… I promised Mei that we'd never use a Philosopher's Stone."**

As much as everyone wanted Momo to use the Philosopher's Stone, the creation of them was wrong. It was create from the souls of the innocents and Mei in this world would probably be pissed by Momo using it for her life back.

**Everyone held their heads down in grief.**

**Momo shook violently as she thought. **_**'There has to be a way to get her back! There's gotta be! Think dammit, think it through! Just keep thinking!'**_

"**Momo…" Yagi said as he came over to her, helped along by Uraraka. "Use my life for the toll. Use me to save Mei." Both Uraraka and Momo looked to him in shock, well, everyone did, but the point still stands.**

"**NO WAY! I COULD NEVER DO THAT YOU DUMBASS!" She pointed to him. "This doesn't have anything to do with you! It's her own damn fault, I won't use another human life to get Mei back! And I don't care whose it is! Why should **_**you**_** sacrifice your life for our mistake!"**

"**Because I'm a hero." Momo paused and let her hand drop. "And that's the only thing that matters. You don't know how much you people mean to me… I just want you to be happy." Uraraka silently cried as she listened to him. "And I do bear some responsibility for this. This might just not have happened had I been there." Yagi sighed and let a few tears go. "I'm sorry. I've lived long enough. Just… give me this chance. To act like a hero, one last time…"**

**Momo closed her eyes and let out a few shaky breaths. "SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN HERO!" She cried out. "YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT DUMB AGAIN, AND I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!" She cried, tears flowing freely.  
**Aizawa grinned by the statement because he does want to see Momo beat the shit out of Yagi. Yagi was shock by the statement which he understood her reasons for it.

"**I'm sorry… forgive me." Yagi said.**

**Momo wiped her tears and looked back to Mei. **_**'Now, come on… think! You're one of the best damn Heroines in history! You beat up the man who had the powers of God with your bare hands! There has to be some way! There has to be!'**_

**Momo looked over to Jiro, Katsuki, and Pony who was being helped out by Inko Midoriya. **_**'Exactly! I can't give up! There has to be some way! I know it! I know there is!'**_

**Momo looked down at her hands, before she glanced up and saw Eri crying. **_**'Eri… I never realized she cared so deeply for Mei.'**_** Momo looked up and around at everyone. **_**'Jurota… Tetsutetsu… the civilians… the soldiers… Mirio… Fumikage… Eijiro… Uraraka… All Might…'**_**Momo clenched her fists and stood up.**

"**Eri… stand back a little." Momo said before she turned around and walked towards Yagi Toshinori. Momo picked up the rebar from her wound that she had thrown to the floor, and began to scratch a circle into the floor.**

**Eijiro saw what it was. "I-Is that? A Human Transmutation Circle!?" Transmutation Circles could be used to boost the power of the Alchemy Quirk people had gained from Izuku, but a Human Transmutation Circle was strictly banned because without a Philosopher's Stone, it would **_**always **_**result in horrible events.**

**Momo threw the rebar to the side. "I'll be back in a few minutes. This is my last transmutation. Stand back and enjoy the show!" She clapped her hands and slammed them down onto the circle in a burst of blue electricity.**

**Momo woke up in the white void, standing in front of her Gate of Truth. "I take it you're here to retrieve your friend?" The Truth asked, grinning madly. "Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?"**

**Momo smirked. "Yeah, I've got your payment right here!" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "So go ahead and take it!"**

The everyone except the gods were in shock that Momo is willing to give up her Gate of Truth just to bring back Mei. The gods smiling which Nezu asked, "What happens if she gives up her gate?"

Ghost chuckled, "Truth will tell us."

**The Truth gaped at Momo as she continued. "This thing is **_**my**_** Portal of Truth. So **_**I**_** get to make the decision on how it's used. Is that right?" She grinned madly back at The Truth.**

**The Truth grinned and laughed, putting a hand over its face. "It's come to that? And you're sure about this? You **_**do**_** realize that you'll never be able to perform Alchemy, or use your Quirk, again without your Portal?" The Truth asked as if it had backed its opponent into a corner in a game of cards and was smugly asking if its opponent wished to raise, knowing they'll do it.**

Momo in shock, "By giving up the gate, I no longer can use alchemy and my quirk."

Nezu and All for One could see why this Momo was doing it which they were smiling. Everyone was confused by the gods, Nezu, and All for One were smiling.

**Momo looked up. "I'm aware of that. This portal… I know it contains **_**every**_** secret that Quirks have to offer. However, it's also lead me astray. I saw the Truth that lies within it. And I became convinced that I could solve everything with my Quirk. But I couldn't possibly have been more wrong. That was just arrogance."**

"**You're willing to cast it aside? To lower yourself to a simple human?" The Truth asked mockingly.**

"**What do you mean lower myself? That's the only thing I've ever been." She smiled sadly as she remembered. "Just a simple human who couldn't save a little girl. Not even with my Quirk."**

"**You're sure you'll be alright without it? Think carefully now~"**

**Momo closed her eyes and she heard the voices of those waiting for her back in reality. Momo looked back towards The Truth and smiled. "Who even **_**needs**_** their Quirk? When I've got them!"**

**The Truth gave the widest grin it has ever done. "****YOU'VE DONE IT! THAT'S THE RIGHT ANSWER! GOOD JOB, YOU BEAT ME!****" Momo clapped her hands and put them on her Gate of Truth. "****GO AHEAD! TAKE HER HOME!****" Lightning surrounded Momo's Portal of Truth and it began to disintegrate into nothing, and The Truth along with it. **

Kirishima asked, "Did she just beat Truth?"

Aizawa grinning, "Correct."

Yagi smiling, "It's not about quirks… it's about friends and how quirks aren't everything."

**The Truth pointed its thumb over its shoulder just like Momo, and it spoke with her voice. "Back door's right over there! Goodbye, Momo Yaoyorozu!" The Truth disappeared, and Momo saw Mei sitting down with her Gate of Truth behind her.**

**Momo helped Mei up. "That was crazy, Mei."**

**Mei chuckled. "Speak for yourself."**

**Mei's Gate of Truth opened, but there was no darkness inside, only light. Momo smirked. "Now, let's go home, together."**

**Mei woke up on a grassy field, and looked around. "Jurota… Tetsutetsu… You're all here."**

**Mei sat up and heard someone running towards her. "Mei!" Eri latched onto her friend and cried. "You scared me… I was so scared!"**

**Mei smiled and pat her head. "You're right, I shouldn't have put you through that. It's okay now, thank you."**

**Musutafu was shown as the sun slowly went down, and a radio broadcast explained all the events to Japan and to the world. **

**Momo carried her red cloak towards one of the Wild Wild Pussycats, Mandalay, Shino Sosaki. She cried as she took the cloak with the baby Kota on it. Her surrogate son was alive.**

**Katsuki went home, and was welcomed with open arms and tears by his mother and father. And for the first time, he hugged them back sincerely and with love.**

**Toga was admitted to the hospital for her injuries, and her as well as the other members of the League of Villains were given full pardons for their service to Japan, in helping to save everyone's souls, literally.**

The villains were happy that they were going to prison and they would gladly take the pardons. Toga got a fist bump from Dabi and Compress from kicking Wrath's ass.

**She was visited by all her teammates, her comrades and friends. Twice was there, Dabi, Mr. Compress, even her personal idol Stain was there to congratulate her on a job well done, and to wish her a healthy recovery.**

**She couldn't be happier.**

**Yagi Toshinori stood in the center of the circle of scorch marks where Izuku died. "I'm so sorry, young Midoriya… I should have been there for you…" He heard footsteps from behind him, and turned around to see Inko Midoriya.**

"**Mr. Toshinori." Inko greeted him before looking down at the marks. "Is that where…?"**

**Yagi nodded. "I'm afraid so." There was an awkward silence, and he turned to her. "I'm sorry about your son."**

**Inko shook her head. "Don't be. He chose his path." She looked up to him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, All Might, for stopping my son."**

Inko was in shock by what this version of her said because she loves her son but when she thought about it… Izuku did chose that path. Inko was struggling with thought in her head on the subject but she was glad that her Izuku turned out to be a great future hero.

**Yagi closed his eyes, turned around and walked away, tears pouring down his face. He couldn't bear to look at her, it just brought guilt down upon him in droves. He was afraid that if he looked, he wouldn't be able to go on.**

**As for Momo, even without her Quirk, she was given the title of Number One Hero of All Time. She would forever be remembered, for generations to come as the greatest hero to have ever lived. And to think, she didn't want to be that kind of hero.**

**But, true heroes never choose their line of work. The title of hero is never officially given to true heroes, it kind of just happens. When someone is given the chance to help another, and they take it, that kind of heroism cannot be signified with a medal. That's the difference between a true hero and a faker.**

**The screen turned black…**

Everyone got up to stretch which Seto said, "That was long… but it was worth it."

Kirishima tearing up, "I was super manly!"

Denki still tearing up about Greed's death which who would be sad for Greed's demise. BAS asked, "_**What do you rate this world?**_"

Everyone agreed in a heartbeat that it was the beautiful world even if Izuku was the villain. Ghost chuckled, "No doubt about it."

All for One asked, "What's next?"

Tomura jumped, "Yeah, what is next?"

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "Same here."

BAS grabbed Ghost and Hardcasekara, "_**We'll be back with answer once we fix a small problem.**_"

The three went out outside which everyone was wondering what the small problem was. Nemu leaned over to Esdeath, "Hey Mom, what is the small problem?"

Esdeath shrugged, "I don't know."

**Outside The House**

Hardcasekara asked, "What's the problem?"

Ghost wondering the same thing, BAS said, "_**Well I debating on doing Pulp Fiction, Akame ga Kill, Deadshot but hear me out… he is full grown and paired with Misuki meaning he is Katsuki's stepdad, or…**_"

Ghost laughing at the Deadshot option which Hardcasekara asked, "What is the last one, I'm kind of scared?"

BAS smiling, "_**… Are you familiar with a god who goes by Drew Durnil. Those are the four options for you two and the other gods to vote on.**_"


	40. Deadshot

**Deadshot**

Ghost and Hardcasekara without hesitation, "DEADSHOT!"

BAS then got telepathic messages from other gods on their vote which BAS smirked, "_**Deadshot wins.**_"

Hardcasekara raised his fist in the air, "YES! Stepdad Deadshot for the win!"

BAS said, "_**Another god gave me the idea to have Mei as his adoptive daughter which is brilliant.**_"

The three head back in the building which BAS said, "_**Problem is solved now warning, the Izuku in the next world is older.**_"

Inko asked, "What do you mean?"

Ghost said, "While let's say Katsuki is 16 now, Izuku is in his late 30s and married."

The girls, except Eri and Inko, blushing thinking about an older Izuku and wondering who he is married to. Hardcasekara said, "This Izuku maybe a villain a times, he is also an antihero."

Everyone was curious what Hardcasekara was talking about, but they have to see what his was talking about.

**The scene opens in the city of Musutafu, it is a beautiful morning then a in view a green hair man about in his late 30s drove to an alley to place a metal target on a pole. After adjusting it to his liking he drives off. An hour later, four police cars and three heroes went to the alley to escort a man who is willing to rat out a powerful businessman.**

Aizawa on edge, "We have to hurry to get him to a safe house before some assassin kills him."

All Might thought about the green hair man in the begin and asked himself, "Was that Izuku?"

**The same green hair man was now on the roof of a skyscraper watching the rat and heroes with his sniper rifle. This man is Izuku Midoriya, also known as an assassin, known as Deadshot, the man that never misses. **

Denki said, "Deadshot sounds like a cool assassin name."

Kirishima tearing up, "The man that never misses, that is skill."

**Izuku is equipped with his trusty wrist pistols and sniper rifle, red suit that can withstand high explosives and gun fire. He also had on his eyesight device he wears that allows him to see far distances, have night vision, infrared, and thermal anemometer.**

Mei shouted, "I WANT BLUEPRINTS!"

BAS threw some at her which she jumped in the air for them, Nezu said, "I wonder what Snipe would think about this tech for his outfit."

Midnight and the female members of the Pussycats were thinking about how good looking this Izuku looked like.

**He is looking at his phone to see his bank account is still at zero. Izuku calls his client, "Yo Angie, this is the exterminator you called to take care of your rat problem. My account is looking a little thin."**

**The voice said, "No one gets paid until the job gets done."**

**Izuku said, "Nope, that's not how it goes. No money, no honey."**

Dabi laughed, "Yes, you tell them that."

Kurogiri said, "This version is willing to play his clients when the target is seconds from escaping."

All for One chuckled, "I like him, he has a way with people."

**Izuku looks at his sight to see the rat coming out of one of the police cars which Eraserhead was escorting him. Izuku smiling, "There is your boy right now with twenty of his new best friends…"**

**Izuku looked at the account, "I'm still seeing zeros, Angie."**

**The voice said, "Just do your job."**

**Izuku sigh, "In thirty seconds, your window is going to close forever."**

**The voice said, "Okay, there was an accounting error."**

**Izuku saw $1,000,000 dollars enter the account then Izuku smiling, "Now double it for being an asshole. You got 10 seconds."**

Everyone started laughing, Momo in concern, "Is he really going to play this man that bad?"

Present Mic said, "Izuku is a really good businessman, it's kind of scary."

Nezu said, "I guess this Izuku wants the money before doing the job to prevent getting played. I genius business tactic."

**The voice said, "Are you serious?! I'm not the kind of person you should be playing with."**

**Izuku raised an eyebrow, "Did you just threaten me?"**

Shoto said, "Yes, he just threatened you."

Izuku was hoping to maybe meet this version of himself for a few tips of confidence and wonder what his backstory is.

**Izuku looked at the rat singing his way to protect, "This dude is going to have a sore throat from all the singing his going to do."**

**The voice in anger, "You son of a bitch."**

**Izuku looked at the account again which had $2,000,000. Izuku said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Angie."**

**Izuku pulled the trigger to shoot at the target that redirected the bullet to kill the rat. Aizawa saw the man fall to the ground, he ran to see the gun shot wound and checked the man's pulse to find that he is dead.**

Everyone was impressed by the skill of this Izuku which Uraraka asked, "Does he have a quirk like Snipe?"

The gods shrugged and BAS said, "_**It's a surprise…**_"

Nezu backed him up, "We wait see what his quirk is, but for now let's see where this goes."

**Izuku then vanished from the rooftop of the building to he was sniping from.**

**Izuku then came to his home to his wife, his adopted daughter and his stepson. Izuku came in with All Might was there sitting across from his wife, Mitsuki Bakugo well actually Midoriya, and his adoptive daughter Mei.**

Katsuki was pissed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sero giggling, "Does that mean Bakugo has to call Izuku 'Dad'?"

Katsuki shouted, "HE IS NOT MY DAD!"

Mei thought to herself, 'I get to call him 'Daddy'?'

Midnight and the female Pussycat were jealous that this Izuku chose Katsuki's mom. Kirishima said, "Your only his stepson, you don't have to call him Dad."

Katsuki nodded, "Good!"

**Izuku asked, "What's going on?"**

**Mitsuki said, "Our son got kidnapped by the League of Villains and they are trying to find him."**

**All Might looked at Izuku, "Are you young Bakugo's father?"**

**Izuku smiled, "Yes… well on paper I'm his stepfather but I see him as a son. He is a good kid at heart."**

Everyone awed from Izuku's words, that Izuku sees Katsuki as a son which Katsuki was pretty pissed but at the same time… he liked that this Izuku sees him as a good kid.

**All Might explained the situation to him and what the heroes and police are doing to find him and bring him home. Izuku asked, "I smell a rat in your school because how else did the League know the location of the secret camp."**

**All Might whispered to Izuku where Misuki and Mei couldn't hear them, "We are looking into that, but we have yet to figure it out."**

**Izuku nodded, "I understand… we will be waiting for Katsuki's return."**

**All Might smiling, "We will do our best to bring him home safely and unharmed."**

**All Might left then Izuku went to Mitsuki, "I'm going to have some dinner first before I head out back to work, the boss wants me for another shift…"**

**Mitsuki kissed him on the lips then smiled, "Bring him home."**

The girls, except Inko and Eri, felt jealous by this which the guys could sense it.

**Izuku smiled back at her, "I will."**

All Might asked, "What is he going to do?"

Ghost said, "What he does best."

**League of Villain's Base**

**Katsuki was strapped in a chair, it's been 7 hours since he has been kidnapped. The villains were looking at the TV. Katsuki learned from his stepdad, Izuku, that sometimes waiting is good because it gives you time to think. **

Iida said, "This version of Katsuki is different somehow."

Dabi said, "You mean a lot different, when we had him. Dear god…"

Dabi looked at the gods to continue, "…gods."

Spinner said, "He did nothing but try to get out of the chair and was like a wild animal trying to get out of a trap."

Tomura said, "This version is calmer and analyzing his surroundings."

**Tomura looked at Katsuki, "You are not the same Katsuki from the Sports Festival."**

**He showed a picture of Katsuki restrained and pissed off while receiving his gold medal. Katsuki looked down, "That isn't my proudest moment, I was still angry with Icy-Hot for not using his full power in our fight."**

Everyone was in shock by Katsuki being humble, Katsuki was trying to figure out why he was acting that way. Mina said, "Are you sure we can't trade?"

The gods nodded which Mina sighed knowing they can't trade.

**Then someone knocked on the door, "Exterminator, I'm here for your termite problem."**

**Everyone looked confused then a bullet came through the door killing Kurogiri. **

Twice said, "Jesus! That was one impressive shot! _No, it wasn't!_"

Kurogiri was in shock that he was killed so easily, Nejire asked, "How did he know he would be standing right there?"

**Tomura looked at Kurogiri as he fell back and no longer moving, then the door came down revealing Izuku in his full outfit which he had on metal helmet, red body suit, and wrist pistols. Dabi shot blue flames at Izuku but Izuku's suit can handle his flames then Izuku shot Dabi in the head. **

Toga said, "There went Dabi."

Dabi was in shock that Izuku's armor protect him from his flames, everyone was afraid of this Izuku and didn't want to piss him off.

**Spinner went on the attack but Izuku shot him in the head twice, then Toga went up to him with a knife but Izuzu back handed her. Toga went flying back into the shelves filled with alcohol. **

Denki giggling, "Move bitch…"

Sero said, "…get out the way."

**Twice and Compress surrendered, Tomura was pissed and was about to attack until a voice said, "Deadshot, what bring you here to kill my student's men."**

All for One asked, "Has he worked for me before?"

Ghost said, "Yeah, he has worked for a lot of people before."

**Izuku said, "We meet again, All for One… well you see I'm here to take Katsuki over here back to his home."**

**Katsuki in shock, "What?!"**

**All for One chuckled by Izuku's response, "You must be paid well to come in here like this… tell you what, I will let you take Katsuki, if you join the League."**

**Izuku laughed a little bit, "Depends on the pay."**

Jiro said, "Wait, we will do it if he gets paid."

Aizawa said, "He is a man of family then money, he gets to take young Bakugo without harm. He will get one job done then come the league for money for another job."

**Tomura grunted, "Sensei, I like his skills, but I hate that he killed Kurogiri, Dabi, and Spinner."**

**Izuku said, "Yo, I just do what I'm paid to do. Which now I'm going to take Katsuki with me."**

**Izuku uncuffed Katsuki from the chair and whispered in his ear, "It's okay, Kacchan. I'm taking you home."**

**Katsuki in shock because the only person who calls him that is his stepdad whispered back, "Dad?"**

The class looked at Bakugo, "YOU CALLED HIM DAD?!"

Bakugo got pissed, "I would die before I call him that!"

**Izuku nodded, "Don't tell anybody or your mom and Mei will be in danger."**

**Katsuki nodded then as Izuku and Katsuki left the police and heroes arrived capture Tomura, Toga, Compress, and Twice then Izuku was tackled by policemen. Katsuki shouted, "Wait a minute you bastards! He was trying to save me."**

Katsuki agreed with this version of himself, the heroes were in situation where they didn't know how to think about this. The class was with Katsuki to get off Izuku because he was saving Katsuki.

**All Might smiled to see the league was captured but he looked at Katsuki who was getting the police away from Izuku. All Might shouted, "Young Bakugo! I'm glad you are okay!"**

**Katsuki said, "Tell these assholes to get away from him, he came to save me."**

**All Might and the heroes were in shock by what Katsuki said then they saw the dead bodies of the other villains. All Might turned to Izuku, "I didn't know people can hire you to rescue someone… who hired you?"**

**Izuku chuckled a bit, "I never reveal who pays me."**

**The cops tried to pull the helmet off, but the helmet wouldn't come off which Izuku said, "The helmet is voice activated, if I say the keyword then it will come off."**

Aizawa nodded, "Smart."

Present Mic nodded, "That is very smart."

Nezu said, "Indeed a smart assassin."

**All Might asked, "What is the keyword?"**

**Izuku said, "Why the fuck would I tell you."**

**The helmet said, "Keyword: 'Fuck', the helmet is now ready to be removed."**

Midnight said, "I think you three might want to take that back."

Katsuki chuckled a bit that the password which is something no one expects to be the password.

**Everyone looked at him in shock that the keyword is 'fuck' which Izuku sigh, "Oh fuck me."**

**Then Tomura, Twice, Compress, and Toga were warped out of the bar then Katsuki and heroes noticed that Izuku was also warped which Izuku said, "Good-bye, All Might."**

**Then he disappeared from the bar to appear in destroyed piece of area, he looked up to see All for One and the other members of the league. All for One chuckled, "You completed your job, now join us."**

**Izuku smirked, "What's the job and what's the pay? No money, no honey."**

**All for One used one of his quirks to take off Izuku's helmet which Izuku nodded, "Acceptable payment."**

Momo said, "Acceptable payment!"

Mirio said, "He doesn't want his identity revealed, that is a payment."

Tamaki and All Might nodded from Mirio's comment.

**Tomura in shock, "That's what Deadshot looks like."**

**Toga smiled, "He looks so handsome."**

**Twice said, "I've seen you before! **_**Wait, we have!**_**"**

**Compress was about to say something until All for One turned to catch All Might's attack which All Might shouted, "All for One!"**

**All for One laughed, "All Might!"**

**Then the two jumped back from each other, All Might looked at Izuku who still didn't have his mask on, "You, Katsuki's stepdad, you are Deadshot?!"**

**Izuku sighed, "I was never hired to save Katsuki, I see him as my son. I've been his father figure since his father died at the age of 7. I would do anything to bring him home and make sure he lives a good life."**

Everyone awed but Katsuki blushed by the comment, Kirishima said, "Look Bakubro, Izuku cares for you…"

Katsuki said, "Shut up, Kirishima!"

Everyone got a kick out of Katsuki being embarrassed but Inko lost her shit laughing at it. Inko then wipe the tears off her face, "Sorry that was too funny."

**All for One laughed, "That's how we got your attention… we kidnapped your idiot and arrogant son."**

**Izuku shot All for One in the face, "Kacchan is not an idiot, he is really smart if he actually thinks. The arrogant part… we're working on that."**

Katsuki was red as a tomato which Izuku asked, "Kacchan, are you okay?"

Katsuki shouted, "I'm going to kill you later, Deku!"

**All for One regenerated then used a quirk to shoot lightning at Izuku but Izuku dodged it to shoot at All for One's hand where the lighting was coming from. All Might took advantage of this to punch All for One's face. All for One opened a portal to get Tomura and his league out of the place so he can release his full power. **

**Izuku and All Might stood side by side, Izuku said, "I can attack him near and far, I'm going to try this bullet I got after massacring Overhaul and his yakuza."**

**All Might said, "I never thought I would be working with you of all people to defeat my archenemy."**

**Izuku put the bullet in one of his wrist pistols, "This bullet will make him quirkless for ten seconds… you ready?"**

**All Might said, "Let's go!"**

**The two ran at All for One while Endeavor and the other heroes arrived to see All Might and Izuku fighting All for One. A news helicopter above them, the reporter said, "Looks like All Might and… DEADSHOT! All Might and Deadshot are working together to defeat this powerful villain. This is unbelievable!"**

Kirishima in awe, "Manly!"

Eri said, "Go Deku!"

All Might couldn't help but smile that he and his successor were going to fight All for One side by side.

**Mitsuki and Mei at home were cheering Izuku on while Katsuki who watching from a distance smiling, "Get him Dad."**

The Baku squad jumped to their feet to shout, "You called him Dad again!"

Katsuki was about to lose his shit in pure rage with BAS used his soul and mind powers to calm him down.

**All for One made pillars of stones which Izuku jumped off each one and dodged the spikes that came off each one while All Might did the same. All Might asked, "What is your quirk if I may ask?"**

**Izuku smiling, "I'm quirkless, but I'm also ex-military. So, I'm trained for combat."**

Everyone's jaws dropped, Inko said, "He is… quirkless."

Izuku was impressed by this version of himself, Katsuki was in shock that his stepdad is quirkless, Nezu chuckled, "Quirk aren't everything, it's about training. This version is proof that he can be dangerous without a quirk."

**All Might was impressed and in shock that Izuku was quirkless but that didn't stop him from defeating All for One. The two got close which All Might threw a punch, "DETROIT SMASH!"**

**All for One blocked it but Izuku jumped over the two to land behind All for One which Izuku put his wrist pistol to his spine, "Pleasure doing business with you, All Might."**

**Izuku pulled the trigger which the bullet hit All for One's spine, All for One could use his quirk and could feel his legs. Izuku jumped back then All Might threw his strongest punch, "UNITED STATES OF…"**

**All Might punched All for One to the ground, "SMASH!"**

**The punch was so strong that it created a tornado which blew Izuku to the side, knocking him out. When Izuku woke up, he was in an interrogation room which he looked around, "Fuck."**

Everyone got a laugh out of this which Izuku asked, "What happens now?"

Hardcasekara said, "Wait for it."

**He saw that his wrist pistols were missing then he looked across the table to see Nezu and All Might. Izuku said, "I assume you want names of my clients and throw me in prison."**

**Nezu chuckled a little bit, "From your records, we find your skills and connection too useful to be sent away to prison. We do want names, but we have a deal for you."**

Nezu and Yagi smiled by what the deal was but everyone else was concerned by what the deal was.

**Izuku raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."**

**All Might was smiling then Nezu said, "After puling some strings, we want you to be teacher at UA and maybe a future hero."**

**The screen went black…**

Katsuki got up, "What the hell?! I wanted to see his answer!"

BAS smiling, "_**Isn't it obvious.**_"

Nemu said, "Dad is right, isn't it kind of obvious what his answer would be."

Uraraka said, "He is going to take the deal."

Esdeath pointed at her, "Bingo."

While everyone was talking about the world a letter appeared in BAS's hand, BAS read the letter then looked at the screen, "_**We have permission, are you ready Lady Destiny?**_"

The Dart of Destiny laughing, "Yes I am."

Everyone turned to BAS with the DOD in his hand which rainbow colored lighting was surrounding it. BAS said, "Unlimited POWER!"

He threw the dart at full power at the screen not the board which the screen revealed the words '_**MIGHTLESS**_'


	41. Mightless

**Mightless**

The heroes, villains, alternate versions of Izuku, the students, the Big Three, Eri, and Kota felt some fear as they saw the screen with the words in an evil font and black electricity surrounding it. Ghost's jaw dropped and Hardcasekara looked at BAS, "You are doing it?"

BAS giggled, "_**I asked the banana and the banana was perfectly okay with it. And I'm going to invite a certain Izuku that I created to judge this.**_"

Izuku asked, "You have another version of me that isn't here?"

BAS said, "_**There are three that I haven't invited, the first one is a female version of you that quirkless, Deadpool like, and she is Toga's girlfriend.**_"

Dabi said, "Hold up! Are you saying…"

Ghost said, "She's gay."

Everyone was curious about her but BAS continuing laughing his ass off, "_**The second one is normal except… speaking of Dabi, in this world you are a girl that he has crush on.**_"

Everyone's jaws dropped, Dabi said, "Please erase my memory of you telling me about this."

Toga giggled, "Can we see female Dabi?"

Spinner smiling, "Please!"

Dabi shouted, "Oh hell no!"

Bakugo smirking, "I actually want to see this."

BAS raised an eyebrow, "_**Oh you're a girl in that world as well Katsuki.**_"

Bakugo's face was now a face of horror, "I kindly withdraw the request."

Mina giggling, "Who else is a girl in that world?"

Hardcasekara giggled, "Shoto and Aizawa are also women in that world."

Present Mic shouted, "WHAT?!"

Midnight shouted, "Show us!"

Aizawa in anger, "How about we don't."

Nezu then asked, "What's the third one… the one you're inviting?"

BAS smiling, "_**This Izuku I'm inviting is evil… inspired by all the Jokers combined, comics and films except Jared Leto, and is not some overused basic villain version of Izuku where the league saves him and he joins to get revenge on All Might and/or Katsuki. No, he is a true villain… to become the Symbol of Evil. To destroy the society that created him!**_"

Everyone was in fear by this Izuku that BAS was describing, AFO smiling, "I can't wait to see him."

Then a flash of light came, when the light disappeared they saw a scary version of Izuku. This Izuku wore a green suit with his red shoes but his face looked stapled on which Joker Izuku smiled at everyone, "I'm glad I get to come face…"

Joker ripped his face off, "To face with you all!"

Everyone was in horror by this version of Izuku, Mirio covered Eri's eyes then Anarchist pulled out a gun, Scarecrow got out his blades, Russian Izuku surrounded himself with flames, MS Izuku was eating popcorn, FAS Izuku got in his Anti-Might form, and Antihero Izuku was on his feet. Joker smiling, "Oh, tough crowd."

Izuku pulled out a staple gun, "Well if you didn't like comedy shows then you should have told me."

Katsuki shouted, "How the hell is that funny?!"

Then he started pulling the staples off of him and restapling his face on while laughing the entire time; the students, Present Mic, and some of villains puked into the buckets from see this. Inko looked at this version of her son, "What happened to you?"

Joker looked at her, "You see… I had a really bad day… Katsuki recommending I should kill myself; All Might saying I shouldn't be a hero… then your death."

Everyone was in shock, Inko asked, "I died in your world."

Joker nodded, "Oh yes, so after you died… hehe… I decided to go on the roof hospital to jump off, hoping to end my life… hehe… But an hour after I 'died', my quirk activated to where I came back to life in perfect condition. HAHA!"

All for One was very interested in Joker's quirk, All Might and heroes saw that this Izuku was just broken into many pieces. Izuku looking sad, "I used to think my life is a tragedy…"

Then he starts laughing hard, "Then I realized, it's a comedy, yes a giant comedy! I am a freak, a monster that society created. So my goal is to become the Symbol of Evil, to destroy the society that created me and many monsters like myself, and give them a villain that they need and deserve!"

All for One couldn't help but laugh with him, Nemu turned to BAS, "What the hell, Dad?!"

BAS shrugged, "_**Hey, I'm a chaotic god, I can make whatever I want. But there are gods with darker shit that like… no, I'm not going to say because it will disturb a few people except Ghost.**_"

Ghost looked at Joker, "He's okay, I've seen darker shit."

Hardcasekara said, "I think he might be better than Anarchist over there."

Anarchist looked at the gods, "How is he better than me?!"

The gods looked at each other, the BAS sat down, "_**You see Anarchist… a lot of gods like you, but after you defeat All Might, you had no plotline. I kind of let you run around wild, Joker over there has a long-term plotline. He might be even more popular than you one day.**_"

Joker put his hands over his heart, "So flattering…"

Esdeath giggled, "Can we start the show?"

BAS smiling, "Oh yes!"

Everyone got seated which Joker sat next to AFO because they were both the really evil and separate from the rest of the crowd that were scare of the two. Ghost asked, "Which scene are we seeing?"

Hardcasekara smiling, "Ooo, is when he becomes God?"

BAS smiling, "_**Nope**_"

Ghost asked, "Is it him versus Overhaul and Mirio?"

BAS stilling smiling, "_**Nope**_"

Hardcasekara looked at BAS, "When he reveals himself as a villain?"

BAS smiling still, "_**A tiny bit after that.**_"

Ghost knew what scene they were watching, Hardcasekara said, "No! No! No!"

BAS chanted, "_**Yes! Yes! Yes!**_"

**The nearby areas of Kamino had been blocked off by police forces. As the crowds of people gathered around the screens, cheering for All Might to win, a womanly figure, tears running down her eyes, dashed through the crowd, before running face first into a wall of police.**

Mina said, "It's Izuku's mom."

Kirishima asked, "Why is she crying?"

Inko was wondering the same thing as well and everyone was feeling bad for her.

**"Sorry Mam, this area has been restricted."**

**"Please let me through! My son is in there! I have to save him! It's my duty as a mother!" Said the woman with a worried tone.**

**"No can do, the only people allowed past this point are the police and pro heroes." replied the policeman.**

**Suddenly, the woman pulled a license out of her purse.**

**"What about former pro heroes?" She asked.**

**Looking at the license, the policeman's eyes widened.**

**"You're... Inko Midoriya? as in, "Psy-Storm" Inko Midoriya, The Psychic Hero?" Asked The policeman.**

Izuku in shock, "You're a retired hero in this world, that's so cool."'

Inko giggled, "Oh Izuku."

**"Please, if I can't go and fulfill my duty as a mother, let me fulfill my duty as a hero!" She asked.**

**The police thought about it for a moment, before opening the barrier while no one was looking.**

**"Stay out of trouble, please." He said, "Now go!"**

**As the mother ran past the police barrier and towards the battlefield, she reached into her purse, taking out a vial of dark green liquid.**

**"I'll save you Izuku, no matter what." She said, "Even if it kills me."**

**Two figures moved faster than the naked eye across the desolate wastelands that used to be the bustling shopping district of Yokohama city, clashing with each other every few seconds as the news helicopters recorded the battle from above, forced to switch to the high shutter cameras so that the viewers across all of Japan can keep up with the action,**

**Meanwhile, massive glaciers erupted from the ground as a massive black humanoid beast, similar to the ones during the Hosu attack, chased a young boy, who was jumping backwards at impressive speeds, trying to avoid the monster.**

Denki asked, "What is that?!"

Jiro said, "I was about to ask the same thing."

**"You can't run forever, Todoroki!" Mightless yelled, smashing through the glaciers like they were cardboard.**

**The young student kept his distance, while erecting multiple layers of ice walls, blocking the monster's path, each one thicker than the last. His felt frostbites covering his body, but knew that regulating body heat would be suicide in the heat of battle, he needed to distract Midoriya long enough to do so, but due to his now feral fighting style, finding such opening would be impossible.**

Everyone was in shock that Izuku was that scary looking monster, Uraraka said, "What happened to him. Ghost said, "Well he took quirks from two nomus which his appearance is a side effect of taking in that many quirks at once."

Yagi asked, "Took quirks?"

All for One smirked, "This Izuku has All for One, All Might."

**Not even 3 seconds in, and Mightless had already dug through Todoroki's ice barrier, his claws, ready to gut him alive. Just then, All Might ran in, nailing Mightless across the face, sending him flying back several meters.**

**"Are you okay, Shoto-san?" Asked All Might.**

**"I'm fine." Todoroki smiled, heating up his body with his fire quirk.**

**"Good, now get up, we need to keep your guard u..."**

**Before All Might could finish, All For One flew in, grabbing All Might by the face and dragging him across the entire battlefield, throwing him into a collapsed building. Seeing this, Todoroki got up, firing a blast of flames at All For One. The villain boss, feeling the upcoming attack, turned around and deflected the attack with a wave, sending towards Mightless. The beast saw the upcoming attack, and smiled, triggering one of his new quirks: Heat Containment.**

All for One got a good chuckle from giving Yagi a good beating, Todoroki was thinking how was going to defeat Izuku. Izuku was trying to find weaknesses, MS Izuku smirking, "He doesn't have Shock Absorption, so he's pretty weak at the moment."

Kirishima said, "Yeah, when All Might punched him, he flew back instead of absorbing the shock."

Tomura raised an eyebrow, "He is smart to know what the quirks are but he will gain some bloodlust if he doesn't finish this quickly."

**The beast opened its maw, swallowing the fire whole, and then charged at the student. Just then, All Might jumped out of the building, trying to get Mightless away from his student. The head of the monster however did a full 180 turn, releasing the fire he ate directly onto All Might, before the rest of his body spun around to match his head, spin kicking him in the process, sending him flying back and coughing out a bit of blood.**

**"Damn, with those two Nomus in his body, he hits even harder than that Nomu from the USJ incident." All Might said to himself, getting up, only to get stomped back down by All For One.**

**Luckily, All Might's lightning quick reflexes allowed him to block the stomp, as he pushed All For One back. Meanwhile, energy surged in Todoroki's body, as he covered his right side in ice and charged at Mightless.**

**One For All Full cowling: 25% Alabama Smash!**

Yagi was thinking, 'Hmm, I didn't think Todoroki would be a valid option for One for All. Come to think of it, I think he has what it takes. But Young Midoriya is still more worthy.'

**A huge air blast followed the strike, causing Mightless to skid back several meters, despite blocking the hit.**

_**"So I don't have shock absorption, no matter, I'll just have to rip his guts out and strangle him with his entrails!" **_**He thought, until his thoughts were suddenly clouded by murder and savage bloodlust, **_**"Damn, I'm losing my sanity faster than expected, I'll have to win quickly!"**_

**Suddenly, Mightless went on all fours, sprouting two more limbs like a bug.**

_**"And murder him dead!"**_

Joker laughing, "Yes! Let the insanity flow! Let it guide you to your goals and desires!"

Katsuki shouted, "Don't listen to this bastard!"

The class was back up Katsuki, Kurogiri said, "Falling to bloodlust will be his downfall."

**Suddenly, the beast lunged at Todoroki, his two newly grown limbs melding together to form a hammer arm and swinging at Todoroki. The boy dodged, but the impact caused the ground to fragment, as pieces of land jutted upwards, knocking the student off balance. Like a monkey, Mightless leapt from one wall to another, catching up to him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground, before pummeling him with his other arms.**

**Detroit Smash!**

**All For One was sent flying back with a powerful punch, in the meantime, getting sent flying into Izuku, knocking both of them out of the way. getting up, Todoroki tore off his ripped apart outfit, revealing a bruised and bleeding but muscular figure. The proof of his hard training.**

Momo was blushing and some of the girls were blushing a bit too.

**"Are you alright?" Asked All Might.**

**"I was about to ask you the same thing." Replied Todoroki.**

**"Are you kidding me? I've never felt better." The student smiled, despite his wounds.**

**On the other side, All For One turned to Izuku.**

**"Are you doing alright?" Asked the villain's boss.**

**Izuku on the other hand, was breath heavily.**

**"Izuku?"**

**"Kill... Kill... Kill... KillKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL" Mightless started to mutter, before turning into Feral roars, similar to that of a Nomu.**

Everyone was worried about Izuku's mental condition, Spinner said, "He let the bloodlust take him."

Joker smiling, "Let it flow, work with it, let it be a part of you."

Anarchist pointed the gun at Joker but Joker grabbed the gun to point at his head. Anarchist in confusion, "What the…"

Joker smiling, "Do it!"

Everyone, except the gods, was in shock by what Joker is saying, Anarchist smiling, "Don't tempt me."

Joker giggling, "You're not going to do it… you are a villain for the money, fame, and for some good causes. You are everything I despise…"

Tomura and league were finding that Joker shares some philosophy with Stain but then Joker said, "Your world and many others forgotten what a true hero and a true villain are supposed to be. Heroes protect and serve for pleasure and to inspire. Villains must do everything for evil, it's not about the money… it about sending messages, the constant war between good and evil, and more importantly chaos."

Ghost sighed, "Okay you two, knock it off."

The two then sat down away from each other, Izuku now understood Joker and he wanted to make sure not to get near him.

**Before All For One could reply or do anything, much less think, the Feral Beast charged at the two with such speed, both heroes were caught off guard. He grabbed both Todoroki and All Might by the face and dragged them across the entire battlefield, slamming them through fallen buildings, rubble, leftover icebergs from Todoroki's quirk. Another pair of claws sprouted from both sides of Izuku's body, as he inserted them into the sides of the two heroes, causing them to couch out blood. power surged in the right arm of both heroes as they pulled them back while being smashed through several buildings.**

**(T) One For All Full Cowling: 50%...**

**(AM) One For All 100%...**

**As they approached a fallen over commercial building, they punched Mightless in the gut at the same time.**

**DETROIT SMASH!**

**Letting go of the two, Mightless was sent flying into said building, couching out a stream of blood. The two heroes on the other hand fell short, sliding against the floor as they slowed down, stopping directly in front of the hole in the building made by Mightless when he got punched.**

**Suddenly building started to move, as Mightless, his eyes bloodshot red and blood gushing out of his mouth stood below it, lifting the entire thing and, with a ferocious roar, threw the chunk of building at the two. Seeing that his student was at his limit, All Might winded up his punch, and pulverized the building as Todoroki watched in awe. Suddenly, he saw a figure closing in.**

**"All Might! Watch out!" Todoroki cried out.**

Sato said, "Oh no."

The heroes were worried because Yagi was not going to react in time.

**Before All Might could react however, All For One stood in front of him. Looking down, All Might stood there shocked, and Todoroki stood in horror, as he saw his teacher, impaled by All For One.**

**Pulling his arm out of All Might's chest, All For One smiled, watching the number one pro hero deflate like a balloon, before falling limp to the ground, in a pool of blood. Looking up at Todoroki, the villain boss walked up to him, as the student trembled in fear.**

**"So, Mightless, how about you finish him off?" Asked All For One, but to no response "Mightless?"**

**Turning back, he took a look at his student. For whatever reason, he wouldn't move. His body was still shaking, trembling, trying to move, but wouldn't.**

Toga asked, "What's going on?"

Inko smirked, "I think I know."

**"Mightless? What's going on?" Asked All For One.**

**"M-my body... it won't move." Izuku said.**

**"What are you talking ab..."**

**Before All For One could finish, he too stopped dead in his tracks, unable to even lift a finger.**

**"W-what's going on!?" All For One said, "Wait... I've felt this before this could only be... Telekinesis... which means."**

**"ALL FOR ONE!" A female voice was heard.**

**Activating his sensory quirks, the Villain boss's suspicions were confirmed, and he smiled.**

**"Hello, Inko Midoriya."**

Jiro giggling, "Mom power."

Denki nodded, "Mom power."

**Suddenly, a womanly figure ran in, her two hands out and glowing with psychic energy.**

**"Mom?" Izuku uttered, as his black eyes started to revert to their original color.**

**"Izuku! My baby! What have they done to you!?" She cried out, running up to her son, rubbing his ice-cold cheeks, "I'm sorry I had to restrain you, I'm sorry."**

**Tears rolled down Izuku's eyes.**

**"Mom..." He uttered, as his eyes fully reverted back to innocent green, "Please stop crying... I'm sorry..."**

**Hearing this, she hugged him, releasing him from her psychic bindings. Izuku, on the other hand, looked at himself, and, for once in his life, felt disgusted at what he was seeing. Slowly, his darkened flesh melted off, as his body was slowly reverting to its normal form.**

**"Impressive! The overflow of raw, intense emotion combined with All For One allowed his body to reject it's mutation." All For One said to himself, still unable to move a finger. Then, something hit him.**

Mirio in worry, "Something is not right."

Tamaki whispered, "What is Izuku going to do?"

**"Please Izuku, let us forget about all of this and go home, okay champ?" Asked Inko.**

**"Mom..." Izuku smiled, "You always knew how to win me over."**

**Suddenly, Todoroki's eyes widened, All Might's eyes widened, the whole world stood, silenced, as All For One smiled.**

**"Hence, you are my biggest burden." Izuku finished, as his right hand transformed into a crawl, impaling his mother, "Thus I must rid myself of you."**

Everyone was in shock that this Izuku just killed his mother, Inko and Izuku were in the biggest shock. Izuku in rage, "I would never do such a thing!"

Ghost said, "Yet, there you are."

Hardcasekara said, "This is a different Izuku, BAS tell him."

BAS was eating some popcorn with Esdeath, "_**I'm staying neutral on this one, guys**_."

Nemu raised an eyebrow, "I believe Hardcasekara's statement."

Hardcasekara said, "Thank you."

**Standing there, Todoroki watched, as his childhood friend, the Izuku he knew, kill his own mother in front of his eyes. Memories of his own, bed-ridden mother clouded his mind, as he was speechless as the thought of someone who could have done that to their own mother existed. Rage overtook him, as he charged in at full force towards his former classmate.**

**"MIGHTLESSSSSS!" Todoroki yelled, nailing him in the guts as he was sent flying several meters in the air.**

**All For One tried to intervene, but suddenly, a blast of flames interrupted him.**

**"Looks like we were late to the party." Said a familiar voice, "So, All Might, how's it going?"**

**"Could *cough*... have been better... Enji." All Might uttered weakly.**

**"You pro heroes escaped?" Asked All For One, "How!?"**

**"We had help from the outside." Replied Edgeshot.**

**Suddenly, throwing knives came flying in, one of which cut All For One in the wrist.**

**"Stain?" Asked All For One, "Since when are you working with the heroes."**

Spinner in shock, "The great Stain helped Endeavor, this is one unholy alternate universe."

BAS said, "_**There are worst like conservative California, Liberal Texas, and EndeavorxIzuku.**_"

Todoroki in disgust, "What?"

**"I never was, I'm just working to stop you. Luckily, I was informed by a certain someone about the league and its general information, who just so happened to him the one that I helped break out of prison." Replied the hero killer.**

**Hearing this, the villain boss frowned.**

**"Tomura Shigaraki, you planned your own captured?" He asked, seeing him emerged from the crowd of heroes.**

**"Izuku over there has finally opened my eyes, I knew I needed to grow. So, I sat down and planned everything out, from contacting Stain to break me out of prison once I turn myself in to stealing a blood sample from the force field Nomu so that Stain can shut it down, allowing the heroes to escape." Replied Shigaraki.**

Tomura in disgust, "This is the worst thing in my life, I would never work with heroes especially All Might."

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure there are worst things."

**Hearing this, All For One gritted his teeth.**

**"Izuku! You have to retreat! I'll hold them off!"**

**But turning around, he saw Izuku, getting kicked around like a beach ball. As the villain fell for the nth time, he got up, as his hand morphed into a drill, lunging at Todoroki. The student ducked under the drill, nailing Izuku in the guts with three 3% punches, sending him flying back while coughing out blood. he then froze Izuku's feet in place, before dropkicking him with 15% of his power.**

**Izuku fell to the ground, before spinning around and trying to sweep Todoroki's leg. The student dodged however, and hit Izuku square in the head with an axe kick.**

Katsuki cheering, "Knock some sense back into Deku, Icy-Hot!"

The class thought abut how Izuku and Shoto were actually good friends and watching them fight like this made them sad.

**"I cannot believe you! Your Mother cared for you! How can you just kill her!" The student yelled, grabbing Izuku by the throat.**

**"I had prepared for this scenario since the beginning! It's a necessary sacrifice!" Yelled Izuku.**

Everyone shouted, "Necessary sacrifice?!"

Joker laughing, "YES! He has achieved it, the ultimate roadblock that is between him and his goal! He has done it and now he can become a true villain that will change society!"

All for One was impressed that this Izuku would go as far to kill his own mother to reach his goals. Yagi, Izuku, and Inko were still in shock by the said scene.

**Hearing this, Todoroki headbutted Izuku, making him fall back.**

**"There is no necessary sacrifices! Especially not your own mother!" Todoroki yelled back, charging up his fist, "She cared so much for you!"**

**"The League cared more!" Izuku replied, charging up his own punch as his fist grew gigantic.**

Toga smiling, "Awe."

The league were thinking about what this Izuku was talking about that they cared for him more than his actual mom. The class and heroes were interested in the subject as well.

**As the two clashed, it released an airblast, sending Izuku flying back but breaking Todoroki's arm. He didn't care though, as he stomped the floor, shooting out an iceberg from below, hitting Izuku towards him as he ran up to him, trying to hit him with his other arm.**

**"They are villains! We are heroes! How can you have turned to their side! Tell us! We are here for you!" Todoroki asked as he nailed Izuku in the face, smashing him into the ground.**

Katsuki shouted, "I strongly agree with that statement!"

BAS smirking, "_**Then you are truly a fool.**_"

Katsuki looked at BAS, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Kurogiri nodded, "The world is not black and white, not all villains are evil and not all heroes are good. There are good villains and evil heroes, there is a lot of grey area."

All for One chuckled, "You are wise as always Kurogiri."

Anarchist smirked, "I'm somewhere along good villain and bad vigilante in my book."

Antihero Izuku smirked, "I consider myself an antihero."

Scarecrow thinking on the subject, "Villain turned hero, when I look at it."

Russian Izuku chuckled, "I'm always a hero in my country."

Joker laughing, "I'm not an evil monster, I'm the evil monster!"

Izuku smiling, "I'm going to be a hero and I will continue my path to become the best hero I can be."

**Izuku however, grabbed Todoroki by the wrist, triggered by what he said.**

**"You are here for me? The heroes are here for me?" He said, his voice wracked with rage and grief.**

**"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN KATSUKI NEARLY BEAT ME TO DEATH ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS!?" He yelled out, grabbing Todoroki by his wrist and swinging him back and forth into the ground, creating several craters.**

**He then threw him into the air, as he sprouted wings and few up to him.**

**"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS PICKED ON AT THE PARK!?" He yelled, kicking him around like a ragdoll, each hit breaking another bone.**

**"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS TOLD TO JUST JUMP OFF THE ROOF AND HOPEFULLY BE REBORN WITH A QUIRK!?" He yelled, both his fists growing huge and smashing Todoroki to the ground, as the student coughed out blood.**

**Izuku then landed near him, picking him up by the neck himself.**

**"MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS TORTURE! NO ONE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS! THEN WHEN I WAS MET WITH ALL MIGHT, HE TOO, REJECTED ME!" Izuku yelled, before knocking Todoroki out with a headbutt.**

**All Might, hearing this, felt as though a thousand needles were stabbing his heart, feeling guilty for his sins.**

**"But you know who did answer my prayers, finally? who picked me up from the mud and cared for me? Do you know who WAS there for me?" Asked Izuku as a portal appeared behind him, as members of the league came running out, standing behind Izuku, "Them! These people you call villains were the ones who saved me! These are the people who answered my cries for help!"**

**Dropping Todoroki's beaten up body, he then turned to All Might.**

**"You always smile triumphantly, saying "I am here!", so where were you then? Because the only people I want to be here now, are these guys." Izuku said, pointing at his league, My real family!"**

The league smiled, except Tomura, because they thought the speech was sweet and nice.

**Hearing this, everyone from the league let out a flattered smile.**

**"Hey! Don't be like that! You helped us out too!" Said Sachi, "Especially me."**

Tomura grunted, "Who the hell is this guy?"

BAS said, "_**OC**_."

Tomura nodded, Nezu asked, "OC?"

Hardcasekara, "Original Character or OC for short."

They all nodded then continued to watch the world.

**"Yeah! Recruiting you to the league was the best choice we ever made!" Said Toga.**

**"We are so proud of you, Young Master! You have finally grown into a fine villain!" Kurogiri added.**

**"Also damn! I can finally have someone to laugh at my pop culture references! Man, this guy is awesome! You guys missed out, heroes!" Spinner laughed, making a face at the pro heroes."**

**"He's cool, I guess..." Dabi muttered, despite also being flattered by his compliment.**

**"Yeah! I like him too/I don't like him." Twice said, using his goofy tone as usual.**

**In the distance, All For One was holding off both Stain, Shigaraki and the rest of the pro heroes, rendering him unable to reach the portal.**

**"It seems this is where you and your master must say good-bye." Said Kurogiri.**

**"I know." Izuku said, turning to his boss, "HEY SENSEI!"**

**All For one, hearing his student call turned around.**

**"What is it Izuku?"**

**"I will be leaving now! The league must survive, so I will be going!" Izuku explained, "But before I go, I just want to say one thing!"**

**Hearing this, All For One tried predicting what he was about to say and reply.**

**"No Izuku! If you're asking me to escape with you, I won't make it! Go on! Without me!" All For One was about to say, until Izuku said.**

**"THANK YOU!"**

All for One being cheeky, "Your welcome."

Yagi glared at him which Eraserhead was ready to hold Yagi back if Yagi want to throw down.

**Suddenly, Izuku, along with the entire league, made one final bow. Seeing this, All For One felt something warm in his chest. If he had eyes right now, he's be bawling them out. Touched by this final good-bye, All For One yelled back.**

**"GOOD LUCK, NEW LEADER OF THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS! EVEN IF I DON'T MAKE IT, I'LL BE WITH YOU IN SPIRIT, ALWAYS!" All For One cried back, his voice cracking from the amount of crying he would be doing if he could.**

**"Good-Bye, Sensei!" Izuku said.**

**As the pro heroes All For One knocked over got back up, All For One turned away from them and towards Izuku, giving him one final salute, before the portal finally closed, with everyone leaving. **

**The screen went black…**

BAS smiling, "_**That world is always #1 to me and no god can convince me otherwise.**_"

Nemu said, "Dad, you have interesting taste."

Hardcasekara said, "But he does good work."

Joker smiling, "I love it! It's amazing! Well what now!"

BAS's hand start glowing six different colors, "Time to return you back to your world."

BAS snapped his fingers which Joker disappeared, Mina jumped up, "That's so cool!"

Ghost checked the clock before bringing out a gun. BAS said, "_**It that time again isn't it?**_"  
Nezu asked, "Are you leaving?"  
Esdeath said, "Ghost is a busy god."

Ghost snapped, "Not really, but I get very bored easily. This is starting to feel like watching a movie marathon, only because your friends wanted to."

Hardcasekara said, "Understandable."  
BAS yawn, "_**You see I can binge watch to the end of time, the only thing that stops me is the worlds I build and other work.**_"

Ghost nodded and began, "Screw you guys…"

He aimed the gun at his head, finishing, "I'm going home."

He pulled the trigger and died. Everyone was freaked while Esdeath, Hardcasekara, BAS laughed their asses off. Which Mina shouted, "Why are you laughing?!"

The body of Ghost faded away as church bells were heard. Esdeath said, "That's how death gods teleport."  
BAS and Hardcasekara start explaining the whole powers of the death gods. Nezu looked at the gods, "So, you're telling us that death gods kill themselves to teleport."

BAS nodded, "_**Yeah, since Ghost is Floridian, he is really creative and does the most unexpecting deaths.**_"

Izuku asked, "You're Texan, Ghost is Floridian, but what about Hardcasekara?"

Hardcasekara smiled, "I'm Puerto Rican."

Dabi looked at the gods, "That is pretty diverse, what do you all have in common?"

BAS in seriousness, "_**The Gulf of Mexico.**_"

Hardcasekara laughed a bit, "In seriousness, we love viewing worlds and creating them."

BAS raised his hand which the dart came out of the screen, BAS then put the dart down, "_**What world should we watch…**_"

BAS started laughing at a thought, Hardcasekara asked, "I see you have a funny thought."

Esdeath giggling, "It's not a villain or hero… or anything involved with the two."

BAS smiling, "_**I'm not truly Texan, if I don't have a country music on.**_"

Hardcasekara in confusing, "Like American Country music?"

Nemu asked, "Which music will he be playing?"

Everyone was confused but Yagi said, "I'm very curious now."

BAS raised an eyebrow, "_**I guess we will see country music star Izuku.**_"


	42. Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Devil Went Down to Georgia**

BAS yawned, "_**Okay after this, we are going to take a break. Since Ghost is doing stuff, I'll send an invite to another god to take his place**_."

Hardcasekara nodded, "Good, we need a third god here. It will just be boring with just the two of us."

Everyone was wondering who this third might be, but then BAS snapped his fingers which the screen revealed a stage with a huge crown of people.

**A huge crown of people were cheering for the next band to come on stage. Then the scene changed to backstage with a group of guys were talking. These guys are in their early thirties wearing blue jeans, cowboy hats, dress shirts, and vests. Then a blonde hair, blue eye girl came over with a case that held a fiddle. She handed it to the guy with green hair, "Here you go, Johnny."**

** Izuku turned to her, "Thanks Melissa."**

** Then they kissed for a little bit before Izuku turned Shoto, Katsuki, Kirishima, Iida, and Mirio.**

The girls were blushing and having some fantasies with these older versions of their classmates. Uraraka was also jealous that Melissa was with Izuku, but she continued to watch and they were wondering about his nickname 'Johnny'.

** Izuku chuckled, "Time for the show!"**

**The guys ran over to the stage to their instruments, Izuku waved at the crowd for a little bit. Then Izuku leaned to the microphone, "Hello Nashville, Tennessee!"**

**The crowd cheered back which then Izuku opened his case to reveal a golden fiddle.**

Denki asked, "Wait is that made of…"

Compress finished his statement, "Gold?!"

BAS, Esdeath, and Hardcasekara chuckled a bit, which everyone wanted to know how he got a golden fiddle.

**Izuku smiling, "I bet you are all wondering how got this fiddle here… well I'm going to tell you all a story."**

**Izuku started playing the fiddle and everyone starting cheering.**

Everyone was in shock by how well Izuku can play the fiddle, Nezu raised his eyebrow, "If it was gold it won't be playable."

Hardcasekara being cheeky, "Are you sure?"

**Then Katsuki started the drums when Izuku stopped playing the fiddle, Izuku leaned to the microphone, "The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind, he was willin' to make a deal."**

**A flashback appeared with All for One was looking around for a soul to steal, When he came across young Izuku sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot. And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said, 'Boy let me tell you what…'**

**Mirio pressed a few keys on the piano, All for One continued, 'I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too. And if you you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better then you'**

Yagi said, "Don't take deals from the devil."

All for One chuckled, "What can possibly go wrong?"

Sero sighed, "He is going to take that deal."

Jiro said, "If Izuku wins, then he get's a golden fiddle… but if he loses, he loses his soul. That golden fiddle must have been worth it."

Shoto said, "He did show it off so he has won it and he has to believe it was worth it."

**Young Izuku said, 'My name's Johnny and it might be a sin, but I'll take your bet you gonna regret. Cause I'm the best thats ever been'**

**Then Izuku, Shoto, and Iida sang in the background of this flashback, "Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard. 'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards and if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold. But if you lose, the devil gets your soullll."**

**Then Izuku began playing his solo with his fiddle while Kirishima played the bass guitar in the background.**

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "Problem child made a deal with the devil himself in this world. I should have guess."

Izuku was excited and loved this version of himself was extremely good with the fiddle. Eri was singing along with the song because it was pretty easy to sing for her.

**The devil (All for One) opened up his case and he said, 'I'll start this show.'**

**And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across his string and it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.**

**Then the band started playing some evil sounding music with then Izuku playing the fiddle in evil hisses.**

Present Mic was grooving to the music, "This pretty good, I wonder what he plays to beat the devil."

Jiro shrugged, "It better been good."

Dabi said, "Well it had to be if is currently playing it."

**When the devil, Johnny (Izuku) said, 'Well you're pretty good ol' son. But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done.'**

**Izuku and the entire band sang, "Fire on the mountain, run boys, run. The devil's in the house of the risin' sun."**

**Izuku playing a short fiddle solo, "Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough."**

**Then they all leaned to their mircophones, "Granny, does your dog bite? No, child, no."**

**The young Izuku was playing a long fiddle solo which the crowd was going crazy by it.**

Everyone jaws dropped by this solo and how it was so much better that the evil tune from the devil. Present Mic shouted, "That was beautiful!"

Jiro smirked, "Not bad."

**The devil bowed his head because he knew he'd been beat. He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet. Johnny said, 'Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again. I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been.'**

Anarchist raised an eyebrow, "I can strongly agree with that statement."

Denki smiling, "Of course Izuku could find a way to beat the devil himself."

**Izuku and the band in the present on the stage, "And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run."**

**Izuku rocking the fiddle for it's short solo, "The devil's in the house of the risin' sun."**

**Another short solo was played, "Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough."**

**Then the guys smiling at the girls on the front row, "Granny, does your dog bite? No, child, no."**

**Izuku then walked close to the girls while playing the solo then walking back to the band which they finished the song. Which the crowd was cheering, Izuku and the guys bowed before leaving the stage. Then the screen went black…**

BAS asked, "_**So, how was it?**_"

Present Mic shouted, "That was amazing!"

Jiro smirked, "It was good."

Nemu asked, "Will we do another music one?"

BAS chuckled but going to the screen to open a door behind it, which everyone was in shock by it. BAS chuckling, "_**Well we soon we will see Izuku 'Freddie' Mercury, but that will be a while.**_"

Sero asked, "You mean like Queen Freddie Mercury?"

Hardcasekara being sarcastic, "No… like King Freddie Mercury of England, of course Freddie Mercury from Queen."

Esdeath asked, "What's next after our break?"

BAS chuckling, "_**Ooo, this one is another choice I will let the gods vote on. One is Overhaul versus seven pages worth of muda or Pillarmen Izuku, son of Kars. I'm rooting for the seven pages worth of muda on Overhaul because it would be so satisfying to watch.**_"


	43. Rants

**Rants**

Everyone watched BAS went to summon this mysterious god, Nezu asked, "Nemu, can you tell us the world you are from?"

Nemu started thinking, "Well it's a world Dad made… Puppet Master is a super powerful villain who Lemillion puts up a good fight with."

FAS Izuku asked, "Wait you're from my world?"

Nemu said, "In the future where you are in your 40s."

Mina jumped up, "Esdeath?"

Esdeath smiling, "Yes?"

Mina smiling, "How did you meet BoredAndSleepy?"

Everyone was quite curious on that question including Hardcasekara, Esdeath replied, "He was pretending to be a mortal that works as my secretary."

Midnight in awe, "Secretarial love!"

Hardcasekara in shock, "Why was he your secretary?!"

Esdeath giggled, "He said it was his vacation."

Hardcasekara leaned back, "Okay, I see."

Yagi asked, "What do you mean?"

Hardcasekara sighed, "BoredAndSleepy is a weird god, his vacations are even weirder. Instead of going to relax, he goes to places he doesn't belong and pretend to be a background character… or he does physical work like chopping down trees and what I've been told fence and wall building."

Izuku asked, "Kind of like Stan Lee when he plays cameos in Marvel films?"

Hardcasekara nodded which BAS came back with a jar of a red liquid. Toga looked at in in awe, "Is that blood?"

The league was thinking she was crazy until BAS smirked, "_**Yes, to be specific the blood of a unicorn. Also I'm a master wall builder thank you very much.**_"

Kurogiri asked, "Why do you need unicorn blood?"

BAS using the blood to draw symbols on his wall, "_**You see this god I'm summoning is in a far away realm. In his realm, he is the god of creation and destruction. I could use human virgin blood, but unicorn blood gives him a fancier entrance.**_"

Aizawa raised his eyebrow, "Creation and destruction, sounds like a fun guy."

Hardcasekara chuckled, "As for me in my realm I'm the god of Alchemy and the son of Mother Nature herself."

A lot of people were interested in the topic but BAS humming, "_**Bored is ruler of time, space, and power. Sleepy is ruler of reality, mind, and soul. I am the god of chaos; I break the balance and tides of life. You could say I am an unpredictable god.**_"

Then BAS completed his drawing which he jumped back to his chair; the drawing started to glow then a black and red door appeared. The door opened to reveal a tall black demon like being with huge wings on his back and two large horns spouting from his neck. BAS smiling, "_**Dante…**_"

Dante smirked, "Am I speaking to Sleepy or Bored?"

BAS laughed a little bit, "_**You are speaking to the fusion of the two, BoredAndSleepy.**_"

Dante looking at him, "I don't think I met you, but I can tell you are much different from the two."

Momo asked, "What do you mean?"

Hardcasekara said, "You see Momo, BoredAndSleepy is combination of Bored and Sleepy but he has all the positive and none of the negatives. Bored is a creative, artistic genius but he is a pothead. Sleepy is a serious, logic, and trustworthy god but he is alcoholic. BoredAndSleepy here is not an alcoholic or pothead as you all can tell."

BAS said, "_**Inferno9th or Dante, which ever you prefer. I invite you here to watch with us.**_"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "What are we watching?"

BAS smirking, "_**Overhaul vs seven pages of muda or 119 mudas…**_"

Dante put out his hand, "Say no more I'm in, this is going to be the most satisfying thing I have ever seen."

Dante looked around, "I see that you all are in comfortable chairs, I'm going to get one for me."

Dante then created a chair to sit down in, "You got snacks?"

BAS smirked as an ice chest of various drinks and bucket of popcorn appear in front of Dante. BAS looked at everyone, "_**We are just taking a break for a little bit before we start. Who wants to know where the term 'Cracker' came from?**_"

Katsuki said, "From the food…"

BAS started laughing, "_**Sorry that's where you're wrong.**_"

Hardcasekara and Dante in shock, "What?!"

BAS smiling, "_**The term 'Cracker' came from what slaves in the US called the men with the whips. They were called 'Crackers' after the 'crack' sound from the whips.**_"

Everyone was mind blown from the fun fact, Dante said, "No, that's where the term came from. I thought the term was from the food because how white people are as white as the crackers."

BAS smirked, "_**I like to drop some fun facts every once in a while, just for the hell of it.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "What am I supposed to do with this knowledge now? I mean I now know where it came from, but I have no use for it."

All for One asked, "Have you made worlds that are not alternate version of ours?"

BAS smirked, "_**Not yet… I will give y'all a bone. I'm working on one, but I plan to reveal it around Christmas… with another alternate version of y'all's world. Like after I start to really work on Anarchist's sequel with his kids and the sequel's spin offs…**_"

Dante and Hardcasekara sighed, "Christmas…"

Anarchist raised his hands, "Spinoffs?!"

BAS said, "_**Yes, spinoffs. The main sequel My Anarchist Academia is most about 4 of your 52 kids. Emily and George, the twin children of you and Melissa, Supai the oldest child of you and Kyoka, and Kokoro the oldest child of you and Toga. Then the sequel will have two spinoffs the first one, I'm titling it… Stardust Vigilantes will be about Akuro the oldest child of you and Midnight, Goro the oldest child of you and Uraraka, Joseph the oldest child of you and Pony, and Masahide the oldest child of you and Reiko. I'm going to give that one a plot of freeing the land from their father to return it back to normal. There will be Jojo references in that one, I might put that one as a crossover with Jojo…**_"

Scarecrow asked, "What's the other spinoff?"

BAS said, "_**I'm getting to that one!**_"

Esdeath and Nemu were laughing a little bit, BAS continued, "_**This second spinoff, I'm calling it Anarchic Villains for now until I come up with a better name. I'm debating on doing The Magicians which they consist of Nouo and Nozomi the twin children of Anarchist and Mandalay, Toshio and Hoshiyo the twin children of Anarchist and Yui… or just three other villainous children like Giichi the oldest child of Anarchist and Ryukyo, Chaos and Four the twin children of Anarchist and Izanami the goddess of creation and destruction. No matter what, they are getting a plot where they want to become the greatest villains of all time.**_"

Mandalay said, "Wait a minute!"

Nejire in shock, "Hold up!"

Mirio said, "I have a lot of questions here."

Present Mic asked, "What do gods fear?"

BAS smiled as he transforms into a fat ugly bastard which Dante and Hardcasekara ran far away from him. Dante shouted, "No! Get away from me you ugly bastard!"

Hardcasekara shouted, "Not the ugly bastard!"

BAS transformed back, "_**The ugly bastard is terrifying to some gods.**_"

Toru asked, "What did the ugly bastard do?"

Dante shouted, "The bastards know what they did!"

BAS smiling, "_**I'm afraid of snakes.**_"

Aizawa said, "Really…"

Nezu said, "Out of everything… you are afraid of snakes."

BAS said, "_**Have you ever seen Snakes On A Plane or Anaconda? I'm not afraid to the point I'm running away from them. I'm afraid to where I want to kill them to feel safe.**_"

Shoto asked, "Who do you all hate in our world?"

The gods said, "_**Easy, Overhaul.**_"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Anarchist because his Overhaul is a pretty good guy. (I can't believe I written those words) Spinner chanted, "Female Dabi…"

Dabi made a blue ball of flames, "What was that?"

Midnight chanted, "Female Shota…"

Aizawa activate his quirk and his hairs started moving, "What?"

Mina chanting, "Female Bakugo and Shoto…"

The two looked at her which she started giggling and a few others giggled too. BAS chuckled for a bit, "_**Trust me on this one, we will get to that world one day… or many the others. Before then**_…"

Jiro asked, "What about the female version of Izuku you made?"

Dante started laughing, "Purple Bill Cosby, I'm sorry that has to be my favorite nickname that Izuku has given of all time. It describes Mineta almost too perfectly when he gets older, I can totally picture him just pulling Bill Cosbys."

Hardcasekara said, "I love the relationships in her world like Present Mic x Eraserhead, Kyoka x Momo, Mirio x Nejire x Tamaki, Mirko x Ryukyo, and I'm ready for…"

BAS covered Hardcasekara's mouth, "_**Don't spoil it, no one knows yet.**_"

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy and insane. Dante laughing, "The Russian spy one… Mineta the fucking sleeper agent! Jesus Christ!"

BAS said, "_**The sleeper is always someone you least expect, which Mineta fits that role too well.**_"

Hardcasekara smirked, "Thanks for using my idea of making Pony a CIA agent."

Dante stops laughing, "That was your idea."

BAS and Hardcasekara nodded which Dante nodded, "That pretty solid and interesting."

Katsuki asked, "What kind of fuckery is this?"

Russian Izuku raised an eyebrow, "You have a problem with my world?"

Mirio covering Eri's ears, "Language!"

BAS chuckled, "_**Okay, let's get serious. Now that our wonderful guest has arrived, we can continue to the mudas that Overhaul truly deserves.**_"


	44. Golden Wind

**Golden Wind**

Everyone was sitting back in their seats then BAS got a message from a mysterious god. BAS smirked, "_**You are truly a cultured god.**_"

Dante asked, "Who are you talking to?"

BAS chuckled a bit, "_**A buddy from a far away realm… he has another wonderful world that we should look at some time soon.**_"

Izuku asked, "Is that world, you know…"

BAS laughed a bit, "_**You're not a villain in that one, hell heroes and villains don't exist in that world.**_"

The students, heroes, alternate Izuku, villains, Inko, Eri, and Kota were curious about that world BAS was thinking about which then the screen turned on.

**It was the raid on the Shie Hassaikai, the heroes were winning so far until Overhaul came into view. Overhaul touched the ground to create spikes to come out of the ground, the heroes jumped back to avoid getting hit by the spikes. Overhaul looked at the heroes with disgust, "Filth came to my base of operations and now I must clean."**

Mirio and Izuku frowned, Eri was in fear, everyone frowned from his appearance and his calling the heroes 'filth'.

**Then a blonde and green hair teen with short braided tail and three distinctive oversized curls arranged in a row over his forehead came into view. The teen wore a green two-piece suit with a checkered coat tail and several ornate features, including wing-shaped emblems on the collars and a heart shape-shaped opening in the chest area. The teen was well built but average size and his name is Izuku Midoriya, the illegitimate son of DIO.**

Denki shouted, "DIO!"

Dante smirked, "You thought Izuku's father is a man named Hisashi Midoriya…"

Then BAS turned into DIO and pointed at himself with his thumb, "_**But it was me, DIO!**_"

Everyone started laughing from the Jojo reference, Jiro laughing, "The Jojo references are going to be too damn high!"

BAS transformed back to his other form and they continued watching. The girls were thinking that Izuku should get an outfit like that.

**Izuku looked at Overhaul with Eri behind Izuku, "The only filth I see is you, Overhaul."**

The guys shouted, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sero said, "Izuku told him the truth!"

Tsuyu said, "He is angering his opponent to hopefully throw him off his plan."

**Overhaul got mad then decided to send the spikes at Izuku with then Izuku's stand came out punching the spikes to protect Izuku. The stand was human looking and golden (Gold Experience) and shouting every time in punch, "Muda!"**

**Then a few flies swarmed Overhaul which distracted him, Kai then used his quirk to take them out. Kai looked at the flies as they turned into teeth, Izuku appeared in front of Kai to punch his gut, "Detroit Smash!"**

Yagi asked, "What just happened?"

Hardcasekara smiled, "One of his stand powers is called Life Giver, it can give life to inorganic object. But it takes time depending on what he is transforming what to what."

Nezu in shock, "You're saying he has the power to made inorganic stuff like teeth into living things like flies."

The gods nodded their heads which everyone was in shock by such a power and how cool it would be to have it.

**The punch sending Kai flying to a truck, Izuku turned to see Aizawa was about to attacked from behind. Izuku threw a frog at the attacker, the frog hit the attacker's head. Aizawa turned to see the attacker unconscious and the frog turned into a suitcase. Aizawa smirked, "You are getting creative with that quirk of yours, Problem Child."**

Mina said, "With that power I would have had turned my stuff into a dog for easier transport."

Izuku analyzed that this Izuku was using trickery in his fights meaning that he probably isn't that strong.

**Izuku smirked back then turned to Kai who decided to fuse himself with a few other members. Kai punched Izuku but Izuku got his left arm to protect him with One for All powering it. Izuku flew back a few feet, "Good thing I didn't use my right arm for that. I would have been in real trouble."**

Everyone nodded in agreement by the statement because Izuku's strong arm is his right arm. Katsuki grunted, "But your left arm is broken, and you are going to need both of them, Deku."

**Then he felt his left arm healing, he then looked down to see that Eri was healing him. Izuku patted Eri's head, "Thank you… you know Eri. I, Izuku Midoriya, have a dream."**

Uraraka in confusion with everyone else, "What?"

Kirishima in awe, "What is this dream?"

**Eri in confusion, "What is the dream?"**

**Izuku looked at Kai menacingly, "That is to give Kai a beating that he deserves!"**

**Izuku flew up to Kai to use One for All to punch his face then Izuku's stand came out to punch Kai. Kai then looked around to see everything was moving slower, Kai laughed, "Thank you for the speed."**

The students and heroes were thinking, 'Oh no!"

**Kai went to punch Izuku until he noticed his arm went through Izuku, he looked in confusion until he saw his body not moving. Izuku smirked, "I call this move 'Life Shot', I cause your thought processes to accelerate greatly… but body is unable to keep up. Causing your consciousness to separate from your body."**

Tomura in shock, "What?!"

Spinner said, "I have to admit that is cool."

Dabi chuckled a little bit because Kai was now screwed in this situation. Scarecrow, Antihero Izuku, and FAS Izuku shouted, "Beat his ass!"

**Kai in absolute shock, "NANI?!"**

**Then Izuku sighed, "I usually don't use Gold Experience on humans… but you are not human. You are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday trash."**

Jiro and Denki asked, "He named his stand after one of Prince's albums?" (I had a small hiccup early where I accidentally put Michael Jackson, please forget like that never happened.)

**Kai in rage, "How dare you?!"**

**Izuku summoned Gold Experience to start beating the shit out of Kai, Gold Experience shouting while punching, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

Everyone started cheering for Izuku giving Kai an ass beating that he will never forget.

**Aizawa looked to see Kai getting the shit beaten out of him but Izuku not moving, Gold Experience still shouting while punching, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

Midnight asked, "How come Aizawa can't see Gold Experience?"

Dante said, "Only stand users can see other stand users' stands."

Everyone nodded in understanding and continued watching.

**Eri saw how Izuku's stand was destroying Kai in front of her, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

Mirio said, "Wait does that mean…"

Tamaki quietly, "Eri is a stand user."

**Izuku looked at Kai in anger for all the pain that he caused Eri and Mirio, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

Mirio silently, "Yeah, beat him up for me."

Eri was cheering Izuku on which people found it cute as hell.

**Izuku decided to add One for All to Gold Experience for good measure, Gold Experience punching faster and stronger, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

**Kai was now feeling his bones and organs being destroyed but Gold Experience continued to beat the shit out of him, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

Kirishima shouted, "He is still going!"

Katsuki was smirking by the beating Izuku was giving Kai, Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "I can't wait to see the paperwork on this after they defeat him."

**The other heroes finished capturing the other members of the yakuza and were watching Kai and Izuku's fight which they were seeing what Aizawa was seeing, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

**Then Gold Experience screaming while punching Kai, "WWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

Sato wiped a tear off him, "DIO would be so proud."

The people who understood him nodded in agreement.

**A Frenchman with silver hair that rises directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head watching the fight on the sidelines pulled out his phone, "Hey Jotaro, are you sure you killed that vampire?"**

Present Mic shouted, "VAMPIRE?!"

Toga started giggling and thinking of fantasies of a vampire Izuku with her.

**Then Izuku thought, 'A little bit more.'**

Yagi said, "As much as I'm against this kind of assault… a tiny bit more."

**Gold Experience continuing to beat the shit out of Kai, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

**Then Gold Experience punched Kai with a powerful punch shouting, "MUDA!"**

**The punch sent Kai flying into a trash truck nearby, the trash truck then started compacting Kai with the sign on the back of the truck reading, 'Trash pickup Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.'**

Kirishima crying, "Super manly!"

Aizawa sighed, "As much as he deserves the beating, he shouldn't have sent him to his death."

Nejire said, "Death by Trash Truck-kun."

Sero and few other guys started laughing, "Trash Truck-kun!"

All for One chuckled, "That was a beautiful beating."

Shoto smiled, "Midoriya is definitely has taken out the trash."

**Izuku picked up Eri, "It's okay now, because I am here…"**

**In the sideline, Tomura with his pink stand watched the fight. Tomura smirked, "He has gotten stronger, let's go… Killer Queen."**

**Tomura then turned around and walked away into a dark alley.**

**The screen went black…**

Hardcasekara chuckled a bit, "Tomura with the stand Killer Queen fits too well."

Dante said, "It's too perfect."

BAS handed Dante and Hardcasekara a piece of paper, "_**I'll be right back, play these worlds while I'm gone.**_"

Nemu asked, "Where are you going?"

BAS said, "_**I'm visiting a buddy to go help him with a secret project.**_"

BAS jumped down into a portal which Kurogiri said, "Warps almost like I warp with my quirk."

Dante said, "Well you have a space base quirk, you are folding the fabric of space which is how you warp. BAS controls all of space which he warps using the same way."

Everyone was in awe, Nezu asked, "Do you all know what this secret project is?"

Hardcasekara said, "Nope, I don't even know which buddy he is going to."

Esdeath shrugged, "I don't know either, but it will be good."

Dante looked at the list, "Okay, so we can either watch Symbol of Evil, Burning Love, Green Hair from Russia, Father and Daughter, or Kiss of Death… that is a hard choice."

Hardcasekara said, "That is hard… he also wrote that he will be back hopefully after the second viewing."

Izuku asked, "Can you describe the worlds?"

Dante said, "Symbol of Evil was the Joker Izuku, Burning Love is the Izuku x Female Dabi world…"

Dabi quickly said, "I'm not voting for that one."

Hardcasekara smirked, "We are practicing democracy…"

Russian Izuku said, "Fuck democracy, communism is the best system in the world."

Denki whispered, "Unless it involves food."

Russian Izuku used part of quirk to strangle Denki, "What was that comrade?"

Denki said, "Communism… is the… best in… the… world."

Russian Izuku let him go, "That is what I thought."

Hardcasekara said, "That is Green Hair from Russia, Father and Daughter is older Eri and Kota and is the sequel to Father and Son. Then Kiss of Death is Female Izuku x Toga for the yuri fans."

Everyone began thinking very hard on the subject…

**Meanwhile in another realm…**

BAS looked at a house, "_**This is the place.**_"

BAS knocked on the door and a god opened the door, "Hello BoredAndSleepy2000"

BAS shook the god's hand, "_**Hello again, Guikoi. Let's continue this secret project.**_"


	45. Kiss of Death

**Kiss of Death**

**BAS and Guikoi**

BAS said, "_**I'm telling you man. They don't have it.**_"

Guikoi looked through the last of the documents, "Impossible, the archives must be incomplete!"

BAS in sadness, "_**Reality is often disappointing, there is rule 34 of her but not a single hentai doujinshi of her.**_"

Guikoi still in shock, "How do we not have a single doujinshi of Nejire but plenty of rule 34 material of her? I'm shocked, she is great lewding material."

Then they left the nhentai realm to continue to work on their secret project. But then BAS saw the Steam realm, "_**I see the discounts for the games I want… must… buy.**_"

Guikoi holding BAS back, "No! You must resist!"

BAS pulling out his wallet, "_**God Emperor Gaben… it will be done, your grace.**_"

Guikoi then saw BAS threw all his money into the realm and in exchange BAS got his games in exchange. Guikoi asked, "What did it cost?"

BAS replied, "_**Everything.**_"

**Everyone else at the theater**

Nejire blinked a little bit, "I had a feeling someone was talking about me and it was a little…"

Esdeath asked, "Perverted?"

Nejire looked at her, "Yeah."

Hardcasekara counted the votes, "Kiss of Death first then Burning Love."

Dante smiling, "Perfection."

Then Hardcasekara looked at Eri and Kota, "I think these two need a nap break, who wants to take them."

The Pussycats volunteered to take them, Dante said, "First one up, Kiss of Death."

**The screen started playing which they saw a teen girl in a red skintight Deadpool like outfit, with katanas and guns. She then stopped to look at the audience, "Hello everyone, how are you all doing?"**

Dante said, "We are great, Izumi."

Iida said, "Can she actually communicate with us?"

**Izumi smiling, "Yes I can, Iida."**

Denki and Sero were looking at her body and were in awe but they were telling themselves that it was gay to think of their classmate like that. Shoto was also fighting his thoughts on this and thought of Izuku as a friend.

**Izumi pointed at the three, "Eyes up here boys. Jiro, eyes up here as well, sorry by my ass belongs to Toga. As well as Toga's ass belongs to me."**

Jiro blushed a little bit and Toga giggled a bit then Hardcasekara said, "We are just to watch a few scenes of you on your world."

**Izumi took off her mask to reveal her beautiful face, "Have fun then, but beware of tho lemon… yes I meant tho.**"

**Then she continued skipping her way to where she was going.**

Kurogiri commented, "She looks carefree and nice."

Dante and Hardcasekara giggled a bit, some people were a little scared of what's to come.

**Toga was currently slicing up a man while Izumi had her katanas slicing a group of men. Izumi cut off one guy's arms, "I guess you are disARMed!"**

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Sato clapped, "The pun."

Some of the other guys for some reason had boners, Anarchist asked, "If me, or Deku over there, or any Izuku smashed her… is it incest or masturbation?"

Everyone looked at him until Dante said, "Actually it's selfcest."

**Then went up to another guy and said, "Villain Move: Crouch Shot!"**

Every guy in the room was now feeling some pain just by looking at the scene before them. Hardcasekara got a phone call, "Sorry, it's the wives. Give me one moment."

Nezu asked, "Wives?"

Shoto asked, "Do you have kids?"

Hardcasekara said, "I have two wives and no, I have no kids. I'm going to take this call."

Hardcasekara left the room which Izuku asked, "Are you married, Dante?"

Dante smirked, "I'll answer the question when I feel like it."

Nemu asked, "Mom, does Dad…"

Esdeath said, "Nope, I'm the only wife."

**She kicked the guy in the crouch then sliced his head off, then pulled out a pistol to shoot the rest. When she finished, she breathed in the gun smoke then said, "I'm on top tonight, Toga-chan"**

Inko said, "I didn't need to hear that!

Toga laughed a little bit, some of guys were trying 'Plus Ultra' hard to hide their bones.

**Toga giggled, "Okay."**

**Then a hobo appeared, "I finally found you… Bunny."**

**Izumi said in a deep manly voice, "I'm Batman!"**

Bakugo said, "No, you are not."

Mina being cheeky, "You sure?"

Bakugo shouted, "I'm sure, Raccoon Eyes!"

**The hobo started to active his quirk and his scarf which Izumi said, "Look I don't want to have to beat up the hobo hero, so crawl back into your cardboard box, Eraserhead."**

Everyone in the class had their jaws dropped to the floor by the comment. Aizawa felt a little upset while Yagi, Midnight, and Present Mic were on edge. The villains were dying of laughter and how ballsy Izumi is.

**Eraserhead said, "I will give you a chance to surrender…"**

**Izumi said, "Fuck you."**

**Eraser head used his scarf to wrap up one of Izumi's swords which Izumi used the other sword to cut the scarf like it was nothing. Eraserhead still using his quirk in confusion on what quirk she may have charged at her. Izumi dodged a punch and Izumi punch him in the family jewels, "Crouch Shot!"**

Denki said, "Ouch."

Some of the other guys were in pain as well from watching other couch shot.

**Izumi came in which a villain bumped into her, the villain said, "Oh no, I activated my quirk. I'm so sorry!"**

**Izumi in confusion, "Tomura, what is his quirk?"**

**Tomura looked at the black hair villain, "I believe it was Random Touch, he gives a random buff or debuff to whoever touches him, or whoever he touches."**

Tomura sighed, "I thought his quirk was going to be more useful."

All for One said, "His quirk still has uses that you can get out of him."

**Izumi smirked, "What is your name?"**

**The villain said, "The Buffer"**

**Izumi looked at herself, "I wonder what buff you given me."**

**Then she looked down to see she had a bulge in her suit, she ran to the restroom to get a better look at it. She took off her suit to see she got a huge horse cock, Izumi started laughing like hell. **

Sero shouted, "NO!"

Jiro in shock, "SHE HAS A DICK!"

Denki in fear, "OH HELL NO! WHY?!"

Dante was finding this pretty funny by everyone being disturbed by the surprised futa. Hardcasekara came back in to see the scene, "What the fuck, BoredAndSleepy?!"

**She got the suit back on to head over to Buffer, "How long does your buffs last?"**

**Buffer said, "An hour at most."**

**Izumi started singing, "When ever life gets you down… keeps you wearing a frown and the gravy train has left you behind and when you all out of hope..."**

Present Mic said, "She has a beautiful singing voice."

Spinner start giggling because he knows the song then some of the guys knew the song and started singing along.

**Izumi got to the counter, "Down at the end of your rope and nobody's there to throw you a line. If you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go."**

**Tomura and everyone was listening to the song and they were liking it so far, "Come on and take a walk in my shoes. Never worry 'bout a thing, got the world a string. Cause I've got the cure for all of my blues…"**

**Izumi was quite for a second then smiling as she jumped on the counter, "I take a look at my enormous penis and my troubles start a-meltin' away."**

The crowd was a mixture between shock and laughter, Kurogiri said, "I take my words back."

Midnight said, "I was wondering if you going to do that."

Nezu said, "This version of Mr. Midoriya… has a few screws loose."

Hardcasekara chuckled a bit, "Well we haven't seen Symbol of Evil and a few other worlds where he is very insane. This version is just funny and disturbing at the same time."

**Tomura feel back in shock, Kurogiri fainted, Dabi started choking his drink, Twice started laughed laughing his ass off. Izumi points at her new enormous penis, "I take a look at my enormous penis and the happy times are coming to stay."**

**Izumi starts dancing, "I gotta sing and I dance when I glance in my pant and the feeling's like a sunshiney day."**

Iida got up, "I can no longer accept this kind of behavior from this version of Midoriya!"

Dante said, "It's almost done, give her a moment."

**Dabi, Twice, and Muscular were laughing their asses off but Izumi continued, "I take a look at enormous pe-e-enis and everything is goin' my way."**

**Izumi stopped to look at the door that just opened, Toga came in, "Hey Izumi!"**

**Izumi looked at Buffer, "You're a good man."**

Momo raised an eyebrow, "What the?"

Izuku and Inko were just in shock by this version of himself which Inko said, "I'm very lucky to have this one."

**Izumi grabbed Toga, "I got to show you something… beam us home, Scotty!"**

**Kurogiri sighed, "I'm not Scotty for Christ sake, but I will warp you home."**

Kirishima asked, "Was that a Star Trek reference?"

Nemu nodded, "Yeah."

Bakugo shouted, "NEXT ONE!"

Dante and Hardcasekara smirked, "Female Dabi here we come!"

Dabi shouted, "Oh hell no, I'm not watching that!"

Dabi quickly ran out the room to wait for the world after this world of his female version. The rest of the league were laughing a little bit and got up to stretch for a bit. Yagi asked, "How long have we been here?"

Dante look at his watch, "Well BoredAndSleepy froze time in your world so you aren't missing anything. Aging doesn't exist in the world of gods, so you all don't have to worry about aging."

Hardcasekara looked at his watch, "About 3 days."

Izuku said, "It felt longer."

Iida asked, "Time exists, age doesn't, and our world is frozen in time."

The gods nodded which some people want to stay because they are ageless as long as they are in the world of gods. Compress asked, "Do you ever ask yourself what goes on inside BoredAndSleepy's head?"

The gods nodded, Esdeath said, "I wonder what he is thinking about right now?"

**BAS and Guikoi**

BAS said, "_**Give me a moment, another idea popped in my head.**_"

Guikoi said, "Dammit, what is it this time? We need to get to work on this proect."

BAS wrote on a board full of ideas like, 'Metal Gear Izuku', 'Shield Hero Izuku', 'Izuku Speedwagon', and so on which BAS put down 'My Lucky Star Academia'. Guikoi stared at the idea, "Combining Lucky Star with My Hero Academia."

BAS looked at him, "**Okay bear with me here, so it's Female Izuku, Female Bakugo, Female Iida, and Female Shoto. They are friends that hang out together just like Lucky Star…**"

Guikoi asked, "Where do you get these ideas?"

BAS shrugged then he went back to work on the project.


	46. Burning Love

**Burning Love**

**Guikoi and BAS**

Guikoi gets out of portal from his break, "Man that Monster Hunter world is fun… Bored?"

Guikoi started looking for BAS, "Oh no, where did he go?"

**Goblin Slayer World**

A group of adventures were exploring a cave until they got ambushed by a bunch of goblins. The only male in the group got killed, a sword wielding girl just lost her hand and sword and was getting the shit beaten out of her. The other two girls were surrounded, and all hope was lost until everyone heard 'Wouldn't It Be Nice' by the Beach Boys in background. The BAS appeared with a flamethrower, an axe, a chainsaw sword, and chainmail armor skipping around burning up nearby goblins.

BAS shouting, "_**Brenn in der H**__**ölle, Arschlöcher!**_" (Sorry my German can be rough sometimes)

BAS pulled out the sword to cut cutting down the goblins from above and burning goblins surrounding him. After he saved the two girls, one of them asked, "Who are you?"

BAS smirked, "_**Flammenwerfer.**_"

**Theater**

Dante asked the DOD, "The goddess of destiny, how did you become a dart?"

The DOD said, "Well you see, I was going along my business and after my boyfriend Hitler died. BAS somehow changed destiny, the future, and reality to then capture me and turned me into a dart."

Hardcasekara deadpan, "He does control Time and Reality and other singularities so you should have expected that."

Nezu in agreement, "I have to agree, you should have expected that."

Dabi hiding in the kitchen with some of BAS's alcohol supply, "I have never had any of these drinks. Why is there some many German, Mexican, and American beer in here? Where is the Japanese beer?"

Esdeath shrugged, "Japanese beer is too weak."

Nemu came out of a room, "Why does Dad have a Mexican flag?"

Hardcasekara said, "If BAS is watching men's football, or what he calls 'soccer', he will support Mexico over team USA because USA's men football team is terrible. But if it's Germany vs. Mexico then Germany all the all the way."

Yagi frowned, "That's un-American of him."

Dante shrugged, "Ever other sport is team USA, so don't worry too much about it. He was a little upset when team Mexico beat Germany in that one football game."

Izuku said, "His morals seem to be… confusing and makes no sense."

Hardcasekara pointed at Izuku, "Now you're getting it and that's why he is the god of chaos."

Then everyone looked at the screen to begin the universe in front of them. Toga, Spinner, and Twice couldn't wait to see what Dabi looked like as a girl which Dabi himself was not happy about it.

**It was a warm afternoon, a green hair and eye teen boy had some flowers in his hand and was about to confess his feeling to his childhood friend, Kana Bakugo. Kana looked at Izuku as he came up to the roof top, "Make this quick Deku, I got places to be!"**

**Kana's feelings were all over the place, she looks down on everyone because she dreams of being the most famous hero in existence. Izuku gulped, "Kacchan… we known each other for a while. I want to get this off my chest…"**

**Kana shouted, "Well say it!"**

**Izuku then shouted, "I love you, Kacchan!"**

Mina smiling, "Awe"

Katsuki growled, "Don't you dare!"

Toru giggling, "BakuDeku!"

Katsuki shouted, "Oh hell no!"

Some of the girls said, "Oh hell yes."

**Kana in shock, "What?"**

**Izuku looked at her, "I've always had a crush on you and… I love you. I want you to know that."**

**Izuku gave her the flowers he got her, Kana smirked as she burned them up with her quirk, "Give up Deku, I'm not looking for someone like you."**

Kirishima said, "That was cold, Bakubro."

Katsuki was in a deep rage that gods were holding him down with their combined powers.

**Kana then walked away leaving Izuku heartbroken, Izuku got up to walk home. As he was walking home a voice asked, "Something the matter kid?"**

**Izuku looked up to see a long black hair woman with patches of purple skin stapled to her, wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue overcoat, and black shoes. Izuku sadly, "Well… not important."**

Toga being cheeky, "Dang Dabi, you look hot for a woman."

Dabi shouted, "Shut up!"

**The woman raised an eyebrow, "Whatever…"**

**Izuku continued his way until he got under a bridge which then a voice said, "A meatsuit, finally."**

**Izuku turned around to see a huge slime monster which Izuku's first reaction is to run like hell. But the monster caught him, then he said, "Hold still… it would make this faster and less painless…"**

**Then blue flames burned the monster to where he dropped Izuku, the woman shouted, "Hey kid! Come here!"**

**Izuku ran to her which then the woman continued roasting the monster until there was nothing left of it. Izuku was in awe by her quirk which the woman turned to him, "Are you alright, brat?"**

Twice said, "Awe, you saved his life Dabi. _And checking to see if he is okay._"

Dabi said, "I can't hear you."

Everyone was giggling by teasing Dabi while Izuku knew he could never look at Dabi and Katsuki the same ever again.

**Dabi opened the bag she brought with her, "I got new clothes for myself because I know you are getting bored with my normal outfit."**

**Izuku quickly said, "Your outfit isn't boring, I would just like to see you with anything else on. You need variety…"**

**Dabi put her finger on his mouth, "Shh~"**

Inko asked, "How old are you, Dabi?"

Dabi said, "24 soon to be 25."

Midnight smirked, "Age gap!"

Aizawa and the other heroes looked at her thinking, 'What the fuck?"

**Izuku nodded which Dabi when to the bathroom to change out, she then came out with a blue t-shirt with black pants. Izuku smirked, "Well you kept the colors the same, just in different locations."**

**Dabi teasing, "Keep that up and you might not see me in a swimsuit."**

Tomura was disturbed, "Oh no, please be joking."

Dabi said, "Please be joking!"

Dante chuckled, "Sadly for you two, she is not joking."

**Izuku was red, "You don't have a swimsuit."**

**Dabi smiling, "I'll show you."**

**She them pulled out a black bikini which Izuku in shock, "You weren't joking?!"**

Denki whispered, "Put it on."

Sero and Sato nodded, Compress got the camera ready to blackmail Dabi in the future just to screw with him.

**She smirked, "Come on, I never lied to you. Now I'm going to try this on, don't go anywhere."**

**Izuku nodded as she went to the change into it, Izuku thought, 'Oh no, boner stay down!'**

Tsuyu asked, "Did Izuku just talked to his boner?"

Present Mic sighed, "It's a guy thing."

Anarchist, the other Izukus, and the guys in the room nodded by the statement.

**She came out to show off her swimsuit, "What do you think?"**

**Izuku smiled, "Look great."**

**Dabi smirked, "When are you going to put your sword away?"**

**Izuku looked to see his 9-inch bulge, 'FUCK!'**

Some of the girls were jealous that they weren't getting some of that, Toga said, "I can't believe Dabi getting that dick."

Dabi said, "Please do not say that ever again."

Then on the screen said, "Warning' then a picture of a lemon appeared which Hardcasekara said, "You're cheeky bastard!"

Dante laughed a little bit, "I see what you did there."

"**Are you ready?" Dabi asked as she placed her hands on Izuku's shoulders.**

"**Of course, I am." Izuku nodded, before he gently pushed her down onto their bed.**

"**Oooh, feisty." Dabi chuckled to herself as she wrapped her legs around Izuku's still clothed body.**

"**I can be far feistier." Izuku smirked before he grabbed Dabi's face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers in a heated lock. He pushed his tongue inside as she opened up to invite him in. They quickly engaged in a war of tongues, wrapping around each other and fighting for dominance over each other's mouths.**

Inko walked out of the room so she can not see her son have sex with a genderbend of a dangerous villain. Esdeath got up which Nemu asked, "Where are you going, Mom?"

Esdeath said, "I'm not watching porn with my son."

Nemu got up, "Fair point."

All for One got up, "Yeah, I'm going to go to another room, this is awkward."

Yagi said, "Same."

Tomura ran out of the room which left everyone else to continue watching the rest of the world.

**After nearly a minute, the two had to separate for air, a string of saliva connecting the two. Dabi pulled I gulps of air before she smiled at Izuku. "I don't doubt it anymore."**

**Izuku quickly tore apart Dabi's shirt and bra with his bare hands – his exercise certainly came in use now – before attacking her large breasts with his mouth, suckling on her nipples and drawing the cutest moans from the scarred woman.**

**Izuku snuck his hand down her pants and slid his fingers onto her snatch, slowly drawing the tips of his fingers from the top to the bottom and back again in a steady motion.**

Uraraka whispered, "Lucky bitch."

Some of the guys were in a little shock which Izuku could feel the eyes of the girls in the room.

**Dabi couldn't believe it. Every touch sent shocks throughout her body, every time he sucked on her breasts and every stroke… it was the best she had ever had. She had no idea how he was this good, but she wasn't about to look at the gifted horse in the mouth. But… she would look his dick in the eye.**

"**Stop… stop…" Dabi breathed out, getting Izuku to pull back, her breasts leaving Izuku's mouth with a 'pop', and a smile from him. "I want to make you feel good too."**

**Izuku grabbed his shirt and pulled it up above his head, revealing his new muscles and his tattoos. His arousal brought with it the heat of desire, causing him to sweat. Dabi soaked in the sight of the sweat drops rolling over his rigid pecs, she couldn't wait to have it pressed down onto her.**

**As Izuku worked on his shirt, Dabi got to work on his pants, attempting to unbuckle his belt before she paused in her attempts, shrugged, and blast the buckled with her Quirk. This ended up in the buckle itself rapidly heating and softening, allowing her to just pull it off quickly and throw it to the other side of the room.**

Twice shouted, "Damn, Dabi wants that dick."

Dabi shouted, "Fuck you!"

The league and a few other laughed a little bit from that but some the guys were harder than diamonds.

"**Really?" Izuku deadpanned down at her.**

"**You shouldn't have worn it then." Dabi shot back, getting a smile and a chuckle from him.**

**With Izuku's pants off, the scarred girl licked her lips at the bulge in his underwear. She sensually gripped the edge with her teeth, making sure to look into Izuku's eyes the entire time, and revealed his treasure to her.**

**35 massive centimeters (a little over 13 inches) of raw, unbridled testosterone in a stick… also known as a penis. She thought to herself, 'I thought it was nine inches from the bulge in his pants, but the pants were making it look smaller. What the hell?!'**

Shoto smirked, "Dabi vs. 35 centimeters…"

Dabi came in, "Who the fuck said that?!"

Spinner said, "Dabi, you are about to suck some dick."

Dabi started setting the screen on fire but the fire did nothing but disappear which Esdeath smiled sadistically, "Don't burn my house down… or there will be _**punishment.**_"

Dabi was scared as hell which he calm sat down which she headed back to the kitchen to get some food.

**Dabi could feel herself losing in a fight to not just stick it in her pussy straight away. Izuku had enough restraint for foreplay, so she could do that as well!**

**She liked how big it was, but it was still a bit intimidating. Dabi gathered up the courage to finally go for it, and ran her tongue from the base to the tip, licking the eye of the snake as she did and getting some pre-cum for her act. **

"**How is it?" Izuku asked, showing a more vulnerable side, scared that she didn't like it.**

"**It tastes really nice. Like… salty pineapple." Dabi sounded, getting a sigh of relief from her much younger man. **

"**That's a reli-" Izuku's sentence was cut off with a moan as Dabi engulfed his cock in her wet mouth, only able to get about a quarter in so far, but it was enough. "Oh fuck! Dabi!"**

Denki said, "For now on you are Dabi the Quarter."

Dabi was ready to kill some of these people in this theater especially if he can get a hold of BAS the creator of the world.

**Dabi felt the spray of something warm and sticky in her mouth. She quickly swallowed only to get more and more. After half a minute, the stream of cum finally stopped. **

Jiro giggled, "You has great swallowing skills."

Midnight said, "Enough already, I want to see the rest of this in peace."

Nezu thought to himself, 'So I let her go?'

**Dabi pulled her mouth off the dick with a wet 'plop' and giggled. "That was a lot. I hope you can still continue~" Dabi saw his dick start to soften, so she quickly leaned forward and licked his balls as she messaged his dick, coaxing it back to standing erect and waiting.**

"**For you? Anything." Izuku said.**

"**Oh? Big talk. Well, can you stick dick in my pussy and tear me up?" Dabi asked as she lie back on the bed, quickly tearing off her pants and panties, before using her fingers to spread her pussy lips out for him.**

"**I can most **_**definitely**_** do that~" Izuku crawled forward and out a hand next to Dabi's head and grabbed his cock with the other.**

**He gave a glance up to look at Dabi and he was struck with a sudden realization…**

…**She was beautiful.**

The girl found that cute while the teachers except Midnight decided to leave and Dabi definitely ran out of there.

**Not to say he didn't think she was beautiful beforehand, but many people saw the horrible scarring as something that took away from her beauty. Izuku Midoriya did not think so, if anything it just added to it, added an extra layer of sexy to her.**

**Then time froze which the view showed BAS and Guikoi, which Guikoi said, "HA! Layer! Get it? Because she has different layers of FACE! HAH!"**

**BAS chuckled, "I get it, hehe. Now time for some music."**

Sero shouted, "What the fuck?!"

Mina asked, "Who is Guikoi?"

Dante said, "Guikoi is a friendly god in another realm, he actually created the Fullmetal Alchemist world that we watched a little bit ago."

Hardcasekara said, "Guikoi is a high-quality god with great works."

**The time resumed to normal and the view went back to Izuku and Dabi but 'Careless Whisper' started playing.**

**And to see her with her hair sprawled out across the bedsheets, her chest heaving and that sexy smile on her face as she gazed at him with love and lust in equal measure.**

"**I love you, Dabi." Izuku said very suddenly.**

**Dabi's eyes widened a bit before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Izuku!" Dabi quickly brought them both into a heated kiss once again.**

**Izuku pushed forward and his head slipped inside her lips. Izuku opened his eyes to see a small expression of pain on Dabi's face. "Are you alright?" He asked her quickly.**

"**I-I'm fine. It was just… it was my first time." She admitted, looking to the side with an atomic blush that turned her a deep red.**

Momo in shock, "F-First time."

Kirishima asked, "What do you think about this, Todoroki?"

Then everyone realized Shoto was already out of the room without them realizing. Izuku was red as hell while Anarchist thought to himself, 'I would smash Dabi genderbend, if Dabi let me.'

**Izuku glanced down to see a tiny smidge of blood on his dick. "That's alright. I'll stay still until you're alright."**

"**Thank you, but you don't need to worry. I'm alright now." Dabi said, rubbing her cheek on his lovingly.**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yes! Just **_**fuck**_** me already!" She finally shouted at him. She loved him, and his worry was nice, but she needed his dick more than his worry right now.**

**Izuku obliged, thrusting forward and burying his length inside her. Her head shot back and a scream of pleasure tore through her.**

**Izuku looked on in worry as Dabi heaved in air. "Oh fuck… I just came…" She giggled before donking Izuku on the head with her fist. "Who said to stop?"**

Midnight pointed at the screen, "That's right! Who told you to stop?!"

The gods and students were starting to get concerned about Midnight and her fanasties.

**Izuku regained his confidence and pulled back before rocketing forwards again. His cock head bashed against the entrance to her womb, kissing it and demanding entrance to her most intimate and sacred place.**

"**Dabi… Dabi… Dabi…!" Izuku moaned and groaned as he fucked her into the bed, and every time he said her name it shot needles all across her body alongside the pleasure from being so thoroughly ravaged.**

"**Please… Izuku… hold me close…" Dabi held her arms and legs up, inviting him.**

**Izuku leaned over and pressed down into her with his body, trapping her underneath him in a mating press. He thrust into her with more and more force, slowly losing his rhythm as his release came closer and closer.**

**Dabi leaned up and nibbled on his ear. "You want to come inside me?" Izuku gasped and gained more speed. "You want to knock me up with a little brat don't you~?" Izuku's grip on her tightened and the force nearly doubled. **

Hardcasekara said, "Impregnation tag?!"

Midnight shouted, "YES!"

Dabi shouted, "OH HELL NO!"

"**Do it… give me your baby!" Dabi screamed as Izuku thrust forward and was successful in invading her. His cock coaxed her womb open and its eye stuck in her before spewing the burning white gold into her deepest reaches.**

**Both Dabi and Izuku screamed out each other's names, holding each other as close as was possible. Dabi couldn't help but let her Quirk out for a second, staining the ceiling black with a burn.**

**Izuku and Dabi finally collapsed, breath heavy and their sweat mingling together alongside their respective juices. **

**Izuku put his arms to either side of her head and began to push himself up. "Don't…" Dabi gently grabbed him and pulled his head between her breasts. "Don't pull out… I want to go to sleep like this…"**

"**Did… did you really mean it?" Izuku finally asked.**

"**Mean what? That I love you? Of course." Dabi pressed her lips to his in a chaste but no less amazing kiss.**

"**No… about having my kid." Izuku looked to the side in embarrassment.**

"**If I do end up having a kid… I'm glad it'll be yours." Dabi ran her hands up and down her boyfriend's back, drawing circles.**

Everyone was concerned that Izuku was going to be a teen dad, but they also thought he would be a great dad.

**Izuku smiled and buried his face in between her boobs. "I love you."**

"**I love you too." She responded before the two fell asleep. Despite the cold weather outside, their recent activities and their love kept them warm all night long. Then the screen went black…**

Dabi asked, "Is it over?"

The gods nodded which everyone came back in to sit down then Izuku asked, "Where is BoredAndSleepy?"

Spinner giggled, "Man Dabi, you just took that dick like you owned it."

**BAS in the Goblin Slayer world**

BAS was cooking baby goblins over an open flame, "_**Food will be ready in a little bit.**_"

A party of adventures that he found look at him like he was crazy. A priestess with blonde hair and blue eyes asked, "Flammenwerfer-san, are you sure we can't eat anything else?"

BAS said, "_**Well you can leave the cave to get something else. But cooked baby goblins are a good eat.**_"

Guikoi then appeared, "Dude, we need to get back!"

BAS sighed, "_**Okay, I'll be back watch each other's back like literally.**_"

They nodded as BAS and Guikoi left to go back to the secret project of Monster Hunter universe."


	47. Trailers

**Trailers**

**BAS and Guikoi**

Guikoi working out on the small details, "Almost… done, just need a little more time."

BAS looked at his phone, "I'll buy some time… get it because I'm part of the time singularity."

Guikoi smiled a little bit then BAS took control of his TV at home to then show off some trailers to buy some time… and show off new worlds he has prepared for everyone in the future for the gods that he plans on releasing.

**Everyone else**

Dabi was still pissed by the last world that was shown while some people enjoyed it, especially Midnight. Then the TV started to turn on by itself which Dante asked, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

The DOD said, "Not me."

**Christmas music started playing, picture of Bored and Sleepy strangling each other with the words 'A BoredAndSleepy2000 Production Presents'…**

**The scene opens up to on a Christmas night in Tokyo and a voice said, "This Christmas."**

**Then a battle where Tomura and Izuku were fighting each other until Izuku punched him so hard to where it put Tomura in a coma.**

Izuku said, "Well at least I didn't kill him, and he won't cause trouble for a while."

Katsuki grunted, "You are right, but we need to throw his ass in a prison cell."

**10 years later…**

Spinner said, "10 years, that's quite a jump in time."

**A TV in a hospital room was on, "Breaking news, a robbery was stopped by the number one hero Deku…"**

**Just when 'Deku' was said Tomura woke up smiling, "Deku."**

Sero said, "Brah, that's freaky."

Jiro said, "Looks interesting."

Kurogiri nodded, "Interesting concept this world has."

**Then the scene changed to Izuku's phone rang, "I'M AWAKE! I'M ALIVE!"**

A few people found this song funny, Denki said, "That fits too perfectly."

**Izuku picked up the phone, "Hello?"**

**Tomura chuckled, "It's been a while, Deku."**

**Izuku asked, "Who is this?"**

**Tomura smiling on his end of the phone, "You don't remember, it's me… Tomura Shigaraki."**

**Izuku was in shock then Tomura said, "I'm just letting you know that I have returned."**

**The Tomura hung up the phone to walk out of the hospital which is full of dead bodies.**

Tomura nodded, "Looks likes something I would do, if I woke up from a coma for 10 years."

The heroes and students looked at him in anger while All for One looked at him with pride of a father.

**Then the scene changed to Izuku walking down the hall to sit down in a chair, a voice said, "You came to see me at last."**

**Izuku looked in anger, "Indeed I have… All for One."**

Yagi was in fear of why his successor going to go meet with All for One and what it has to do with Tomura coming back to bring terror to Japan.

**The screen went black with the words 'Redi coming on Christmas Day.'**

Shoto asked, "Redi?"

Nezu said, "That's Latin for Return."

Kirishima teared up, "That looks and sounds manly!"

Dante sighed, "I'm going to add this to my plan to watch list."

Mina asked, "Is this a Christmas show?"

Dabi said, "No, it just happens to come out on Christmas. It's like saying Die Hard is a Christmas movie." (I was raised in a household where Die Hard is not a Christmas movie.)

Katsuki shouted, "Die Hard is a Christmas movie."

A debate was going on which Nemu asked, "What's Dad's opinion on the subject?"

Esdeath replied, "Not a Christmas movie… but he does love the movie."

**Then another trailer popped up with a night sky with woman with black hair and black clothes. The woman's name was 'Shoka Aizawa'…**

Aizawa was now scarred for life, Midnight shouted, "Genderbend Shota!"

Present Mic took a picture, "I'm going to use this for blackmailing later."

Yagi coughed out some water he was drinking, Dabi said, "Now you know how it feels."

Aizawa said, "I'm now going to use my scarf to hang myself."

Iida said, "As a teacher, you should not be threating to take your own life!"

**Shoka was running on building looking for a new villain that appeared in Japan. Then she saw a tall muscular man in black and orange, with pistols and katanas. The man wore a mask with the right side completely black covering that side of the face completely while the other side was orange and revealing a green eye. **

All for One asked, "Who is that?"

Hardcasekara smiled, "Deathstroke."

Kirishima asked, "The Deathstroke?"

Toru said, "Awesome!"

**Shoka growled, "Deathstroke!"**

**Deathstroke looked at her, "Eraserhead came here alone to fight me… very bold of you. You know Shoka-chan, if I weren't at the USJ then you would be stand here… would you?"**

Aizawa felt like Deathstroke had some sort of connection with his genderbend version of this world. Nezu was seeing that they must be very close like childhood close and this would be interesting to see.

**Shoka then activated her quirk then threw her scarf which Deathstroke pulled out his swords then the screen went black with the words 'Deathstroke Izuku coming soon on October 10th'.**

Dante writing down, "To this day, he is a genius by these crazy ideas and making them interesting."

Hardcasekara said, "I think he should slow down and work on his other worlds some more, but I let him be."

Tomura asked, "What are you two favorite worlds that BoredAndSleepy created?"

Hardcasekara was in a deep state of thinking while Dante said, "I'm not answering the question because it's hard to choose a favorite out of all of them."

**The screen opened up to UA but 'The House of The Rising Sun' was playing then in a classroom labeled Class A1. The classroom was full of students in different outfits but shock collars on.**

Everyone was in shock about an entire class wearing shock collars, but Iida shouted, "They are in violation of the school's dress code!"

Which Izuku and Uraraka giggled a little bit because they knew Iida was going to say something about the outfits.

**Then the view was on one student with silver hair and eyes, "Hello, my name is Oshiro Matsuta and I used to be villain."**

**Then status showed up next to Oshiro reading 'Oshiro Matsuta. Quirk: Blitzkrieg, Blood Type: O+, Birthday: January 17th, Crimes: 1 charge of murder, 20 charges of assaulting a hero, 15 charges of robbery, 10 charges of vehicle theft, 2 charges of arson, and 50 charges of resisting arrest. Captured by All Might, Edgeshot, and Endeavor.'**

Present Mic said, "That is a lot of charges."

Izuku in shock, "It took Endeavor, All Might, and Edgeshot to capture him."

Shoto asked, "What kind of quirk is Blitzkrieg?"

Mina asked, "What is his sentencing after all those charges?"

Katsuki said, "I'm real sure it's life."

**Oshiro said, "It took the top three heroes at the time to take me down, I was prepared to face the death penalty but then…"**

**The music disappeared which Nezu sat across from Oshiro in a prison cell, "How would you feel about a second chance?"**

**Oshiro in confusion, "What now?"**

Everyone in shock except Nezu and the teachers because that is the most Nezu thing that Nezu could do. Nezu smirked, "He must have a powerful quirk and I must have seen hope in him to offer him a second chance."

**Then the song 'Paint It Black' started playing, Oshiro continued narrating, "They put me in a classroom with 19 other teen villains like myself in this classroom to become heroes. Some like me, some friendlier, some are monsters, and some are crazier. But I have other plans but hopefully we act on them before we start believing in their false hope."**

All for One chuckled, "He still has disbeliefs about the whole idea of making heroes out of villains."

Nezu smiling, "It's common to have that mind set but I will give them time to adjust."

**Then screen went black revealing the words 'The Villainous Class A1… OC submissions start on August 30****th**** and end September 10****th****. One OC per god send through private mail (PM) except Dante, Dante send it to my Gmail if you want to send an OC, comes out September 15****th****.'**

Hardcasekara looked at Dante, "You have his Gmail?"

Dante nodded, "So does Guikoi and TheCartoonist127."

Hardcasekara replied, "Interesting, can I ask why?"

Dante said, "My PM doesn't work so we just email each other through Gmail."

Denki asked, "TheCartoonist127?"

Hardcasekara said, "That god is what BAS will proudly say is his biggest inspiration to create worlds and the first alternate world he seen."

Uraraka said, "So his idol in a way like Izuku sees All Might."

Hardcasekara said, "Yes, but not as crazy as Izuku. His second biggest inspiration… he will kill me if I told you, Dante by you are his second biggest inspiration."

Dante smiled, "I did not know that, I'm glad to be someone's inspiration."

**A screen turned on revealing a fantasy world where a green hair and eye teen with his friends. They decided to go into a dungeon to fight a few monsters, Izuku was learning to use his power of alchemy. **

Tokoyami said, "This looks like a fun world."

Kirishima smiled, "Yeah."

Compress said, "I don't know, if there is one thing about these worlds that are create by BoredAndSleepy, there is some sort of darkness in it."

**After a while Izuku found himself alone in the dark dungeon trying to find his way out after betrayed by his friends that left him. Then a giant bear like monster attacked him which Izuku didn't dodge in time causing him to lose his arm. Izuku ran back to find a place to escape the monster. **

Tokoyami said, "I take back what I said earlier."

Toga was excited to see blood, Inko had mother instincts turned on, Yagi and All for One could sense the mother instincts activated.

**As Izuku was running from the monster he remembered a big ass hole in the ground which he ran to jump over the hole and the monster fell into it. Izuku wasting no time used his power to make the rocks from the ceiling fill the hole. Izuku was hungry and in pain, "Die!"**

Katsuki shouted, "That's my line!"

Spinner looked at the screen, "Is he really going to eat that thing?"

Shoto said, "He most likely is because of his hunger."

**After the hole was filled, he made a spear from some iron ores he found to stab and kill the monster. Izuku dug up the monster to start eating its raw flesh. Izuku was in disgust then pain like he was being ripped apart. **

Tsuyu asked, "What is going on?"

The gods have never seen this world and very interested in it now. Nemu said, "I feel like Dad shown me something like this."

Esdeath giggled, "Your father has shown you a lot stuff like this when you were young. Remember when he showed you Nightmare on Elm Street when you were 4?"

Everyone looked at the two like they were crazy which Esdeath finished, "What's surprising is that he slept sound to sleep."

Anarchist spoke up at last, "Feel sound asleep after Nightmare on Elm Street but afraid of snakes."

Scarecrow said, "Snakes are real while a supernatural being killing people in their sleep is not real so why be a afraid of that."

**He saw small pond of water which he ran to drink it then his hair turned white and his eyes became red then after a little bit. He looked at a reflection of himself in the pond, "What the? I look like some sort of demon."**

Everyone agreed on that statement because he did look like some sort of demon in appearance.

**Then the screen went black with the words, 'Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest x My Hero Academia coming soon on Halloween. #ReadTheManga #IAlreadyReadTheLightNovel'**

Dante rose his hands, "Oh shit, we got a light novel reader."

Hardcasekara said, "I love how he is completely caught up on a lot of worlds, but he does go 'Plus Ultra' on how accurate and close to cannon as he can."

Everyone found that respectable and how he likes to do his research first before making and showing stuff off.


	48. Meaningless and Innocent Chapter

**Meaningless and Innocent Chapter**

**BAS and Guikoi**

Guikoi shouted, "Crap!"

BAS looked, "_**Fuck the world froze!**_"

Guikoi sighed, "I can fix the problem, but I need time."

BAS got up, "_**Hit me up with a Gmail when you got it, I'm going to get you the time you need.**_"

Guikoi nodded then BAS started head back to his place.

**Everyone Else**

Dante said, "Okay so I'm extremely pumped for the stuff that is coming out soon."

Hardcasekara smiling, "I wonder when we would see…"

Then the door broke off which everyone looked to see a god almost as tall BAS but in white armor and carrying a sword, "_**Where are you, Brother?!**_"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, Izuku asked, "Who is your brother?"

The god said, "_**My name is Justice from Realm Valyria. I'm looking for my brother, Mayhem.**_"

Esdeath said, "Wrong house, this is BoredAndSleepy2000's place."

Justice in annoyance, "_**That's what he is going by, I will free you all.**_"

Nezu asked, "Free us?"

Everyone was in confusion, Dante said, "We are just watching the multiverse, there are no laws here that are against this action."

Justice in rage, "_**How dare he commit such an act, this just adds to the list of crimes that he and the gods living on this territory committed.**_"

Yagi in worry, "Crimes?!"

Justice said, "_**Mayhem revolted against our parents, the rulers of Valyria, is his major crime.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "Okay… you must be mistaken."

Justice looking at his sword, "_**I am the god of law and order while Mayhem is the god of chaos. Mom and Dad told me that I should be strong enough to defeat him and drag him and the others back to their home.**_"

Dante got tired of this god's shit which he used his powers to move him out, but Justice went over to grab him to slam him to a table. Hardcasekara was about to do something but chains warped him up like a burrito then Esdeath made ice to trap Justice, but Justice broke free. Justice looked at Nemu and Esdeath, "_**No… he didn't just commit the ultimate sin of Valyria. To mate with a mortal and giving birth to a filthy half breed.**_"

Everyone got up but they all froze which Justice sat in a chair, "_**I guess I will wait for…**_"

Jiro said, "We have nothing to do with this…"

Justice looked at everyone, "_**You're in his house, meaning…**_"

BAS appeared in front of Justice to strangle him, "_**Little brother…"**_

Justice let everyone go which the two started fighting each other, BAS summon his sword to block Justice's sword. BAS smirked, "_**You've got better.**_"

Justice in anger, "_**I will return you and the rebels back…**_"

BAS said, "_**We are not going back, we are all Crackistanis. We have abandoned Valyrian traditions.**_"

The two jumped back which Justice revealed 6 colored auras which Dante and Hardcasekara in shock, "How?!"

All for One asked, "What?"

Dante said, "He is made of Anti-Time, Anti-Space, Anti-Reality, Anti-Power, Anti-Mind, and Anti-Soul. A god like that is supposed to be a myth."

Momo said, "The complete opposite of BoredAndSleepy…"

Justice pointed his sword at BAS, "_**It's over…**_"

BAS revealed his right hand with six colors surrounding it, "_**No… surrender, leave, and never return… in that order.**_"

Justice frowned, "_**You can't do The Snap, Mom and Dad said…**_"

BAS smirked, "_**Fuck you and them.**_"

BAS snapped which Justice disappeared which he looked at everyone, "_**Okay now that's out of the way. I got a few things to show off.**_"

Bakugo shouted, "What the hell was that?!"

BAS shrugged, "_**Family, you got to love them sometimes. Especially the goody two shoe little brother. Now let us continue the fun, I got some cool shit to show off.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "I got questions of your homeland."

BAS smirked, "_**Polygamy is a sin, marrying mortals is a sin, and demigod children are to be killed on sight. There is a lot of stuff that is a sin of some sort which I tried revolting to change it, but we escaped to live out our lives free from Valyria.**_"

Hardcasekara shrugged, "That answers my questions, now I know where not to visit."

Dante chuckled, "Fuck that shit, what kind of family do you have?"

BAS sighed, "_**The kind with too many rules… imagine Hitler's fascism and Stalin's communism combined, that is Valyria's government in a short summary.**_"

Everyone in shock, "WHAT?!"

BAS fixing the broken door, "_**But forget about it, if it took Little Brother this long to find us then after the realm relocation, it will take him a lot longer for him to find us. I've been meaning to do this one for a while.**_"

Everyone went to their seats which BAS pulled out a remote looking through multiverses, BAS humming while for it. Dante asked, "Apotheosis?"

BAS sighed, "_**Nah.**_"

Hardcasekara read, "Viridescent?"

BAS replied, "_**Nah.**_"

Mina said, "Dekiru: The Fusion Hero looks awesome."

BAS replied, "_**Nah.**_"

Shoto asked, "What is Total Command?"

BAS shrugged, "M_**aybe later.**_"

BAS stopped at 'Good and Evil' which Nezu asked, "Are we watching that one?"

BAS chuckled before grinning evilly, "_**Nah. I just like to have my fun with this.**_"

BAS then found a universe titled 'A Date With The Booty Warrior' which BAS said, "_**This is it…**_"

Present Mic said, "I have questions."

Aizawa replied, "I think that makes two of us."

Yagi said, "That's three."

**The scene opened up to inside a house which a certain green hair and eye man walked into the house. A young boy's voice called, "Hold on, I just got out of the shower. There is some juice on the table."**

**Izuku said, "Take your time."**

The Pussycats were scared and so was everyone else, but they were more confused on what Izuku was doing.

**Izuku sat on a bar stool and wait then a man with spiky blonde hair and red eyes came in, "You want to explain to me what you are doing here?"**

Turo shouted, "Bakugo is Chris Hanson!"

Shoto said, "Wait, that means… oh no."

**Izuku said, "I'm looking for booty."**

Midnight said, "So straightforward… I like that."

Everyone looked at her for a moment then continued watching.

**Bakugo asked, "You came looking for sex with an underage boy?"**

**Izuku replied, "No, I'm looking for no little boys. I ain't got no milk no cookies no nothin. I came looking for man's butt."**

**Bakugo in confusion, "A man's butt, excuse me."**

Denki shouted, "IT'S A TRAP!"

Sero said, "Run Bakugo!"

Bakugo shouted, "I'm not run!"

BAS giggling, "_**Quirks don't exist in this world, so you should.**_"

**Izuku turned to Bakugo, "Oh, I know who you are Katsuki Bakugo, but see I call ya Hotsuki Bakugo. I watch your TV show all the time, so you can go ahead and bring in those cameras and them police outside, it makes no differences."**

Kirishima said, "Did Midoriya call Bakugo 'Hotsuki'?"

Uraraka said, "He did…"

Mina chanted, "BakuDeku."

**Izuku looked into Bakugo's eyes, "Now I tell you what… I like you and want you. Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. The choice is yours."**

Aizawa said, "Get ready for the hard way."

**Bakugo smiling nervously, "I don't think you and I will be doing anything in any kind of way."**

**Izuku replied, "Ok, ok, I see you are choosing the hard way."**

Everyone was now worried for Bakugo's safety now and they were ready for this Izuku's attack.

**Bakugo said, "Okay, cut! This isn't working, someone get this guy…"**

**Izuku grabbed Bakugo and put him on the table with his ass up, Izuku shouted, "Don't make me ruin that butt, Hotsuki! I'm a warrior!"**

**Then the sound of Katsuki's pants ripping and Katsuki started screaming… The screen went black.**

The gods were dying and a few other brave souls as well while the rest were in horror by what they just saw. Dante crying, "This is too funny!"

Midnight had fantasies in her mind, "Bottom Bakugo."

Bakugo looked at the original Izuku, "One day…"

The other Izuku looked at each other in fear for the Booty Warrior and hope that they will never see him face to face. Hardcasekara asked, "For Arifureta, who will play who?"

BAS got up to pull out a blackboard and chalk, "_**Okay let's get to the obvious casting shall we… Izuku is Hajime of course, Toga is Yue, I plan a younger Rumi aka Mirko as Shea, then for obvious reasons Ryuko aka Ryukyo as Tio, Uraraka as Kaori, Siruis as Remia for obvious reasons, Shizuku is a mystery for now… Nemuri aka Midnight as Aiko which is final and no one can change my mind, Liliana is a mystery as well, then for obvious reasons Eri as My. Like that, the cast is almost complete. I just got complete it, get my shit together, juggle a few chainsaws, and release it on Halloween.**_"

Izuku asked, "Can we pause at the chainsaws?"

BAS hand three chainsaws in his hands, "_**Nope.**_"

BAS start juggling them like they were nothing which everyone found it cool, terrifying, and entertaining.


	49. Rare Pairs and Enlightenment

**Rare Pairs and Enlightenment**

Everyone was relaxed and listening to BAS's story of the revolution of Valyria and how they almost won but then the government hired mercenaries which defeat them. BAS stretched his arms out, "_**The survivors escaped here and we started a new life, some married gods and goddess from other realms then raised families here. We abandoned all Valyrian traditions and names which we gave ourselves new names. We then adopted a government that we could all agree that was the best government.**_"

Iida smiled, "Democracy is a good choice."

BAS looked at him, "_**What? No, we adopted Karl Marx's Communism, we are known as a Communist State.**_"

The villains, students, and heroes in surprise, "Wait what?!"

Russian Izuku smiled, "I see my god is a cultured god."

Anarchist shouted, "Down with the Bourgeois and rise up my fellow Proletarians!"

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow, "But you are a Bourgeois with all the money you make."

Anarchist didn't give shit while AHS Izuku shrugged, "Government isn't my thing, so I don't really care."

Nezu asked, "So Valyria has government that combines Stalin's Communism and Hitler's Fascism which you and the survivors chose to make a true communist government."

BAS nodded, "_**We believe in true equality, seizing the means of production, and if one god suffers than we all failed as a society which we will help him. It is not his or her problem, it's our problem… also our anthem is 'Everyone's Circulation'.**_"

Dante chuckled a bit, "I find this weird as hell but interesting."

Hardcasekara trying to make sense of this, "How big was this rebellion?"

BAS looked away, "_**A few… million and about… 1,000 survived.**_"

Tomura shouted, "How did you lose that many?!"

BAS poured some vodka into a shot glass, "_**We went nuclear and the mercenaries came in which we were outnumbered. So, we are at a tactical retreat and hiding until we get the chance to reappear ourselves. To free our brother and sisters and seize the means of production! We will set Valyria free by our revolution!**_"

Kurogiri said, "I'm not going to lie, that was inspirational."

Yagi was a little triggered by the communism surrounding him which BAS showed off the flag of Crackistan (checkout my new profile pic), "_**This is our official flag, we took the Stars and Bars which the bars are now yellow as you see and each star is replaced with a red hammer and scythe.**_"

Yagi in horror, "That is disturbing."

All for One looked at it, "So who made the flag?"

BAS pointed at himself, "_**I call it the Hammers, Sickles, and Bars.**_"

Dante and Hardcasekara applauded BAS, "PERFECT!"

Russian Izuku stood up clapping, "Well done!"

BAS sat down to looked at the crowd, "_**Let's talk about rare pairs here for a moment.**_"

Nezu asked, "Rare pairs?"

Midnight smiling, "Pairing that don't happen too often and are often rare, giving it the name 'Rare Pair'."

Dante chuckled, "Exactly, Midnight is indeed one of our people. Bored's female Dabi and Izuku world is an excellent example of a rare pair. Which there is a world getting attention that is a Ryukyo and Izuku pairing which the dragon is often in harem pairing but a world of just her and Izuku is rare."

Mina smiling, "What do you all consider not a rare pair?"

BAS chuckled a bit, "_**The three most popular non yaoi would be MinaxIzuku at number one, TogaxIzuku at number two, and IzukuxUraraka at three. In the yaoi portion, BakuDeku…**_"

Bakugo shouted, "OH HELL NO!"

BAS continued, "_**TodoDeku…**_"

Shoto was red while some of the women were on their feet, BAS continued, "_**KiriDeku which those are all common pair which they are for noobs sometimes.**_"

Hardcasekara said, "Come on don't be like that."

Momo asked, "Is there a limit?"

Dante replied, "Depends on the god."

BAS chuckled as went to a bookshelf to pull out a book, "_**Each god has limits and the very few gods have no limits. But I consider myself a pioneer in new ideas or for ideas that aren't being noticed. Think about my creations for a moment and the ones in the future…**_"

BAS points at FAS Izuku, "_**Every god see Kurogiri as a mom figure and I'm the only few who make Kurogiri the dad figure.**_"

Kurogiri in shock, "W-What do you mean every god sees me as a mom figure? I'm not a mom figure!"

BAS points at Scarecrow, "_**There was an idea of Scarecrow Izuku which I made that one to add more and how I think he would do.**_"

Scarecrow asked, "There is another me?"

Hardcasekara nodded which BAS continued, "_**Anti Hero well I had an idea of an artificial children of All Might and didn't stop there which I also said, 'Let's make multiple artificial children of pro heroes.'**_"

Then he pointed at the Anarchist, "_**You are a meme and an enjoyable meme, even if you had some points where it was serious… you are still a meme but you're a good watch…**_"

Anarchist looking confused, "Thanks… I guess."

AHS Izuku smiling, "I thank you for giving me a family that is with me since the beginning."

Dante pointed at Russian Izuku, "I mean a Russian Spy, that is new by itself and by its own right unique."

BAS smiling, "_**You see everything I do is unique… how I ask you in the Izuku is a singer universe… what do they all have in common?**_"

Everyone shrugged which BAS sighed, "_**So everybody, just follow me. Cause we need a little, controversy. Cause it feels so empty, without me.**_"

Nemu asked, "What does Eminem have to do with it?"

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "There is no rapper Izuku?"

BAS clapped which Dante and Hardcasekara in shock which Dante responded, "Wait… Eminem Izuku? I can't imagine what is going on your head."

Then Ghost fell out of a portal from the ceiling and landed on the ground on his back, BAS looked at Ghost, "_**Hey Ghost"**_

Ghost looked up, "Hey Bored… that hurt."

BAS pulled out his phone, "_**Alright,**_ d_**on't move a muscle now.**_"

BAS started taking a few pictures which Hardcasekara, Dante, and Esdeath were losing their shit laughing while everyone else was in shock by how calm BAS and Ghost were. Ghost got up, "I'm going to go through your fridge for some beer and whatever is in it."

BAS nodded which Ghost got up to o to the fridge for some alcohol and Yagi went to follow him to ask about Nana and Sir Nighteye in the afterlife. BAS looked at everyone, "_**Back to business, let's discuss the real rare pairs.**_"

Hardcasekara smiled, "Awe yes, the Miss Joke x Izuku, Intelli x Izuku…"

BAS raised his hand, "_**Those are good examples, but I was thinking a little bit… **__**crazier**__**. Like Female Compress x Izuku, Kuin Hachisuka x Izuku, Pop Star Step x Izuku, and I can keep going… Female Overhaul x Izuku.**_"

Nemu asked, "Dad, are you an evil god?"

BAS started pulling out his papers which Hardcasekara shouted, "You got your alignment and political compass test results?!"

BAS put on some reading glasses, "_**I'm not evil, I'm a chaotic neutral according to the results and my political views are the same as Fidel Castro, the former dictator of Cuba.**_"

Everyone, except the gods and Esdeath who finding the results funny as hell, "_**WHAT THE?!**_"


	50. Fate Stay Night UBW

**Fate Stay Night UBW**

_**Happy 50**__**th**__** chapter, I believe that this multiverse fic is the longest out of all the My Hero Academia multiverse fics on this site in terms of number of chapters. I don't know for sure, I only read Dante's multiverse fic, TeenGamer21's multiverse fic, and ZLT180's multiverse fic on this site and Wattpad. Enjoy the 50**__**th**__** chapter!**_

Mirio in anger, "Let me tell you everything wrong with this idea."

BAS smirked, "_**Oh? A world where only females get quirks, Overhaul is a woman, you are a woman, and Izuku is in a relationship with both of them while he is a secret vigilante and being the first male to have a quirk. What can possibly be wrong about that?**_"

Mirio frowned, "You are just messing with me, aren't you?"

Dante nodded, "Definitely…"

Ghost gave Nemu some papers, "If you ever want to gain godhood, that is the application."

Nemu looked at it, "Only two pages?"

Hardcasekara smugged, "That is part one of the thirteen steps to become a god; application, written test 1, power registration, world creation test, alignment test, written test 2, judgement of the first council of gods, medical test, world creation test 2, judgement of the second council of gods, philosophy test, world destroying test, and the final test is the god of gods of the realm to grant you the godhood."

Aizawa sighed, "You definitely don't make it easy to become a god."

Ghost replied, "That's the point, we don't want to give out godhood to everyone, so we made the process long and hard so only the ones we see fit can gain godhood."

Nemu looked at the application, "Pose?"

The four gods got up to make a single file line facing right side of the room then the moved their right feet out and turned their heads and upper bodies to the crowd. Kirishima tearing up, "Part 3… super manly."

Ghost pointed at Bakugo, "Your next line is 'What the hell are you idiots doing?!'"

Bakugo shouted, "What the hell are you idiots doing?!"

Bakugo was now in shock then BAS got on his chair with a stone mask in his right hand holding it next to his face, Dante smirked as he had his hand next to face with his thumb up like he had a detonator in his hand, and Hardcasekara had his left hand covering his face but his fingers spread out, "You need a Jojo pose to become a god."

Izuku looked at the application with Nemu, "Shower thought?"

BAS smiled, "_**All zoos are petting zoos as long as you are fast enough.**_"

Denki thinking, "Well you aren't wrong."

Sero agreeing, "To fat people no zoo is a petting zoo unless it is an actual petting zoo."

Present Mic said, "You shouldn't even attempt to prove the theory is right."

Shoto asked, "What is the next world we will see?"

Dante picked up the DOD to throw, "Hell if we know."

The screen revealed 'Fate: Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works' which everyone leaned back into their seats to watch.

**The scene opened up with Yagi on a pile of rubble removing the rocks off of a young Izuku. Izuku watching this decide to take a step forward until an older voice said, "Hey! That's Hell you're walking into."**

Yagi asked, "What happened?"

Ghost sighed, "A typical holy grail war."

**Behind Izuku in the distance was an older, white hair, and tan skin version of Izuku, Izuku smiled, "This is what you forgot. I admit that at first it was just admiration. But at the heart of it all was a wish."**

**Yagi then got the rocks and rubble off of young Izuku and looked at him, Izuku continued, "The wish for this hell to be undone. The unfulfilled wish of a man who only wanted to help others, but who lost everything in the end."**

Kirishima crying, "Manly…"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and Yagi was saddened to see the destruction around his alternate self. Well a bunch were starting to feel emotional by this alternate Izuku's speech. Inko was worried for Izuku's life and was glad that he was about to get saved while to Izuku it reminds him that time All Might saved him for the slime villain.

**Yagi started crying then a flash of light appeared with only a blue and gold scabbard, Izuku's chest glowed for a little bit which Izuku started walking forward on the pile of rock and rubble to find himself at the top of pile to find a sword. The older Izuku asked, "Even if that life will be that of a machine?"**

**Izuku replied, "Yeah. Even if that life is dripping with hypocrisy."**

**Izuku grabbed the sword which his hand was covered in flames, "I'll keep striving to be the champion of justice."**

Sato said, "Bonfire lit"

All for One and Anarchist chuckled, "Champion of Justice?"

Izuku's classmates admired this Izuku's goal and how he admires Yagi just like in their world. Izuku and Yagi smiled because of the idea of being the 'Champion of Justice' and this Izuku will continue to way the path no matter what.

**Izuku pulled the sword out of the ground, then the clouds clear up a little bit to reveal the sunlight where Izuku stood at. Then the scene returned to the fight where Izuku is on his knees bleed out until his wounds started glowing and he started healing. The older version of Izuku holding black short sword and a white short sword was in shock by what was happening.**

**He looked at a blonde woman with sea green eyes in knight's armor, "Now I see. Her scabbard, the link to Saber that Yagi implanted in us to save our life. That is a sacred relic, not something that was summoned. Even if the contract is severed, it continues to protect him."**

Momo asked, "Who is the woman?"

Dante said, "King Arthur"

Everyone shouted, "WHAT?!"

BAS chuckled, "_**Before you guys start admiring her beauty, she has a penis.**_"

Spinner asked, "Come again?"

**Izuku spoke, "My body is…"**

**The older Izuku said, "You…"**

**Izuku's wounds were fully healed and blue lighting came out of his hands, "…built of blades."**

**The older Izuku threw the blades at Izuku which Izuku created the same blades that his older self threw at him, "I can't be beaten by you!"**

**Izuku swung at the incoming flying blades to redirect them to the ground, which Saber was in shock by Izuku's new power. **

Uraraka cheered, "You tell him, Deku!"

**Izuku got on his feet, "I don't mind losing to someone else. But I won't be beaten by myself!"**

Bakugo growled, "You better not lose to that shitty version of yourself."

**The older Izuku looked at him, "So you finally got one foot in the door. But what of it? It should be perfectly clear by now that the difference in our skill is like night and day."**

**Izuku replied, "My arms and legs still work, it was my spirit that was beaten. My spirit was weak for accepting that you were right."**

**The older Izuku asked, "What?"**

**Izuku said, "Being right isn't everything, I don't care about that. I'll become the champion of justice. Just as you reject me…"**

**Izuku then pointed at his older self with the black blade, "… I'll use every ounce of my strength to defeat the me that is you!"**

**Scene ends…**

Kirishima yelled, "That was manly!"

Toru asked, "What did he mean at the end?"

Nezu was explaining to some of the student who couldn't figure it out while BAS yawned, "_**Okay Destiny, you can go to the forbidden world.**_"

The DOD cheered, "Hell yeah!"

In a flash the dart turned into a ball of light then zoomed out, Hardcasekara asked, "You give a lot of freedom to your prisoner."

BAS rolled, "_**She is more like a NEET that just lives here rent free than a prisoner. At the time I thought it would be cool to have Lady Destiny captured as a trophy. Now I just have NEET living here that doesn't want to leave.**_"

Dante raised an eyebrow, "That's pretty cursed."

Dabi asked, "So how will you choose worlds?"

Ghost pulled out a 44 Magnum, "I will blindfold myself and start shooting."

BAS pulled out an AR-15, "_**I like where this is going, reminds me of my days in high school.**_"

Everyone looked at him is horror which BAS looking confused, "_**Me and my high school buddies would take the books the high school library doesn't need anymore and use them for target practice. You should see the 2000-page English textbooks as we shot them up.**_"

Yagi replied, "Okay… I though you mean…"

BAS said, "_**This was before Fortnite… y'all thought we were having a Fortnite match with real guns. What is wrong with y'all?**_"

Bakugo got up, "What is wrong with us?! The real question is what is wrong with you?!"

Bakugo fell to his knees which Izuku shouted, "Kacchan!"

Kirishima checked on him as well, Nezu in anger, "What are you doing?"

BAS smirked, "_**Showing him the curse of having the knowledge from the Mind singularity.**_"

Bakugo shouted, "Take it back! Please, this is too much!"

BAS smirked as Bakugo started calming down and decided to not say a word. Nemu said, "You are pretty sadistic dad."

Ghost sighed, "More like gave him a glimpse of the truth of existence and life… which is 42."

Bakugo muttered, "42… just 42…"

Everyone calmed down while BAS and Ghost were checking their guns to see if they were clean and what not. While the liberals in the room were trying their best not to lose their shit over the guns in the room.


	51. This Old Man Won't Die! Only A Kiss?

**This Old Man Won't Die?! Only A Kiss?**

Ghost was looking at his watch, "They will back in a few more minutes."

Inko asked, "Where did BoredAndSleepy, Hardcasekara, Esdeath, Dante, and Nemu went?"

Ghost chuckled, "Let's say Hardcasekara and Dante convinced him to try out some of their ideals."

Tomura asked, "Which is?"

Ghost looked at them, "It's a surprise, well it's definitely a surprise for Nemu… I'm surprised that Esdeath actually is fine with it."

Bakugo demanded, "Can you just tell us already, it's been one whole day of your ass and nothing else?!"

Then they saw the door flying off the hinges to reveal Hardcasekara and Dante cheering and a little drunk. Esdeath was equally as drunk with Nemu helping her get in the house. Then BAS came in with a woman in his arms, she had light brown colored hair, red eyes, and in a wedding dress (Look at my new profile fic). They were both a little drunk as well which Nemu put his mother on the couch, "That world was crazy and now I have another mother."

All for One asked, "What?"

BAS sat down on the couch next to Esdeath with the girl in his arms still, "_**Hardcasekara and Dante… you two and the Muslims might be on something with having multiple wives.**_"

Hardcasekara chuckled, "I mean I have two wives and I have no problem with it yet."

Dante smirked, "Oh, I just wanted to be the officiant again like with you and Esdeath's wedding. It's always a hilarious sight to see a demonic being officiant when it is usually done by a priest or church minister."

The girl looked over to see everyone, "I see that your place is packed for the after party."

Ghost looked at her, "She is from the Azur Lane universe or one of them."

BAS said, "_**I spent a lot of cubes to roll which after 50 Oklahomas, 50 Nevadas, 30 Sandys, and 20 Queen Elizabeths; I finally got her … and it was worth it. She is proof that there is hope for the French.**_"

The girl started speaking French which BAS spoke French back, Dante raised an eyebrow, "You speak French?"

BAS laughed a little bit, "_**My French is rough but bearable… I think it might be my ancestry. I'm about 60 to 70% German, and the rest is a mix of French and Scottish.**_"

Ghost chuckled, "With lineage like that, you were made to hate the English."

Yagi asked, "Can we ask what your name is?"

The girl replied with a bored expression, "I'm Jean Bart, the Vichya Dominion's last cutting-edge battleship."

Aizawa asked, "Battleship?"

Dante hickuped, "*Heck* In her world, she is one of the many ship girls that were created to fight off the Sirens. Which are either aliens or the planet's natural inhabitants, we don't exactly know yet. The Sirens are created by the Creator and they wanted to reach the perfectness as that said Creator… the rest is pretty vague to me and I have no idea how I know that."

BAS looked at him, "_**Ooops, I'm giving you some of my Mind powers… let me just take it back.**_"

Nezu looked at Jean, "So you are the French battleship Jean Bart?"

Jean looked at him, "Isn't that what said a little bit?"

Nezu smiled, "Just checking…"

Jean stared at him for a little bit which BAS giggled, "_**She will warm up to y'all soon.**_"

Some of the guys looked at her, 'She is hot, of course of a god would marry her.'

Then Anarchist looked at BAS, "I have a question."

BAS replied, "_**Yes?**_"

Anarchist asked, "Do you have a thing for girl in military outfits or military girls?"

BAS shrugged, "_**No… why would you think that?**_"

Izuku said, "It's just Esdeath is a general when we saw her the first time and Ghost called her 'General Esdeath. Now you are married to a battleship…"

Izuku was rambling which Inko stopped him, "Sorry, he can be like that at times."

Ghost nodded, "Oh we know, no matter what world we see… Izuku's rambling stays the same."

Then Ghost picked up his pistol, "I better shoot before his drunk ass starts shooting with his AR."

BAS chuckled, "_**Well it's either the AR-15, M16, REC7, or XM8.**_"

Dante asked, "What kind of license do you… wait a minute."

BAS smirked, "_**Under the communist state's glorious laws, no one owns a gun. The people own guns which these guns are our guns.**_"

Ghost rolled his eyes, "These are my guns because I live in a capitalist and democratic government."

Ghost shot the board which the screen read '_**This Old Man Won't Die?! Only A Kiss?**_'

Uraraka said, "That is quite a title."

Dante, Hardcasekara, and Ghost never heard of this which BAS said, "_**This world had me rolling on the floor the first time I saw it. You might find it funny as well, it one of those thinks that are not dark but still funny.**_"

**The scene opened up to Izuku as an old man on his bed coughing and reading a book, "Haaa… I guess it time…"**

**Izuku picked up a letter which had a feather on it, then a feminine voice said, "What a long sigh…"**

**Izuku looked up to see a beautiful younger woman with white hair and blue eyes and wings, "Eh?"**

Kirishima said, "Oh no! Midoriya is dying."

Bakugo shouted, "Don't you dare die on your bed Deku!"

Izuku thought to himself, 'Well if I am going to die… at least it looks peaceful.'

BAS smirked a little bit which the other gods were wondering what was going to happen. The pro heroes were thinking that this was a peaceful death which are rare for people in their profession.

**The woman said, "Good evening, sir."**

**Izuku kind of terrified, "What?! Who are you?!"**

**The woman replied, "I am an angel, I came to pick you up."**

**Izuku in confusion, "Pick me up?"**

**Izuku recomposing himself, "Oh dear, it's the first time I've met such a divine being."**

**The angel saw Izuku's scarred hands and touched them, "Please don't be afraid. For I will guide you to the path to heaven."**

Denki looked at Izuku, "Jesus Midoriya, how many times are you going to destroy your arms?"

Jiro smirked, "How many times are you going to fry your brain?"

Shoto raised an eyebrow, "Do you need any ice for that burn?"

Sero said, "You shouldn't ask, you should freeze him."

Bakugo said, "Shut up losers, we are watching something here."

**Then she touched his face, "There will be no more pain or sorrow."**

**She smiled at him, "I know you served as a pro hero, as the Symbol of Peace, for a long time. You have gone through countless villains. Although you are living peacefully right now, I know you do it with many painful memories."**

The villains actually thinking that it would be like in that far in the future. Yagi saw that Izuku lived the same life like him and he felt sadness but giving the boy that kind of life but that is the price of One for All.

**Izuku was gazing at her beautiful and lovely voice which the angel continued, "I came here so I can heal those wounds of yours."**

**The angel put her hands together and smiling, "For each hardship you faced, you will be equally rewarded in heaven. So please leave you mind and body to me."**

**Izuku chuckled, "No… I'm so happy."**

**The angel responded, "Eh?"**

Everyone in the theater said, "Wait what?"

**Izuku took off his glasses, "I never expected an old man like me to get an invitation from such a beautiful woman like you."**

**Izuku lifted her chin, "You wanted to make me yours? Show me the path to heaven."**

Dabi chuckled, "Smooth."

Compress chuckled a bit, "Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy."

Some of the guys couldn't help but agree how smooth this Izuku was while the some of the girls were in shock that this Izuku was flirting with an angel.

**The angel was red as a tomato, "EEEH?!"**

**Izuku got closer and the angel said, "Wait! What do you mean?!"**

**Then Izuku kissed her and the clock next to Izuku's bed started ringing.**

The girls were red, except Eri and Inko, Midnight shouted, "Prefect! Who taught him that?!"

Dante said, "What a twist…"

Ghost replied, "A surprise for sure, but a welcome one."

**The scene changed to Izuku on the bed and the angel next to him, "Well, well. Who would have expected…"**

**Izuku put his glasses on opened his book, "… that heaven would offer itself to me."**

**The angel was red still, "No… It's not like that…. Oooh~!"**

**She then loudly, "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!"**

**Izuku in his head, 'Looks like this old man won't be dying anytime soon.'**

**Izuku looked at the angel, 'Even so… fainting from a kiss is a bit much.'**

**The screen went black…**

Spinner said, "That's what I call a pro gamer move right here."

Hardcasekara finally said, "I am speechless… and that's all I got."

Toru said, "That was sweet!"

Mina said, "That was beautiful."

Everyone started talking about it which they had various opinions on it which BAS sent a poll to a few gods for what world should be showed off next.

**Author's Notes**

_**Check out my latest poll if you can see it, you can choose only three of the 16 opinions. The top three will be the next three worlds to show off next. The poll should be on the top of my profile, well have a nice day.**_


	52. D&D

**D&D**

_**Okay the next three chapters with be (in this order) Goblin Slayer, Treasure Planet, and Konosuba. I love you mad lads and we will get to the other choices after these three because Flex Seal will never be ignored, and the others are pretty fucking amazing. But this world will be based on one of my D&D games with my buddies, warning we usually play as villains and assholes in these games which our DM is pretty loose on the rules.**_

BAS pulled up a video which he said, "_**Y'all are familiar with Dungeons & Dragons?**_"

Denki asked, "You all play D&D?!"

Ghost shrugged, "Not really…"

Hardcasekara replied, "From time to time…"

Dante shrugged, "Not really…"

BAS smiled, "_**I have a certain group of friends that I play with because we cause the most chaotic and wacky adventures.**_"

Mina said, "The game of being heroic adventures that fight for justice and building friendship…"

Sero interrupted, "How do you play it?"

BAS replied, "_**As a group of villains that make money and take slaves.**_"

Nemu looked at BAS, "Dad, why are you the bad guy?"

Dante smirked, "More fun and freedom."

Dabi chuckled, "True…"

Then screen revealed characters, alignment, classes, who plays the character, and other stuff. Which no one was prepared for the list, but they were interested in who they were going to see.

**Name: Izuku Midoriya, also known as 'Laughing Gun'**

**Class: Gunslinger**

**Race: Half Human and Half Dragonborn**

**Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

**Played by: BoredAndSleepy2000**

**Others: Knows anti magic, never misses, four pistols, two rifles, master gunsmith, and owns about three slaves that were original princesses. **

**Description: About 5' 8'', green hair, scar on his left eye, black cowboy hat, anti-magic tattoos all over his body, average built, smiles all the time, some scales on his arms and neck, and rest of his clothes are green and black.**

Everyone had their jaws on the floor while Ghost nodded, "Impressive…"

Katsuki shouted, "What the hell?!"

Izuku asked, "Anti-magic? Gunslinger? Dragonborn? Slaves?"

Inko fainted by the sight, All Might coughed out some blood, while the villains wanted to see this version of Izuku.

**Name: Tenya Iida also known as 'Shade'**

**Class: Bard**

**Race: Human**

**Alignment: Lawful Evil**

**Played by: Tree**

**Others: He is the lawyer of the group and can use the law to protect him and the group. He also makes the group the most money and is untouchable by the laws. Wants to become the most powerful businessman in the world by creating a monopoly in the underworld.**

**Description: About 5' 10'', blue hair, wears a black suit, average built, serious man, has magic that allows him to know all the laws of the city that he enters and their punishments as well as loopholes.**

Tenya's jaw dropped to the floor in shock by this version of him using the law to commit evil. AFO asked, "Who is Tree?"

BAS smiled, "_**He is a buddy from high school, he was originally called 'Tre' because he is 'Benjamin the Third' which Spanish for three is tres so drop the 's'. Then as he played basketball, he is the tallest person on the team, but he isn't as tall as his older brother 'The Mountain' but he was as tall as a… 'Tree'.**_"

Nezu nodded, "Interesting story behind the nickname."

**Name: Shoto Todoroki also known as 'Two-Face'**

**Class: Sword Mage**

**Race: Half Human Half Elf**

**Alignment: Neutral Evil**

**Played by: Chris P**

**Others: Skilled in fire and ice magic, skilled sword fighting, responsible for the destruction the Kingdom of Flames, murdered King Endeavor of Flames, and can summon a two headed dragon of fire and ice.**

**Description: Right side of his face is burnt red hair and turquoise eye, left side white hair and grey eye, carries a sword of ice magic and a sword of fire magic, pointy ear from his elvish mother's side, and about 5' 9''. **

Dabi said, "That's a nasty scar there."

Shoto replied, "Was that supposed to be a roast, I guess you are all flame and no heat."

Momo asked, "Chris P?"

BAS replied, "_**Chris is short for Christopher and P is the first letter of his last name, loves Eminem and Green Day, wore a lot black and funny shirts but he isn't an emo.**_"

Sero replied, "Interesting guy…"

**Name: Fumikage Tokoyami also known as 'The Damned'**

**Class: Necromancer **

**Race: Bird Folk**

**Alignment: Neutral Evil**

**Played by: Four Finger Brandon**

**Others: Skilled in dark magic, necromancing, and shadow magic; loner but likes to be around his group of villainous friends, summons a giant bird made of darkness to help if necessary, and loves to visit graveyard for 'recruitment'.**

**Description: Head of a black raven, red eyes, about 5' 2'', wears black robes and carries his mage staff made of dragon bones, bag of books, and bottles fill with plagues, poisons, and cures for the plagues and poisons.**

Tokoyami asked, "Okay, Four Finger Brandon is quite the name. How did he get that name?"

BAS replied, "_**Well his dimension was on the verge of destruction which in order to save it, he cut off his thumb on his right hand to save it. It was a noble sacrifice to keep his home from destruction.**_"

Aizawa asked, "He cut off his thumb to save his dimension?"

BAS nodded which Dante replied, "I believe it, the crazier it is the truer which is scary."

Nezu said, "An interesting group of friends you have there… are they like you?"

BAS laughed, "_**No! There is no one like me!**_"

BAS recomposed himself, "_**So this is when we had to go to hell to grab a few things which we did but we couldn't get out, so we had to go to Satan to get us out.**_"

Mirio asked, "What was so important that you all had to go to hell to get it?"

BAS replied, "_**Demonic bullets… demonic weapons and upgrades in general.**_"

**The scene opened up to the four in hell walking to Satan's path, Izuku looked at his three slaves Tsuyu, Momo, and Yui Kodai carrying his and the party's stuff. Tsuyu fell down which Izuku grunted, "Hold up guys, one of the slaves is tired."**

**Iida nodded, "We will rest here for an hour."**

**Izuku went up to kick Tsuyu in the gut, "Feel graceful that we are allowing you to take a break, you stupid bitch!"**

Everyone was in shock that this Izuku was abusive to women then looked at BAS which he said, "_**I'm just playing the part and rolling the dice for shit to work.**_"

Nemu said, "Dad, you are fucked up… you are lucky mom and… other mom are asleep."

Hardcasekara laughed a little bit, "What is going to happen?"

**The party stopped which Tsuyu rested a bit while the guys looked to see demons in armor coming which Izuku pulled out his revolvers out but Tenya said, "Don't shoot yet."**

**Shoto glared at the demons, "They have questions for us."**

**Tokoyami spoken demon in the party and did the talking which the leader of the group asked, "State your reason for camping outside Lucifer's castle."**

**Tokoyami replied, "We actually on our way to Lucifer's castle to get permission to leave Hell because we are not dead."**

**The demon looked at the group to see that they were actually alive, "How did you get in?!"**

Kurogiri asked, "How did they get into Hell without dying?"

Spinner said, "There a large three headed dog guarding the entrance."

**Shoto pointed at Izuku and bluntly, "He killed the guard dog."**

**The demons pulled out their swords and the leader shouted, "You killed her majesty's Cerberus?!"**

Present Mic shouted, "WHAT?!"

Momo in shock, "The Cerberus?!

**Izuku shrugged, "The mutt deserved it and made really good clothing."**

The entire audience facepalmed by the response and they were now in deep trouble by the comment and admitting to killing Satan's dog.

**The demons charged at the group, Izuku pulled out his pistols to headshot the leader and 11 men. Shoto pulled out his two swords to cut down the demons as they came for them, as Izuku reloaded Tokoyami started using dark magic to fight the demon mages. **

**Izuku shot up more demons then pulled out his rifle to snipe the demons running away and laughing as he shot off their heads. Shoto summoned a wall of flames from his flaming sword to kill the demons, Tokoyami tried possessed some of the demons to be his servants…**

Tokoyami asked, "Can you possess demon?"

Sero replied, "I don't think so… that's like saying parasites have parasites."

**The scene changed to BAS, Tree, Chris P, and Four Finger Brandon at a table sitting across a god with mask on the end of the table. The god DM asked, "You want to possess a demon?"**

**FFB (Four Finger Brandon) replied, "Yes, I want to possess a few demons to be my servants."**

**The DM raised an eyebrow, "Roll."**

**FFB rolled a 19 which the DM nodded, "I'll allow it."**

Mina shouted, "WHAT?!"

Katsuki shouted, "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Mirio covering Eri's ear, "Language Young Bakugo!"

**FFB smiled which BAS chuckled, "Possessing demons is just a new level of possession."**

**The scene changed back to Tokoyami taking control of the demons with his magic to make them kill the demons that weren't under his control. Then after the demons were massacred Iida said, "Let's go to the castle before they realize that we killed their men."**

**Tokoyami made the demons carry Izuku's slaves and the party's stuff to Satan's castle. When they arrived at the throne room after using mind control magic to convince the guard to let them through without checking them. They saw Lucifer who was dark skinned with long black horns, black bat wings, big boobs about G cup, and was 6'3''. **

Some of the guys were thinking that Satan was hot and were debating if it was wrong to think that. BAS asked, "_**Isn't Lucifer supposed to be the hottest angel before being sent to hell?**_"

Dante nodded, "Said so in the bible."

**Lucifer smiled, "So… you are the mortals who got in hell and killed my dog."**

**Izuku looked around, "Who killed your dog?"**

Katsuki shouted, "YOU DID!"

**Iida looked at Lucifer, "Your majesty, we came here for a few things that we need for the future. We would like to leave to return to the realm of man."**

**The scene changed to the DM rolling a die, "She won't let you all leave unless you convince her."**

**FFB said, "I can bring her dog back from the dead."**

Yagi said, "That might be a good start."

Eraserhead said, "That might not be enough to her."

**DM gestured FFB to roll which FFB rolled a 4, the scene changed to Lucifer laughing, "Sorry, that's not enough…"**

**Iida asked, "You want a slave princess?"**

**Izuku shouted, "Don't you dare offer her my slaves!"**

The girls were triggered that this version of the four were offering Momo, Tsuyu, and Yui as bargaining chips… like objects of trade.

**Lucifer chuckled, "Sorry but those slaves don't interest me in the slightest."**

**Shoto asked, "You want our magic?"**

**Tokoyami, Iida, and Izuku looked at Shoto which Lucifer sighed, "No, that's not what I'm interested in."**

**Izuku started giggling then offered, "You want to have a good time…"**

**Izuku gestured himself, "… with this sexiness right here."**

Ghost, Hardcasekara, Dante, and BAS started laughing their asses off; Compress said, "I would be surprised if this works."

Nemu looked at BAS, "Please don't tell me that's how they get out of hell."

**The scene changed to the DM, Chris P, Tree, and FFB staring at BAS; the DM asked, "You want to seduce and have sex with Lucifer?"**

**BAS nodded, "**_**Well why not? Not like we have anything else to offer, might as well check that option.**_**"**

**The DM replied, "Roll."**

**BAS rolled a 20 which everyone including BAS were in shock by the perfect roll.**

Midnight screamed in joy, "That's going to be their way out!"

Everyone except the gods yelled, "**NO!**"

**The DM asked, "Can you please roll again?"**

**BAS picked up the die to roll it which it landed on 20 again which everyone in the room was in silence for a whole minute. Then the DM recomposed himself to continue narrating, "By some bullshit luck, Lucifer wants to mate…"**

Midnight jumped in the air in joy, "That is going to be their way out!"

Yagi was in absolute shock, AFO thought he was evil be this Izuku creating the Antichrist is a new level of evil, Denki was thinking, 'Lucky bastard!'

**The scene changed back to Izuku, Iida, Shoto, Tokoyami, and Lucifer in the room which Iida, Shoto, and Tokoyami were in shock that Lucifer actually will do a deal of mating with one of them in exchange they can all leave. Lucifer smiled evilly, "So, one of you have to have a child with me to produce the Antichrist and raise him. In exchange, I will let you all out back to the realm of man."**

**Iida grabbed the guys, "Okay, let's think before we take this deal…"**

**Izuku jumped up, "I will gladly be the father!"**

Ghost chuckled, "No hestitation, just going for it."

Iida shouted, "He should think before taking deals!"

BAS chuckled, "_**I did and I made Izuku go for it.**_"

He could feel the disapproval of a lot of people had of this idea.

**Iida facepalmed so hard demons could hear it for miles, Shoto rolled his eyes and was glad he wasn't the father of the Antichrist. Tokoyami laughed a bit while Tsuyu, Momo, and Yui were in horror that Izuku was going to bringer of the end of the world. Lucifer pulled out a contract with Iida took it before Izuku took it, "I'm going to read it before you do anything else stupid."**

**Izuku sighed as Iida looked through it them nodded, "Okay, you may sign it."**

**Lucifer giggled, "It has to be signed in blood."**

**Izuku pulled his hand, "Shoto-kun cut me."**

Shoto whispered in Izuku's ear, "Please I hope you never ask me that in the future."

Izuku replied, "I promise you that you will never hear those words coming out of my mouth."

**Shoto didn't hesitate as he pulled out his sword to cut his hand to provide the blood for the contract. Then she grabbed Izuku's hand to heal it the lead him to her bedroom which Izuku waved at his buddies, "See you all in five hours!"**

**Shoto, Iida, and Tokoyami with Izuku's slaves headed to dining room to get some food and wait. They ate, Shoto gave the slaves food and then after a while Momo said, "Thank you… for the food."**

**Shoto nodded, Yui asked, "Why are you being nice?"**

**Shoto replied, "I don't believe in slavery."**

**Tsuyu in rage, "Then why do you travel with him?!"**

**Tokoyami looked at her, "He helps us with our goals, and we are searching for a cure to his insanity."**

Uraraka asked, "A cure… for his… insanity?"

BAS said, "_**Our DM gave this Izuku a really dark and twisted backstory… Shoto feels like it was his fault for causing it but it was really Endeavor's fault.**_"

Inko asked, "What happened to him?"

BAS replied, "_**Another time…**_"

**Momo asked, "A cure from his insanity?"**

**Iida signed, "Shoto knows his tragic past and how he became the monster you fear. We heard there is a cure to turn him back to normal."**

**Shoto felt uncomfortable talking about the subject, "It involved with the revolt and fall of the Kingdom of Flames…"**

**Then Izuku appeared, "You guys missed out! The things we did was worth going to hell for!"**

**Tokoyami said, "Please don't tell us."**

**Iida looked in Izuku's hands to see a baby, "That's the Antichrist?"**

**Izuku nodded which they got up to see Lucifer standing in front of them with a portal opened behind her. Lucifer moved to the side, "Take care of the child, I can't wait to see him again in the future."**

**They nodded and went through the portal to return to the realm of man to continue their adventures.**

**The scene changed back to the gods, the DM sighed, "I still can't fucking believe that bullshit."**

Aizawa said, "That makes two of us."

**Chris P laughed, "Roll again… rolls another 20."**

**Tree added, "I'm going to smash Lucifer!"**

**FFB said, "Killed her dog and soldiers then banged her, you should get some sort of achievement for it."**

Katsuki shouted, "What I wrong with you?!"

Midnight whispered, "Daddy Apocalypse."

BAS wrote that down for his future game with the boys to let them know the achievement name.

**BAS chuckled, "This is going to be remembered for a long time."**

**The DM yawned, "Alright we will continue on Saturday…"**

**The guys got up to shake hands and headed home.**

Everyone relaxed then Shoto asked the bold question, "What is next?"

BAS nodded at Dante which Dante shouted, "GOBLIN SLAYER!"


	53. Goblin Slayer

**A NEW GOD AND GOBLIN SLAYER**

_**Sorry it took so long my mad lads, I have college classes that make me have no lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays and of course the Azur Lane Italian Event. If you are fellow Captain, I understand the pain so far. I had a stockpile of 200 cubes that I got from daily and weekly missions, not a dollar spent, and used all of them and got Caesar in exchange. If you want to send a friend request to me go to room 3, 2, or 51 because those are the meme rooms and look for a 'Daddy Ludwig' or soon maybe September 20**__**th**__** 'Booty Daddy Ludwig' or 'Comrade Captain Ludwig', and that is me. My username is after Captain Ludwig Stulping if you were wondering. **_

BAS and the other gods were watching the news while everyone else was either gaming, eating, reading some books the place had, and other stuff. Nezu was reading a book titled 'The History of Crackistan' which is a new book BAS bought to replace the book titled, 'The History of Realm 42069'.

AFO was watching the news with the gods when he saw that a realm called Valyria is about to end a civil war. He asked, "Isn't that the realm you came from?"

BAS replied, "_**Yes, Crackistan has been supplying the democratic revolt to help them fight the military.**_"

Yagi came over, "Why would you supply them even though you are a communist?"

Dante replied, "It's not for them to win, he is supplying the losing side with weapons to kill as many soldiers as possible. In the end, the military of Valyria will be badly crippled causing everyone to fear them less."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Are you choosing this moment to invade?"

BAS chuckled, "_**The civil war will end at the beginning of winter… which is our strong suit. It will be like when the Russians took everything back from Nazi Germany thanks to Russian winter. I rounded up a few other countries who lost some territory to Valyria who are looking for some pay back and returning land… for a while. Leading to a quick and easy victory that will go down in history as 'The Great Winter Invasion'.**_"

Hardcasekara smiled, "You truly are a Soviet then you will invade your 'allies'."

Ghost sighed, "Something tells me you are going to be the reason I have to work overtime in the future."

Then a knock on the door was hear which everyone looked at the door which BAS shouted, "_**It's unlocked.**_"

A tall figure came in and closing the door behind him, he also had short and messy black hair, with a big strand of hair pointing forward and framing his forehead, as well as a smaller strand and a mullet, with those strand and mullet having red tips. Two red lightnings run across his hair, one on each side. He had tanned skin with sharp features, red pupiless eyes and 8 whisker marks, 4 or each cheek. He wore a grey shirt with red stripes, almost forming an X on the chest; above it he wears a black ankle length trench coat with the same design, though the shoulders are red, with the 'X' on the chest going for the back, which connects to a circle with four scythes a lemniscate (infinity symbol) in the middle. Two separate stripes fall down at knee length and go down behind the two tails of the coat, it also has red pockets, with three X's that are connected right on the forearms. He also wore dark gray jeans with black, ankle length combat boots with red soles and stripes. And lastly, he has a sheathed Nodachi hanging from his left hip, the guard of the Nodachi being two scythes forming a rectangle.

He smirked, "You should put clearer instruction to your place."

BAS shrugged, "_**My bad, I thought you, a fellow god of chaos, understood the directions… CrimsonRev.**_"

CrimsonRev chuckled, "Oh, I understood it, but it was me zig zagging around different realms when I could have just gone through two realms instead of five."

Ghost asked, "You could've had teleported."

CrimsonRev looks at BAS, "Wait a minute, I could have!"

BAS giggled a bit and threw a beer to CrimsonRev which Dante said, "Being an asshole but still a nice friend as always."

Everyone could relate to the friendship the gods shared between them, BAS pulled out some vodka and put a KGB hat on Nemu, "_**Come on Ivan, have some.**_"

Nemu looked at his dad, "My name isn't Ivan, Dad… but I will take the vodka."

Esdeath giggled a bit, "He is joking with you, Percy."

Nemu in confusion, "Percy?"

BAS with wide eyes, "_**I just remembered what I was supposed to tell you. Your real name is Percy Nemuidesu [REDACTED].**_"

Nemu looked down in shock, "Nemuidesu was a middle name…"

Hardcasekara in shock, "His real first name is Percy!"

Mina asked, "Is he a Percy Jackson reference?"

BAS looked at her like he was offended, "_**By the gods no, I promised my father long ago to name one of my sons 'Percy'.**_"

Inko asked, "Really?"

BAS nodded, "_**Even after my revolt, I keep my promises. I'm a god of my word… just like I promise to return home with an army to conquer Valyria.**_"

Yagi asked, "What was the last part?"

BAS asked, "_**You mean [REDACTED].**_"

Izuku said, "What was the last part?"

CrimsonRev said, "That is a filtering technique that we, gods, have that censor stuff for them so we don't worry about revealing things we don't want revealed."

Shoto interested, "That is interesting and neat."

Dante said, "We call each other but nicknames or pen names, we don't reveal our real names unless we want to. BoredAndSleepy2000 is a pen name but his brother called him Mayhem as a nickname he was called at his home realm. That is for a small example… my real name is [REDACTED]."

Hardcasekara raised a hand, "[REDACTED] [HARD REDACTED]."

Ghost shrugged, "[SUPER HARD REDACTING]."

CrismonRev said, "Our real names something that could get us killed or make friends. When gods know each other's real names that is when we have great trust in each other."

Nemu asked, "What is my last name since Taikutsu is censored?"

BAS leaned to his ear to whisper, Nemu looked at him, "That sound pretty German."

BAS nodded, Dante hummed, "But your father knows how to party like a Russian."

BAS replied, "_**BLYAT! Cheeki Breeki! Let's get to the show…**_"

BAS had a piece of paper in his hand which he threw it away which Ghost asked, "What was that?"

BAS sighed, "_**A review, the truth is that if a review is longer than 40 words then I'm not going to read it unless it from certain gods. To the show we go!**_"

**The screen turned on to reveal inside of a guild building which Melissa screaming in rage at her desk, then she raises her head up, "GOBLIN SLAYER! You're next."**

Yagi and the class asked, "Goblin Slayer?"

**The tall man in armor and helmet (Izuku) appears in excitement, "What? What is it? Goblins?! Is it goblins?! I'm Goblin Slayer, I slay those."**

Shoto said, "Oh no."

Izuku in shock, "What the…"

Anarchist in terror, "I'm a nutjob, aren't I?"

Scarecrow in interest, "Nutjob is quite the word… he is worst."

**Following him was a white hair priestess with white hair and red eyes (Eri), Melissa said, "A group of… distinct individuals… has requested your presence in our meeting room. They're waiting for you presently."**

**Izuku asked, "Does it have to do with goblins?"**

**Melissa replied, "I didn't ask because I don't care."**

**Izuku quickly, "Sounds like goblins. I'll be right back."**

**Izuku walked away to the meeting room leaving Eri at the desk, Melissa calmly and nicely said, "Step away from the desk, please. You're saddening the customers."**

Uraraka said, "That's messed up."

Sato, Sero, Denki, the villains, and the gods were trying to hold themselves together. Trying not to laugh their asses off and waiting for the funnier shit.

**Eri replied, "Awww."**

**Melissa still in a calm voice, "You're still doing it. Step away please. Go. Go. Go over there please."**

**Then she shouted, "NEXT!"**

**Then the scene changed to Izuku in a room with an elf version of Jiro, a short fat bearded dwarf version of Kirishima, and a tall shaman priest version of Spinner. Jiro said, "So that's the situation. Will you help us?"**

Kirishima asked, "Oh no, I'm short, fat, and old looking… but still manly."

Jiro asked, "Why is my hair green and ears pointy?"

Dante replied, "You're an elf."

Spinner asked, "Why am I there?"

Dabi said, "Just watch to see."

**Izuku in boredom, "You didn't mention goblins immediately, I blacked out, dreamt of goblins; dead goblins; it was a good dream. Who are you?"**

The room was filled with the sounds of facepalming from some people.

**Jiro in irritation, "I'm just gonna start from the beginning again."**

**Izuku replied, "Okay."**

**Jiro looking serious, "We have been recruited as representatives by each of our race's elders, but we need a specialist's help so we can defeat the demon lord. Are you the one they call 'Orc Bulge'?"**

Denki laughing his ass off, "Orc Bulge!"

Katsuki and a few other joining in laughing from the name.

**Izuku replied, "Who?"**

**Kirishima said, "Now, now. You aren't in elven country anymore, Elf. In the Dwarven tongue, his name would be… 'Shit Dick'."**

Sato and Shoji dying, "SHIT DICK!"

Katsuki laughing, "That one was even better."

**Izuku in confusion, "Shit on who?"**

**Spinner smiled, "Let me try. My purpose in life in to taste the food of every land. My people have a word for the path I walk; the ideals I strive to achieve. They call me… 'Homeless'. I hope I convinced you. Hmmm?"**

The villains were dying the most Toga said, "Hello Homeless!"

Dabi adding, "That is your new name 'Homeless'."

Spinner in confusion of what was happening, "Hold up."

**Izuku said, "You didn't mention goblins immediately; I blacked out; dreamt of goblins; dead goblins; good dream. Well if it isn't Orc Bulge, Shit Dick, and Homeless! What do you want?"**

Momo said, "It's like he is radiating with Bakugo's arrogancy by multiply it by Bakugo's pride."

**Jiro getting more annoyed, "Okay, whatever. This mission will help take out the demon lord; we need your help."**

**Izuku quickly replied, "No."**

**Jiro said, "Just hear us out for a second!"**

**Izuku replied, "NO."**

**Jiro shouted, "HUNDRED OF LIVES ARE AT STAKE!"**

**Izuku replied in boredom, "Nah."**

Yagi in concern, "He won't take the mission?!"

Aizawa sighed, "Only if it involves goblins… which should mention that first."

**Kirishima said, "Let me talk to him. He probably can't understand you. A strict diet of vegetables corrodes the brain."**

Kirishima said, "What the…"

Momo said, "I want to say he is wrong… but to some extent he is right." (Trust me on this one I tried doing research on this and an all veggie leaves out some stuff for your brain so I guess the statement is correct but there are articles that are against that statement.)

Inko was kind of terrified by this version of her son and questioned everything about him.

**Kirishima looked at Izuku, "Goblin, goblin… Biiig~ goblin… Baaad~ goblin…. Noooo… Noooo…"**

**Izuku in serious, "Why did you stop? Keep going. Keep goin—I'm listening. Tell me more about this Big Goblin."**

Tomura point his hands out, "Hold up, wait a minute here."

Shoto replied, "I have to agree with Hands here, he understood that."

**Outside of a big goblin base in the morning…**

**Kirishima with a headache, "My head feels like Torag's forge, but someone threw up in it…*cough* Who's bright idea was it to drink the night before the quest?"**

Jiro asked, "Yeah, who would do that?"

Kirishima agreed, "I would like to know too."

**Jiro smirked, "Yours."**

**Kirishima replied, "Bulllllshiiiiit! You were all like…"**

**He started impersonating Jiro's voice, "I can do anything better than you can."**

Everyone was laughing their asses off from Kirishima impersonating Jiro's voice and the conversion between the two.

**Kirihima went back to his normal voice, "And I was like, 'Nuh-uhh' and now I'm gonna drink."**

**Kirihima started drinking then said, "Right as rain."**

**Jiro in seriousness, "Shut it. Save your drinking for AFTER we're done here."**

**She shot the arrow to were it killed the two goblin guards at the entrance, and then shot another arrow to kill the wolf that was with the goblins. Kirishima somewhat impressed, "Not a half-bad shot, Elf."**

**Jiro being prideful, "Oh, is that impressive to you? Is something like that hard for dwarfs?"**

**Kirishima rolled his eyes, "Fine, don't take the compliment. See if I care."**

**Izuku start stabbing the goblin with a knife and putting a piece of cloth on the blood for it to absorb the blood. Then he looked at Jiro, "Put this on."**

Mina said, "How about no."

The girl agreed except Toga of course, Toga had no problem with being covered in blood. Nezu said, "There is probably a reason for it."

**Jiro in disgust, "What? Goblin Blood? There is no way…"**

**Izuku in seriousness, "Goblins love three things: Elves, Women, and things they do to Elven women. Goblins are sensitive to smells. They'll snort you out from a mile away. Best put this on, girly, before the goblins think we're bringing them a buffet!"**

Aizawa yawned, "Good enough reason."

The girls, except Toga, were disgusted by the idea of getting covered in goblin blood.

**Jiro backing away in disgust and fear, "Surely he's joking, right? Right?"**

**Eri replied, "It's way stickier than it looks. Like WAY stickier."**

**Izuku said, "Sniff, sniff; I'm a goblin. You just got goblinated."**

Everyone was laughing now by the comedy going on in this world, but they had a feeling of darkness in it. Toga giggled, "You put as much blood on me as you want."

**Jiro was whimpering in fear and Izuku whispered, "Put it oooon…"**

**Then he shouted, "PUT IT OOOONNNNN!"**

Jiro crying, "Stop it's too funny!"

Anarchist smiling, "Same! I can't keep my shit together!"

**Later in the dungeon**

**Then group found an elven woman raped and near death which Spinner threw some bones on the ground, "By the bones of my brethren, come forth and do my bidding…"**

**The bones turned into a skeleton lizard man which Spinner shouted, "BONE DADDY!"**

Spinner was in shock that he shouted such a phrase, Compress rolling on the ground with Dabi and Tomura, "Bone Daddy… god dammit."

Everyone was dying, BAS cried, "_**I have watch this scene 100 times and I am still crying in laughter.**_"

Dante replied, "Ains-san is Spinner's bone daddy."

**Then Spinner calmly said, "This is my great-grandfather whose flesh we feasted on earlier."**

**The skeleton picked up the woman and Eri walked up to him, "Just so we're clear, necromancy is SUPER evil. You know that, right?"**

**Spinner nodded and the skeleton with the woman run off, Spinner telling the skeleton, "Go, Bone Daddy! Take her to her people! And if she should die along the way, eat that meat! EEEAAATTTT DAAAATTT MMEEEAAAATTTT!"**

Katsuki laughing, "Stop it! This is too much!"

Izuku agreeing, "Please I agree with Kacchan!"

**Eri shouted, "PLEASE DON'T DO THAT BONE DADDY!"**

Mirio shouted, "NO! How dare you many Eri say those words!"

Everyone was both in shock and laughter by Eri yelling the words 'Bone daddy'.

**Eri then looked at Spinner, "I don't know if I'm comfortable being in a group with you anymore."**

**Spinner replied, "Okay."**

**Scene ends…**

Everyone was trying to calm down from the absolute funny scenes in the world. BAS said, "_**Think about my D&D game with my buddies and compare it with this.**_"

Tomura in confusion, "It's the same thing except you play bad guys and they are the heroes."

CrimsonRev replied, "I won't go that far… but close. That is common D&D that we just witnessed."

BAS then turned to the crowd smiled, "_**Y'all interested in a Disney Movie from my childhood?**_"


	54. Side Stories From Godland 1

**Bonus Scenes of Godland 1**

_**Warning: The events were before the chapter 37 of the multiverse before Realm 42069 was renamed Crackistan, but the flag is still the same. These are the events in the multiverse where the gods, class, villains, and heroes explore the land of gods or the gods at work. These will be side stories in the multiverse, I'm not sugarcoating it these are side stories.**_

Bored and Sleepy were fused as BAS, they count as two ruler class entities when separate but together they make an actual god. They were at work just like Ghost, Hardcasekara, and their other buddies on this day. BAS's job was the leader of Realm 42069, the reason it didn't have a name was because they were only been established for only 99,999 years. Realms have to be established for 100,000 years to be able to gain the option to name itself, it was an annoying law of the realms. As the leader of his realm he had to get an alliance so he can gain protection and what not, he and his people were rebels who escaped their homeland of Valyria.

BAS and his followers believe that Valyria's government was wrong, and they wanted to establish true communism, the one Karl Marx's envisioned. BAS was now at the main building of the alliance they were apart of called 'The Confederation of Southern Realms', they were south of Valyria and the other major powers. The confederation was made of 14 other realms that would help each other grow and follow certain rules and guidelines. For a long time, the confederation was no match for their northern neighbors because technology and military organization. Valyria was there biggest threat because how aggressive they were in expansion, then Realm 42069 joined the confederation. BAS had Valyrian weaponry, tactics, military organization, and a strong army of a thousand. The confederation didn't like communism, but they needed strength and weapons to defend against the northern neighbors.

BAS was sitting in the room with the other leaders waiting for the meeting to start, Realm 42069's army grew to a decent size army of 1,500,000,000 since they joined 99,900 years ago. The leader of the confederation entered the room, she grey hair and eyes glared across the room. She was Zytia, a goddess of fear from the realm of Xeprad; she was voted as the leader and will lead the confederation until her death or retirement. She sat down then spoke, "Glad you all are here."

A god with horns, red hair, and black eyes replied, "Tell us, why did you summon us?"

Zytia looked at him, "Well Uhorr, we are here to discuss the sudden movements of our northern neighbors."

BAS sighed, "My spies report that they are having a cold war with each other… but they do have an eye on us."

Uhorr glared at him, "Quiet you commie!"

Zytia pulled out a mallet to hit the table, "Okay, Uhorr respect him. Without him, we wouldn't be able to gain the capability of standing evenly against our enemies."

Uhorr grunted because she was right, BAS looked at the god of pride and glory like he was annoying. A god next to BAS with black hair and glasses said, "We have 35 regiments at our border ready to defend."

Zytia nodded, "We will help you, Dhabus, they will come in large numbers if they do attack."

BAS chuckled, "35 regiments Comrade, I will send 40 to you."

Zytia opened up a folder, "BAS, you have the largest population in the confederation and largest army with the massive production of Valyrian tech and tactics. We have advanced because of your realm but we must remind you that I will decide before you make rash decisions."

BAS rolled his eyes, Dhabus's realm turned into communist government inspired by BAS years ago. Zytia was watching the member's governments closer than before, she found 7 of the members became communist after BAS joined. She believed in democracy like the other 7 members that were still democracy, the confederation was split by ideologies. The confederation was still together but it was difficult especially with two factions in the alliance. A blonde goddess with blue eyes giggled, "The food production is skyrocketing again, we are overstocked with food as usual."

Uhorr chuckled, "Just give it to the other commies."

BAS smirked, "We are perfectly fine on food, but we will gladly take some extra food in case of war."

Dhabus smiled at the goddess, "We will gladly accept the offer, Vitia."

Dhabus was a god of heat and Vitia is a goddess of harvest which they were both communism and apart of BAS's communism faction. BAS has a plan to take over the confederation and absorb the democracy realms as their own. They have the goal of turning the confederation into a union of all the realms apart of the confederation, making a huge superpower to take over the north, the rest of the south, east, and west. A shy young god with bronze hair and gold eyes asked, "We need troops to enforce our defense from the western, eastern, and southern raiders. They have raided and killed many towns near the border."

The young god was known as Xidarr, a god of riddles and trickery, he was the complete opposite of what he was supposed to be. He was nice, honest, and straightforward; he got the titles from his father after the old god died. Xidarr is thinking of the idea of going communism which means the tides will shift, but he was neutral on the subject for the moment. Then a voice shouted, "Why not invade them before they invade us?!"

Everyone looked at a god in crop top, jean shorts, trucker hat, and gator skin cowboy boots; this is god was Liam the god of Florida from the realm of Miami. Liam was the wildcard of the group and he proposes crazy ideas that the confederations always turned down. Zytia sighed, "This confederation is a defense pact, not an offense pact."

Liam shrugged, "Why not turn it into an actual alliance and just invade?"

BAS chuckled, "Because our democratic allies are afraid of more communist realms forming or Realm 42069 conquering Valyria to form the People's Republic of Valyria."

Uhorr looked angered, "Over my dead body we would allow a realm of such size, power, and government to exist."

BAS leaned over, "I'm just freeing my people from the chains of their government."

Zytia replied, "Okay, we are not here to argue. BAS, you have the largest army in the confederacy, and we need you to lower it to show loyalty. Uhorr, you need to accept your communist allies are your friends. Liam… please do not send strike forces to attack our northern neighbors or the eastern neighbors. Xidarr, we will reinforce your borders. Vitia, your food supply will go to the troops of the borders. Dhabus, you will be sent 10 more divisions."

BAS raised an eyebrow, "How much smaller do you need my army?"

Zytia looked at the papers in front of her, "By 500 million, 1.5 billion is already too much but we can't have a huge drop like that."

Dhabus looked at Liam, "You ready?"

Zytia, Uhorr, and the other democratic leaders were confused by the exchange. Liam nodded which BAS, Xidarr, Liam, Dhabus, Vitia, Xidarr, and the other communist leaders got up holding guns. They started shooting at the democratic leaders until they died and kept going until they ran out of bullets. BAS kicked Zytia and Uhorr, then he got call and after the call he hung up. Liam giggled, "We took over our former allies quickly and fast."

Xidarr asked, "Will I get my reinforcement like you promise and weaponry to defend my land and people?"

BAS smiled, "Of course comrade, a deal is a deal."

Xidarr got a call from his border forces telling him he got reinforcements from BAS which they all sat down. BAS sat in Zytia's chair, "Now Liam… send those strike forces to destroy Valyria's factories. Valyria' armies consist of only qualified people and it's small, but it is the strongest army in the north."

Dhabus smiled, "Only about 5,000,000-man army; and with our armies…"

Vitia said, "We can conquer the southern savage realms to expand our factories and what not."

BAS nodded, "We shall… for now we will pretend that we are this confederation until we are fully ready to reveal ourselves as the Union of Communist Southern Republics."

A group of soldiers came in to pick up the dead bodies and took down the confederation flag to replace it with a red flag with a yellow hammer and sickle crossing together with eight yellow stars surrounding the hammer and sickle. A grey hair goddess with blue eyes asked, "We will stand at our western neighbor's border to prepare an invasion."

BAS looked at his papers, "In total, we have 2 billion soldiers, 50 million military factories, and in short everything to supply and make a huge army. We learned of the flaws of the Soviet Union and we will succeed. We will send you 40 squadrons to help you, Avrora."

Avrora smiled, "I can't wait to conquer and raid the filthy western raiders."

A god with a long beard said, "How about the Rhineland?"

BAS replied, "You can remilitarize the Rhineland as you please, Roland. The truce you were forced to sign will go up in flames starting today."

Roland nodded and made some calls then BAS got up, "Valyria will end it's civil war at the beginning of winter, Dhabus will bring the winter storm to them and we will use Valyria's manpower and industry help create the Union of Godland."

They all got up and clapped then they all pulled out their swords to celebrate the celebration of the newly founded UCSR. BAS said, "My realm will be renamed to Crackistan and we will pretend that we are the useless Confederation until our latest update to our armies come."

Liam asked, "What is this update?"

BAS raised an eyebrow, "The thing that makes Valyria's army powerful… Ultramarines. We produce ultramarines, dreadnoughts, and titans then we will be unstoppable."

Vitia in shock, "I thought dreadnoughts and titans are lost knowledge."

BAS chuckled, "It _was _a lost technology until we found it and we are soon going to add them. They do take a while to mass produce, but they are worth the time and effort."

The eight leaders got up to leave the building, which was being redecorated, BAS sent orders to invade the southern land south of them that they weren't allowed to invade because of a truce from long ago. Vitia asked, "What if the neighbors learn of the truce we broke?"

Liam replied, "We have to invade them before anyone can report it. They may have a god of war, but we have a god of Florida right here."

Dhabus replied, "Just do your job in Valyria before you come south. We need to know for certain that you crippled one of the northern neighbors."

BAS stopped where he was at, "I need to return home now, long live the Union."

They nodded then BAS warped home to see everyone from the heroes, villains, class, and his son were at his home. Then Ghost appeared next to him, "Fun day at work?"

BAS smiled, "_**Of course, how about you?**_"

Ghost chuckled, "Someone died from a go kart race rally."

BAS giggled, "_**Nice.**_"

Ghost replied, "I dealt with 42069 souls today and sent them to their proper afterlives."

BAS smiled, "_**NICE!**_"

Hardcasekara came, "I accidentally caused earthquakes on a few Earths, but good thing they were fine."

Ghost asked, "How did you 'accidentally' cause earthquakes on a 'few' Earths."

Hardcasekara replied, "I sneezed really hard."

BAS and Ghost looked at each other then shrugged because they weren't going to question it. They went inside to continue the multiverse viewing with the mortals in the house in front of them.


	55. Treasure Planet

**Treasure Planet**

BAS came out of his gaming room with the other gods. Hardcasekara laughing, "You fucking madlad!"

BAS without shame, "_**I clapped the colonel's cheeks, I told you I could do it.**_"

Dante crying, "Stop! I am dying from that quote alone!"

Ghost rolled his eyes, "The meme that was made and the meme you played. What are you going to do, make a My Hero Academia version of the game?"

The gods looked at Ghost and giggled which Ghost took off his hat to cover his heart, "What have I done?"

The students, heroes, villains, and Nemu were disturbed by the conversion especially when BAS mentioned 'clapping Colonel Sander's cheeks.' Nemu asked, "Dad… are you…"

BAS replied, "_**No homo.**_"

Hardcasekara nodded, "No homo."

The male students joined, "Okay, no homo."

All Might asked, "No… what now?"

Nezu replied, "It's a term a being would use to make gay actions or phrase not gay."

Hardcasekara clapped his hands, "Exactly like this…"

Hardcasekara kissed BAS's cheek, "No homo."

BAS nodded, "_**No homo.**_"

Crimson definitely going along with the madness, "I always kiss my homies good morning and good night, no homo."

The other gods, except Ghost, nodded in agreement. Then the door knock, "Our Glorious Leader!"

BAS rolled his eyes, "_**Yes…**_"

Then a scientist with a tall 8 ft tall, muscular being taller than everyone in black armor with red hammers and sickles emblem on his chest came in following the scientist. The class dropped their jaws to the floor, the villains were equally shocked, All Might saw that the being was taller than he was in his muscle form, All for One was interesting in the being that entered, Ghost chuckled, "You madlad… you did it."

BAS looked at the being, "_**Our first Marine… you will be apart of the newly form legion of marines called…**_"

He thought for a moment until his alarm went off which 'Bismarck' by Sabaton was playing. BAS smiled, "_**Kriegsmarines… that is your newly named legion.**_"

The marine shouted, "CHAOS FOR THE CHAOS GOD! COMMUNISM FOR ALL! FOR OUR GLORIOUS LEADER!"

The scientist said, "250 million are on about to finished, my glorious leader."

BAS waved them off which the marine shouted, "I WILL WITHSTAND A THOUSAND DEATHS BEFORE I YEILD!"

Dante said, "You got ultramarines now, I can see them as great meat shield… I mean honorable soldiers to win many battles."

Iida said, "That thing was bigger than All Might."

All for One asked, "How are they made?"

Ghost replied, "To my knowledge… genetic mutations like make them big, add an extra heart, lung, and other internal body parts. Just one of the many mortals who live in Godland getting mutated and covered in a lot of armor."

Yagi in horror, "Why would you do this to them? This is wrong…"

BAS replied, "_**If you think that is bad, wait until you see the dreadnoughts and titans. We are leaders in our realms, Hardcasekara turned bunch of islands from pirates to a union of islands.**_"

Hardcasekara chuckled, "Oh, how communism works… from a bunch of pirates to realm that spreads and controls most of the Caribbean and land touching our sea. The Caribbean Socialist Confederation will live forever and prosper."

Katsuki in angered, "Are you guys all communist?!"

Dante said, "Demon God Emperor."

CrimsonRev replied, "God Emperor."

Ghost replied, "The Grand Ruler of the Death Realm 89."

Izuku asked, "What was the last one?"

Ghost sighed, "Only the strongest rule, if I die the second strongest rules. We also democracy elect leaders for our congress."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "Well… Ghost's government sounds like a familiar idea I heard about once."

All for One replied, "The Meta Liberation Army perhaps."

Anarchist put down his drink, "Those bastards!"

Scarecrow shrugged, "Well interesting group and goal, but has a lot of flaws."

Russian Izuku drinking his vodka, "Well two gods I would worship and three bourgeoisies."

CrimsonRev said, "We are friends here, we share similar goals and enemies."

Ghost looked at BAS and Hardcasekara, "Trick question, have you two supporting the communist party in my realm?"

BAS replied, "_**No why would I do that?**_"

Hardcasekara said, "If you don't want communism, then as long as we are friends, we wouldn't force it on you."

Izuku asked, "Force it on him?"

BAS chuckled, "_**Movie time!**_"

Eri cheered, "YEAH!"

**The screen turned on to reveal Izuku, a robot version of Kirishima, AFO is a pirate outfit with a cybernetic eye, arm, and leg and the league of villains in pirate outfit. Kirishima said, "Something seems familiar but I can't remember why?"**

**Izuku seeing AFO distracted, "Kiri, come on we are getting out of here. And we are leaving here empty handed."**

**The two when to a ship on a pile of gold while AFO and the pirates rush towards the vast piles of gold.**

Denki said, "That is a lot of gold."

Everyone was in awe but the gold which BAS explained, "_**The treasure you are seeing is the Loot of a Thousand Worlds. Captain Yagi 'Flint' took from a thousand worlds and put all of the gold in the center of a machine planet that can make portals to anywhere in the galaxy.**_"

Mei in excited, "An entire planet that can make portals to anywhere across the galaxy?!"

Aizawa sighed, "I bet the creator never thought it would be used by a pirate to steal gold and gems."

**AFO fell to his knees to grab and hold a fist full of gems and gold, "A lifetime of searching… and at long last, I can touch it."**

**Izuku and Kirishima were climbing on the cybernetic boat, Kirishima was rambling, "You know what's strange, there is just something in the back of my mind…"**

**Then Kirishima looked in the boat as Izuku pulled him and screamed in surprise and fell into the boat. Izuku is awe and surprise, "Captain Flint…"**

**Kirishima got up, "In the flesh!"**

**Then a skeleton of Yagi was sitting on a chair holding something…**

Sero replied, "I wouldn't say the flesh."

Bakugo grunted at Kirishima, "Baka."

Kirishima chuckled a little bit which Eri and Kota found this funny.

**Kirishima continued, "Well not really flesh but…"**

**Kirishima was rambling about Captain Flint and about his memory, then Izuku took a closer look at the skeleton to see it was holding on a piece of hardware. Izuku ripped it out of the skeleton's hand to look at it closer then he looked at the back of Kirishima's head to see it fit exactly. **

**Izuku smiled, "Kiri, I think I just found your memory."**

**He grabbed Kirishima to put the hardware in Kirishima which Kirishima started seeing his memories returning to him and his eyes became blue. Kirishima in happiness and hugged Izuku, "Oh my memories, I just remembered that before Flint took my memory, he had this whole place booby trapped."**

**Then an explosion went off from above, when Kirishima continued, "Speaking of which…"**

Aizawa chuckled, "Smart of you, Flint."

Spinner said, "That would have been nice to know beforehand."

AFO chuckled, "I see Yagi wants to troll anyone who could after his treasure."

**AFO and the villains looked up to see the explosion on one of the laser guns, then the laser gun fell to the ground causing it to crack and split the core. The villains started running from a laser beam chasing after them. Kirishima shouted, "Run Izuku! Run for your life!"**

**Izuku ran to work on the ship, "Go back to help the doctor and captain. If I'm not there in 5 minutes, leave without me."**

**Kirishima grabbed Izuku legs to pull him out, "I'm not leaving without my buddy…"**

Mina and Toru with dirty minds, 'Yeah, you get your man.'

**Kirshima pulled him out to reveal Izuku with an angry face which Kirishima replied, "Unless he gives me a face like that… BYE IZUKU!"**

Eri and Kota laughed from the scene which everyone did find Izuku's angry face pretty funny. Some of the girls also found the face cute as hell too.

**Kirishima ran off leaving Izuku to fix the ship, AFO was trying to grab as much gold as he can carry, "NO! NO! NO!"**

**Then he looks at him men, "COME HERE YOU IDIOTS!"**

**Then he here a noise and saw Izuku getting Flint's ship starting up and flying, he then smiled as he headed towards the ship. **

Tomura chuckled, "There is your ride."

AFO replied, "Yes that is my ride and treasure right there for me to hurry and get on."

**Then after a while, Izuku got the ship running and he started getting it moving. Izuku looked at a floating alien blob, "YES! Mort, we are so getting out of here!"**

**Then a voice behind him said, "Ahhh Izu, aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe…"**

**Izuku grabbed a sword and pointed it at AFO, "Get back!"**

The heroes and student were cheering Izuku on for defending himself and standing strong.

**AFO looked at the sword then him in seriousness, "I like ya lad… but I have come too far for you stand between me and me treasure."**

**AFO started walking towards him until a laser beam hit the ship send the two flying out of the ship. Izuku grabbed on a ledge hanging above the molten core and AFO landed on a platform. **

Eri and Kota shouted, "NO!"

Inko in worry, "Oh my Izuku!"

**AFO saw the ship was drifting toward the beam which would destroy the ship, so he grabbed the ship to pull it away from the beam. Then Mort came over to AFO making noise which AFO asked, "What?"**

**He looked over to see Izuku hanging on the ledge, "Izuku…"**

**He then extended his arm to try to reach Izuku, "Reach for me now… REACH!"**

Aizawa asked, "Why is Silver helping him?"

BAS smirked, "_**During their time they spent together, Silver became the father Izuku didn't have while Silver saw Izuku like a son. Even when Silver took over the ship, he did not Izuku to be killed and wanted him to join him.**_"

Everyone understood this AFO's reason to want to save that Izuku from falling to his death, but he had to give up his life goal of the treasure to do it.

**Izuku tried reach for his hand, "I can't…"**

**Then Izuku fell and grabbed another ledge that was about to go into the wall and Izuku struggled to hold on for his life.**

**AFO looked at the treasure in the ship that he had spent his life to find then to Izuku who was like a son he never had. Which AFO grunted, "Oh… blast me for a boat!"**

Eri and Kota cheered for Izuku being saved from death and how AFO gave up his lifeling goal to save Izuku. Some people were looking at the boat load of treasure about to be destroy in sadness.

**He let o of the boat to run over to grab Izuku just he was about to fall then there him on the platform. Izuku smiled at AFO then the two saw Flint's ship explode and the treasure on it gone. Which the two ran to the portal to get back to the ship to get off the planet. Then when the two jumped through the portal and landed on the surface of the planet, Izuku in happiness, "Silver, you gave up the…"**

**AFO interrupted him, "Just a lifelong obsession, Izuku… I'll get over it."**

Compress said, "I don't think you can get over it."

Dabi replied, "Well he did get pockets full of the treasure and he got to actually see it."

Shoto added, "That of in itself enough to satisfy the goal."

**Kirishima's voice was heard with a ship to leave the planet, "Aloha Izuku! Hurry we got 2 minutes and 34 seconds until the planet's destruction!"**

**The two jumped on the ship which the ship started flying off at full speed, Iida was at the wheel while Momo was covering her wound and tell Iida how to drive. AFO took off his hat to Momo, "Oh Captain, you fell from the heavens…"**

**Momo in anger, "Shut your trap and save it for the judge."**

Yagi, Aizawa, Momo, and Nezu chuckled at Momo's comment and how AFO was going to prison.

**AFO chuckled a little bit which Izuku was giving him the look so AFO stopped. Kirishima shouted, "Thrusters are at 30% capacity!"**

**Iida in shock, "30%... we will never get out in time of the explosion."**

**Everyone was thinking of ideas which Izuku looked back at the portal, "I know a way out of here, we need to turn around."**

Katsuki shouted, "What are you thinking, Deku?!"

Shoto raised an idea, "I think he has a good plan."

**Momo asked, "Turn around?"**

**Izuku explained, "There's a portal back there and we are going to use it."**

**Iida replied, "But isn't behind that portal a raging inferno?!"**

**Izuku replied, "Yeah, but I'm gonna change it to open a different door."**

Nezu nodded, "A good plan but how are you going to pull it off with such a short time frame."

**Before Iida could protest more, AFO said, "We should do it and turn this bloody ship around!"**

**Momo looked at everyone, "Turn this ship around."**

**Izuku had a piece of metal and a thruster part, AFO asked, "What do you need kid?"**

**Izuku replied, "I need something to put this together!"**

**AFO turned his arm into a welding torch, "Stand back!"**

**The two made the device for Izuku to fly to the portal door to change the location of the portal to open to. Izuku got on it, "Whatever happens I need you to keep the ship to head towards that portal."**

**Kirishima shouted, "58 seconds!"**

Everyone shouted, "THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

The gods found their reaction pretty funny, Eri and Kota were excited and on edge by this.

**AFO looked at him in worry then Izuku flew off while the ship turned to the portal. **

**Izuku was flying at high speed to the portal, the flame from the surfboard like device stopped working which Izuku stepped on a pedal which caused it to work again. Izuku was dodging debris and moving fast towards the portal, while back on the ship Iida was getting annoyed by Momo telling him how to drive which Iida shouted, "I KNOW! I KNOW! WILL YOU JUST LET ME DRIVE!"**

The adults were dying from Iida yelling at Momo on his driving skills and they could relate to it. Eri and Kota didn't understand it but found it funny but everyone overall found it funny.

**Then Izuku's board stopped working as he fell to the core of the planet, AFO saw this and whispered, "Come on lad."**

Inko shouted, "IZUKU! Stop getting closer to death!"

Izuku and the other Izukus straighten up, "Yes mom!"

When they looked at each other, which Inko laughing, "I didn't expect that kind of reaction!"

**Kirshima shouted, "17 SECONDS!"**

Everyone shouted, "**THAT IS STILL NOT HELPING!**"

**Then Izuku made the board's engine scrape the wall and it turned on and sent Izuku flying again. He flew up to the ship and passed it while Kirishima was counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2…"**

**Izuku touched the portal map to make the portal open to Moon Station the starting point of the adventure. The portal change to the destination as the ship and Izuku went through it and they made it safely away from the planet's destruction.**

Everyone cheered as they escaped the planet's explosion and can return home safely, which Eri and Kota were happy and cheering. Mina asked, "What Disney movie is this?"

BAS chuckled, "_**Disney's greatest failure Treasure Planet.**_"

Uraraka asked, "How was this a failure?!"

BAS explained, "_**It's didn't make enough money in the box office because the trailers spoiled the entire movie. It had a planned sequel but how the first movie went the sequel was canceled.**_"

Hardcasekara chuckled, "It's not a failure to me."

Nemu asked, "Where is mom and other mom?"

BAS shrugged, "_**Girl's nightout… I don't ask questions.**_"

CrimsonRev cheered, "Gender Equality Man!"

Ghst raised an eyebrow, "Konosuba?"


	56. Treasure Planet Ending and Cast Issues

**Treasure Planet Ending and Cast Issues**

BAS chuckled, "_**We will get to our favorite Gender Equality Man but as you notice…**_"

BAS pointed at the screen which it was still playing, "_**The screen has not ended on the world.**_"

Mina in awe, "It's still going!"

Eri cheered, "YEAH!"

**Izuku landed on the ship to see everyone including the pirates tied up that they survived thanks to him. Izuku noticed AFO was missing which he when to went to go look for him. **

Yagi chuckled, "Still trying to escape?"

AFO smirked, "Somethings will never change just like a backup plan."

**AFO was untying a small boat to try to escape to avoid prison which Izuku smirked, "You never quit, do you?"**

**AFO turned to smile back, "Ah Izuku, I was just making sure our last lifeboat was safe and secure. Hahaha…"**

The heroes and student mentally, 'Yeah sure you were.'

**AFO tied the rope in a terrible knot which Izuku came over to do the right knot, "Well that should hold it."**

**AFO laughed a little bit, "I taught you too well."**

**The two got up and Izuku looked at AFO, AFO said, "If you don't mind, we would like to avoid prison for a few more years…"**

**Mort was flying around AFO in joy, AFO continued, "He is a free spirit and being in a cage would break his heart."**

Everyone felt some pity for him except the heroes who were used to things like this but they could tell this AFO and Izuku have an actual bond of friendship.

**Izuku smiled as he pulled a lever to open the door at the bottom of the ship and untied the lifeboat for AFO. AFO in joy, "How about you come with us?"**

**The he grabbed Izuku with one arm, "Midoriya and Silver, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"**

**Izuku smiled a little bit then spoke, "You know if you asked me that when I got on this ship, I would have taken you up on that offer…"**

**Izuku looked down at the open door, "But then I met this old cyborg and he told me I can chart my own course…"**

**AFO looked at him smiling in pride and Izuku continued, "That's what I'm going to do."**

Kirishima teared up, "Manly…"

Mina teared up, "Oh god…"

Some people were feeling touched by the scene and all of its beauty and were tearing up to it.

**AFO chuckled a little bit, "Look at you, glowing like a solar fire… there is something special about you, Izuku. You are going to rattle the stars, you are."**

**The two hugged for a moment then AFO teared up a little bit, "Sorry, I got grease in my cyborg eye."**

**He wiped the tears off his eyes, Mort was crying and turned to a puddle of water which Izuku caught him, "It's okay, I will see you around."**

**Mort replied, "See you around…"**

**Then it flew to AFO's hand, AFO seeing Mort sad whispered, "I got a job for you… you see that pup?"**

**AFO referred the 'pup' as Izuku, "Can you keep an eye on him?"**

**Mort nodded and flew back to Izuku in joy, AFO jumped on the lifeboat and it headed straight down. AFO threw a pocket full of the treasure he took from the planet, "HERE! YOU ARE GONNA NEED THAT FOR YOUR MOTHER'S INN!"**

Inko asked, "Inn?"

Hardcasekara chuckled, "That's a funny story… Silver burned it down to find the map that Izuku got from a dying pirate."

Izuku replied, "So, he is giving me the treasure for my mom to rebuild it? Well that is nice of him."

**Izuku caught and looked down at AFO, "Stay out of trouble!"**

**AFO laughed, "Izuku! When have I done otherwise!"**

**Then AFO flew away to freedom leaving Izuku smiling and was glad to meet him and hope to see him again in the future. The screen turned black…**

Eri cheered, "That was amazing!"

Everyone liked the ending of this world and Ghost grabbed some popcorn, "Trick question who is Aqua?"

BAS went deep into his mind to figure the answer for that question out…

**In BAS's mind…**

There were six figures sitting at a round table, the green figure was Bored and the red figure was Sleepy. Sleepy said, "Okay who is the useless goddess?"

Bored replied, "I believe it is Mina."

The orange figure replied, "How dare you, bastard?! The answer is obvious Toru."

The blue figure shouted, "What the hell, Blank?! It's Nejire because of the hair color."

The yellow figure in disgust, "Okay Sad, you really went there!"

The purple figure who was chained up giggling, "Just remove the chains… I won't do anything bad."

Sleepy facepalmed, "Humor is right, Sad don't bring up that idea ever again. As for you Happy, we are not letting your lolicon ass free while Eri is in the area."

Happy giggled, "I'm just go to give her head pats."

The other five figure said, "**Bullshit!**"

Happy sighed, "Why are the other freed except me?"

Bored replied, "They swore loyalty and you haven't, which it turns out absorbing your powers doesn't kill you."

Sleepy seriousness, "Okay we agree on who Megumin is?"

Bored replied, "Female Bakugo."

Humor replied, "Female Bakugo."

Blank and Sad nodded while Happy rolled his eyes by them ignoring his demands, Sleepy asked, "Darkness?"

Bored and Sad replied, "Pony…"

Humor and Blank replied, "Female Kirishima…"

Happy singing, "Man and Machine and nothing there in between"

Sleepy said, "No…"

Humor got into it, "A flying circus and a man from Prussia."

Blank sang along, "The sky and a plane, this man commands his domain."

Sad getting into it, "The western front and all the way to Russia."

Sleepy looked at Bored, "Don't you fucking dare."

Bored singing, "Death from above, you're under fire"

The five together, "Stained red as blood, he's roaming higher!"

Happy singing solo, "Born a soldier from the horseback to the skies"

Sleepy gave up, "That's where the legend will arise… and he's flying…"

They all sang, "HIGHER!"

Bored jumped up, "The king of the sky, he's flying too fast and he's flying too high!"

They all jumped on the table, except Happy, "HIGHER!"

Humor took the solo, "An eye for eye… The legend will never die!"

Then Sleepy said, "Okay, I figured it out!"

They looked at him which they sat down to hear the idea, Sleepy with his arms out, "Female Mineta or Aqua as Aqua."

Bored asked, "Like we keep Aqua as Aqua? Like a crossover?"

Blank clapped his hands, "Genius! My vote is on Aqua!"

Happy smiled, "Female Kirishima as Darkness and Aqua as Aqua."

Sad and Humor nodded, "Aqua as Aqua… unless someone could change our minds."

Sleepy chuckled, "We can't offend anyone if we don't make their favorite person Aqua to imply their uselessness."

Bored replied, "Like Mina."

Blank jumped out his chair to strangle Bored, "How dare you?! Toru is the useless she is there to prove nothing can be hot!"

Sad jumped to strangle Blank, "Toru is not useless you bastard! Nejire is just fap material and big titties are overrated! Normal breast size is the way to go!"

Sleepy facepalmed as the Humor jumped in to strangle Sad, Humor said, "Nejire is important in the Overhaul Raid; you uneducated, blue ball, blue waffle, tasteless, blind, unmoral fucker! Pony and the rest of Class 1B is plot filler."

Bored started strangling Humor, "Take that back you bastard!"

Happy giggled, "Choke Circle tag added."

Sleepy slapped his head, "Shut up you lolicon!"

Happy giggled, "When I break these chains, I know where to go to get me some lolis."

Sleepy rolled his eyes, "Yes, we know where you would be going, sadly."

Happy giggled, "My fellow lolicon brothers and lewders are waiting for me. By the way… you did promise me the Trinity Seven My Hero AU."

Sleepy rolled his eyes, "I did promise that… it's still up for debate."

Happy smirked, "Debate… what a word. Communism, Democracy, Oligarchy, no government. It doesn't matter to me; I am Power, and I will get what I want no matter what."

Sleepy went to get the other four idiots from killing each other and while Happy smiled, "One day… one day."

**Outside BAS's mind…**

The door knocked which BAS chuckled, "_**One of our guests have arrived for the next viewing.**_"

CrimsonRev looked at the door, "Come in."

Then the first was a woman with a mask that covers her face while her outfit consist of that of a typical European Princess of old with a tiara that lays above her brown hair. She was about 5' 8" which Dante bowed a little bit, "AnonymousReviewingPrincess…"

Princess giggled, "Please call me Princess."

Midnight cheered, "A princess?!"

Mina, Uraraka, and Toru went up to her, Princess smiled, "Yes, I am the goddess of teleportation and transformation as well as a princess."

Jiro whispered, "A goddess, finally some representation here…"

A pile of flower pedals fell on Momo which Princess giggled, the gods laughed by Princess's prank, Momo asked, "What was that for?"

Princess replied, "You look like you need some pedals."

BAS chuckled, "_**Still a prankster.**_"

Then a god came through the door, he had shaggy blonde hair, light facial hair, aquamarine blue eyes, a bit of a gut, standing 5"10' and always looking at things with a thin grin a narrowed eye. Wears a battered open black cloak, gray shirt with electric like veins all over it, dark blue jeans, and steel toed custom white/black Nike's. BAS shook the god's hand, "_**I see you choose the wizard form, The Keeper of Worlds.**_"

KOW replied, "_Oh come on, no need formality. You can call me KOW, BAS. I see you recognize one of my three forms._"

Iida asked, "Three forms?"

KOW transformed into a gargantuan chimera like monster. A western black-red scaled curled horned dragon fused with a Kyuubi no Kitsune. Resulted in serrated blades at ends of each tail, scales at the end of each limb, horns near the ears, curling large wings with fur and scales scattered about, able to breathe pure energy attack's and can phase shift at will. Still has intelligence but rational control is greatly lowered in this state. Eyes stay the same color but gain deep slits and specks if darker green near the pupils. KOW replied, "**This is my beast form and this…**"

Then KOW turned into his true form, the result of balance of Wizard and Beast. Same hair and eye color, eyes stay skitter. Hair is no longer short, but spikier near the back to shoulder length. Horns are present but shorter and curve back rather than forward. No shirt, but body is more fit, six back, black and silver spiraling tattoo like marks across the chest and back, wings are a black angel on left and white dragon on the right shoulders respectively. Pants are long ripped black pants with white streaks like Xemnas' cloak from his Final Form in KH2. Broken shackles on each wrist and ankle with parts of chains attached. Can extend them magically for combat. Feet and hands are clawed slightly with scales and fur lining each ankle and same for wrist. Scales also under each eye and fur around the upper shoulders too. KOW smirked, "_**This is my true form, my final form!**_"

Everyone was in awe by KOW's true form which Dante asked, "Did you do that to show off?"

KOW shrugged, "_**Maybe.**_"

BAS laughed, "_**Well we are here to watch Konosuba aka 'Home of the Man of True Gender Equality'.**_"

The gods and goddess cheered and got in seats waiting for the show to begin. Before it could begin BAS said, "_**3, 2, 1…**_"

Suddenly stopped playing and changed to the John Cena theme song.

"What the hell!" Bakugou shouted before the screen exploded, a smoking ball of fire coming thru the screen.

"HIT THE DECK!" Everyone shouted and ducked to the floor. The ball of fire hits the ground a few feet away from BAS with a groan.

"Note to self..." the flaming ball of fire muttered before the flames died, revealing a young man with a green and blue jacket, blueish green jeans, pitch black shoes, a grayish black undershirt, green and blue headphones and 3D glasses, his eyes covered by the glasses, "Next time a fellow god offers me a beer, don't take it..."

The green and blue colored god looks around for a second before sighing, "Uhhh... hi..."

"Who are you?" Izuku asked.

The new god stare for a second before, "OMG ITS DEKU!" The god slapped himself, "Calm down Katatakuto..." he turns and sees BAS and the other gods staring at him, "Uhh... I can explain why I'm here... aw who am I kidding, no I can't... just point me in the direction of the world I created called Dr for All and I'll be on my way, another god drugged me and is about to mess with my creations and I need to save it!"

The gods pointed to a door, and the green and blue clad god smiles, "Thanks! And it was an honor to meet you BoredandSleepy-sama!" He bows to the fused god and looks at the original Izuku, "you're gonna go far kid, keep in mind that friends matters above all else, those who only worry about capturing villains are scum, but those who don't even bother to care for people are worse than scum."

The god was about to leave but he then ran up to Bakugou and, "cock shot!" kicked him in the balls with the speed of All Might in his prime, then looked at Toga, "call me if ya ever want to have a god bleed for ya," he winks and tosses a bottle of blood to the blood addict, "just pour that onto your bed whenever you want me."

Ghost asked, "Who is this clown?"

BAS explained, "_**Another rare fusion god like myself, KatoGS123, or Kato.**_"

Kato grabbed some popcorn, "Let's get this show on the road, BoredandSleepy-sama!"

BAS chuckled, "Just BAS, Kato… the road will be going."


	57. Konosuba

**Konosuba**

BAS yawned as he exited from a room in a different form than before, it was an alien with little grey-bluish skin, elongated head, and in a grey military uniform. He looks at everyone who were frozen in time, "_**Hehe, I love it when I can freeze everyone in time while I take my break. The latest empire I made in Stellaris has been amazing, conquering the galaxy to promote slavery and genocide while not declaring a war. Man, those defensive wars are fun and rewarding, the look on my enemies faces when I was the first empire to build battleship class spaceships. Then going to their capital planets to exterminate their people to no one left. Classic war crimes and getting away with it, I need to remind myself to exterminate the population on the newly required planets and replace them with my people later. Too many slaves causes problems.**_"

BAS turned back to his white hair and green eyes version of Izuku form then sat in his chair then unfroze time. Everyone was relaxing in their chairs and ready until a car when through the door which freaked everyone out. Katsuki had his explosions ready, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The car's window rolled down to reveal a tan skinned god with sunglasses and black hair. The god waved with his right hand at BAS which his hand revealed four fingers, "Yo Mitch, Joker movie."

BAS got in the car, "_**Nice! Let's get that bread, Brandon!**_"

Hardcasekara asked, "Dude! Who is in charge while you are gone?"

BAS replied, "_**Just press '515' on the remote and the star button. Joker movie is more important at the moment.**_"

The car started backing up which Brandon said, "Get out of that form, you look ridiculous."

As the car window on BAS's side rolled up, they saw his hair turn copper colored but couldn't see the rest of his true form. Then the car drove off leaving everyone in the house in shock state by the damage. Nemu in shock, "My dad's real hair color is red."

Dante said, "It's more copper colored than red."

Ghost grabbed the remote to press the buttons that BAS described which man with black cloak came in to grab the remote to change the channel. Princess looked at the man, "Who are if I may ask, kind man?"

The man replied, "Thomas, just Thomas"

Then the screen started playing went to fix the door that was destroyed which everyone was excited by this one.

**The scene opened up on a nice field of hills and grass, then yelling was heard from the area. Then it is revealed that Izuku with a sword running away from a huge frog yelling, "SAVE ME, AQUA!"**

Katsuki let out a big laugh at the scene which Kirishima said, "Dude, Izuku is in trouble."

The gods and goddess were laughing with him because it was funny as hell, while Inko was terrified.

**While Izuku was being chased by the frog a girl with blue hair and eyes on top of a hill who was finding this funny as hell shouted back, "If you want me to save you, why don't you start by adding 'san' to the end of my name?!"**

**Izuku shouted, "AQUA-SAMA!"**

**Aqua smiled and crossed her arms, "I guess I have no choice. I'll help you out, you shut-in NEET! In return, you better worship me from tomorrow onward!"**

**The frog stopped to look at her and head to her direction, Izuku stopped to see the frog heading to her direction. Aqua was rumbling on about how she wanted to be worshipped the frog came up to eat her. Izuku then ran up to the frog, "AQUA-SAMA!"**

Everyone was laughing from that, Katsuki shouted, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

Aizawa added, "She was too cocky about that frog."

Dante said, "She won't have helped, she is useless. She is only good for healing."

Tomura looking sad, "That poor soul."

**Then killed the frog to get her out before the frog could kill her.**

**The scene changes to outside the city walls where a headless knight in dark armor was shouting and pointed at the girl in a sorcerer's outfit and staff next to Izuku, "THAT CRAZY CRIMSON DEMON GIRL IS STILL ATTACKING MY CASTLE EVERY SINGLE DAY!"**

Katsuki shouted, "COME ON WHY AM I GIRL?!"

Denki giggled, "I'm getting used to your female version Bakugo."

Jiro nodded, "I feel the same."

KOW put his hand on Katsuki's shoulder, "Calm down, don't pay attention to them."

Katsuki looked at the god, "Fine!"

KOW chuckled, "You do make a cute girl that Izuku might hit on."

Bakugo had a vein pop out his head which CrimsonRev added, "He is not wrong."

**Izuku in shock, "HUH?!"**

**Izuku then had flashbacks on seeing Bakugo going to a castle to use her explosion magic on it everyday for the past year. Izuku turned to her and Bakugo turned to the direction Izuku was looking. Izuku then grabbed Bakugo's cheeks, "YOU?!"**

**Bakugo was shouting, "OUCH! OUCH! OW! OW!"**

Uraraka said, "You can't hurt a girl like that."

Princess sighed while Hardcasekara said, "I am a believer in true equality, if a woman can hit a man then a man can hit a woman."

Ghost nodded, "That's how it should be."

Momo said, "Princess, you must think that abuse is wrong."

Princess shrugged, "I'm a believe in true equality as well. I will back Hardcasekara on this one."

Kato looked at Princess, "Is she perhaps one of my people?"

**Izuku was getting pissed off with her because it was her fault that one of the generals of the Demon King's army came to the town. Bakugo in pain, "That's not it! Please hear me out!"**

Tsuyu said, "Yeah, at least let her explain before you attack her like that."

**Izuku let her go to see what she had to say, Bakugo continued, "Until now, I've been able to settle for unleashing my magic on empty field, but since I learned the allure of using magic attacks on a castle, well…"**

**Bakugo smiling and fidgeting, "Now I needed something big and hard, or I just can't endure it."**

Tsuyu in disgust, "I take that back."

Katsuki was disgusted by this version of himself while his classmates found it funny as hell.

**Izuku yelled at her, "DON'T SAY THAT WHILE FIDGETING!"**

Toga giggled, "Why not?"

Dabi smirked, "I just realize it's an embarrass that a lot of worlds embarrass Bakugo."

Hardcasekara waved his head, "Nah, you are just imaging things."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "I enjoy these."

Kirishima asked, "Do you all hate Bakugo or something?"

Hardcasekara replied, "He is redeemable character."

Ghost nodded with Hardcasekara's statement, Dante rolled his eyes, "I hate bullies like Bakugo. The only person I hate more than him is Overhaul."

KOW said, "Bakugo is redeeming himself, friend. I for one, am a fan of Bakugo."

Bakugo smiled a bit then KOW continued, "Even if he is a raging blonde jackass."

**The scene changed nighttime outside a dungeon where the party of Izuku, Bakugo, and a taller female busty Kirishima looked at a traumatized Aqua. They decided that Izuku and Kirishima should go into the dungeon to what is in the dungeon. Kirishima embarrassed, "Just me and Izuku?"**

**She looked at Izuku and blushed, "You seem like a greater danger than the monsters…"**

**Izuku replied, "I could just leave you in the dungeon so you can experience the same trauma as Aqua."**

Every man had a good laugh and Princess enjoyed it; the rest of the girls didn't like that threat. Eri was confused because the guys found it funny and most of the girls didn't, Midnight noticed, "Is this world's Kirishima a masochist?"

CrimsonRev nodded, "Bingo!"

Kirishima in shock, "WHAT?!"

Katsuki laughed from this while some of the guys felt bad for Kirishima being a tall busty masochist in this world.

**Then the two went into the dungeon to figure out what was going on, they saw a guy in a tuxedo with a black and white mask making dolls. Izuku was analyzing the man but Kirishima charged in, "Are you one behind this?!"**

**The man replied, "Oh, I didn't think you would make it this far."**

**The man got up and spread his arms out, "Welcome to my dungeon, adventures! I am the root of all this evil, the source of all your problems!"**

Tomura rolled his eyes, "Typical boss fight lines."

Sero nodded, "Agree."

**Then he bowed, "A commander of the Devil King's army, and duke of hell who leads an army of demons. The archdemon whose sight pierces all in this world… I am Vanir."**

**Then on screen popped up, 'Emergence quest', Izuku thought to himself, 'One of the Devil King's commanders?!'**

**He turned to Kirishima, "We need to run!"**

Kirishima said, "The real Izuku would never run from evil and we should stand our ground."

Izuku added, "I strongly agree!"

**Kirishima had her sword out, "A servant of the goddess Eris will not flee from the face of a demon."**

**Vanir smiled, "Oh, you dare challenge me, Vanir!"**

Spinner shouted, "IS THAT A MOTHERFUCKING JOJO REFERENCE?!"

**Vanir looked at them for a moment, "I guess you cleared all the monsters, so on to my next step of my plan."**

**Izuku asked, "What are you after?"**

**Vanir smirked, "How rude, coming from the man who loafed around his room, just because he is anxious about the armored girl here returning home late."**

Mina in awe, "Is he implying that…"

Toru giggled, "I think he is!"

Kirishima and Izuku were red and hiding in embarrassment from Mina and Toru's crazy thoughts.

**Izuku is panic, "Hey, cut that out! How could you say that like you were there?!"**

**Then Izuku saw Kirishima blushing and trying to hide it, "QUIT FIDGETTING LIKE THAT!"**

Toru and Mina shouted, "KiriDeku!"

Katsuki, Izuku, and Kirishima shouted, "**NO!**"

**Vanir spoke, "You see, I have a sublime death wish…"**

**Vanir monologuing, "First, I obtain a dungeon. Stationing monsters and traps in every room. Until a group of skilled warriors rises about the challenges. Which I will be there to greet them and fight them."**

**The Vanir in excitement, "After they defeat, they go to the chest that they worked so hard for. They open it up and find a note that reads 'You lose!' As I watch them stunned to find that all their hard work was for nothing!"**

**Vanir stretched his arms out again, "That is how I want to die."**

AFO laughed, "What an honorable death! That is also how I want to die as well, to leave my enemy in pain and suffering!"

Sato said, "What a Chad."

Nezu smiled, "I too would like a death like that, if I was a bad guy."

Aizawa loved the idea and was thinking about doing that to a few people, Iida shouted, "You can't be encouraging that idea, Principle!"

Then the door opened with revealed an Izuku in a maroon suit with long green hair, white makeup face paint, blue triangles on top and bottom of his eyes, red lips from red paint, and red nose from the paint. BAS said, "_**Oh god, give me a moment to process the masterpiece I just witness…**_"

Dante asked, "How was Joaquin Pheonix's Joker?"

BAS smiling, "_**Heath Ledger's successor is beyond worthy and had proven to be by far in my opinion the best live action Joker.**_"

KOW asked, "So you liked it that much?"

BAS giggled a bit, "_**Oh I am debating on if I should we should watch the entire movie or just a few of my favorite scenes here. I'll think about it and give an answer in a week.**_"

CrimsonRev in shock, "Doing the entire movie?! That is a long ass time!"

BAS shrugged, "_**Okay I will do my favorite scenes which is about 99% of the movie. So process of elimination.**_"

BAS looked at Thomas, "_**You can go now**_"

Thomas left the place which Nemu asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

BAS sat down, "_**Son, you don't understand why I love Joker. He is a monster, an unforgiveable one. One that makes you feel sorry for him, but never fogive him for what he has done. Joaquin Phoenix was made for the role and he played it beautifully, Heath would be proud.**_"

Toru asked, "What about Jared Leto?"

Princess asked, "What are you imagining mortal?"

Ghost in looked at her, "Jared Leto played as Joker? What universe are you from?"

Dante nodded, "Jared Leto as Joker… sounds like a disaster."

BAS added, "_**Jared Leto as Joker, is that what they serve at Denny's?**_"

All Might said, "Okay, don't do Denny's dirty like that."

Shoto said, "Nah, sounds like something they serve at Waffle House."


	58. New Question

**New Question**

BAS looked at Dante, Hardcasekara, and Ghost, "_**You know what grinds my gears?**_"

Ghost thought for a moment, "There is a lot of things that can grind anyone's gears, please be specific."

BAS said, "_**Overhaul's theme is lit as fuck.**_"

Dante put his hands up, "I agree, I hate him… but damn his theme."

BAS laughed, "_**The beat drops harder than the Twin Towers.**_"

Hardcaekara crying in laughter, "That's fucked up, you better not record that and let the other gods see that."

Dante and Ghost laughed a little bit from the dark comedy, then Hardcasekara calming down, "We are horrible people for finding that funny."

BAS asking, "_**How much do you want to bet like certain countries have absolutely banned access to my works?**_"

Dante replied, "Your OC world is mostly likely harder to access in Germany because one of your OCs is a Nazi, German Prince of the imperial family, and preaches German pride."

Ghost said, "Your Russian Spy Izuku is probably praised in Russia and I'm surprised you haven't gotten kidnapped by them, just to force you to keep making Russian Izuku."

BAS replied, "_**I know right.**_"

Hardcasekara in seriousness, "I bet you are ban from countries like Sweden where they are really liberal, and you are just so… what is the right word?"

BAS asked, "_**Chaotic, fun, Statist…**_"

Dante asked, "What is a Statist?"

BAS explained, "_**It's a word I'm real sure I made**_ _**up, it's a person from a state in the USA who discriminates against people from other states in the USA. As a Texan, we specifically hate people from New York and California. I see New York as hell and California is worst, if I made a hell… I would just make it New York but with unmovable traffic. Just replace the signs 'Welcome to New York' with 'Welcome to Hell' for the normal sinners. But the mass murders and really evil people, Super Hell will just be California with no Disneyland.**_"

Yagi in anger, "California is nice place, have you ever been there."

BAS replied, "_**Sorry I rather stay in a place with 9-10 months of 110-degree Fahrenheit summer and 2-3 months of dry, cloudy dark 29-degree Fahrenheit winter than visiting a state that is on fire, in a drought, and has earthquakes at the same time. Also, In-N-Out is a poor substitute for Whataburger and I love my 65 to 85 mph roads.**_"

Ghost looked at him, "85 mph roads?"

BAS shrugged, "_**It says 85 mph, but everyone goes to 95 to 130 on them**_."

Dante shouted, "This is madness!"

Hardcasekara jokingly, "No, this is Hardcasekara."

Everyone lost their shit laughing from Hardcasekara's joke, then BAS asked, "_**So I'm hit a little trouble here, I want to see Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift universe but I also want to see Azur Lane universe, Fire Force universe, Under the Red Hood, Florida Man Izuku, and drumroll please.**_"

Then a mysterious drum rolling started to play out of nowhere, Bakugo was getting annoyed by this while everyone else was interested. BAS said, "_**Viridescent.**_"

The gods looked at him and thought to themselves on which one to choose, Ghost asked, "Florida Man Izuku, that sounds whack."

Dante asked, "Florida Man Izuku, what is his quirk?"

BAS shrugged, "_**No quirk, just born and raised in Florida as his training regimen. Maybe have him fight Polish Man Tomura in a Waffle House.**_"

Nemu asked, "Dad, what are you on?"

BAS laughed a little bit, "_**Curiosity.**_"

Tomura asked, "Polish man?"

Dante pull up several news articles from Reddit which everyone looked at them in shock, Mina shouted, "Polish man buries his wife ALIVE?!"

Hardcasekara jokingly, "Add Australian Man Overhaul to the fight."

Ghost looked at him, "That is an avengers level threat that you are making there."

BAS laughed, "_**That would be the biggest crossover in the history of crossovers… here is an idea… Florida Man Izuku, Polish Man Katsuki, and Australian Man Shoto vs several hundred villains**_."

Hardcasekara nodded, "The true avengers."

Dante thinking hard, "I will have to think about the options, they are all good and funny."

The gods then started thinking really hard for which one should go first while everyone decided to mess around at the place. Denki then looked at ocean view that BAS's house had and saw a huge battleship, "What kind of boat is that?"

BAS replied, "_**Oh, that's the KMS Bismarck that just got repaired. You can go check it out, currently her sister, Tirpitz, is under repairs and modernization.**_"

Hardcasekara looked at him, "Oh, you are the one taking all the sunken KMS ships to repair and modernizing them. I mean I can't argue because I'm doing the same thing with IJN ships that were sunken like the Yamato."

Ghost got up to head, "I think better when moving around I'll take trip to check out your ships."

Everyone except Hardcasekara, Dante, and BAS went out to go mess around, BAS asked, "_**Texas Hold 'em?**_"

Dante summoned a few poker chips for everyone while Hardcasekara took out a deck of cards and a table. Then the three started playing to help them think.


	59. Tokyo Drift

**Tokyo Drift**

**Mega Campaign game world**

BAS was wearing a WW1 German military officer uniform, "You know guys, I love role-play mandatory mega-campaigns. It's now 1880 which the leaderboard is showing my German Empire is the best in the world! The Kaiser's word is the law of the world!"

Hardcasekara in a Spanish military uniform, "You know BAS, it was nice for you to help me conquer Portugal and southern France which really helped boost my economy."

Dante in a British uniform, "The empress does enjoy her land in Belguim and north France, especially Normandy and Brittany, why did we let France even exist in the first place."

Ghost just chilling in an American uniform, "I still can't believe that you made the British Empire as an Irish count in the early medieval era. The English would be very confused that the UK was form by the Irish and is ruled by an Irish empress in this timeline."

BAS asked, "So Ghost, I see you have eaten every country in North and South America. I assume you won't colonize Africa."

Ghost laughed a little bit, "Nah, I'm just going to take a piece of China. But I think you shouldn't take any more land."

Hardcasekara agreed, "Yeah BAS, you literally ate Russia, Austria-Hungry, Scandinavia, the Ottomans, and Manchuria. You are too **THICC**, I mean you're **DUMMY THICC**."

Dante asked, "What do we do about Italy?"

The four looked at the poor Italian peninsula with the Italian states that still didn't form Italy. BAS nodded, "I'm going to make a puppet out of the northern states, if they don't want to form Italy then I will force them to."

Dante replied, "I'm going to expand my naval base, British Sicily sounds like a nice vacation resort."

Hardcasekara pointed, "Well I'll eat up the Papal States and the rest of Naples that Dante doesn't take."

Then the newspaper icon popped up which they all grabbed the newspapers to read. Hardcasekara chuckled a bit, "The German Empire is my nation's fear, typical…"

BAS shrugged, "The USA invades the Chinese Empire… China wants the international community to condemn the USA… why would we condemn Ghost?"

Dante replied, "I have a piece of Canton called Hong Kong and I would like to take more Chinese land… and keep forcing them to buy my opium."

BAS looked at the USA, "Ghost, what is with the slavery thing in the Southern States? Shouldn't the Civil War have already happened?"

Ghost shrugged, "I guess I hit a glitch and the American Civil War hasn't activated just yet."

Hardcasekara, Dante, and BAS felt to their knees laughing, Dante crying, "You're saying that it's 1880 and you still have slavery?! That is a 'Hmm' moment right there."

Hardcasekara nodded in agreement, "Hmm… this ain't right."

Hardcasekara asked, "Are you going to do something about that?"

Ghost laughed nervously, "I don't know if I should, I mean if I do something about it… would we see a Confederate Brazil?"

BAS laughed, "Brazil will rise again!"

Dante and Hardcasekara started colonizing without hesitation which BAS ignored them and took the Liberian Desert, Somalia, and the rest of Ethiopia. Ghost smirked as he took the Congo which Hardcasekara said, "Turn the Congo into a slave state."

They laughed at the idea because how wrong but funny it was, then Jean came in, "Okay, time for the 'Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift', chéri."

The guys sighed which BAS replied, "Okay, we would be there in a second."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Damn I wanted to see an American Congo that is also a slave state for the meme."

The four saved the game which BAS laughed a little bit, "Oh shit, I forgot I had my birthday a while ago."

Hardcasekara smiled, "Happy Birthday, how old are you?"

BAS replied, "Twenty Juan."

Dante excited, "Awe shit, you can drink legally now. What are you going to do?"

BAS grunted, "Well my boomer asshole of a doctor told me that I'm statically obese, which I weight 209 lbs., so I have to lose weight which apparently the ideal weight of a 21 year old is 175 to 185, and I should only drink a maximum of 4 beers a week. Which I find that a bunch of bullshit."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Fucking boomers, they criticize about us ruining our bodies and the way we live even though they ruined the economy."

**Movie****Room**

Nemu was holding a present which the cast got curious about it, Nezu asked him, "Is that a late Christmas present?"

Nemu shook his head, "No, dad's birthday that I forgot to give him. Also, he spent Christmas with me and my family."

The four gods came in which Nemu got up to give BAS the present, BAS smiled, "Oh shit… thanks for this present. I kind of forgot to tell you my birthday because I was fucking around with shit."

Nemu shrugged, "This is a warmup present to prepare you for your real present."

BAS opened it and was in awe, "Aw you shouldn't have…"

He pulled out a snow globe the state of Texas in it, "I have only seen snow there once and it wasn't too long ago. It's literally a once in a lifetime thing for me."

Yagi asked, "I hope you don't me asking but how old are you?"

BAS replied, "In god time, 21 years old. In human years, a huge number that you probably can't even comprehend."

The cast stared at him silently until Bakugo shouted, "21! How have you been drinking?!"

BAS shrugged, "Well I can pay other people to get my alcohol, I mean it's not rocket science."

Nezu asked, "Excuse me for asking, but your voice seem to sound different."

BAS replied, "Oh yes, I'm taking a break from that. It's really bad for the throat and also I'm getting into my comfy phase."

BAS chuckled a little bit then sat on his throne and relaxed then grabbed a bottle of Jägermeister. Denki asked, "I know you probably don't want to, but can you bring Mineta?"

The rest of the class nodded with him because they didn't feel somewhat complete without him. BAS sighed then proceed to drink the entire large bottle of the alcohol which Aizawa was impressed because he doesn't know anyone who drinks Jager. Then Mineta came out of a portal that opened up on the ceiling causing the purple freak to land face first. Mineta look around in confusion, "Where are we?!"

He looked at the gods, "Who are you?!"

Then he started to gaze at Jean and Esdeath, 'Who are those sexy babes?'

BAS hand turned black and metallic to grab Mineta's head to transfer knowledge to answer his questions. Which BAS went from grabbing his head to hanging him his tie, "You touch my wives… I'll change your gender and send you to a pit full of incubuses."

Mineta in horror, "W-What?"

Hardcasekara in fear, "You don't mean that… right?"

One of BAS's eyes turned black with a red iris, "Oh, I don't joke this."

Dante commented, "Bored, your chaotic evil is awaking."

BAS let the boy go and smiled, "Okay, let's get the show on the road. And remember rubbing alcohol is just spicy water… That should have been my senior quote."

**The screen opened to the inside of a garage; a young Yagi was working on a car while a slightly older Izuku was talking with slightly younger Rei. Everyone was having a great time until the sound of loud fast cars approaches the garage. Three cars in total, one had a young Enji, Hawks, and some basic grunt came out of the cars.**

Aizawa commented, "Well Enji is an asshole as usual, so some things never change."

Shoto deadpan, "So he's always been like that, good to know."

Mineta and Denki were thinking how hot Shoto's mom was, Jiro looked at the two in shame, "You two are just creeps."

**Izuku and Rei headed down because it looked like a fight was going to happen, Yagi with open arms, "Hey Brother."**

**Enji punched Yagi's face, "I vouched for you! I put my reputation on the line for you! We were partners!"**

**Then Enji grabbed Yagi in rage, "You think you can keep inside deal from me."**

**Yagi pushed him off, "Come on, we aren't in the boy's scouts. It's what we do."**

**Rei said, "Enji."**

**Then Enji pulled out a gun to point it at Yagi, everyone was on edge for what will happen next. Then as Yagi and Enji were arguing, the garage door fell taking down one of the cars. Enji looked at the car, Yagi disarmed Enji and punched his face. Izuku then knocked out Hawks and taking Rei in his red car to drive off while Yagi was running away with a grunt started running after him.**

Sato said, "Run like hell."

Tsuyu looked at him, "Sounds cowardice, do they have quirks?"

Hardcasekara answered her question, "No quirks in this world."

**Yagi got in his car to drive off leaving the grunts in the dust, then Izuku drove out of the building scratching the roof of his car. Then Enji and Hawks got in their cars to drive after them. **

**Izuku was following Yagi as they were drifting across a field of loose gravel and some destroyed cars. Izuku and Yagi drove on the road with decent traffic in it drifting at high speeds to dodge cars and get away from their pursuers. Hawks and Enji were catching up fast and furiously to Izuku. **

Everyone on the edge of their seats, Inko spoke, "This is why I didn't teach you how to drive."

Izuku looked at her confused, Bakugo added, "I'm sure he would suck at driving."

Izuku looked a little offended from the comment which Uraraka smiled, "You don't need to drive, I'm sure you will be fine."

**Hawks then got close to ram the back of Izuku's car, but Izuku didn't flinch as he waited for Hawks to ram him again. Then Hawk went to Izuku's side and started hitting his car from the side. **

**After 3 hits, Hawks saw a car coming at him and moved over to dodge it but as he did another car was there and he crashed. Enji passed by the collision and continued to his drive to catch either Izuku or Yagi. After a few seconds Enji got next to Izuku to start slamming green hair man with his car. **

Dabi frowned, "Reckless and an asshole in this world as well."

Anarchist nodded, "Truth."

Then an unfamiliar feminine voice shouted, "I'm here."

BAS yawned, "Grab a chair."

Everyone turned to see a green hair girl in a red spandex suit flew into a chair, "So Author-kun…"

BAS put the empty bottle down, "It's BoredAndSleepy or BAS or Money Making Mitch or Mitch or Comrade Doctor Ludwig or Comrade or Doctor Ludwig or Kaiser Fanboy or Jackass. Pick your poison."

The girl continued, "Okay Mitch, why does your bitch ass have so many names?"

BAS shrugged, "Well for your information Izumi, the first two are for here, the second two as are what some friends call me, next three are gaming profiles, Kaiser Fanboy is my old Pornhub and YouPorn accounts, and Jackass is what my dad calls me."

Mineta raised his hand, "Can we go back to the Pornhub account?"

Ghost laughed, "I'm trying to imagine you and your dad are just working on something and he just goes like 'I need the screwdriver Jackass.'"

BAS adds, "And I'm just like 'Sure thing Dad.'"

The gods and few people had a good laugh while others are just thinking that wasn't something shouldn't be laughing at that.

**Yagi seeing Izuku was in trouble slammed on his brakes which caused Enji to step on his brakes to prevent him from crashing leaving free from Enji. Yagi then stepped on the gas following Izuku while Enji began to chase Yagi. Izuku was getting faster and faster while Enji and Yagi were doing the same. **

**Izuku then saw the huge crosswalk with hundreds of people crossing it, "Hang on!"**

**Rei in fear held on while Izuku continue to drive towards the crowd at full speed. **

**The people saw the three cars coming which they moved back to make room and not get hit. **

Nezu with the other heroes gasped, "Oh no…"

Present Mic shouted, "OH MY GAWD!"

**Izuku, Yagi, and Enji all drifted in the space the people provided, Rei looked in shock and awe by how they were drifting by without hitting a single person. As Izuku was about to escape, a car hit his car from the back-passenger side. The car spun 180 degrees before coming to a stop.**

Iida shouted, "That was reckless! There is no way that was possible!"

Momo agreed, "The odds of not hitting a single person is impossible by all logic."

Dante put his hands out, "Welcome to the Fast and Furious universe where logic and physics are getting fucked in every single way."

Mirio who hasn't uncovered Eri's ears yet, "Come on guys."

**Yagi concerned for Izuku lost focus on the road and got T-boned by another car. Izuku jumped out of the car to check Yagi but the car exploded when he got a few feet towards it. Enji then smirked as he drove off leaving Izuku in horror by what just happened to his friend. The screen turned black…**

Tsuyu asked, "What just happened?"

BAS explaining, "What I can tell is that the impact and rolling caused leaks in the engine, gas tank, and maybe radiator causing the gas, oil, and maybe antifreeze which they are actually flammable. Also, the impact might have cause damage to the electric wiring that caused the flames. Flames plus flammable materials cause explosions, it's not rocket science."

Aizawa looking skeptical, "Antifreeze is flammable?"

BAS putting down the bottle, "Most antifreeze is made of water and a certain chemical known as glycol. That chemical is flammable especially when that water starts to evaporate."

Izumi in shock, "Are you are a car guy?"

BAS laughed, "I'm a programmer and a god who has experience with fixing cars… well my cars."

Mina asked, "What does this Izuku do now?"

Ghost replied, "You know, he prepares to race Enji and kicks his ass in that race."

The guys were in awe by the cool drift scene then AFO asked, "What's next?"

BAS smiled, "Top Gear UK with Clarkson, Hammond, and May… oh I have to congratulate the 420th comment."

He got up with a gold medal, "I give this award to the 420th comment to…"

Dante, Hardcasekara, and Ghost looked interest to see who made the 420th comment which BAS smiled, "Me…"


	60. Top Gear

**Top Gear: Race to Chernobyl**

BAS yawned as he was eating some fried catfish, Izuku asked, "What is that?"

BAS replied kindly, "This here is a catfish, the fish that only tastes good if deep fried. Any other way of cooking it is wrong."

Kirishima asked, "What about…"

BAS glared, "Any other way is wrong."

Ghost chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "Can we continue to the Top…"

Crimson Rev shouted, "Yes! I found the ice cream!"

Hardcasekara in shock, "How long has he been here?"

Crimson laughed, "I never left."

Yagi asked, "Are there still gods here that haven't left?"

KOW a few rooms down, "I'm still here!"

Shoto in shock, "He didn't leave?"

Princess giggled, "I haven't really left, I'm good at being in multiple places at once."

Momo surprised, "Wait you didn't leave!"

Dante walked out of the kitchen, "I'm still alive."

Bakugo growled, "What is the next shitty universe?"

BAS replied, "Good news is you, Izuku, and Shoto are British and famous. Bad news is that you three got a task in Ukraine."

**The scene opened to Kiev, Ukraine and Bakugo spoke as narration, "This morning we were told that there was a mob nearby… and there was."**

**Then the scene shown Izuku, Bakugo, and Shoto signing autographs to fans that saw them and surrounded the three. **

All Might chuckled, "Well at least is was the good kind of mob."

Inko asked, "So, what do these three do?"

KOW came in and sat right next to Bakugo, "They are car people that mainly on review of cars and other vehicles with tests and stunts."

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "They are boring car dudes that review cars?"

BAS shrugged, "Well yes but actually no. They get pretty wacky on their tests and stunts."

**Bakugo continued narrating, "So to go to much quieter place, we headed to the only racetrack in the country to receive our final challenge."**

**A guy gave a Bakugo an envelope which he read it to Shoto and Izuku, "You three will each get 23 liters of fuel which they are so economic that it would be easy to travel 100 miles to your next destination a town near the border with Belarus."**

**Shoto looked at him, "23 liters of fuel in 100 miles, that's easy."**

**Izuku nodded then Bakugo continued reading, "Your job is to run out before you reach the town known as… Chernobyl." **

**Bakugo paused in shock and Izuku asked, "What?"**

**Shoto in disbelief, "We can't actually go there… can we?"**

Nezu replied, "With permission from the Ukrainian government, you can."

Aizawa smirked, "So these knuckleheads have to be as least fuel efficient as possible in what kind of cars?"

Dante smirked, "In cars that are very fuel efficient."

Spinner asked, "How fuel efficient?"

**Izuku spoke in concern, "My car has 65 mpg."**

**Bakugo looked at his car, "All the way here, mine has done 60 mpg."**

**Shoto nodded, "Yeah, yeah."**

**Bakugo asked, "How do you get these cars to do less than 20 mpg?"**

**Izuku added, "Imagine getting it to under 30."**

Spinner nodded, "Be the worst driver possible."

Dabi chuckled, "So drive like you do."

Compress laughed, "You didn't have to tell him that."

Spinner in rage, "What did you say?!"

Toga was too busy dealing with FAS Izuku and Izumi which she was sandwiched between the two. Anarchist looked at the three, 'Note to self, got to try to get my female self and one of my girlfriends in a threesome.'

**Bakugo went back to narrating, "So as our cars get the exact 23 liters of fuel, we made our preparations."**

**Bakugo started putting bricks and big rocks in his car, Shoto used his key to release the air in his tires, while Izuku put duct tape on all the cracks of his car. Shoto turned to the camera, "What I'm going to do is let 30% of the air out of the tires, point is that it decreases rolling resistance…"**

**He moved to the next tire, "Which means I use more fuel."**

**Bakugo finished putting rocks and bricks in his car, "That's heavy."**

**He turned to Izuku, who finished taping his car up, "What are you doing?"**

**Izuku replied, "I'm sealing up all the gaps so radioactive dust can get in."**

**Bakugo explained, "What you just did is make your car more aerodynamic."**

**Izuku paused for a moment, "I have, haven't I?"**

**Bakugo shook his hand, "Goodbye."**

Nezu was having a field trip with this, "So Bakugo thinks extra weight is going to be enough, but it isn't! Shoto took some air out of the tires, but that isn't enough! Izuku just made himself more fuel efficient and is completely unaware of gamma rays in Chernobyl!"

He found their preparations too funny especially Izuku in this universe, Ghost replied, "Calm down, you are a little terrifying when you laugh like that."

**The three started up their cars and headed off at max RPM but moving at second gear. Bakugo shouted, "Come on! Built up the revs!"**

**Shoto calmly and smiled, "Second gear but keep the revs up. Oh, that's wasteful."**

Sero laughed, "I love how calm he is and smiling without a care in the world."

Momo smiled, "I could see myself sitting in the back of car listening to his rants."

**Bakugo comment in the narration, "Me and Shoto went for the low gear, max rpm way. Meanwhile Izuku on the otherhand…"**

**The scene cuts to Izuku swerving the road going back and forth on the two lanes. Izuku explained, "If I keep doing this, all the way there… I'm pretty sure I'll be travelling double the distance. THIS IS THE ANSWER!"**

Denki confused, "Wait… hold up."

Sato commented, "I mean is that right?"

Nezu using his big brain quirk, "He isn't driving double the distance, but he is driving a little further an taking a lot longer than the other two. So, in this case yes, it is the answer."

**Bakugo in his car, "I just realized…"**

**He turned on the AC, lights, seat warmers, and anything electrical, "That will waste more fuel."**

**Then a little bit later, Bakugo complaining, "I mean they are sending to a dangerous place and it's not the radioactive is gone. It's still there and it has a half-life of 245,000 years. I'm sure Shoto is explaining the concept of a half-life in his car."**

**Meanwhile in Shoto's car, Shoto was literally explaining the concept of a half-life. **

Everyone had a laugh from Shoto in this world just explaining what a half-life was, then giving uranium's half-life, and a little about Marie Curie. Dabi spoke, "I can sleep to this."

Aizawa smirked, "Already beat you to it."

**A while later, Izuku got pulled over by the cops which the camera crew was explaining the situation to them. Izuku meanwhile is just sitting there at max rpm deafing the camera crew and police officers, "Okay, we have been pulled over by the police. They were wondering why I was zig zaging. While they are talking to the camera crew, I'm just sitting here at max rpm… to try to use some fuel, while I'm stationary." **

**Shoto narrated, "While Izuku was deafing the police, I pulled over to disable my car's engine management system." **

Inko asked, "A what now?"

BAS explained, "A part that manages the car's fuel and a few other things. It's in my opinion something that you don't really need to replace as soon as it breaks. If it's broke, the most damage I've seen is that the car uses more fuel. But does also tell the drive that there is a problem with the engine, so you still have to watch it carefully."

Present Mic in confusion like everyone, "So your saying it's not important but still important?"

BAS tapped his head with his finger, "It's only important if you think it's important. It's a lot like a final exam where you cram all knowledge in the day before the exam."

**Shoto pointed the camera at his dashboard, "Oh look, engine warning light. You see the car doesn't know anything about itself, so it has to be less fuel efficient."**

**Meanwhile 30 miles from Chernobyl… Bakugo had the tail gate door open and his drive side door open, "HOW ABOUT THAT FOR DRAG!"**

Kirishima asked, "Why can I see our Bakugo doing that?"

Jiro smirked, "That actually is what Bakugo would do."

Bakugo looked at them, "What are you idiots talking about?!"

KOW grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, don't listen to them. Relax…"

Bakugo relaxed then KOW nodded, "Good, go to back to that big ego you enjoy."

**Izuku was now using the method of accelerating and braking until he finally ran out of fuel. Izuku in celebration, "I'm going! Going!"**

**Bakugo in jealousy, "Don't tell me that you have ran out."**

**Bakugo stopped next to Izuku which Izuku showed off that his car was out of fuel. Bakugo then said, "I don't believe you. Izuku Hammond is a ****."**

**Izuku in happiness, "Go on, go face your fate."**

**Bakugo then drove off leaving Izuku to celebrate his victory.**

Nezu clapped, "Impressive that he made a car with 65 mpg run out of gas in less than 100 miles."

Bakugo argued, "He was pulled out by the cops!"

Spinner laughed, "Yeah the cops help him win."

Dabi smirked, "They helped him because he was being a terrible driver like Spinner."

**Then Bakugo and Shoto reached the checkpoint they have to go through before they are allowed to drive to Chernobyl. Bakugo held a camera, "Our three main camera men are leaving."**

**Shoto in surprise, "What?!"**

**Bakugo pointed his camera at the other camera men and Shoto continued, "We are left here with the, I don't want to be rude, two camera assistants."**

**Bakugo shook the men's hands, "I would like to actually thank you…"**

Everyone in the class was in shock, "DID HE JUST THANK THESE GUYS?!"

Bakugo shouted, "They are just doing their jobs!"

Aizawa replied, "I do like this version of Bakugo, he is much more calmer."

**Bakugo continued, "You men are very brave, and you are now officially camera men."**

**Bakugo and Shoto got back in the cars to turn off the vents then they were allowed in. Shoto explained, "The camera crew are still filming in the back of the Land Rover, but they have the door closed for their safety."**

**Bakugo in his car ranting, "There is around 17 tons of radioactive waste still in the exposed reactor core and their building this enormous arc over the entire site which would seal it off. But it's not finished yet."**

**Then after a few more miles, they saw the reactor in a close distance which the two were creeped out. The two looked around the town nearby in amazement of how it was once a great city then it's now abandoned. As the counters in the cars started making lower noises, Bakugo begged, "Don't run out, don't run out."**

Everyone laughed from the situation of Bakugo was a little scared that he was getting close to running out of gas. Shoto thought for a moment, "That change from 'run out please' to 'don't run out' just happened so fast."

BAS laughed, "The fastest change I've seen is was BlastphamousHD, in one of his videos WTF DID I JUST WATCH?! || Funny Compilation REACTION! on time stamp 4:03."

Everyone looked at him wondering what he just said and what he was talking about.

**Then Bakugo ran out of fuel, "Oh no!"**

**Then the camera crew and Shoto drove off out of the city leaving Bakugo behind…**

**The screen went dark…**

Tomura asked, "Did they just leave?"

Dante replied, "No, of course not. That last part was for comedy."

The class and hero sigh in relief then BAS pulled out a black Blu-ray case with a five leaf clover on it, "_**Now then, who is ready for Black Clover?**_"


	61. VOTE FOOLS

**Black Clover Fight Scene Vote**

Everyone was chilling at BAS's place which the gods showed some concern about leaving so Dante was explaining about the recent events. Nezu asked, "There is a virus that can kill gods and you all decided not to leave?"

Ghost nodded, "Well yeah, we are told to stay indoors to protect ourselves, the virus is deadly to the gods that have asthma or other breathing problems."

Then BAS entered in with another god with him, "This is my other little brother, Josh, and he is living with me for a little bit. He is the innocent little brother in the family."

The blonde hair blue eyes teen who looked about Mirio's age looked around, "Well goddamn, I didn't know you were running an orphanage, a prostitution ring, and a weed farm."

The class, villains, and heroes were all thinking, 'How is he the innocent one?!'

BAS chuckled a bit, "These are my guests, family, and friends…"

Josh had a pile of books in a cart behind him, "Where can I put my complete collection of High School DXD light novels at?"

Dante, Hardcasekara, Ghost, Princess, and every god looked at Josh in complete shock as BAS explained, "Well not out here, but anywhere in the guestroom is fine."

Dante went up to shake Josh's hand, "I see you are very cultured."

Josh smiled, "Oh yeah, I love the story and love Issei, the character himself, is to me the best protag in existence… and you can't change my mind. Also before you ask, Irina Shidou is best girl."

BAS leaned over to Dante, "High School DXD is his first world he viewed."

Dante looked at the two in shock, "Well you just jumped straight into it, like skip past Fairy Tail and My Hero."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Fairy Tail is overrated but I'm going to started on Testament of Sister New Devil. So don't mind me…"

BAS covered his mouth, "You can't say that!"

Josh replied, "I can't lie like you can, besides you said it yourself. It is overrated…"

BAS laughed, "Don't mind him, he is pretty funny."

Nemu walked over, "So… he is my uncle?"

Josh looked at him and shouted, "I'M AN UNCLE!"

He warped his arms around Nemu, "Oh my gods, I get to be the fun uncle."

Esdeath looked in shock, "So… not everyone in your family wants to kill you."

Josh laughed, "He has saved my ass so many times that I love him too much."

BAS sweated a little bit, "No homo, right?"

Josh giggled, "All the homo."

Crimson asked, "Why don't you invite him to the Discord?"

Josh asked, "Are you all cursed?"

Crimson nodded and Josh deadpanned, "Then no, I don't like being around cursed people."

Crimson looked at him in complete confusion then Katos on the ceiling asked, "Why are living here?"

Josh pointed at BAS, "Because of this jackass, we are too afraid to get rid of a Fear Bug!"

Ghost asked, "Fear Bug infestation?"

Josh nodded, "I called him first because what can a god of his age be afraid of, well student loan debt, a dead-end job, unable to retire, credit card debt, and other normal stuff."

Then he shouted, "BUT NO! The bug went from looking like 90s Pennywise to a hybrid between a snake, spider, cockroach, and scorpion."

KOW in horror, "That is clearly some heresy right there."

BAS in horror, "That thing flew at us, that house is his house now."

Josh sighed, "I'm too broke to call a professional so I'm living here."

BAS joked, "You know we can make hentai together, you the artist and me the writer."

Josh laughed a bit before kicking Mineta out of his seat and taking it, "What the hell is on TV, it better not be about the virus. That shit is annoying… you are looking in the multiverse."

He grabbed the remote, "Let's watch the DXD world then go back to whatever you were watching."

BAS tackled him, "Give back the remote, you are in my house!"

Josh punched his face, "You are the reason I can't go to my house!"

The two started wrestling which they all found this entertaining until Jean brought some beer which Josh asked, "Is that German style?"

Which the two called a truce and started drinking together, Hardcasekara asked, "Are you two good?"

BAS nodded, "We are the kind of family where alcohol bring smiles and peace to the household."

Josh asked, "Can we please watch a world of my choosing; besides it gives you time to actually choose a scene from Black Clover."

BAS nodded, "You are right."

Mineta shouted after waking up from the powerful kick that Josh did, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Josh replied, "I don't like you; you radiate too much horny energy."

Crimson looking at Josh, "You are a walking contradiction."

BAS patted his shoulder, "That's my little brother."

Josh stopped drinking, "Okay, so DXD, Black Clover, then do Testament of Sister New Devil…"

BAS slapped his head, "I don't know if the last part is a good idea."

Josh rubbed his head, "Okay, how about Rune Factory series?"

BAS raised his eyebrow, "Maybe later…"

Josh snapped his fingers, "Oh! How about that idea we were talking about on the way here?"

BAS in confusion, "There should be a doujinshi where Mirko the Rabbit Hero should be gangbanged by a group of big horse cock nomus?"

Everyone looked at him, "HOLDUP! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Except Crimson who mostly agreed with the idea that there should be more doujinshis of Mirko. Josh shook his head, "The other one…"

BAS thinking, "Ask that one guy to react to his fic My Hero x Fallout: New Vegas where Bakugo is a female Deathclaw and Izuku is the owner?"

Bakugo was the most disgusted in the group about that idea but Josh replied, "The one before."

BAS in confusion, "Pennywise…"

Josh waving his hands, "Not that far back."

BAS asked, "True Blood?"

Josh facepalmed, "Right before that one."

BAS smiled, "Azur Lane."

The two high-fived each other then continued drinking while everyone looked at the two in a weird feeling of awe by how well they work together. Mina asked, "How are you the innocent one?"

Josh smiled and when he smiled everyone started believing that he didn't say anything at all and thought he was innocent. Ghost and Crimson saw through this, "That is a neat trick."

Josh replied, "It took a lot of practice."

Princess in confusion, "What did he do?"

Josh stood up, "My brother is a god of chaos while I am the god of innocence."

Denki said, "But… you are not innocence, just a little bit ago…. What did you do?"

Dante in awe, "That's cool, where do I get powers like that?"

KOW seeing Josh's true power, "Why do I fear this power?"

BAS explained, "He can literally do anything and get away with it. The best part, no one will know or remember that he did it."

Nezu spoke, "With a power like that, we don't truly know what you are capable of and the kind of being you are."

Josh leaned over to BAS, "What the fuck is that thing?"

BAS replied, "Don't be rude now. He is capable of infinite knowledge; all he needs to do is understand 42."

Princess asked, "How old are you?"

Josh shrugged, "17 god years about to be 18… oh bro, my girlfriend is coming over."

BAS shouted, "She better not have the virus!"

Josh chuckled, "No, I like your idea of a mortal wife, so I got one."

BAS choked on his drink, "Well goddamn, give me a pecan pie and call me George Bush."

The gods looked at BAS by the way he pronounced pecan as 'pu-con' and not 'pee-can' until they remembered that he was Texan, so they pronounced it differently. Josh giggled, "Put it on the Vali fight… itty bitty titties gets me every time."

Hardcasekara grabbed his shoulder, "That line makes anyone laugh their asses off."

**Okay everyone, vote in the review on which of the fights should the Black Clover chapter:**

**A: Devil**

**B: Sea Temple**

**C: Diamond Kingdom in the Witch's Forest**

**D: Heart Kingdom**


End file.
